Unexpected
by OITNB.AV.PC
Summary: Established Fapezberry in New York. Rachel is home sick, Santana comes home and finds her worse for wear. Rachel collapses. Read to find out why. Will include appearances/mentions of several/most of the members of the original Glee club. Warnings: G!P Santana & Quinn. #Fapezberry *Prequel will be updated when this is finished, give or take around 45 chapters.
1. Intro

**Warnings: G!P Santana and Quinn.**

* * *

Rachel was laying on the couch watching funny girl for the umpteenth time, hoping her favorite movie would make her feel better. She had called into to work today when she woke up with severe nausea. She had just started to doze off when she heard the front door lock turning. A second later she heard footsteps making their way to her, but she didn't have the energy to get up and greet their owner like she usually would.

"Hey babe, I'm home how are you feeling?" Santana asks as she walks into the living room.

Rachel responded with a slight shake of her head and a frown on her face.

Santana squats in front of the couch, "Aww that bad baby? Why don't you go take a nice warm bath while I make you some soup. How does that sound?" she asks while moving some hair out of Rachel's face.

"I don't want to move." Rachel whines.

Santana kisses Rachel's forehead "I know you don't baby, but it'll make you feel better I promise."

Rachel concedes with puppy dog eyes and says "Ok, only if we can watch Funny Girl in bed and cuddle after."

"Of course babe, whatever you want." Santana says with a smile on her face even though she absolutely despises the movie now, after practically being force to watch it 1,000 times this year alone. She could probably recite the whole thing from memory word for word. No scratch that she definitely could, but she hasn't seen Rachel this sick before and it's really starting to worry her. So whatever Rachel wants, Rachel gets.

Rachel responds with a week smile and a peck on Santana's cheek "Thank you baby, you're too good to me".

Santana stands and gently pulls Rachel off the couch "Ok of you go" she shoos her off with a light slap to her behind. Then she turns towards the kitchen to begin the soup, but before she can take a step she stopped hearing Rachel's voice.

"San..." Rachel says weakly

Santana turns just in time to see Rachel collapsing to the ground. "Rachel!" She yells out and reaches her just before she hit the ground. Santana's cradles her head in her lap trying to wake her unconscious girlfriend. "Come on baby wake up please! Let me see those pretty brown eyes. Baby please wake up!" She reaches for the home phone on the table next to her. "Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

"911, what's your emergency?" The 911 operator asks.

"My girlfriend just collapsed, and she won't wake up!" Santana cried.

"Ok darling what's your address? I will dispatch an ambulance to your location." The woman on the other line asks.

* * *

 **Ok so I'd just like to say I am in no means a writer. I have never written a story in my life! I have been reading fanfiction like crazy for the past few months and have had this story line stuck in my head for about a month or so and it won't go away. So I decided to see what happens. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. If I continue I'm not sure how long this story will be but I know I have at least 5 chapters or so floating in my head at the current moment. I'd also like to go on record now saying I am horrible at grammatical accuracy and I own it I'm doing this for fun and hoping to get story out of my head. ALSO it goes without saying but I do NOT own any of the charters etc…**

 **Until next time. Please read and review. Thanks!**

 ***** chapters get longer btw this was just a little intro :)**


	2. Paramedics

After what seems like hours, but in reality was only 10 minutes or so, Santana heard a knock on the apartment door. She's still holding Rachel laying on the ground tears streaming down her cheeks. 'Why hasn't she woken up yet' she thinks as she gently lays Rachel's head on a throw pillow while she answers the door for the paramedics.

The paramedics have her on the stretcher and in the ambulance in under 5 minutes, for that Santana is grateful. She rides in the ambulance to the hospital not wanting to leave Rachel's side for one minute.

Once at the hospital they take Rachel back to examine her. She still hasn't woken up and Santana is scared out of her mind. While filling out paper work she realizes she left everything at home her purse, phone, everything. "Shit!" she says under her breath. She walks up to the front desk.

"All done sweetie?" the desk clerk asks.

"Um, actually no. In all the commotion I forgot to grab both of our purses and I don't have the insurance card..." Santana says.

"Oh that's not a problem miss. We understand, just fill out what you can and we will get the rest from you when you are able to get the card." says the desk clerk.

"Thank you!" Santana responds and then glances to the land line sitting next to the woman.

"Was there something else you needed dear?" asks the desk clerk.

Santana looks sheepishly at the woman. "Uh, actually yeah. You see my cell phone is also in my purse, would it be a bother if I used a landline to make a call out?"

"Not a bother at all dear, just hit 9 and dial out" says the desk clerk.

"Thank you so much!" Santana is not looking forward to making this call, she knows she is going to get yelled at for not making it sooner.

She presses number 9 and then dials Quinn's number, thankful that she hasn't changed her cell number since high school. She's not sure if she would be able to recall it from memory if she had.

The phone rings, and rings, and rings. She's sure Quinn's not answering because she doesn't recognize the number. 'Great, the verbal lashing I'm going to get just got 10 times worse' she thinks.

After the 6th ring Quinn's voicemail picks up. "Um hey Q its San. I don't have my phone on me, and I hate to leave this on your voicemail, but uh... Rachel wasn't felling good today so she stayed home and I came home early and soon after I got home she collapsed. I called 911 and where at the hospital. Q she hasn't been conscious since she fell. We've been at the hospital for like 10 minutes. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner everything happened so fast and I was so scared I left both our phones at the apartment. Where at Mount Sinai the lady at the front desk said you can call this number back to get in touch with me. Oh I have to go the doctors coming over, love you."

* * *

 **Q** **uinn's POV.**

Walking back in to her office after just getting out of a two hour meeting with a big prospective client, her phone goes off on the desk notifying her of a voicemail.

'I don't recognize this number' she thinks

Listening to the voicemail trying to fight back her tears, she throws everything into her purse and runs out of her office.

She passes the receptionist's desk on her way out, "Stacy, I have to go Rachel's in the hospital. Please hold all my calls, I'll be in touch" She finishes as she's walking out the front door.

Its 2:30 in the afternoon school just let out so she's stuck in traffic. "FUCK! Come on lets move people!" she screams slamming her palm on the steering wheel.

She only works about 15 minutes from the hospital but with this traffic she's already been in the car for half an hour. She tried to call the hospital number back but her phone died. She forgot to put it on the charger last night, and her car charger broke this morning and she hasn't had time to go out and replace it yet.

She finally makes it to the hospital, 45 minutes from when she received Santana's voicemails. Storming through the doors she runs up to the desk clerk.


	3. Same Page

Previously:

 _She finally makes it to the hospital, 45 minutes from when she received the voicemail. Storming through the doors she runs up to the desk clerk._

* * *

"Rachel Berry, where is she, what room is she in?!" Quinn rushes to the desk clerk with panic in her voice.

"Ma'am, calm do-" Quinn cuts the desk clerk off.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, what fucking room is my girlfriend in?!" Quinn shouted.

The desk clerk looks at Quinn with a puzzled and sympathetic expressions. She could have sworn the Latina lady that came in with Rachel was her girlfriend. No she distinctly remembers her saying they were girlfriends. 'This is not good, I do not want another domestic dispute in my lobby' she thinks. She looks to her coworker on her left for assistance.

The gentleman stands and walks around the desk.

"Where is my girlfriend Rachel Berry, she collapsed at home and I need to see her!" Quinn practically screams.

"Ma'am I understand this is upsetting but if you could please calm down and follow me" he says.

"Are you taking me to see her?" Quinn asks.

"Lets step over hear an-" the gentleman said.

"No please just tell me what roo-" Quinn interrupted.

"Quinn!" Santana thought she heard the familiar voice so she stepped into the hallway to confirm.

Quinn took off sprinting towards her. The two office staff look at each other worriedly then back at the scene in front of them.

"Santana" Quinn chokes out wrapping her arms around the brunettes neck. Santana returns the embrace stroking Quinn's back whispering soothing sounds in her ear.

"San what happened? Where is she? How is she?" Quinn spoke the question in rapid fire mode, and if it weren't for the serious situation they were in she'd probable make a comment at how very Rachel Berry like she sounded just then.

"Q, I don't know... she woke up this morning feeling sick so she stayed home. I came home early to check on her and she wasn't feeling any better so I told her to take a bath while I made some soup and… she… she just collapsed and hasn't woken up since." Santana managed to get out before she broke down crying in the blonds arms. It was now Quinn's turn to comfort her. Santana was so thankful Quinn made it to the hospital as quickly as she did. She was trying to be strong but every minute that ticked by took a piece of her strength with it.

"Shhh its ok babe, everything's gonna be ok" Quinn said to Santana soothingly. "Where is Rach?" she asked while pulling back from Santana slightly to look in her eyes.

Santana stepped out of Quinn's embrace, wiped her eyes and gestured to the door they were standing by. Quinn reached for Santana's hand intertwining their fingers and pushed the door open, gently pulling Santana with her.

Quinn's breath hitched in her throat looking at Rachel laying lifeless in the hospital bed. She could hear all the machines beeping. She slowly made her way over to the bed, Santana following and brushed some hair out of Rachel's face leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead. "Time to wake up baby girl, you really are scaring me and San".

* * *

 **Please review so I know if you want me to continue. Thanks!**


	4. Waiting

Its been two and a half hours since Rachel collapsed. Quinn is getting inpatient, she asked to speak with the doctor 20 minutes ago and there still no sign of the man. She is pacing the room she needs to know what's going on and nobody seems to have an answer.

Santana is sitting to the left of the hospital bed holding Rachels hand. "Q please sit down your making me dizzy"

Quinn looks to Santana with an 'Are you fucking serious' face

Santana huffs "Babe I know this is unbelievably stressful but working yourself up like this isn't going to do anybody any good"

Quinn turns to Santana throwing her hands up in defeat "I know S but I can't just sit here and do nothing, I'm going crazy. Why hasn't she woken up yet. I need her to wake up"

"I know you do. I do too baby but we can't make her wake up. The doctors took her blood and are testing it now. They said all the other tests came back normal. So all we can do is wait. Oh I know something that you can do that will keep your mind from worrying yourself unconscious as well." Replies Santana with a smirk.

"San, now is not the time…" says Quinn.

"Q that is not what I meant an you know it" Santana defends.

"I know I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. What were you going to suggest?" asks Quinn

"Well you know we left the apartment in such a hurry I forgot our purses soooo no wallets... which means I didn't have the insurance card to fill out the paperwork earlier" Santana says with a small smirk spreading across her face.

"Really Santana, you did that on purpose because you hate doing paperwork!" Quinn exclaims

"I didn't babe I swear" Santana gets up and walks over to Quinn.

Quinn huffs, "I know you didn't do it on purpose but I can't go back out there and talk to them, I was a complete bitch when I came in here"

"Q don't worry about that, this is a hospital I'm sure they've seen a lot worse than the little HBIC preview you gave them. In fact I beat they already forgot about it by now, but if it makes you feel better give me the card and I'll go finish filling out the paper work." Santana tells Quinn while running her hands up and down her arms.

Quinn kisses Santana and says Thank you. She walks over to the counter where her purse is sitting to get the insurance card.

"Have you called her dads or Shelby, babe?" asks Quinn while walking back with the card.

Santana slaps her forehead "Shit! No I haven't! What is wrong with me?!"

Quinn consoles the latina "Shhhh its ok S, it's probably better we don't worry them right now. There's not much they can do from Lima anyways. And probably better not to worry Shelby until we know more. If there's no change by 5 o'clock we will call them ok?" Santana nods her response.

"Good, here now go finish that paper work missy" teases Quinn

"Alright alright miss "Don't you dare tell me to calm down-" " Santana teases back

"San that's not funny I was scared out of my mind my phone was dead and I could get through to you I didn't know what was going on" defends Quinn

"I know, I'm sorry baby it's too soon. Go sit next to our girl while I go do this fun paperwork" Santana kisses Quinn and walks out the door.

"Baby girl you have to wake up, this isn't funny. I need you, WE need you Rach!" Quinn sobs quietly while laying on the hospital bed curled into Rachel's body.

Santana returns 15 minutes later to find Quinn asleep in bed with Rachel. She quietly closes the door and looks around for an extra blanket. Finding one in the cabinet under the sink she takes it out and lays it over her loves. She sits down in the rocking chair to the left of the bed, grabs Rachel's hand and lays her head on the bed. "I love you both so much" she says before she herself drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Santana wakes up a half hour later with a horrible kink in her neck. She gets up and walks to Quinns side of the bed. "Quinn, baby wake up" she says while gently trying to wake her up.

Quinn slowly wakes up and is quickly greeted with the pain in her back from the accident. She groans sits up and asks Santana what time it is.

"It's about 4:30 Q , she's still not awake. I'm so scared!" Santana confesses

"Where the fuck is that damn doctor?!" Quinn yells

Just as Quinn's about to yank the door open and go all HBIC on the hospital staff for the second time today she hears a soft moan from the bed. They both turn to the bed surprised they don't have whiplash and see Rachel slowly waking up.

"Rachel"

"Rach"

Both Quinn and Santana say in unison.

 **TBC**

 **Thank you to all that have favorite and reviewed so far! I was really nervous to post this. Hope you all continue to enjoy the story!**


	5. Revelation

Previously:

 _"Rachel"_

 _"Rach"_

 _Both Quinn and Santana say in unison._

* * *

"Ugh what happened?" asks Rachel.

"OMG Baby your awake!" cries Santana.

"I'm getting a doctor. San make sure she stays awake!" says Quinn.

Quinn slings the door open and screams into the hallway "NURSE! DOCTOR! Anybody get in here now she's awake!" She then runs over to Rachel in the hospital bed and begins to prep her face with kisses. Saying things like "I'm so happy your awake!" " Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Santana chimes in "Yeah babe you scared the shit out of us. You ever do that again and I will go all lima heights on your ass." She says with a relieved smile on her face and leans in to kiss Rachel.

The doctor walks in and clears his throat. "Ahem".

"Sorry Doctor" says Santana both girls remove themselves from Rachel blushing and Quinn walks over to the side Santana is on to give the doctor room to do his job.

"I see somebody's decided to join the land of the living again, and just in time too. We just got your blood work back" says the doctor.

Quinn huffs at the lack of urgency she has witnessed today. Santana slightly elbows her in the side before grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers, and then grabbing Rachel's left hand.

"I'm sorry it took so long, the lab is short staffed today. I'm just going to check your vitals and ask you a couple of questions if you're feeling up to it" the doctor explained.

Rachel nods her agreement. "Ok your vitals are to be expected. Now, can you tell me your name please?" the doctor asked.

"Rachel Barbara Berry" she replies.

"Very good..."Do you know what today is?" he asked.

"Monday May 24th 2018" she replies back

"Excellent...Do you know why you are here" the doctor asks.

She looks to Quinn and Santana who look back at her with concern in their eyes. "Yes, I... I woke up this morning nauseous. I stayed home from work. Santana came home early. I went to get cleaned up. I stood up and felt strange. My vision was blurry like I was looking through a tunnel and.. and then it went dark. I assumed I passed out?" She looks from Santana to Quinn who are both nodding.

"Yes Miss Berry. That is correct you did pass out, you have also been unconscious since then." the doctor says.

"Oh my goodness are you serious?! Why? I mean I know I was sick but I've never passed out before? How long have I been out?" Rachel says more panicked now and slightly sitting up in bed.

Quinn places her hand on Rachel's leg and Santana places hers on her shoulder to gently make her lay back down.

"Baby girl, calm down. Everything is ok now. You're awake. We will figure out what happened. Lay down please" Quinn says while lightly squeezing Rachel's leg.

"Sweetie you've been unconscious for about two and a half hours. When you collapsed I called 911 and the ambulance came. They checked you in and ran tests. Everything came back normal, we were still waiting on your blood work though." Santana tells Rachel

"Well why did I pass out then and why was I unconscious for so long? Rachel panicked.

"We don't know baby, the doctor just said he received the blood work results, so lets find out shall we?" Quinn smiles at Rachel. All three girls look up at the doctor expectantly who was giving them some space and reviewing the chart.

"Ah, well… Perhaps Rachel we should speak in private..." the doctor hesitates

"That will not be necessary whatever you have to tell me you can tell me in front of them. We do not keep secrets from each other." Rachel says sternly.

"Miss Berry, I think its best if we have this conversation in priv-" the doctor frowns

He is cut off by Santana "She said no. Now can you please explain to us why she collapsed and was unconscious for nearly three hours. We've have been here for over two of those and haven't gotten any answers from you or your staff!" she says angrily. Quinn squeezes her hand and places her other hand on her forearm.

He flips the chart closed, "Very well… I have reviewed your chart and it appears that you are vegan is that correct?"

Rachel nods, "That is correct, but what does that have to do with anything? I have been vegan for years and never had any problems."

"Well with the added stress on your body from the pregnancy I -" the doctor try to explained before he is yet again cut off by the trio.

"WHAT?!" All three girls nearly scream at the same time.


	6. Unexpected

Previously:

 _"Well with the added stress on your body from the pregnancy I -" the doctor explained_

 _"WHAT!" All three girls nearly scream at the same time._

* * *

"Well Rachel, while being vegan is -"

"No what do you mean PREGNANCY?!" Rachel screeched

"I'm sorry have you not had this confirmed with the fertility specialists, I'm honestly surprised they didn't suggest you alter your diet when planning to carry a child. We could have avoided this whole situation." the doctor said

"There is no fertility specialists." Rachel responds to the doctors but never takes her eyes off of Quinn or Santana. Who are both looking back at her so much emotion showing in their eyes and tears threatening to spill over.

The doctor looks up and see the tears in both their eyes. "See this is why I wanted to have this conversation in private."

"Shut up you ass hat. She means there's no need for a fertility specialist because we are both intersexes." Santana says coldly still immersed in Rachel's eyes.

"Oh… I… Ah… I just assumed, I apologize!" he stuttered.

"Yeah you assumed incorrectly. You're a doctor. I would think you'd know better than to assume anything in your profession." Quinn says sternly

"Again I apologize, you are correct I usually never assume. I'm sorry." the doctor apologizes.

"Easy guys, lay off a little would you?" Rachel tells her girlfriends in a loving tone.

"Wait! Is the baby ok?!" Rachel nearly jumps out of bed as the realization of the past few hours seems to sink in.

"I have ordered a ultrasound to get a better picture and possibly find out how far along you are. But if today is any indication, I would strongly advise on switching from veganism to vegetarian at the very minimum." the doctor said.

"How long will it take to have the ultrasound completed?" Quinn asks.

"As soon as the machine is brought up, it shouldn't take long at all" he says.

There's a knock at the door

* * *

"Ah that's probably it now. Come in" the doctor says to the ultrasound technician on the other side of the door.

"Good Evening" the technician replies.

"Alright, well this is where I leave you. I will be back in a little while. She will complete the ultrasound. Feel free to page me with any questions. See you shortly." The doctor says as he leaves to check on other patients.

"Hello Ladies. How is everyone doing this evening?" the technician asks.

"Better now that we have some answers" says Santana with Quinn and Rachel nodding in agreement.

"Alright well, shall we get started? Rachel are you comfortable with both your friends being in the room while this is completed?" the technician asks.

Rachel chuckles slightly and looks up to Quinn and Santana. "Well considering one of them did this to me and is the babies other Mother I would think so." She's smiling through the whole sentence, and then turns to the technician.

"Oh, ok then. Will you please lift up your shirt a little for me?" the technician says

Santana helps Rachel pull her shirt up since she's the closest to her. Rachel grabs a hold of her hand when she's done in a silent thanks.

"Alright, I apologize this is going to be a little cold. The warmer broke this morning and the new one hasn't arrived yet." the technician says.

"Of course" Quinn says under her breath, but Santana was able to hear her and gave her a stern look. Quinn returns the look with her own of 'what did I do?'

"Ok this gel helps us get a better picture of your baby, this wand will transmit the heartbeat and image to the screen here. So if everyone would please turn towards the screen. The show will begin shortly" explained the technician cheerily.

She moves the wand around a little until an image of a white blob can be seen and then the most amazing sound is filling their ears. The heartbeat. All the girls gasp and the tears they had been trying to hold back finally break free.

"That's the heartbeat. Very strong." the technician said.

None of the girls can take the eyes off the screen. They can't believe this is happening. Neither Quinn or Santana thought it was possible to have a biological child of their own. They had both been tested in their teen years and the results weren't at all promising.

"Oh my..." the technician muttered

"What?! What is it?! Is our baby ok?" Santana practically screams.

"Oh yes, I truly apologize. It seems that there are in fact two babies." the technician replies.

"TWINS?!" Rachel exclaimed

"Well not exactly." the technician replies

* * *

 **Ok so this is practically all that I had written in my head. I seriously couldn't focus on anything else until I wrote the words that would not stop. So please let me know what you think. I will hopefully have a new chapter up by around 7 tomorrow night. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorite/read. It really means a lot!**


	7. More Questions

Previously:

 _"TWINS?!" Rachel says._

 _"Well not exactly." The technician replies_

* * *

"What do you mean not exactly? I didn't go to medical school but I'm fairly certain two babies mean twins." Santana said

"Well yes technically speaking but…" The technician speaks and takes a long pause.

"But what! You are really starting to freak us out!" Quinn shouted

Rachel is still staring at the screen completely engrossed with the image of her babies. She cannot wrap her brain around it. This morning she thought she had a bad stomach bug or possibly food poising. Her and Santana had tried a new tie place that just opened the night before.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to. It's just… if I'm interpreting these images correctly. It appears that Rachel has two uteruses, uteri, I'm not sure how you would call it. Um…"

"So what does that mean?" Santana asks.

"Well, uh. I'm going to page the department head, I don't want to misinform you or unintentionally worry your more than I already have. If you'll excuse me for a moment. I'm just going to go page her and I'll be back shortly." She says with a smile and walks out.

"Ugh! Is every employee of this hospital incompetent?!" Quinn says in a huff running her hands over her face.

"Baby, calm down everything is ok. Rachel is fine … and our… our babies are fine. Please try and relax." Santana says to Quinn while holding her in her arms.

"Your right, it's just every time we seem to get a glimpse of an answer the door closes. It's frustrating" Quinn speaks into Santana's chest. Looking at Rachel who is still staring at the monitor that has a frozen image of the baby 'their baby' Quinn thinks.

"Rach honey are you ok over there? You haven't said anything since she said there were two ... Baby girl?" Quinn asks softly

"Rachel!" Santana says louder walking towards the hospital bed.

"Huh, sorry I.. I just… we're having a baby!" Rachel says looking at both Quinn and Santana with the biggest smile on her face.

"No baby, we are have TWO babies!" Quinn says sitting on the left side of the hospital bed by Rachel's feet while Santana mirrors her on the right.

"Where'd that nice lady go?" Rachel asks with a confused look on her face.

"Hahaha babe she said she was going to page another doctor to take a look at the babies on the monitor." Santana replies then looks at Quinn and shakes her head.

" Wh..What why does she need another doctor to look at them? Is something wrong?!" Rachel exclaimed

"Rach honey did you hear a word the lady said?" Quinn asks worriedly 'Is this a side effect of her being unconscious for so long' she thinks. She looks away from Rachel towards Santana with a scared look on her face.

Santana reaches for Quinn's hand and asks the unspoken questions "Rach, _estrella_ are you feeling ok, are you hearing ok or forgetting things?"

"Haha no baby I just kind of tuned everything out when she said we were having twins I hadn't even wrapped my mind around having one baby and now there's two in there." She says placing a comforting hand on her stomach "I just can't believe this; I mean how is this even possible. I thought…" she trails off.

"I know sweetie so did Santana and I, it's a miracle!" Quinn says

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" Santana tells the person on the other side of the door. It's the technician; she walks in with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry but it appears the department head is out of town for an emergency c-section. However, I did speak with the doctor and he said he wanted to keep you overnight Rachel given the circumstances. The department head will be back in the morning and I will have her stop by your room first thing in the morning." the technician explained.

Quinn and Santana look towards Rachel expecting a full diva meltdown for having to wait for more answers.

"That's quite alright ma'am. Thank you for letting us know. Um could we maybe have a reclining chair brought in the room for the night. If it's not too much trouble." Rachel asked

"No that no trouble at all. I will see if I can grab two, maybe I'll get lucky." The technician says then smiles and walks out of the room.

"WOW!" Santana exclaims and looks to Quinn and then back to Rachel.

"I know, what's got in to you Rach? You didn't even put up a fight?" Quinn asks in a playful tone.

"Ya'lls babies!" She responds teasingly. They all laugh, that's the Rachel they know and love.

"Well babe since we're here for the night I'm going to head home and get some necessities including both your phones and my charger" Quinn says as she gets off the bed kissing Santana and Rachel and gathering her coat and purse.

"No Q, you've been gone for three weeks. Stay here with Rach, I'll go and get everything. Maybe pick up some dinner, I am not eating hospital food!" Santana says

Rachel and Quinn chuckle. They should have known that was coming, but who could blame her? Hospital food is disgusting and if the competence of the staff here is any indication of how the food tastes or is prepared Quinn thinks the food here would top the charts for the worst hospital food.

"You sure S?" Quinn asks

"Yeah, stay here spend some quality time with Rach. I'm sorry your homecoming dinner has been postponed." Santana says with a frown.

"I'm not this is the best welcome home present I could have ever imagined asking for" Quinn says reaching out for both their hands.

"Ok well I better be going before it gets too late, babe can I have your keys please? I rode in the ambulance." Santana asked Quinn

"Of course baby" Quinn replied

"Ok I'll be back soon, I love you both." Says Santana kissing them both. Before she turns, she leans down and places her hand on Rachel's stomach and kisses it twice. "I love both of you too"

Rachel looks over Santana to Quinn with tears in her eyes.

* * *

O **k so I wanted to put one more chapter before I go home. I hope you like it. The double uterus thing is from an episode of Greys Anatomy. Please review! Also I just want to say the hospital "staff" represented in this story is completely fictional, I just realized I'm portraying them as imbeciles and I do not want anyone to take offence I just googled a hospital in New York and picked the first one with the shortest name.**

* * *

 **I apologize in advance to those who thought this was a new chapter. I went through and added a couple of words I realized I missed throughout (nothing major) I have reposted all previous chapters. I had written about half of a new chapter in the notes section of my mac at home then went to copy it to FF and deleted it. I was so pissed, I will try to do a double chapter today the 29th.**


	8. Gift Shop

Previously:

 _Rachel looks over Santana to Quinn with tears in her eyes._

* * *

"Aww San, if you're not careful I think these two may take "all the Lima heights" out of your ass" Quinn playfully teases.

"You hush Q, I'm just so happy and full of love right now. And don't you ever tell anyone those words came out of my mouth or I'll show you how much Lima heights my ass can store" replies Santana in an equally playful tone.

Rachel just smiling and laughing watching her girlfriends witty banter.

"Ok well I seriously should go before it's too late" Santana laughed.

"I'll walk you out babe, so I can show you where the car is. Baby girl, do you want anything from the vending machine or something?" Quinn asked looking at Rachel

"Water would be lovely baby, thank you." Rachel replied

"Will do" Quinn replies back before kissing Rachel.

"Ok well I'll be back, love you!" Santana says and kisses Rachel one final time before leaving.

* * *

Once Quinn and Santana are in the elevator and the doors closes, Santana turns to Quinn and asks "Ok Q spill, why'd you want to walk me out instead of just telling me where you parked the car?"

"I thought we could stop by the gift shop and pick something out together to give Rach to commemorate today" Quinn says

"Oh, that's an awesome idea babe" Santana says as the elevator doors open. They can see the gift shop at the end of the corridor to the right. As the get closer their eyes are flooded with pink and blue everything.

"Oh my god it looks like someone threw up cotton candy everywhere" Santana says

Quinn giggles grabbing Santana's hand and stepping into the store.

"Oh S look at this one its sooo cute!" Quinn says whilst holding up a little onesie with a pink crown with the word princess written in pink rhinestones and a pink tutu sewed on.

"Very cute babe, but we don't even know if one of them is a girl or not. Why don't we look over at the stuffed animals and balloons or something along those lines?" Santana comments.

"Yeah your right, but when we do find out and one of them is a girl I'm totally coming back here to get this." Quinn says while placing it back on the hook.

Santana chuckles before placing a kiss to Quinn's cheek and shuffling her in the directions of the less gender specific gifts.

* * *

"Well Rachel is probably wondering where you are since we've already been gone 15 minutes" Santana says to Quinn while walking out of the gift shop.

"Damn I didn't even realize it's been that long already. I'll just tell her I parked really far away. Think you can find the car on your own babe?" Quinn asked looking at Santana

"Yeah no worries. Don't forget about her water." Santana says

Quinn makes her way back into the room quietly in case Rachel may have dozed off. She draws the curtain and sees a large blue reclining chair has been brought in.

"She said she was only able to find one that wasn't already being used" Rachel says while placing the magazine she was reading on the bedside table. She pats the bed, a silent request for Quinn to cuddle.

After giving Rachel the water, Quinn climbs into the small hospital bed behind Rachel wrapping her arms around her.

"Why were you gone so long?" Rachel asked

"I'm sorry baby, I forgot how far away I had to park" Quinn says while placing a kiss to the back of her neck hoping Rachel isn't able to smell the little white lie she just told.

There's a knock at the door. Quinn groans aggravated that as soon as she got comfortable she now has to move and let go of Rachel.

"Come in" she says a bit harshly while sitting up.

The doctor enters the room with his briefcase "Good evening ladies, I just wanted to let you know I will be heading home for the night. I'll be back in the morning to check on you Rachel. The night nurse should be around in a few with the dinner menu" the doctor said.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary doctor" replies Rachel sweetly with a smile on her face.

He nods his head and says "Well have a lovely evening. Oh, in case I didn't say it earlier, congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Both Rachel and Quinn say with the biggest smiles on their faces.

* * *

Santana returns about an hour later. Quinn jumps out of bed to help Santana bring all the luggage in the room."Oh my God San, you did hear her say we are only staying overnight right?" Quinn says

Handing Quinn the two purses and large Chickfila bag, she chuckles and says "Yeah well when have you ever known us to pack light?"

"Yummy food I'm famished, what did you bring me?" Rachel's asks from the bed.

"I picked up a few salads. After being at the apartment for a half hour I wanted to pick something fast so I could get back to the two of you" Santana answers while dropping the back pack and placing the roller suitcase in the corner. "Oh hey Q, I noticed you were almost on 'E' so I stopped at the gas station and filled it up. I also picked you up a new one of these" she says while turning to Quinn with a smirk on her face and hands her the car charger adapter.

Quinn takes the offered device and kisses her on the cheek, "That was so sweet babe. Thank you!"

Santana dismisses her gratitude as its not needed. She enjoys doing kind things for her amazing girlfriends."I also charged this for you on the way over here" she takes Quinn's phone out of her back pocket and hands it to her.

Quinn smiles and shakes her head "Well you certainly thought of everything haven't you?" Quinn takes the phone and begins to unpack the food, not wanting to keep the pregnant lady waiting any longer.

* * *

 **Ok so this was just a bit of a fluffy filler chapter I hope you enjoyed. Im still trying to get the hang of this writing thing and switching between dialect and scenery etc. so please bear with me :) ... I'm sorry for not having a chapter up sooner, I'm going to try to post another one tonight.**

 **Im blown away by the reviews. I honestly wasn't sure anybody was going to like this. I literally woke up one morning after this concept came to me in a dream and played out like a movie lol.**

 **Responses to Guest reviews:**

 **Tiffo: Im sooo happy your enjoying the story! Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you** **enjoyed this update. I plan on putting some more answers in the next chapter ;)**

 **Cal: lol something like that.:)**

 **Mata: You have to wait and see ;p... Ive been thinking about how I can incorporate a chapter or two about how the relationship started but I'm not sure I will be any good at writing a flashback scene. With that being said it is something a few people have mentioned and I want to be able to answer that, but I think it may be later on in the story as of now.**

 **Fapezberry fan: Im glad you like it! I too noticed the lack of stories featuring these three, hopefully people with figure out there is a want for it and there will be a boom in stories with this trio #Fingers crossed.**

 **Alex: Thank you for the review! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Thanks again to everyone!**


	9. Elephants

After the girls have eaten there salads. Santana excuses herself claiming she has to pee. She and Quinn lock eyes briefly carrying on a conversation without words. Santana exits the room and makes her way to the nurses' station where she had Quinn stash the gift they got for Rachel until she was back herself. Knowing that the gift shop would be closed by the time she got back, and wanting them to both be there when they gave it to Rachel.

"Hi, my names Santana Lopez. Quinn Fabray left a gift up here about an hour ago and I'm here to collect it please."

"Certainly. Congratulation by the way!" the nurse says happily.

Santana says thanks and makes her way back towards Rachel's room. She enters the door slowly doing her best to hide the gift and the balloon behind her back until she's closer to Rachel.

Rachel looks over to Santana, "That was fast... What are you trying to hide behind your back?"

"Geez! Way to ruin the surprise" says Quinn the smile on her face evident in her words. Rachel has never been good with surprises.

"No kidding babe. Well since you Rachel have given Quinn and I the best gifts we could have ever asked for, let alone know was possible. We wanted to give you a little something to say thank you. It in no way measures up to your gift to us but it's a start." Santana says while bringing the crystal vase with fresh stargazer lilies (Rachel's favorite flower) inside and two adorable stuffed elephants that have their trunks entangled and held together by a magnet at the end of their trunks also a balloon just so happens to have two elephants printed on it.

Rachel reaches for the item to get a closer look and smell the flowers. "Oh my gosh you guys! This is so adorable. Thank you!"

"Hey Q, show her your favorite part" Santana says

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Look Rach the elephants can come apart so I figured we could give each of them one when there born" Quinn says while removing the toys from the vase and demonstrating it for Rachel.

Rachel isn't even trying to fight back the tears any more. She is overcome with the enthusiasm they are both showing for the unborn babies. Not that she would have expected anything less, after seeing how they are with Mike and Tina's children. "That is too precious!" she finally manages to say and then gives each of them a kiss. "Let's make sure we save this balloon and press one of the lilies so we can put it in a scrapbook."

"Funny you should say that" Santana says as the walks over to the backpack previously discarded and pulls out a plastic bag from the gift shop. "Q when you came back up here, I went back in the store and grabbed this" pulling a new scrap book from the plastic bag and handing it to Rachel and Quinn who are sitting on the bed. "I figured we could stick with the elephant theme, and it's more neutral since we don't know what we're having yet. We tried to steer clear of the typical pinks and blues."

Rachel is sitting on the bed running her hand over the soft fabric that the front and back covers of the book are made of. "This is perfect San. I love it! Don't you Quinn?" Rachel turns to Quinn who is silently crying. She sets the book on the side table next to the flowers and hugs her tightly. "What's wrong baby?" Quinn continues to cry and buries her head in the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Aww baby! I'm sorry I went and got something without you! I just wanted to be able to surprise both my girls on this special day." Santana is worried that Quinn felt left out and she feels terrible for making her cry. She sits on the other side of Quinn rubbing her hands up and down her back soothingly whispering in her ear "I really am sorry babe, I didn't think much of it. It won't happen again, I promise."

Realizing she hasn't said anything and that Santana thinks she is upset with her for getting a gift for Rachel without her she immediately sits up and turns to Santana. "Oh God no babe. I would never be mad at you for wanting to get a gift for Rachel on your own." she says while wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry I made you think that!" Wrapping her arms around the Latina for added reassurance. "I don't know what came over me" she ends the embrace and sits a little back on the bed so she can see both the brunettes better. "I... I guess it just all kinda sunk in. Like this is real, this is really happening. We are going to have a baby... TWO babies" her tears come back again but this time she's not alone.

Santana get off the bed shakes her hands out and dries her tears."Ok, well with that settled, how about we get our selves settled in for the night" she walks over to the roller suitcase and sits it in the recliner next to the bed."Rach I figured just cause we're in the hospital doesn't mean you can't at least do some of your nightly routine" she hands Rachel the small satchel with the tools needed for her little ritual.

Rachel practically leaps of the bed wraps her arms around Santana's neck and places several quick kisses to her cheek with a final peck to her lips. "Your are the best girlfriend in the world" she says while grabbing the offered bag and then makes her way to the sink to begin the task of washing some of the days germs away.

"Hey what about me?" asks Quinn sticking her bottom lip out and giving Rachel her best puppy dog face.

Rachel looks to her and giggles at the look she's receiving "Aww sweetie you're a close second" she says with a wink and turns back to finish her task.

Quinn also laughs knowing Rachel didn't mean anything negative and gets up to see what else Santana brought from home. "Q, I brought us some pajamas, clothes for tomorrow and our tooth brushes. I also brought my laptop so we could watch a movie before bed seeing as how there's no T.V. in the room" Santana hands Quinn her pajamas and tooth brush. 15 minutes later once Rachel has finished her shortened task of settling in for the night, and Santana and Quinn taking turns in the bathroom across the hallway it's about 9:30 and the events of the day have taken there tole on all three girls and their exhausted to say the least.

"Hey San, why don't you set up Netflix on the laptop. I'm going to go call Ryan and send an email to Stacy and Tyler letting them know I won't be in tomorrow. I left in such a rush today I didn't tell anyone anything. I know they probably think I'm crazy"

"You got it babe. Any preferences on what to watch?" Santana asked

"Whatever baby girl wants is fine" She tells Santana while winking at Rachel before leaving the room to call her boss.

Santana walks over to the back pack and pulls out the laptop, Rachel's favorite pillow and an extra small blanket for herself. Her you go Rach. She gently tosses the pillow to Rachel on the bed.

"Huh. Oh. Thank you baby" she manages to say while grabbing the pillow she seems to have nodded off there for a second. Santana just smiles and goes about setting up Netflix.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Quinn is back in the room and Rachel is out like a light softly snoring, to which she insists she does not do. Even after Santana and Quinn recorded her one night last year after she performed a triple matinee of Funny Girl. Neither of the girls mind it. They honestly sleep better when she snores, knowing it means she is in a deep sleep and getting some much needed and well deserved rest.

"So babe, how did Ryan take the news about you not coming in tomorrow?" Santana whispers to Quinn who is sitting in her lap. They are both cuddled in the reclining chair watching the new season of Orange is the New Black on the laptop.

Quinn lets out a breath and shakes her head. "He wasn't too happy that I left early today, even though he understood and wished Rachel the best. I did remind him that part of me agreeing to go out of town for three weeks was that I was suppose to have the following two weeks off once I got back. So technically I didn't leave early since I wasn't supposed to be there today in the first place. I mean who calls you at 4 am before you board a plane and asks you to come by the office when you land."

Santana tightens her grip around Quinn's waist, kisses her exposed shoulder and says "Yeah that's pretty fucked up. I'm happy to have you back though. Please don't go away for that long again" Santana says through a yawn.

Quinn rubs her forearm, kisses her temple and hums "Im glad to be back baby. I hope I won't have to leave for that long again either, but you know I didn't really have a choice. It was a major client and Ryan didn't want to lose their business".

Santana yawns again nodding "I know we just miss you so much when you're not here".

Quinn laughs lightly at the Latinas excessive yawning and tells her she misses them as well. "Babe, why don't we pause this and go to bed. You've yawned like 5 times in the past two minutes".

Santana yawns again and nods in agreement. "Why don't you climb up in bed with Rach and catch up on some baby girl cuddle time. I'll take the chair".

"Are you sure S? I'm fine with the chair, besides you already went and grabbed the things from the apartment" Quinn says

"Yes I'm sure. Now get your fine ass off me and get in bed" Santana says with a light slap to Quinn's ass.

Quinn gets out from under the blanket and makes her way to Rachel "Hey you like my fine ass on you, and you know it" Quinn climbs into bed behind Rachel placing a kiss to her temple and wraps her arms around her waist, her left hand settling on her stomach and tenderly tracing patterns around it with her fingers 'I can't believe there's two babies in here' she thinks' ... "Goodnight babe, love you" she says over her shoulder and then nuzzles into Rachel's neck.

"Em love you" Santana mumbles out no longer awake enough to form complete sentences.

* * *

 **Ok so I know I said last chapter that there would be some more answers in the one, and I'm sorry to disappoint. Hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for it. Its my longest chapter yet at almost 2k words. The doctors will be back next chapter I promise. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Thanks!**


	10. Final Piece of the Puzzle

Rachel is the first to wake up in the morning, but not of her own accord. She wakes up and jumps out of bed, nearly knocking Quinn to the ground.

Quinn wakes up with a start, realizing what's happening and follows Rachel and to the waste basket by the door so she can hold her hair back. 'We probably should have moved this by the bed last night' she thinks. Rachel bumps into the chair Santana is sleeping in on her way.

"Uuugghh just 5 more minutes babe" mumbles Santana, as soon as she hears the unmistakable vomiting sounds she's out of the chair preparing a cold compress for Rachel she asks "Guess that anti-nausea medicine has worn off huh baby?" Rachel can only nod her response. She hates throwing up more than anything in the world. 'These next two months are going to be a living hell' she thinks. Quinn is still holding her hair with one hand and rubbing her lower back with the other.

After removing the hair tie from her own head and doing Rachel's into a quick bun she tells them she's going to go ask the nurse to give Rachel some more medicine and turns for the door.

"Hey Q, see if they have some saltines and ginger ale or something too." Santana says

Quinn nods and makes her way to the nurses' station.

* * *

Quinn returns a few minutes later with a sleeve of crackers and two cans of ginger ale.

"She said she had to place the request for more meds in the chart, but that it shouldn't take long and would bring them to the room when she has them. She also is bringing a cup and a pitcher of ice since she apparently just put theses in the fridge." She says and holds up the cans of soda. "Oh and I also grabbed this from the cup on her desk" She walks over to the bed where the brunettes are both sitting and hands her the lollipop. "I remember when Sue was pregnant she said that they helped her with the nausea".

Rachel takes the sucker from Quinn and says thanks with a weak smile.

Santana is rubbing Rachel's back while trying not to vomit herself from the smell coming from the trash can. "How are you feeling now baby girl?" she asks Rachel while brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Like I just chugged a bottle of acid. I hate throwing up! It's the absolute worst!" she huffs and flings herself back on the bed dramatically.

Santana shakes her head gets up sits the trash can on the other side of the door in the hallway gagging the entire time and then grabs Rachel's toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash from the luggage.

"Here Rach, why don't you brush your teeth and use some of the mouthwash. I bet it'll make your throat feel better. Might sting like a bitch at first but the end results should pay off" Santana says handing Rachel her toothbrush and toothpaste.

Rachel reluctantly gets out of bed and makes her way over to the sink in the corner of the room knowing what Santana said makes perfect since, but all she wants to do is go back to sleep.

The nurse brings in the medicine and bucket of ice about ten minutes later. After Rachel eats a few crackers and drinks one of the cans of ginger ale. They all settle back in to there previous sleeping arrangements, trying to get a couple more hours of sleep before the doctor arrives since its only four in the morning.

* * *

Quinn is the first one to wake up this time. She maneuvers herself out from under Rachel being careful not to wake her. She gets up stretches and grabs her phone to check her work emails and to see if Stacy or Tyler had responded to hers with any important matters that needed to be handled by her directly. Just as she's about to get back in the bed happy to just lie there and hold Rachel there's a knock at the door. Santana and Rachel are both disturbed by the sound and try to drown in out with their pillows.

Quinn laughs softly at their antics and tells the person to come in. It's a lady they haven't seen before.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Montgomery" she whispers not wanting to disturb the other two girls who have yet to wake up and reaches her hand out towards Quinn who is standing at the end of the bed. Quinn shakes her hand politely, her upbringing not allowing anything less.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Quinn and these two sleepy heads are Rachel and Santana" she gestures to them

"Well I just wanted to come introduce myself before we began." Dr. Montgomery says

Quinn gives her a 'I don't know what to tell you' look then says "Yeah sorry about those two Rachel woke up early with morning sickness a few hours ago. And this one can sleep for a whole week if we'd let her" she says while pointing at Santana and shaking her head in disbelief.

"No worries. Morning sickness is a good sign believe it or not. We'll just do the introductions when I return. Rachel is the first in rounds today so I should be back in about 20 minutes or so" Dr Montgomery explained.

Quinn nods and tells her she will make sure they are both awake for when she returns.

"Thank you Quinn. Oh there's usually coffee at the nurses' station in the mornings. That might aid in your task. Although make it a decaf for Ms Berry" She smiles and leaves the room.

Quinn soon follows knowing that coffee will be a major help in waking them up.

Quinn manages to wake them both up with very little coaxing. Rachel is feeling better now that the medicine has kicked in and she's had some coffee. Even if it was decaf and she made a face with every sip she took. She knows she's going to have to get use to it, at least for the nest foreseeable future.

* * *

They are all moving about cleaning up and putting their night things away when there's a knock at the door.

"Come in" the all say in unison.

Dr. Montgomery walks in the room pushing a different sonogram machine than what was used the night before. "Good morning ladies. I see Quinn was successful in waking the both of you up" Santana and Rachel just laugh and introduce themselves.

"Alright well now that that's out of the way, Rachel I hear you gave Leslie a run for her money last night. Is that right?" Dr. Montgomery asked

Rachel chuckles and says "I guess you could say that... Something about me having two uteruses"

"Yep that's what I was told. It's fairly uncommon but it does happen, it's called 'uterus didelphys' or 'double uterus' in layman's terms. Believe it or not you will not be my first case. So I will be able to tell you for certain fairly quickly"

"You have no idea how refreshing that is to hear Dr. Montgomery" Quinn says feeling lightly more relieved.

"Yeah, we've been here going on 18 hours and we still haven't been given the complete picture" says Santana.

"Well let's get started so I can give you the final pieces of the puzzle, shall we?" She begins setting up and prepping up the machine.

"Alright Rachel if you could please lift your shirt up" Dr. Montgomery says

Rachel lifts her shirt and mentally prepares for the cold jelly she knows is coming "Oh that's warm" she startled by the contrast in temperature from the last time. Quinn smiles down at Rachel knowingly.

Dr. Montgomery brings the transducer to Rachel's stomach and moves it around until she has a few different angled pictures. All three girls anxiously waiting. "All rights girls it seems Leslie's suspicions were correct you do in fact have two uteruses" She pulls up a few of the saved images and shows the girls the outlines that define each one. "Now I don't know if any of you are aware of this but with this condition it is possible the dates of conception would differ" the girls look at each other all hopeful that the unspoken question they have all had since they found out there were two babies is about to be answered, but will of course all equally love their precious gifts unconditionally.

Rachel turns back to Dr Montgomery who is pulling up a side by side image of the two "And as I suspected when Quinn mentioned you had some morning sickness earlier, one of the fetuses is right around the six week mark" she types some notes in the the machine. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"And the other one?" Santana asks impatiently.

The doctor laughs softly "Sorry I just had to make a couple notes for the chart... Let's see it's still a little early but I would say the other is a little over two weeks".

Gasps fill the room. All three of them had been doing the math in their head and have reach the same answer. Rachel is the first to speak up "Do you guys realize what this means?" She looks between Quinn and Santana who are holding hands with tears tracks down their cheeks that show no signs of stopping any time soon.

Doctor Montgomery is diligently notating the chart, attempting to give the trio a semblance of privacy for this obvious intimate moment.

Santana is the first to acknowledge Rachel's question "I went to visit my mom for a week a month and a half ago" Rachel nods to Santana and then looks to Quinn. She smiles and says "And I've been away on business for the past three weeks" Rachel smiles the biggest smile she ever has in her entire life "I am pregnant with both of your babies!" she squeals and jumps off the bed to hug the duo, petroleum jelly be damned.

* * *

 **:) Soooo, many of you guys guessed it. The babies were conceived on two separate dates and both Quinn and Santana got Rachel pregnant.**

 **The main reason it took me so long to do this chapter and the reason for the two filler chapters before was because I couldn't figure out how to do the math. I finally just said fuck it and stopped overthinking it. I know you can't see anything on a sonogram before 6 weeks but I didn't want to make Rachel too far along... her not knowing she was pregnant especially with twins wouldn't seem right to me if she was anymore than 6 weeks. So please do not over analyze any of the medical situations in this chapter. All my knowledge comes from watching Greys Anatomy/Private practice, hence Dr Montgomery ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to review. See you tomorrow.**

 **Ps: They will be heading home tomorrow, I know theres 10 chapters but its only really been like 24 hours lol.**


	11. Downpour

Once the initial excitement has settled down, Dr. Montgomery congratulates the trio and asks "Rachel, Dr. Thompson mentioned he recommend you change your diet to vegetarian, instead of strictly vegan. Is that correct?"

Rachel nods her head "Yes, and I understand. I was vegetarian for a while; I switched to full vegan junior year of high school. I don't think I will have that hard of a time regressing."

"Ok, well Rachel I hate to be the bearer of bad news… but I'm going to go one step further and suggest you add a little meat to your diet." Rachel's eyes widen in shock. Quinn and Santana each gasps lightly. They've been trying to get her to try meat for as long as they can remember.

Dr Montgomery continues her lecture "I know it will be challenging seeing as you've never really ever eaten meat before… but while being vegetarian or vegan for that matter is a perfectly healthy life style. It can be challenging on your body while pregnant. As you are aware of first hand. I strongly suggest you incorporate meat into at least two of your daily meals. Especially since you are carrying twins."

"Is there not some sort of supplements I can take?" Rachel looks to her with pleading eyes.

Dr .Montgomery sighs "Well yes, they do make special vitamins and things of that nature but Rachel…" She pauses wanting to make sure chooses here next words carefully. "I'm not going to lie to you. I know I said I had a patient previously with the same condition as you, but every pregnancy is different. Yours is especially unique given the nearly month age difference of the babies. Every pregnancy comes with risks, and yours is no exception. Knowing that you have already experienced a fainting spell and were unconscious for a significant amount of time… I could not in good conscious recommend those supplements for you" There's a bit of finality laced in her words.

Rachel has a defeated look on her face, she was sure there had to be some other option than having to eat meat "I understand Doctor. Thank you for being honest with me" she sighs dejectedly.

Quinn and Santana pick up on the less than happy tone there diva is using.

"Hey baby, now you have an excuse to try some of my bacon you swear you'd never eat but always drool puddles while I'm cooking it" Quinn teases.

"Yeah and I can finally get you to try some of my world famous chili" Santana playfully adds.

Quinn looks from Rachel to Santana with a smirk on her face "World famous, really S". Rachel giggles realizing her two loves are trying to make her feel better about having to eat a poor defenseless animal.

Santana should have known that was coming "Ay dios mio, Ok Lima famous… Is that better?" She asks looking pointedly at Quinn.

"Much" Quinn answers.

Santana pushes Quinn's shoulder lightly and then turns to the doctor "Is there no concerns with the sudden change to her diet?"

Dr. Montgomery shakes her head no "As long as you don't go out and eat a whole sirloin right off the bat you should be fine. Start off in moderation; I'd suggest starting with some chicken or turkey" Santana nods in understanding. "Plus Rachel, I'm sure you won't think twice about a slice of bacon or two once the cravings start" she winks at Quinn who just laughs and smiles down at Rachel who is now sitting back on the bed cleaning the remaining jelly from her stomach.

"Alright well if you girls don't have any more questions, I'm going to go make some final notes in the chart and tell the nurse Rachel here is ready to be discharged" Dr. Montgomery says

Quinn responds since Santana had to step out to take a phone call and Rachel seems to be lost in the images on the screen of the sonogram that are still up, "No I think I'm good for the moment... Rach, can you think of anything else you want to ask babe?"

Rachel looks away from the screen to Quinn then to Dr. Montgomery "Uh, yeah actually... could we get three copies of this printed?" she points to the screen. "I know you can't really see much, but I'd still like to have one if possible".

"Oh certainly! I'm sorry I forgot to offer them to you. I'll print them off now" Dr. Montgomery says whilst tidying up her notes.

* * *

Santana returns after Dr. Montgomery has left and begins helping Quinn and Rachel who are packing everything up, they are all anxious to finally be able to go home.

"I'm going to make a trip to the car and see if there is an umbrella, I just stepped outside and it looks like the sky is about to open up" says Santana while grabbing a good portion of the bags.

Quinn fishes the keys out of her purse to give to Santana "Thanks babe, I think the large umbrella is in the trunk still from that concert".

Santana takes the offered keys "Ok, I'll check for it. Is there anything else you all wanted me to take down now?"

"No I think you've got it all baby" says Rachel who is in the process of making up the hospital bed. Even after Quinn told her it was completely unnecessary and that nobody ever does that before they leave the hospital. Santana just shakes her head and smiles at the obsessive compulsive act she is witnessing and then makes her way to the car.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn are sitting cuddled in the recliner waiting for both Santana and the discharge papers. Santana is the first to return soaked to the bone since the sky decided to open up on her way to the car.

"Oh my goodness baby! You are soaking wet!" Rachel jumps off of Quinn's lap making a beeline for the paper towel holder. She grabs a handful and begins to ring out Santana's hair as best as possible. "Hey grab the blanket off the bed would you love, she is freezing".

Quinn hadn't managed to move yet. Rachel was out of the chair so fast she didn't have a chance to register what was happening. "What the hell where you thinking San, you are ice cold! You could catch pneumonia!" She scolds while wrapping the blanket around Santana and running her hands up and down her arms to provide more warmth and circulation.

"I-Its not like I had a choice" she says through chattering teeth. "I was halfway to the car when the sky opened up!" She moves away and slumps down on the now unmade bed. She doesn't like being chastised for something she had no control over. She knows its coming from a place of love but she is soaking wet and freezing cold and frankly pissed off about it. She looks up to Quinn and Rachel who are still standing over by the door looking at her with nothing but concern.

Realizing she just snapped at them for no good reason she immediately apologizes "I'm sorry mi amors! I'm just so pissed, I was like 5 cars away and then it just decided to Rain On My Parade ... literally!" She laughs and sends a wink in Rachel's direction. "At least you were right Q. The umbrella was in the back. So the return trip wasn't so bad, and now you guys won't suffer the same fate as me".

Quinn and Rachel tell her it's ok. They know she didn't mean anything by it. Plus they've seen way worse explosions from the fiery Latina.

About 15 minutes later, after incessant insistence on Rachel's part, Santana has changed into her pajamas that were thankfully in the bag she had yet to take to the car. "I can't believe you made me change into my pajamas"

"Hey its not my fault you packed such a revealing pair" Says Rachel while attempting to hang up the blanket as best as possible to allow it to dry. "Your clothes were completely soaked and you couldn't even keep your teeth from chattering. I didn't want you staying in them any longer than you had. I'm still not convinced we got you warmed up quick enough"

Santana walks over to where Rachel is and wraps her arms around her waist from behind and places her chin on her shoulder "I know baby, I'm just not looking forward to having to walk out of this room in just this"

Rachel rests her hands over Santana's on her stomach, "Please. Since when is Santana Lopez afraid of showing a little skin".

"A girl can change can't she?" Santana replied with her eyebrow raised

There's a knock at the door... "Come in" says Santana reluctantly ending the embrace with Rachel.

Dr. Leslie walks in the room "Alright girls well it looks like Rachel is all set. Dr. Montgomery wanted me to remind you that you need to set and appointment with your regular OBGYN for next week sometime. She also said to call her with any questions you may have before then" She hands the card to Rachel. "She wanted to come in and tell you guys goodbye but she was called into and emergency delivery just a moment ago"

"Aww that was very kind of her, please tell her thank you for us" Rachel says

"Absolutely. It was lovely meeting you three and congratulations again" She smiles and turns to walk out the door. She nearly collides with Quinn who is coming back from the bathroom.

"Oh I'm sorry; I wasn't expecting anyone to come out" Quinn says

"Haha, no worries. You learn to stop on a dime pretty quickly in my profession"

* * *

The girls gather their things and make their way outside.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Santana says when the doors come in to view.

"Santana language, there are kids around" Rachel scolds.

"What?" Quinn asks looking up from her phone.

Santana points to the doors "LOOK!"

Quinn can't help but laugh at the view in front of them. The sun is shining and the pavement is practically dry already.

"It is so not funny damn't!" She lowers her voice a little at the end, since being made aware of the nearby children. "I could have avoided getting soaked and ruining my hair! Ugh why did Brittany have to call? I wouldn't have even seen what it looked like outside, and thought I had to rush to get the car packed. She is soooo getting it tomorrow!"

Quinn and Rachel just laugh at her little rant.

* * *

They make it home in about a half hour due to the lunch hour traffic. After each grabbing a couple bags they are standing outside the apartment door waiting for Quinn to dig the keys out of her purse.

"Why did you even put them away to begin with?" Santana asks leaning against the wall

"I didn't even realize I did it was just a force of habit... Ah got them" Quinn steps aside to let Rachel walk in first.

Rachel smiles at the chivalrous act and walks inside."Oh no!"

* * *

 **:) I know I suck lol. Hope you** **enjoyed despite the cliff hanger.**

 **I just wanted to say THANK YOU to every one! I am completely blown away by the amount of interest and positive response to this story. I honestly thought I was going to post a couple chapters of what I had in my head and then that be it, but here we are almost a week after I posted the 1st one and there are nearly 10k views. It blows my mind!**

 **I am just as anxious for the next chapters as you guys. I don't have anything written until I post them, and I've written everything that I had in my dream already so I really don't know whats going to happen next. I do have a couple general ideas of there professions and things of that nature but there conversations etc aren't known until I'm typing lol. With that being said I am struggling a bit on what Quinn's job should be... I have a couple ideas... Lawyer or Art dealer. So this is where I hand the reins to you my friends. Leave your choice in the reviews or PM me... if you have another idea for her leave that to, if I think I can write for it I may use it :).**

 **Again from the bottom of my heart thank you to every one who reads/reviews/follows/favorites it really makes my day!**


	12. Vegan no more

Previously:

 _Rachel smiles at the chivalrous act and walks inside. "Oh no!"_

* * *

Rachel stops short causing Quinn to collide with her, not expecting the sudden stop. Santana comes in with the bags and is just barely able to stop in time herself.

"Um... Why are we standing in the foyer?" Santana asked

"I'm not sure... Rachel what's wrong?" Quinn side steps Rachel and stands in front of her, Santana joins her.

Rachel shakes her head "We are going to have to move... I didn't even think of that until just now. We are already on top of each other as it is. Can you imagine what it's going to be like with two babies?" she gestures around the small apartment.

Santana huffs, turns and continues on here way to put the bags away. Quinn laughs and walks to the kitchen to see what they can make for lunch, leaving Rachel still standing in the foyer mulling over her sudden realization.

Once Santana has finished unpacking the bags and changed in to a pair of her old cheer sweats and a tee shirt, she goes in search of her girlfriends. Turning the corner she sees that Rachel hasn't moved "Um, Rach are you gonna stand there all day" Rachel doesn't answer to preoccupied running different scenarios in her head on how they could make their current living arrangements work. "Earth to Rachel" Santana's standing in front of Rachel waving her hand in front of her face.

Rachel shakes her head to clear the last failed potential solution from her mind. "How am I the only one who sees how big a deal this is? There is no way we can stay in this two bedroom apartment with twins!" she says frustratedly.

"Rach, its fine so we have to move. It really isn't that big a deal" she concludes guiding Rachel into the kitchen where she had heard Quinn fussing about with the pots and pans.

Rachel sits on the bar stool at the breakfast nook "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to pack everything"

Santana stands up from behind the counter where she was helping Quinn pick up the fallen cook ware. "Hey, it's not my fault you don't let me near the boxes!"

"Because your version of packing is, 'if it fits, it ships' regardless of the fragility or room designation of the items" Rachel's defends her self.

"She's got a point there, San" Quinn chimes in while walking to the fridge and retrieving the marinating chicken and ingredients for a salad.

Santana throws her hands up in defeat and takes a seat next to Rachel at the breakfast nook, "All I'm saying is you can't get mad at me for not helping to pack, when you're the one who sends me away when I try to help" she says with a pout.

Rachel places a chaste kiss to Santana's pout "I'm not mad. I'm just not looking forward to having to move again. Its so stressful" she leans her head on Santana shoulder.

"At least you won't have to move anything. You've got the perfect excuses right here" She places her hand on Rachel's still flat stomach and leans her head on hers.

* * *

Realizing that the water is now boiling Rachel gets up and turns the stove down and pours in the yellow rice since Quinn is outside on the terrace grilling the chicken "Please I'm not an invalid. I'm pregnant. Countless women have been before me and countless women will be after me. I am more than capable of lifting a box or two" she retorts while stirring the rice.

Santana gets up, hugs her from behind and places a kiss to the back of her neck "Yes, but I bet none of them were as tiny as you, or carrying twins and most importantly 'My Girlfriend' she confesses and wraps her arms tighter around Rachel.

Rachel rubs her arms and leans back into the embrace "I'm most certain that plenty women of my stature bear children and in multiples" she continues " And I would certainly hope not to the last one" she turns in Santana's arms, lays her own arms on Santana's shoulders lacing her fingers behind her neck.

Santana leans forward and places a kiss to her forehead "If you think Quinn is going to let you lift a finger you've got another thing coming... Now why don't you go and take the shower I know you've been dying to take since before we went to the hospital? Q and I can finish lunch" she ends the embrace and nudges Rachel in the direction of their bedroom. She stirs the rice one final time before putting the lid on to simmer.

* * *

Quinn knocks on the window from the terrace to the kitchen to get Santana's attention and asks for a plate to put the chicken on. Santana grabs a plate and a knife so they can check to make sure the chicken is completely cooked and takes it out to her "What's wrong mi amor? You barely said a word on the ride home and busied yourself with cooking lunch when we got here" Santana asks and leans against the railing.

Quinn shakes her head "I'm fine, nothing's wrong babe".

"I know you Q something is wrong, but I'll give you some space... just know Rachel and I are here when you're ready to talk" Santana says softly.

"It's nothing San... What's Rachel doing?" Quinn asks noticing the pregnant brunette not around.

"She's taking a shower... we started the rice though" Santana replies.

Quinn nods and takes the second piece of chicken off the grill after confirming it was no longer pink in the middle. They walk back inside. "Shit, we forgot to stop at the pharmacy and pick up her anti-nausea medicine" she says after putting the chicken in the microwave to keep warm. She grabs her purse from the counter looking for her keys.

"Babe, its fine. We can get it later. You don't need to go out right this minute" Santana says.

But Quinn is having none of it "Yes I do San. She's supposed to take that every four hours as needed. It's been well over four hours since she last had it at the hospital" she finds her keys gives Santana a quick hug and kiss and heads for the door "I'll be back in like 20 minutes, love you".

"Love you too" mumbles Santana.

* * *

Santana makes her way back to the bedroom shedding her clothes in the process leaving her in just a sports bra and boxers. She stops short of the bathroom door realizing the lack of running water sound. She knocks on the door and slowly enters "What are you doing, mi estrella" she asks Rachel who is standing in front of the mirror fresh from the shower hair dripping down her back.

"Do you think you can tell?" Rachel looks to Santana then back to the mirror and continues to admire her impending expanding belly turning side to side.

Santana giggles and walks behind her turning her back towards the mirror. She wraps her arms around her and places her hands framing the very very tiny bump "Not yet mi estrella, but you are radiating"

"You think so?" Rachel asks looking at Santana through the mirror.

"Most definitely" Santana answers.

"Where's Quinn" Rachel asks and turns in Santana's arms.

Santana leans forwards and captures her lips in a kiss "She went to the pharmacy" she says between kisses "To *kiss* fill *kiss* your *kiss* prescription"

Rachel moans but reluctantly ends the little make out session before things progress further.

Santana groans "Oh come on... look what you've done to me" she pushes there centers together. "Don't I get a reward for not jumping your bones as soon as I saw you naked and dripping?"

"Must you be so crass Santana" Rachel scolds lightly then kisses Santana a final time before ending the embrace and grabbing her robe.

"Seriously you can't leave me like this" Santana says pouting.

"There will be more of that later... now take your shower so we can eat when Quinn returns. Does anything else need to be done before we can eat?"

Santana steps into the shower "If you could check on the rice and maybe toss the salad that should be everything"

"Alright love, don't stay in there too long" Rachel exits the bathroom and gets dressed.

* * *

Santana is out of the shower and helping Rachel plate everything up after receiving a text from Quinn saying she was in the parking garage. Quinn enters carrying two grocery bags and a 12 pack of soda.

"Smells good guys" Quinn says as she enters the kitchen.

"Thanks I slaved over it all afternoon" Santana teases

"Hey baby girl, I got you a couple things" Quinn sits the box of Ginger ale on the breakfast nook and pulls out a box of saltines and a large bag of dumdums.

Rachel walks over and looks at the items "Aww thanks baby! Oddly enough, Sue was right the suckers actually did help" she kisses Quinn on the cheek.

"I'm glad" Quinn replies

* * *

Rachel and Santana finished plating the food and Quinn is grabbing the drinks. Quinn walks by and notices something is missing from Rachel's plate. She stops in her tracks and cuts off a fourth of her chicken, since there were only two meat eaters living in the home merely a day ago they had only had two chicken breasts thawed and marinating. She puts the small piece on Rachel's plate "Doctors orders baby" she says with a smile.

"I know. I just didn't realize I would have to start so soon" Rachel says looking at her plate.

"Its delicious, I promise" Quinn says.

They walk to the little table in the eat in kitchen. After they're all seated Rachel looks around "See, there is absolutely no way we could fit two highchairs here!"

Santana and Quinn laugh. "We get it babe, we have to move... honestly I still don't see what the big deal is we've been talking about moving for a while now. Now it just has to happen a little sooner" Santana explains.

"As long as you both agree with me" Rachel nods and starts to eat her salad.

* * *

"Chickens really good babe" Santana tells Quinn around a mouth full of food.

"Santana swallow your food before you talk... Honestly your going to teach these kids bad manners before there even out of the womb" Rachel scolds.

Santana responds by sticking her tongue out, to show the un-swallowed food in all its glory. Rachel shakes her head and throws her napkin at Santana.

"Honestly baby, we didn't mean for you to have to cook your own welcome home dinner... well lunch in this case" Rachel tells Quinn

"Way to avoid the subject Rach. You heard the doctor. You have to incorporate meat in at least two of your daily meals" Quinn nods her head at Rachel's plate noticing she's finished the salad and most of the rice but hasn't touched the small piece of chicken.

"Here babe, put a little extra bbq sauce on it and you won't even know its chicken" says Santana poring some Carolina sticky fingers bbq sauce on Rachel's plate.

* * *

They have all finished eating lunch and are cleaning up the kitchen and dishes.

"Sooo, like do we tell people?" Santana asks.

Not needing any additional explanation of the Latinas question Quinn responds "I think that should be up to Rachel... Baby girl what do you think we should do?"

Rachel has just finished loading the dishwasher "I think we should probably wait until after the 1st trimester... although I'm not sure how well I'll be able to hide it. From what I've read you begin to show a lot sooner when there's multiple"

Quinn nods she too has been reading up on pregnancy since they found out.

"Okay, so we keep it between us for as long as possible. Agreed?" Santana asks looking at both of her girlfriends.

"Agreed" Quinn and Rachel said in unison.

"I don't know how long we're going to be able to keep it from Brittany though" Rachel says.

"Yeah, she has a sixth sense about these kinds of things" Santana says.

"No kidding, remember how Mike and Tina found out about Oliver?" Quinn questions

"Haha yeah, Brits called up Tina and said 'Hey I had a dream last night, that I was feeding the ducks with your son Oliver... He was sooooo cute! Can I please take him to feed the ducks, pleeeeeaaaassseee?'" Santana says in her best Brittany impression. They all laugh.

"Exactly, so let's see how tomorrow goes. We may have no choice but to tell her. I don't want her telling anybody by mistake before we're ready" Rachel says absolutely terrified of everyone else knowing.

* * *

 **So I know it didn't turn out to be much of a cliff hanger... and I honestly didn't intend on it being one. I had to take my nephew to the dentist Wednesday but I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys knowing I wouldn't be able to post one yesterday. I figured that if I were waiting on a chapter I** **wouldn't mind a brief suspense if it meant I got a chapter out of it and didn't have to wait 3-4 days.**

 **Im glad every seems to have enjoyed the last chapter. Its been raining here practically everyday this week and at different times during the day and I've already been caught in it twice. There are very few things I hate more then wet shoes and pant legs!**

 **I think I've figured out what Quinn will do... have plans to reveal all three professions in the next chapter. That may be** **up tonight... if not definitely by Sunday.**

 **** Thanks to my unofficial official beta** Forevergleek9615 **for reviewing for spelling/grammar errors and helping with the transitions. Reposted chapters 1-5 and this one... working on the others soon.**


	13. Netflix

Once the kitchen is clean, Rachel and Santana make their way to the living room with Quinn taking her shower.

Rachel sits next to Santana on the couch basically on top of her "So what should we do with the rest of our day?"

Santana wraps her arms around Rachel and lets out a breath "Honestly, I'm perfectly fine sitting in this spot for the rest of the day with you and Q. I wish I didn't have to go to work tomorrow, and could spend it with you guys instead… but a perspective new client is coming to look at the studio to see if he wants to record his next album there. Tomorrow is the only day he can do it since his tour is in town for the week and it's the only day he doesn't have a show."

Rachel reaches for the blanket on the arm at the other side of the couch "I'm sorry baby, maybe Quinn and I can stop by for lunch. What time is he supposed to come by?" She asks while changing positions on the couch, her head now in Santana's lap and the blanket over her legs.

Santana immediately starts running her fingers through Rachel's hair and massaging her scalp. "Yeah, that should be ok. He's supposed to be there at 9:30… but that probably won't happen. You know the musician type." She finishes with a scoff.

Rachel looks up at Santana through her lashes with a sympathetic smile "We'll maybe he'll surprise you" she closes her eyes, Santana's kneading quickly making her relaxed.

* * *

Quinn walks in the room and looks up from her phone to see the two brunettes cuddled on the couch. She quickly switches to the camera app on her phone to snap a picture of the two. Santana with her head leaned back left arm on the back of the couch and right hand in Rachel's hair. Rachel's head in Santana's lap and legs crossed with just her feet peeking out from underneath the blanket.

Santana's head snaps up at the sound of the picture being taken and locks eyes with Quinn. Quinn just shrugs walks over to the couch, lifts Rachel's legs so she can sit and then lays them on her lap.

Rachel doesn't open her eyes but asks "Hey baby, was there anything you wanted today, with the rest of the day?"

Quinn starts to rub Rachel's feet earning a moan of pleasure as thanks and looks to Santana who has resumed her previous position. "No, nothing really. Why don't we stay in curl up and watch Netflix since I have to go back to work tomorrow. I'd like to just have a relaxing day at home with you two."

Rachel hums her response then registers what Quinn had actually said. She sits up a bit too quickly elbowing Santana in the process.

"Aww what the hell Rach?" Santana questions completely oblivious to the blonds admission.

Rachel apologizes to Santana then focuses on Quinn "What do you mean you have to work tomorrow? You just got back from three weeks of working around the clock. You were supposed to have two weeks off? Ryan can't expect you to work this much. It's not healthy. What are you going to do when the babies come?"

Quinn sighs her job has been a sore subject recently with the ungodly hours and away trips her boss insist only she is able to go on. "I know Rachel, I know… but I left work suddenly yesterday and there are a few sales that need to be finalized and pieces accounted for. I told him I will come in tomorrow to finish what was open and that's it…. I've told him before that I am not comfortable with the away trips and he said he understood. Then he sprung this last one on me with no warning saying I was the only one who could make the sale. What am I supposed to say to that?"

"It's not fair Quinn. He can't keep expecting you to drop everything for him. Why can't he handle some of these clients? Rachel questions and looks to Santana for support.

Santana shakes her head "Hey don't look at me, Q knows how I feel about that guy."

"Can we please not have this argument tonight? This is why I didn't tell San anything when she asked earlier." Quinn confesses.

Rachel looks between the two and settles on Santana "You knew she has to work tomorrow? Why am I just now being told?"

Santana hold her hands up in defense "No I didn't know she had to work… I could tell something was bothering her, but like she said, she wouldn't tell me what it was."

Quinn not wanting a full diva melt down at the moment tries to diffuse the situation "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guy's earlier baby…. I'm really pissed about it myself. I told him I could come in tomorrow to wrap the few things up, but that was it… and that I had already made plans for the rest of the week and the week after so he knows not to call me." Quinn scoots closer to Rachel and cradles her face in her hands "Can we please not fight about this anymore, please" She says while placing a kiss to both of Rachel's cheeks, forehead, and finishing on her lips.

Rachel shakes her head lightly ending the kiss "I know what you're doing Quinn, and I don't want to fight either… Just know that I am not happy about this, not one bit"

Quinn fails to suppress the smile that forms from being called out on her distraction tactic. "I know baby, neither am I"

* * *

Santana walks back to the living room with the popcorn, two glasses of wine, and one bottle of sparkling water for Rachel and makes herself comfortable in the middle of Quinn and Rachel "What are we watching?"

Rachel's queuing up Netflix on the T.V. "Isn't the new season of Orange out now?"

Quinn and Santana share a knowing glance.

The app opens and displays the recently watched selection. "Oh my gosh! You two started it without me?!" Rachel asks forcibly and turns towards the offenders.

Santana discreetly points to Quinn or at least she thought she was being discreet. "Oh no you don't. You are just as much at fault." Quinn corrects.

"How far did you get?" Rachel asks devastation lacing her words.

Disappointed with themselves for not waiting to watch it with Rachel they quickly try to set the record straight.

"Baby, honestly we weren't even really watching it. Santana couldn't stop yawning so we turned it off" Quinn looks to Santana for backup.

Santana nods "Yeah babe, we didn't even make it through like half of the first episode. I honestly couldn't even tell you what happened" she finished with a scouts honor hand gesture which Quinn mimics.

Rachel just shakes her head "I can't believe you to sometimes" trying to hold back the smile that forming due to the child like behavior of her girlfriends. "I hope you know, we are watching it from the begining… and don't even think about pulling a stunt like that again" she tries to sound stern but fails miserably. She normally wouldn't mind, but they had all agreed they would spend the weekend it came out and binge together.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby" Quinn says before taking a sip of her wine.

"Alright if Quinn and I are done getting in trouble can we please watch the show now?" Santana says while munching on some popcorn.

* * *

After ordering Chinese for dinner and making it through the first six episodes and another bowl of popcorn, Rachel decides it's time to go to bed.

"Oh come on baby just one more episode, pleeaasseee?" Quinn begs.

"Yeah, babe it's just getting good, something big is about to happen I can feel it." Santana pleads.

Rachel stands from the couch brushing the fallen popcorn away "I just assumed you'd rather feel something else" she says before turning to the bedroom swaying her hips seductively.

Santana and Quinn share a look before quickly scrambling out from underneath the blankets knocking the popcorn bowl over in the process and hurrying after Rachel.

* * *

 **Nothing really major in this chapter but we did find out that Santana is a music producer with her own studio and Quinn is _currently_ an art dealer. :D**

 **WOW, 70 followers I can't believe it. A big thank you to every one of you!**

 **Hope you all continue to read/review/enjoy the story, till next time.**

 **Thanks again to Forevergleek9615 for proof reading/editing**


	14. Celebration

Previously:

 _Santana and Quinn share a look before quickly scrambling out from underneath the blankets knocking the popcorn bowl over in the process and hurrying after Rachel._

* * *

 **WARNING SMUT :P**

Just as Rachel was about take her t-shirt off, she feels a pair of lips on the back of her neck and arms wrapping around her waist.

"Santana." She moans as Santana trails her mouth up and down her neck, biting down slightly and soothing it with her tongue.

Quinn was standing in the doorway watching her girlfriends make out her dick hardening with every moan.

Having had enough of watching, Quinn walks over and stands in front of Rachel. She takes both of Rachel's breasts and starts kneading them. She then trails her hands downwards and behind to Rachel's ass, taking Rachel's mouth in her own swallowing her moan.

Santana, having watched the exchange with darkened eyes, trails her hands upwards to Rachel's breasts, taking both in the palm of her hands and squeezing them slightly. She rolls her thumbs over Rachel's nipples through the t-shirt and bra with Rachel squirming. She then slides her hands downwards and grabs the hem of Rachel's t-shirt and pulls it off.

Quinn pulls her lips away and her eyes darken at the sight in front of her. She grabs the hook of Rachel's bra and pulls it off with Santana pulling on the strap one by one, leaving Rachel's top half exposed.

Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her towards the bed with Santana keeping a firm grip on Rachel's hips. Quinn lies down on her side with Rachel lying on her back. Santana strips off her clothes, leaving her in just her boxers and leans into Rachel's other side, taking Rachel's right breast in her hand and massaging it roughly.

"Santana, Quinn. Please I need you." Rachel pleads.

Quinn hurries to take off her clothes, leaving her naked wanting to tease Rachel. But by the look of her girlfriend eyes, she knows today is one of these days where she just wants to be fucked.

Santana trails her lips downwards taking Rachel's nipple in her mouth. She nips and sucks on it with Rachel squirming underneath. She then releases it with a pop and locks eyes with Quinn. Quinn nods her head in understanding and gently lays on top of Rachel.

"Is this okay?" She asks Rachel, not wanting to lay on her girlfriend fully in case she hurts the babies.

Rachel nods her head yes. "Please just fuck me."

Santana spoons Rachel from behind and takes both her breasts in the palm of her hands and squeezes them.

Quinn kisses Rachel passionately, it grows more hungry very quickly. She runs her hands up and down Rachel's torso and kisses down her neck and bites lightly, quickly soothing it with her tongue leaving a hickey; mirroring the one Santana put just moments ago. She then trails her tongue down in between Rachel's breasts and across her torso, leaving bites in places. When she gets to her pants, Quinn quickly unbuttons her jeans and pulls them off along with her lacy red panties.

Having watched the exchange, Santana's pupils have dilated causing her eyes to turn fully black at the sight of Rachel's bare sex.

"Mmm Rach." Quinn moans.

"Please just fuck me Quinn." Rachel begged trying to hold it in together.

Quinn lowers herself on top of Rachel and enters her fully sheathing her cock through Rachel's wet pussy in one thrust.

"Mmm Quinn." Rachel moans draping her hands over Quinn's strong shoulders, having missed the feeling of Quinn inside her for three weeks.

Quinn thrusts in and out, keeping her eyes locked on the brunette. She lowers her head and captures Rachel's mouth in her own and grabs Santana's hand which were on Rachel's stomach, thrusting her dick in and out. At the feeling of Rachel's wall clenching tight around her cock, she thrusts more frequent and forceful.

Felling the need for air, Rachel pulls her lips away and leans her head on Quinn's shoulder. She reaches one hand and tangles it in blond locks, with the other resting on her left ass cheek

"Ahhh… Baby! I'm close." Rachel cried wrapping her legs around Quinn's hips.

Santana cups Rachel's hand that was resting on Quinn's ass cheek and places her own hand on the blonds other cheek; effectively pulling Quinn closer.

"Fuck! Quinnnnnn!" With the last few thrusts, Rachel's walls clamp around her girlfriends cock trapping it and helping them both to ride out there orgasms. Quinn grunts into Rachel's neck and finally let's go exploding her first load of the night into Rachel's pussy.

"Fuck! That was hot." Santana exclaimed having watched both of her girlfriends fuck each other.

Quinn withdraws her still hard dick and collapses on top of Rachel. Rachel wraps her arms around her blond girlfriend and kisses her sweaty forehead, with one hand tangling into her hair, combing through it.

"That was so good." Rachel murmured tiredly with Quinn humming in response.

After catching their breaths, both Quinn's and Rachel lock eyes with one another and then lock eyes with Santana.

Having watched the silent exchange between her girlfriends, Santana sees the glint in their eyes and before she knows it, she is on her back with Rachel kissing the hell out of her while Quinn's taking her boxers off.

* * *

Rachel wakes up around five in the morning entangled in limbs. Santana on her right and Quinn on her left. She finally manages to get out from their grasps and looks to the bathroom door hoping she can make it. She then spots the trash can Quinn had moved next to the bed earlier in the night. She barely manages to lean over Quinn before she feels the bile rising. She lunges for the can rolling Quinn to her back and waking her in the process. Quinn sleepily gathers her hair away from her face and rubs her back not able to do much more with Rachel lying on top of her. Santana is still sound asleep from their previous activities.

Rachel lays her head on Quinn's abdomen out of sheer exhaustion "Come on baby girl, let's get you cleaned up" she says wile brushing her hair away and tries to coax Rachel up. "Come on baby, you won't get good sleep after that. Let's get you in the shower and your teeth brushed" she whispers not wanting to disturb the sleeping brunette.

Quinn finally manages to get Rachel up off the bed practically carrying her to the bathroom. She sits Rachel on the separate tubs edge so she can get the shower ready. Even though their apartment is small, the bathroom was renovated before they moved in. It has a separate shower a garden tub and double vanity. It was the selling point for them.

Quinn walks back to Rachel "Come on baby girl, the shower is ready..." she doesn't move, her eyes are closed and her head hung, she's almost asleep."Come on baby let's get in the shower. I'll get in with you; wash your hair and clean you up" she tells her while pulling her off the tub and guiding her to the shower stall.

The water is warm and does not wake Rachel any further, if anything it's aiding her to sleep. Quinn has her seated on the built in ledge and is shampooing her hair. She has plenty of experience in dealing with a different sleepy brunette in the shower for much different reasons in high school; she'd gladly do this every night of the week for Rachel. She wants her to know that just because she is the one that is pregnant, that doesn't mean she has to be the only one to experience the negative things that go along with it. Sure Quinn and Santana may not have to run to the bathroom at the smell of eggs cooking, or wake up from a deep sleep with the need to vomit. But that doesn't mean that Rachel has to spend those moments alone.

She manages to get Rachel washed in about 15 minutes. Quinn is sitting on the step to the tub in her robe. Rachel is sitting on the ground wrapped in a towel in front of her. Her head resting on Quinn's knee while she towel dries Rachel's hair. Santana walks in rubbing her eyes of sleep, her body on full display "Mmm what are you guys doing?" she mumbles.

"Sorry babe, we didn't mean to wake you. Rachel was sick so I made her take a shower" Quinn explains.

Santana walks to the toilet, lifts the seat and pees "Ya'll didn't wake me. The lack of your bodies did, but it's ok I needed to get up early anyways so I can get to the studio early and prepare for my meeting... do you need any help with sleeping beauty there?" she teases lovingly.

Quinn shakes her head no "I've got it babe, we're just about done. She just needs to brush her teeth" Quinn informs Santana while standing Rachel and herself up and walking to the sink. Rachel takes the toothbrush Quinn has prepared and tiredly brushes.

Santana walks to the pair kisses both their temples before getting in the shower herself.

* * *

 **This chapter was co-written and you can all thank Forevergleek9615 for the smut :) . I'm new to writing and knew that I wouldn't be able to do it justice... and the only thing worse than no smut is bad smut in my opinion lol. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please don't forget to review :D**


	15. Disagreement

Quinn walks Rachel back to their bed and tucks her in. She then heads to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee for Santana and retrieve Rachel's medicine. She realized that they missed her last dose too preoccupied with each other.

"Here baby, take this for me and I'll leave you alone and let you go back to sleep" Quinn tries to bribe Rachel. Normally she's the morning one of the three and the one taking care of Quinn and Santana when they're under the weather, but they didn't get to sleep until after two a.m. Couple that with the morning sickness and the affect pregnancy has on one's body and you get a near comatose Rachel. Rachel takes the medicine and throws the blanket over her head, desperately whishing she could skip this part of the pregnancy altogether.

With Santana still in the shower and Rachel asleep, Quinn is in the kitchen making breakfast for Santana and herself. She has her headphones in and is dancing around the kitchen while the bread toasts; completely oblivious to the fact that Santana has been standing in the door frame watching her for the past couple minutes.

Quinn just finished assembling the sandwiches and is reaching for a plate when Santana comes up behind her, presses her front flush with Quinn's back and grabs the plate for her. Quinn is startled at first by her sudden presence, but quickly relaxes and removes her head phones and leans into the Latina.

Santana rests her chin on Quinn's shoulder and wraps her arms around her "Last night was amazing babe." She husks into Quinn's ear and nips at the lobe.

Quinn moans and turns so she is facing the brunette "It certainly was… it sucked being away for so long" she admits while trailing kisses down Santana's neck to her exposed collarbone.

"Mmmmm Q, you have to stop…" Santana whines.

Quinn ignores the brunette's pleas "Why babe, you started it?" She challenges and starts to knead her breast before kissing her desperately.

Santana places her hands on either side of Quinn's head effectively ending the kiss and leans their foreheads together "Babe, please stop. If we continue I think you may break my dick. I had to put on two pairs of compression shorts to get into this dress." She steps back and gestures to her outfit.

Quinn ogles Santana from head to toe. She's wearing a skin tight teal dress that stops just above the knee, with a quarter sleeve on the right arm leaving the left exposed "Damn baby! You think wearing that will make stop." She says while closing the gap between them and pulling Santana towards her with her hands placed firmly on her ass.

Santana shakes her head and removes Quinn's hands."I'm serious Q, we can't… I have to get to the studio and make sure everything is ready for Kyle. He's really blowing up right now and this will be huge for the label if he decides to record his next album here." Santana explains while pouring a cup of coffee for herself and grabbing one of the sandwiches. "I'll text you later… love you." She blows Quinn a kiss not wanting to risk the physical contact and heads for the door.

* * *

Its 6:45 and Quinn has to leave for work in 15 minutes. "Baby girl." She whispers while pushing Rachel's bangs out of her face. Rachel doesn't budge. She leans down and kisses her, knowing that's a sure fire way to wake the diva up. Rachel is returning the kiss within a matter of seconds.

"Mmmm … what time is it?" Rachel asks while sitting up slowly.

Quinn sits on the bed next to her "Almost 7… I have to leave soon." She informs and then looks to the ground.

Rachel gets off the bed and walks to the en-suite "I still can't believe you have to go to work." She huffs.

Quinn follows her and leans against the sink while Rachel pees. "I know, but it's only for today and then I have the rest of the week and the week after to spend with you guys." She tries to make Rachel see the silver lining. "Who knows maybe I'll be able to finish early and come have lunch with you and San." She tells her and comes up behind Rachel who is now washing her hands and hugs her from behind.

They lock eyes in the mirror. Rachel is silent for a second not wanting to have this argument again, but still upset about the situation "You promise?" She questions still looking at Quinn through the mirror.

Quinn moves Rachel's hair off the back of her neck before kissing it. "I'll try my hardest baby, but I can't make any promises."

Rachel pats Quinn's hands that are resting on her stomach as a silent request to be let go. Quinn removes her hands and moves to the side of Rachel leaning against the counter. Silence falling on the room again.

Rachel turns to Quinn "Why do you stay there Quinn? Ryan takes you for granted."

"It's good money Rach, and with the babies coming were going to need lots of it." Explains Quinn.

Rachel lets out a sigh "Quinn you don't need to stay at a job just for the money. We have plenty in savings, and I still have a few checks from Funny Girl coming. San's studio is doing well, and I have the piano lessons booked solid for the summer… We would be fine if you were to look for something else." She tries to make Quinn see her point.

Quinn stands up angrily "I can't do this now Rach, I have to get to work. If I'm late there's no way in hell I'll have a chance at leaving early." With that she walks out of the bathroom leaving Rachel alone.

Quinn gathers her coat and purse; Rachel still hasn't come out of the bathroom 'Great she's really pissed' she thinks. She grabs her keys from the hook purposely jingling them and dropping them to the ground hoping Rachel will come and tell her goodbye, but she does not. "I'll call you later Rach, I have to go. I love you." She yells in the direction of they're bedroom. She waits a couple seconds for a reply but is met with silence. She shakes her head and walks out of the apartment.

* * *

 **Shorter chapter today... but wanted to get an update out. Please don't forget to review :)**


	16. Silenced

Previously:

 _Quinn gathers her coat and purse; Rachel still hasn't come out of the bathroom 'Great she's really pissed' she thinks. She grabs her keys from the hook purposely jingling them and dropping them to the ground hoping Rachel will come and tell her goodbye, but she does not. "I'll call you later Rach, I have to go. I love you." She yells in the direction of they're bedroom. She waits a couple seconds for a reply but is met with silence. She shakes her head and walks out of the apartment._

* * *

On her way to the parking garage, Quinn sends a text to Santana

\- Hey San, I just left for work... Rachel and I kinda got into a fight. Will you please call her in a little bit to check up on her?

Quinn is getting in the car when the phone rings. She doesn't even look at the screen before answering it.

"Santana... It was nothing, honestly" she answers without a proper greeting while starting the car.

"You can't send a text like that and expect me to just say "okay". If it was nothing Quinn you wouldn't want me to call her. What was it about this time?" the Latina chastises

Quinn lets out a breath and pulls onto the main road "She's still upset that I have to work today. She said Ryan takes advantage of me, and that I shouldn't stay at a job just for the money."

"She's got a point Q... You've had to put up with his shit for long enough. I don't see why you are the one who's always having to go away on business for weeks at a time. It's his fucking company!" Santana replies getting angrier the more she thinks about it.

Quinn slams her head back into the head rest while sitting at a red light. She takes a couple of deep breaths before she speaks not wanting to be in a fight with both of her girlfriends at the same time. "San, I don't want to argue with you about this too. Like I told her, it's good money and we're gonna need all we can get with the twins coming."

"You know what we're gonna need more than money, when the babies are here Q?" Santana continues not letting Quinn answer the obvious rhetorical question "We're going to need their Momma here. Not in some fucking other state for a prick who can't keep his dick out of the multitude of sleazy women I've seen him with at those holiday parties, long enough to go himself."

"San, please I really can't have this argument anymore. I know how you both feel about Ryan and the away trips, but that's the job. I've told you guys I asked him to lay off the trips, and I'll ask him again. Please just tell me you will call and check on Rachel in a little while?" Quinn begs wanting to end the conversation before she is really fighting with both the brunettes.

"I already sent her a message before I called you." Santana confesses

"So you just called to pick a fight with me? Real mature Lopez!" Quinn hangs up the phone and throws it to the passenger floorboard.

* * *

After Quinn left Rachel called Tina to see if she was free to grab breakfast. She had just finished getting ready when she saw the text from Santana

\- Morning Mi Estrella! Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, I wanted to get to the studio early to make sure everything was ready for Kyle. We still on for lunch? Kyle's already been in touch with me this morning so I'm sure we should be wrapped up in time.

Rachel smiles at her phone, knowing this is Santana subtle way of checking in on her and that it was at Quinn's request. She really didn't want to start a fight this morning. She's just reached her last nerve with Quinn's job. She's away more than she's home nowadays and she really doesn't want it to continue once the twins are born.

After sending Santana a text letting her know lunch was still a go and that she was meeting up with Tina for breakfast in a few minutes she gabs her purse and coat and umbrella opting to walk to the little café despite the slight chance of rain.

* * *

Rachel is sitting at the table outside since the clouds have cleared and it is now a beautiful day, looking through a real-estate magazine she picked up on her way. She's been there about 10 minutes and has a few viable options circled. When the waitress comes to take her order "Good morning ma'am, what can I get you to drink to start?" she asks while grabbing her notepad to write the order on.

Rachel looks up and smiles "My friend is actually meeting me, if you don't mind I think I'll wait to order until she gets here. She shouldn't be much longer."

The waitress nods and puts her notepad back in her apron "Alright miss, would you like a water while you wait?"

Rachel shakes her head no "I'm alright, but thanks" she says kindly. Then the waitress leaves to attend to the other patrons.  
Rachel looks up from the magazine to see Tina walking quickly towards her, she stands to give her a hug.

Tina returns the hug "Sorry I'm late Rach, I ran into San when I dropped the kids off to Brittany and Mike. She's really stressing about this new artist." She finishes while they take their seats.

Rachel leans down to get her phone from her purse "I told her she has nothing to worry about, the guy would be a fool to not want to sign with her" she says while typing a message to Santana.

\- Hey Love, Tina just got here. You have nothing to worry about so RELAX you've got this in the bag! Love you xo

"Sorry, I just wanted to try and put her mind at ease." Rachel apologizes to Tina for being rude.

Tina waves to the waitress to let her know they are ready to order. "So what do you have their Rach, is the search on again for a new apartment?" She questions knowing the trio has wanted to move for a while but has yet to find a place they all agree on. Rachel nods her response.

The waitress comes over "Do you both know what you'd like to drink?" she asks

"Two mimosas please" Tina orders for the both of them.

Rachel looks up from the menu 'Shit, how am I going to get out of this one?' she thinks. "Um... actually I'll just take a regular orange juice please" she corrects.

Tina turns to Rachel the shock evident on her face. They always have mimosas when they go to breakfast. "You have something you'd like to share Rachel?" she questions the diva. She and the rest of the gang have been aware of both Quinn and Santana's condition since senior year of high school.

"Don't be ridiculous Tina" she dismisses the accusation and reaches for her phone that just vibrated on the table. It's a text from Quinn.

\- Hey baby girl. I'm really sorry for the way I acted this morning, ;( please forgive me?

Rachel unable to stop the smile that spreads across her face, Tina comments "Will you please stop sexting when you're in my presence?!"

Rachel responds to Quinn's message before addressing her friend.

\- All is forgiven baby. I'm sorry for how I acted too. I know you're just trying to make the best out of a bad situation. I just miss you so much when you're gone! Xo

She sends the message to Quinn and then puts her phone back in her purse "For your information, I was not "sexting"..." she actually does the air quotes when she says the last part."Quinn and I had a disagreement this morning, and she was apologizing."

The waitress returns with their drinks "Here you go ladies, one mimosa for you" she says while placing the glass in front of Tina. "And one orange juice for you, Miss Berry." Rachel looks up at the sound of her name. It's not that she's not use to people recognizing her from her five year run as Fanny Brice on Funny Girl but the plays been wrapped for the past couple months and the attention she was receiving has dwindled with its closing. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I absolutely loved you as Fanny. I saw your performance on opening night and it was mind blowing. Would it be too much to ask for your autograph?" She questions shyly.

Tina is used to the attention Rachel receives and isn't phased by the request at all. Rachel of course grants the waitresses request and goes a step further and asks if she would like to take a picture with her "Oh my gosh yes! I'd love to. Thank you!"

* * *

After the waitresses fan girl moment has passed, they place their order. The waitress returns about 10 minutes later with their food. A fruit salad for Rachel with some raisin toast and eggs benedict for Tina.

"Oh my goodness, this looks and smells delicious!" Tina exclaims.

Rachel excuses herself from the table and quickly makes her way to the bathroom. Tina finds her sudden departure odd and follows her.

She had just finished emptying what little contents she had in her stomach and walks out of the stall only to be stopped dead in her tracks at seeing Tina leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and eye brow raised "Now is there something you'd like to share with me?"

Rachel doesn't answer her right away, and walks to the sinks to wash her hands and rinse her mouth out 'I'm going to need to start bringing a toothbrush with me again' she thinks. When she's satisfied she's done all she can to get the taste out of her mouth she turns to Tina who is still standing there hand on her hip waiting for the diva to confirm her suspicions. Rachel lets out a long breath "I'm pregnant ok. Are you happy now?" Rachel bites out in anger as she wasn't able to keep her morning sickness in check.

Tina jaw falls open in shock. Yes she had her suspicions but having them confirmed is a whole other ball game she has so many questions swirling around in her head she starts spitting them out as quickly as she thinks them "OMG! How far along are you? Have you told Quinn and Santana? Oh god who's is it?!"

"Calm down Tina. I'll answer all your questions, but can we please go back to the table? I'm really hungry." Rachel asks while walking to the door and holding it open for Tina to walk through.

* * *

It's 11:45 after they finished breakfast with Tina wanting to go window shopping since finding out the news and she insisted they go peruse the local stores for ideas. With Rachel needing to kill time until she met up with Santana, she didn't see the harm. They are just leaving a little baby boutique where Tina insisted Rachel register at.

"Remember Tina, we don't want the news to get out until were ready. So please don't tell anyone, including Mike." Rachel says while turning to Tina and pointing her finger at her accusingly, knowing how much of a gossip queen she can be.

Tina waves her hand in a dismissive gesture "I know. I know. I won't say anything, I promise. Oh I'm so excited though! Olivia is going to be soooo excited, especially if one is a girl. She keeps asking when the stork is going to bring her a baby sister. With Oliver getting older he's not as attentive to her. Even if they're both boys she's still going to be so excited to have a new baby around, so thank you for helping Mike and I dodge that bullet" She says before hugging Rachel.

"Um you're welcome... Are you heading back to the Studio to pick up the kids?" Rachel asks Tina.

Tina shakes her head no "I'm going to run some errands since I'm kid free. Oliver has his game system and doesn't really bother Mike while he's working and Olivia was really excited to get to spend the day dancing with her Aunty B. I can walk with you though if you want?"

"That's not necessary, but I appreciate it." replies Rachel

"Ok, well I'll catch up with you later. Congratulations by the way, I'm so happy for you three!" Tina says before hugging Rachel one more time and turning to leave in the opposite direction.

* * *

Santana and Kyle's meeting is just wrapping up "I'm so happy you decided to sign with our label. You won't be disappointed I promise." Santana tells Kyle while shaking his hand.

"Me too. I think it's a good fit, I like the vibe in here... and I love the portraits" He responds and looks around the room.

"Thanks! I worked really hard on it... My girlfriend took almost all of those believe it or not, she's got a really good eye." She admits with a smile on her face looking around to the plethora of framed photos Quinn has taken over the years. Even though Quinn is royally pissed at her at this moment in time, she still believes in giving credit where credit is due.

Kyle looks at Santana who is still looking at the photographs as if remembering the stories that go along with each one "I'll say" he says a bit disappointed Santana is off the market. A second later the door opens. Rachel is looking down the hall telling Oliver hello and how big he's getting and hasn't looked in the room yet.

Santana walks to the door waves to Oliver before wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist "Hey baby, perfect timing we we're just wrapping up." she informs and places a kiss to her temple.

Rachel looks in the room "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were still in a meeting, I should have knocked. How rude of me."

Kyle brushes it off, "It's all good. We were finished. Santana here was actually just showing me the pictures you took. They are really good."

Rachel looks to Santana who just shrugs her shoulders the small gesture giving Rachel permission to correct her newly signed artist.

"Actually... I didn't take those. I couldn't figure out how to work the camera needed for such amazing photos if my life depended on it." She confesses while walking to one of her favorite pictures. It's of the three of them. Their backs to the camera, they're looking out over a sea of trees with a breathtaking blue sky they had come across a clearing on a hiking trip Quinn insisted on getting a photo to remember it by. Quinn had set up the time delay feature in order to have all three of them in the photo.

"Oh... ah... I'm sorry Santana, but didn't you say your girlfriend took these pictures?" He asks thoroughly confused.

Santana chuckles "Yeah, but not this one." She points to Rachel who's still staring at the picture. "She's more efficient in front of the camera than behind it" She winks at Rachel who has turned away from the picture and is walking back to the Latina. Kyle still standing there with a confused look on his face. Rachel stands next to Santana and puts her arm around her waist, Santana does the same.

"She meant our girlfriend Quinn" Rachel clarifies.

"Ah, I gotcha." Kyle nods thinking he's caught up to speed.

Rachel and Santana share a glance, there not ashamed of there polyamorous relationship but there's no reason to have to spell it out to this guy. This is a business relationship. The people that truly matter in their lives are aware and accept and respect them wholeheartedly.

* * *

After Kyle has left with plans to start recording his next album as soon as his tour is finished; Rachel and Santana make their way to Santana's office. Rachel sits down in the middle of the couch, while Santana walks to her desk to grab her phone. Planning to check and see if she's missed any calls while she was wooing Kyle.

Santana walks to the couch and sits on the right side. Rachel lies down with her head in Santana's lap. "Do you have any specific place in mind for lunch mi amore?" Santana asks Rachel and then begins to run her fingers through the divas hair.

Rachel has her eyes closed and shakes her head no "Have you heard from Quinn? Do you know if she's going to be able to join us?"

Santana lets go of Rachel's hair lays her left hand over Rachel's stomach "Not since this morning" she informs while picking her phone off of the side table "But I didn't have my phone on me while Kyle was here." Santana unlocks her phone and notices 5 missed calls from Quinn and 3 messages asking where she and Rachel are.

"Shit!" She says while sitting up a bit disturbing Rachel's position.

Rachel sits up quickly "What's wrong? Is it Quinn?! Oh no I forgot to take my phone off silent when Tina and I finished breakfast!" She says while scrambling off the couch to get her phone from her purse.

"Yeah she's called me a bunch of times and texted" The Latina explains while trying to return Quinn's calls.

Rachel unlocks her phone and see's she too has several missed calls from Quinn. Before she can share the revelation with Santana, Quinn's ringtone is heard from the hallway and the door swings open.

"Nice of you to finally call me back!" Quinn says bitterly.

* * *

 **So much for keeping the pregnancy a secret for a while huh? And it wasn't even Brittany who spoiled it lol :P**

 **I just want to say thanks again to everyone of you! I'm absolutely blown away at the amount of positive feedback I've received from this story. I honestly wasn't expecting it!**

 **As always thanks to Forevergleek9615 for your time and input :D**

 ***Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**


	17. Change is in the air

Previously:

 _"Yeah she's called me a bunch of times and texted" The Latina explains while trying to return Quinn's calls._

 _Rachel unlocks her phone and see's she too has several missed calls from Quinn. Before she can share the revelation with Santana, Quinn's ringtone is heard from the hallway and the door swings open._

 _"Nice of you to finally call me back!" Quinn says bitterly._

* * *

Quinn is standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips when a voice is heard down the hall.

"Hey Quinnie." Greets Brittany.

Quinn doesn't take her eyes off the brunettes but replies "Hey B."

Then another younger voice is heard "Hey Aunt Quinnie!"

Quinn tunes her head to see Brittany holding her 4 year old god daughter "Hey Livie." She says with a smile.

Olivia bounces in Brittany's arms "Come see the new dance Aunt B taught me!" She squeals.

Quinn looks to Brittany for some assistance. Noticing her former captain's hesitance she speaks up "Liv, Aunt Quinnie needs to talk with Aunt Santi and Aunt Ray Ray for a minute."

Olivia turns back to Quinn with her best puppy dog eyes and pouts. She's quickly learned this as it normally gets her what she wants.

Quinn turns her whole body in the their direction giving Olivia her full attention "Aunt B's right Livie. I have to talk to your other Aunties for a minute..." Olivia crosses her arms and the puppy dog eyes pout is replaced with a full on pout. Quinn continues, "... But when we're done we will all come see your new dance... How's that sound?" She questions hopeful, not wanting to disappoint the young girl.

A smile spreads on Olivia's face "Okay! Tell Ray Ray and Santi hi and I love them and I love you." She tells Quinn while squiggling out of Brittany's arms and skipping back to the dance studio.

Quinn smiles and says "We love you too." More to herself then Olivia since she's too far down the hall to hear unless Quinn yelled.

Brittany sends a sympathetic smile Quinn's way before turning and following after the little dancer.

* * *

Quinn turns back to her two guilty looking girlfriends and walks in the office. "So what was so important that neither one of my girlfriends could be bothered long enough to answer any one of my calls or texts?" She questions while sitting down in the middle of the couch crossing her arms and legs and cocking an eyebrow expectantly.

Santana and Rachel who are still standing in the same spots they were in when Quinn opened the door share a look with each other. Both not knowing what to say, nor wanting to say something to anger the blond more.

"Are you two just going to stand there silent all day?" Quinn questions gesturing with her head to their positions.

That seems to snap the brunettes back to reality and the move to sit on either side of Quinn.

Rachel is the first to speak. Santana not sure where she and Quinn stand after their little tiff this morning.

"Sorry baby, Tina and I went to breakfast this morning. She was accusing me of sexting, so I turned my phone on silent to prove a point... And I only just realized I failed to switch is back." Rachel bows her head in shame.

"And what's your excuse? Still mad at me for hanging up on you?" Quinn accuses the Latina.

Santana shakes her head no "Babe, Kyle was here all morning... I left my phone in the office Rachel only got here like 10 minutes ago, we came in here and I just checked my phone. I tried to call you back as soon as I saw your calls!" Quinn looks at her skeptically.

Santana tries to convince Quinn "I promise babe I wouldn't ignore you like that. Especially with how many times you called! Not even if you were being a royal bi-"

Rachel cuts Santana off and sends her a warning glare. "She's telling the truth love. We literally just saw you called and were worried something was wrong." She's places her hand on Quinn's knee to gain her attention.

"We're glad that's not the case and you're able to get off early and join us for lunch though." Rachel tries to change the subject.

Quinn leans back further into the sofa "Yeah well I didn't exactly get off early." She informs.

"What do you mean?" Santana questions.

* * *

 **Flashback in Quinn's P.O.V**

I got to the office about 10 minutes after I hung up on Santana. So needless to say I was still pretty pissed.

"Hey Quinn, nice to see you" Stephanie tells me as I walk by the front desk. But I'm in no mood for pleasantries right now, I'm here to wrap up a couple things and leave as soon as possible.

Tyler is at his desk when I walk in, he's looks at me and realizes today is not a day for socializing. He nods his head in greetings and gets up from his desk, to get my coffee I presume.

The first thing I notice when I get in my office is the two large paintings that were suppose to have been shipped a week ago are still leaning against the wall. Next is that I have 15 new messages from Ryan, from just this past hour and my voicemail is full.

When Tyler brings me my coffee I tell I'm to take the paintings to the post office and do overnight shipping. He looks at me like I have two heads "How am I suppose to get them their? They won't fit in my civic."

I give him my famous HBIC stare "Figure it out! Do I have to do everything around here?!"

He leaves taking the first painting with him and comes back about 20 minutes later for the second. I guess he's figured out how to transport them.

I finally finish going through the voicemail, of course there were about 5 messages asking where those painting were. I honestly don't know what gets done if I'm not here. It's around 9 o'clock and I still haven't heard from Rachel.

I know I could have handled the situation this morning better, but I'm running on fumes today and I'm sick of having the same argument. Never the less, I shouldn't have taken that out on her, especially when she's just upset that we don't get to spend time together... Not to mention pregnant and super emotional. So I decide to break the silence and send her and apology text.

I thought about sending one to Santana as well but the situation with her is completely different. So I decided to let her stew a little longer. Why should I have to be the one to apologize all the time?

I've finished about half the tasks Ryan emailed me. Tyler got back about an hour ago so I have him helping with a couple things. If I can keep this momentum up I just might be able to leave early after all. Rachel accepted my apology, but I know it'll make her happy if I can meet her and Santana for lunch. So I'm going to try my damnedest to make it.

It's 11 o'clock I'm wrapping up my last task when Stephanie comes to see if I wanted anything for lunch. She's a sweet kid, I shouldn't have blown her off this morning no matter how upset I was so I apologize.

"Oh no worries. Everybody has their off days right?" She tells me

I nod "Even still, you didn't do anything to deserve it so I'm sorry. And thanks but no thanks I'm am actually just about done here so I'm going to meet Santana and Rachel for lunch" I tell her.

She smiles before replying...I think she has a bit of a crush on Santana. "Ok then tell them I said hello. I'm glad Rachel is feeling better."

I let her know I will and thank her for the kind words.

* * *

By the time it's 11:20, I've finished and am gathering my things when Ryan decides to waltz into my office. He's got a shit eating grin on "Going somewhere?" He asks.

I take a deep breath before responding I've had a short fuse today and don't want to say something I may regret. "Yeah I told you I was coming to wrap up things from Monday... I've finished with that so now I'm going to enjoy my time off." I tell him while putting on my coat.

He sits down in my chair behind the desk and puts his feet up. Seriously who does this guy think he is? I mean yeah he's the boss but come on show some common curtsey. "Did you need something?" I ask him.

"Yeah actually about that..." He trails off.

"About what?" I ask and sit in the chair.

"The time off..." He trails off again and takes his feet off the desk, sits up straight and closes his hands together.

I take my purse out of my lap and sit it in the floor "What about it?!" I ask I'm really about to snap at his guy.

"It's gonna have to wait. There's a new hospital that's opening and they want us to handle all the art." He tells me.

I cock my head. "And what does that have to do with me?"

He leans back in the chair, "I need you to go to Seattle for the week and get with the board to see what designs there looking for etc."

Is this guy serious? What part of I'm not doing away trips anymore does he not understand? "You're kidding right?" I ask him.

He's looking up something on my computer before he looks at me. "No, I have a golf tournament and I can't go." He tells me before going back to the computer.

I can see now that's he's looking up what I can only presume to be is the country club of said golf tournament.I am beyond livid right now. I just got back from a three week trip. I have told him I have plans for the rest of this week and next. And now he tells me I have to leave for a week again. This has to be some kind of a joke.

I stand up and pace in from of the desk. "This is some kind of a sick joke right? Something you came up with because you were bored?" I don't let him say anything and continue "I have done so much for this company for you for the last 6 years. I've never taken a vacation and have always gone on these trips despite how my girlfriends feel. Well not any more I can't continue to work for some arrogant pompous ass for a second longer. I QUIT!"

I grab my purse and the pictures on the desk. "Have Tyler mail me anything I may have forgotten... I'll check the mail for it in a week!"

He's standing now the country club forgotten. "You can't quit!"

I'm just about to open the door, I walk back to him poke his chest with my finger. "Like hell I can't! I've given everything I've had to this company for too long as it is. I'm not going to do it anymore, I'm going to be a mother and that's more important than lining your pockets with cash. I quit and you can't stop me!" I'm yelling now and people are looking in Tyler is standing there dumbfounded.

I don't say goodbye to anyone as I'm walking out. All I want to do is see my girlfriends and tell them I'm sorry for letting this go on for so long.

It's 11:45 and I'm sitting in my car trying to call both Santana and Rachel for the past 15 minutes. I know I was a bitch to Santana this morning but I've already called her three times and sent her a text, why the hell isn't she answering? Rachel isn't picking up either, I thought we were ok after we both apologized.

I wait another 10 minutes without a return call before I decide to just drive to the studio.

* * *

 **Present time (back to third person):**

Rachel and Santana are just sitting there with shocked expressions. Quinn has been working with Ryan for 6 years, yes they didn't like the guy sometimes and they really hated the away trips, but to leave a job you've been at for 6 years is huge.

"Y-you quit?" Santana stutters out.

Quinn nods "I couldn't take it any more you guys were right, we will figure something out." She says and looks between the two brunettes.

Rachel doesn't say anything and just lunges at Quinn hugging her for dear life.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter written and posted by Sunday.**

 **Special thanks to beccah23,Fapezberry Fan, auntdedra, Alex,tiffo, sidspa, for your continued support and reviewing! :D**

 **And an extra special thanks to Forevergleek9615 ;)**


	18. Lunch

Previously:

 _"Y-you quit?" Santana stutters out._

 _Quinn nods "I couldn't take it any more you guys were right, we will figure something out." She says and looks between the two brunettes._

 _Rachel doesn't say anything and just lunges at Quinn hugging her for dear life._

* * *

"I'm so proud of you baby! You didn't deserve to be treated the way Ryan was treating you." Rachel whispers into Quinn's ear.

Quinn returns Rachel's hug and strokes her back "Thanks Rach." She says before placing a kiss on her cheek.

Santana stands from the couch and starts pacing the room, hands rubbing her temples. "Oh my god! I'm the only one who has a full time job. How am I going to take care of two babies and their moms?! Yeah we have some money in savings but that's only going to last so long. I know we gave her a hard time about the job but I didn't expect her to quite... I didn't expect... I... I don't know what I expected." She's having a mild panic attack in her head "What are we going to do?" Santana clasps her hand over her mouth and turns her back to the couch 'Oh shit that last part wasn't in my head'

Quinn noticed Santana's internal struggle but didn't bring it to Rachel's attention. She knows Santana sometimes needs extra time to process major changes. She makes a mental note to talk alone with her later. That is until they hear her voice. Rachel lets go of Quinn and notices Santana no longer on the couch.

Rachel and Quinn stand from the couch and walk to the Latina. "Are you ok San?" Rachel asks softly.

Santana nods her response not trusting her voice at the moment.

Quinn and Rachel share a look. "Well what did you mean by your question?" The blond asks.

Santana shakes her head "I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did S... What do you mean "what are we going to do?"?" Quinn questions again.

Santana exhales and runs her hand along her face "I'm just freaking out a little here..." She pauses. Rachel and Quinn look on with worry. "How am I going to provide for the two of you and the twins? The studio is doing well now and I know we have savings but babies cost a lot of money and ... and we're moving. Oh my god we're moving! Rent is going to be higher for a bigger place." She starts to pace the room again with the new realization.

Quinn's doubts about quitting have now grown immensely. "Oh god I'm such an idiot! What have I done?! How could I be so stupid!?" She screeches now in a full meltdown of her own.

* * *

Rachel is watching a bit stunned by the scene in front of her. "Enough!" She yells. "Both of you sit down." She instructs while leading them to the couch. "San... The responsibly does not fall solely on you." She places her hand on her stomach "As much as I love you for wanting to take care of us, these babies were made by ALL of us out of love... and they will be brought into this world and raised the same way. We will be alright. We will figure things out. You do not have to feel burdened... especially not alone." She comforts the Latina by placing her hand on her cheek and running her thumb up and down, then runs it along her lips before placing a slightly less than chaste kiss to them. "Understand?" The petite diva questions while leaning their foreheads together.

A smile spreads on the taller brunettes face before she laughs softly and kisses Rachel once more and nods her head in understanding.

Quinn has calmed down since watching the exchange thankful for Rachel's voice of reason, but a few silent tears are still falling due to herself doubt.

Once Rachel is convinced Santana is truly ok and not just trying to placate her she turns to Quinn. "And you..." She says while moving to sit next to Quinn and turning her body more in to her own. "You listen to me, I never want to hear you say those words about yourself again." She says sternly but lovingly while framing Quinn's face with her hands. "You are the furthest thing from stupid or an idiot. You are my bright, intelligent, generous, breathtaking, amazing girlfriend. You did nothing wrong. You stood up for yourself, frankly I think it was a bit overdue but better late than never. You have nothing to feel ashamed of. We will get through this together, like always." She finishes by kissing the blond much as she did with Santana and reaches for her left hand.

Santana hums her support "She's right Q. I'm sorry I made you feel bad. I just freaked out a bit. I'm happy you stood up for yourself and told Ryan off." She takes Quinn's right hand in her own and laces their fingers together and sends her a loving and apologetic smile.

Rachel smiles at them both before standing up "Alright now can we please go to lunch I'm famished" she says while reaching her arms out to the two still on the couch.

They both chuckle at the tiny girls increased appetite. "Yes but first we have to watch -"

She's cut off by a knock at the door, Olivia peaks her head in "Can you guys come watch my dance now?" She pleads.

Tina's voice can be heard from the hall "Olivia I told you not interrupt them. Did you even knock first?"

Olivia turns towards Tina "Yes Mamma."

Tina appears in the door frame. "Did you wait for someone to tell you that you could come in?" She questions and places her hands on her hips giving her daughter a knowing look.

Olivia hangs her head before she answers. "No Mamma."

Tina has a hard time concealing her smile "I thought not." She squats down to be level with the young girl and cups her chin to make eye contact. "Now apologize for interrupting your Aunties please."

Olivia turns towards the trio, tears threatening to spill from being scolded "I'm sorry for interrupting and not waiting for you to say I could come in." She says softly while running her foot along the carpet in front of her.

The girls have a hard time hiding their smiles as well, their niece is just too cute. Rachel hides her face behind Santana's arm and Quinn covers her mouth with her hand. Santana looks at both of them and shakes her head. She walks to Olivia and picks her up. "It's ok Liv, you were just excited to show us your dance huh?" Olivia nods enthusiastically a smile spreading across her face.

Tina clears her throat "Ahem."

Santana looks up to see a stern look on her face, "Uh but um thank you for apologizing. It is important to wait to enter until the person says it is okay." She looks up to Tina for conformation she said what she wanted her to say. Tina just nods her head and rolls her eyes in conformation.

Rachel claps her hands "Alright Olivia, why don't we go see this new dance of yours and then we can all go have some lunch. How does that sound?"

Quinn laughs and wraps her arm around Rachel's waist. "I think that sounds splendid. Shall we?" She gestures to the door.

* * *

"Okay. Yeah. I love you too." Brittany is ending a conversation on her phone. When Olivia comes skipping in. "Aunt B, Aunt B is the music ready?!"

"Olivia we just had a conversation about interrupting." Tina scolds.

Brittany laughs lightly."It's alright Liv I was just hanging up."

Olivia looks up to Tina with a smile "See Mamma, I didn't interrupt."

"Yeah Mamma she didn't interrupt." Santana mimics as she walks by to greet Brittany.

Tina rolls her eyes. "Well let's see this dance."

Brittany sets up the music and gets herself and Olivia into positions. Quinn, Santana, Rachel, and Tina sit in the first row of chairs that are normally for the parents to observe the child's progress. The music starts and soon Olivia is twirling all over the dance floor jumping here and there. She may only be four but you can defiantly tell she's got Mike's talent for dancing. The dance lasts about 10 minutes.

The girls are all congratulating Olivia on a job well done when Mike and Oliver enter.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Asks Mike. Oliver just goes to sit down in the recently vacated chairs and continues playing with his game.

"Olivia was just showing us her new dance." Tina answer her husband while giving him a side hug.

"Yeah Daddy. Do you wanna see?" Olivia asks hopeful.

"Of course princess." He says with a smile

* * *

Brittany queues the music up once more and the routine starts again. Having already seen the dance less than 2 minutes ago the girls begin to converse softly.

All but Santana who walks over to Oliver "What are you getting to old to come say hello to your favorite aunt huh?" She teases while nudging his elbow with her own.

He pauses the game and lays it in the chair next to him and apologizes "Sorry Aunt San."

Santana notices the boys unusually demeanor. "Hey what's got you so down little man?"

He sighs. "There's this camp that all my friends are going to starting next week but mom and dad said I couldn't go."

Santana nods her head in understanding. "Ah I see... Do you want me to talk to them for you?"

Oliver perks up at the offer. "You'd do that for me?"

Santana laughs softly. "Of course little man" she says while ruffling his hair.

* * *

"Oh my god! This is cause for celebration!" Tina can be heard from the other side of the room.

Santana's eyes immediately find her girlfriends and ask the silent question. Rachel and Quinn discreetly shake their head no.

"Oh yes definitely! We should go out tonight!"

"What's cause for celebration?" Santana questions once she joined the group.

"Quinn quitting that giant as- jerk face" Brittany stutters out after remembering the young ears in the room.

"And you signing your new artist babe." Quinn adds.

"That settles it. We are going out I'll call the kids baby sitter now." Tina says almost too excited for the night out that is long overdue.

"Well with that settled can we pleeeaaassseee go have lunch?" Rachel's stomach growls to further her point.

They all laugh. "Yes baby." Quinn answers.

"Does anybody want to join us?" Santana asks the others.

Brittany shakes her head no "Mike and I have a couples class starting in here in about 10 minutes."

"And I have to get home and get these two and myself ready for tonight" Tina says while gathering her children and their belongings.

"Alright well we will see every one tonight, usual place?" Rachel questions anxious to finally be able to have lunch.

Everyone agrees to there usually spot and goes their own way.

* * *

"So what are you in the mood for mi Estrella?" Santana asks Rachel.

"Whatever is closest!" Rachel answers quickly.

"Pizza it is then." Says Quinn while holding the front door open for the two brunettes.

They make their way to their usual pizza joint that is just a couple doors down.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Thanks again to Forevergleek9615!**

 **Please don't forget to review!**

 **Next chapter will be the adults letting loose ;)**


	19. Nap Time

Previously:

 _"So what are you in the mood for mi Estrella?" Santana asks Rachel._

 _"What ever's closest!" Rachel answers quickly._

 _"Pizza it is then." Says Quinn while holding the front door open for the two brunettes._

 _They make their way to their usually pizza joint that is just a couple doors down._

* * *

They walk in the little mom and pop pizza joint and are greeted by a short little Italian woman. "Well if it isn't my favorite girls, I haven't seen you three in here in a while."

They all give the woman a hug. They've been coming here for the past 4 years at least once a week ever since Santana, Brittany and Mike opened the music/dance studio. Santana practically lived off their food for the first couple of months while trying to get the company set up. The woman became like a second mom to her, well fourth really.

"Sorry momma M, life's been a little crazy the past couple weeks." Santana apologizes for the three.

"To busy to come see your momma?!" The woman says in her Italian accent while leading the trio to their usual booth. It's a round corner booth near the kitchen, reserved for the most important patrons. Quinn gets in on the left, Rachel and Santana on the right with Rachel in the middle.

"We won't let it happen again. We promise." Santana says while prompting her girlfriends to do the same.

"You better not. What can I get you bambinas to drink today?" She asks while sliding in to the seat next to Quinn. They give her their drink order. "Ok, are you going to have your usual?"

Rachel nods. "Yes please."

Quinn and Santana look at the pregnant girl. "Rach, what did you have for breakfast" asks Quinn knowingly.

Rachel busies herself with the deserts flip book on the table and mumbles "Fruit salad and raisin toast"

"What was that?" Santana asks.

"Fruit salad and raisin toast" she says louder and puts the display back on the table a bit forcefully.

The woman looks at the scene in front of her with a raised eyebrow. Quinn and Santana chuckle at the divas child like display of being caught. "We're gonna need a minute Meredith." Quinn tells the woman.

"Can we get a menu also momma M?" Asks Santana

The woman stands from the booth "Certainly, I'll go grab your drinks and bring a menu back with me."

Santana defends the blond, "Rach don't be like that you know what the doctor said..." she trails off.

Quinn scoots closer to Rachel and reaches for her hand "Come on baby, we're just looking out for you…"

Santana having also scooted closer places her hand on Rachel's stomach "And these two." She says, before looking up to the two with a small smile.

Rachel squeezes Quinn's hand and places her other hand over Santana's on her stomach. "I know. I'm sorry I'm being difficult… it's just really hard…" She sighs.

Santana moves her hand to Rachel's leg and gives it a light squeeze for comfort "We know mi amore. It'll get easier."

"Yep just wait till the cravings start." Quinn sends Rachel a wink.

"I love you both so much" says Rachel while placing a kiss on both of their cheeks.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them Meredith was around the corner just out of site drinks in hand and saw the whole encounter. After determining now was a good time to make her presence known she comes back to the table placing the drinks in front of each girl; water for Rachel, coke for Santana, and sweet tea with lemon for Quinn. "Here's a couple menus as well dolls."

Santana sends the Italian women with a smile "Thanks ma"

The short woman waves it off "No problem at all dear. Can I get you girls an appetizer to start?"

Quinn and Santana look at Rachel for the answer, knowing she was the hungriest of the trio. "I'm good if you two are, but I would like a Greek salad... to start please." answers Rachel.

"That sounds good, I'll take one too please." Quinn says

"Me too." Santana adds.

"Alright… I'll go place the order." Says Meredith before turning towards the kitchen.

"Oh god. I feel like I'm going to explode!" Rachel exclaims leaving the restaurant.

Quinn giggles. "Yeah you did kinda put it away… I guess we can put BBQ pizza on the list of things pregnant Rachel likes." She teases before wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist and placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Rachel laughs herself and leans more into the embrace wrapping her arm around Quinn and placing her other hand on the blonds stomach "I thinks that's a safe bet"

Meredith wanted to speak with Santana for a minute so they are standing outside leaning against the brick wall whilst waiting for the Latina.

Santana comes out a couple minutes later looks to her left then her right and spots the duo "Ready mi amores?" she asks while placing a hand on Quinn's lower back above Rachel's and kissing her head.

"Yes please, I need a nap." Rachel's speaks first before yawning.

"Why don't you two go back to the apartment and rest a little before tonight…I forgot I need to send some paperwork off to Kyle's agent to finalize the contract." Santana informs. Noticing the pout forming on Rachel's face she's quick to add, "It'll take less than an hour. I promise." She finishes and kisses the pout away.

"Sounds good babe." Quinn says before kissing the slightly taller brunette. "Come on Rach, the cars this way." She says while guiding the diva in the direction of the car.

* * *

"Baby girl. We're home," whispers Quinn while rubbing Rachel's cheek, she dozed off about 5 minutes into the ride. Rachel doesn't move, Quinn unbuckles herself and the diva, turns the car off and walks to Rachel's side. "Come on Rach, you can go back to sleep when we get inside baby." Quinn brushes Rachel's bangs from her face before kissing her. "Well that did the trick, come on sweetie let's get you to bed," she coos while helping Rachel out of the make their way to the apartment and head straight for the bedroom.

"I don't know why I'm so tired today," says Rachel while getting undressed.

"Well you did exert yourself last night baby." Quinn teases while also ridding herself of her work clothes.

Rachel climbs into the king-size bed in a tank top and underwear, "Very funny Quinn," she says while getting under the covers.

Quinn gets in on her left in her boxers and undershirt, "I'm only teasing baby… but seriously you're growing two babies in there." She says while rubbing Rachel's stomach. "I'd be concerned if you weren't feeling more lethargic" she continues while wrapping her right arm around Rachel and placing her left hand on her stomach. She starts tracing small circles on the small of her back underneath the shirt.

"Mmmm, yeah I guess your right" Rachel hums and curls more into Quinn her head resting on the blond's chest.

Quinn leans down and places a kiss to the top of the brunettes head and says, "I know I am baby. She says before laying her head back down on the pillow, "Now close those pretty brown eyes and go to sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." Rachel manages to say Her full belly and Quinn's light touches soothing her to a quick slumber.

Santana managed to wrap everything up in only a half hour. She sent her girlfriends a message to let them know she would be home sooner than she thought, but she didn't get a response. Assuming they were sleeping she enters the apartment quietly not wanting to disturb them. Her suspicions are confirmed when she reaches the bedroom and sees the two curled up together.

She's a bit tired herself and with what's no doubt going to happen tonight, and waking up at the ass crack of dawn she decides it's probably a good idea to take a nap as well.

She shimmies out of the skin tight dress and the two pairs of compression shorts and climbs into bed spooning Rachel from being her right leg wrapping around Rachel's left. She moves the hair from the divas neck and places a kiss to the back of it before draping her right arm over the brunette her hand innocently settles cupping the blonds left breast.

* * *

An hour and a half later the alarm Santana set before climbing into bed blares loudly. Rachel is the one to come to first, neither of the former cheerleaders budge. In her current position not being able to do much about it she wiggles her ass and moves her arm to pat Santana on the thigh that's draped over her, attempting to wake her up. She instantly feels the member that presses into her harden.

"Mmmm do that again baby" Santana moans sleepily.

Rachel turns slightly as best she can to look at the Latina "Come on babe… turn that off please," she whines.

Santana slowly opens her eyes "Huh, wha-, oh… sorry." she says after realizing the alarm is going off she reaches behind her without looking and presses the side button of her phone. "All gone." she says while spooning Rachel again.

About an hour later Quinn's phone begins to blare. This time the blond is woken. She slowly opens her eyes and realizes the added weight of not only Rachel but Santana on the right side of her body. She lazily reaches for her phone on the bedside table and hits the snooze button. She lays her head back on the pillow and exhales deeply. She rubs Rachel's back with her right hand and Santana's arm that is draped over her stomach with her left. "Come on loves. We gotta get up and get ready to leave."

"Mmmm 5 more minutes." Rachel mumbles while burrowing further into Quinn's chest.

The blond concedes and closes her eyes until the alarm sounds again ten minutes later. Again she presses the snooze button, this time she manages to get out from under the two brunettes and sits up throwing her legs off the side of the bed, she rubs her face with her hands attempting to wake herself more. She looks back to her two sleeping girlfriends and shakes her head in disbelief.

Deciding to let them sleep longer whilst she showers she takes her phone with her to the bathroom and turns the alarm off. Opting to take a longer shower than normal to wake her up more. She enters the bedroom about 20 minutes later in a robe and her hair up in a towel. Santana and Rachel have shifted while she was away, Rachel is now curled into Santana her left leg draped over Santana's left leg and her left hand cupping the Latinas left breast. The blanket has shifted as well and is now only covering their bottom half, she can tell Santana is naked and is sporting some morning wood from Rachel's sleep fondling.

She climbs in the bed on Santana side and without giving it a second thought wraps her hand around the brunettes 9" cock and slowly begins to pump up and down. Santana moans in her sleep her hips sub consciously bucking into the blond's hand. Quinn rubs her thumb over the slit to gather the pre cum as lubricant and starts jerking faster. Realizing her release is coming quickly she leans down and wraps her lips around the head and starts to suck feverishly. Santana's eyes pop open at the feeling of Quinn's lips wrapping around her dick, her right hand immediately drops to the blonds head pushing her incredibly hard cock further down the blonds throat. "Oh god… here it comes," she warns.

Hearing this, the blond picks up the pace bobbing her head and pumping her hand faster. By not having good gag reflex like Rachel she isn't able to take the Latinas whole member in her mouth.

Rachel wakes up hearing the moans of pleasure the first thing she sees is a head of blond hair moving up and down a very hard tanned dick.

"Ugh Q… Take it." Santana moans while bucking her hips faster and tightening her grip on the blondes hair. Rachel sensing the urgency in Santana's voice decides to join in instead of just watching, she beings to roughly massage her left breast while taking the right nipple into her mouth and sucking. That's what pushed Santana over the proverbial cliff. "Oh god, Rachel, Quinnnn, YESSSSSS!" She screams while releasing spurt after spurt of thick creamy cum deep in Quinn's throat.  
Santana cums so hard and so much that Quinn isn't able to take it all, she release Santana's softening cock, cum dribbling down her chin. She licks her lips to gather the sweet nectar and moans at the taste. Rachel releases Santana's nipple with a pop, which causes a final spurt of cum to come shooting out and landing on her stomach. Rachel reaches down with two fingers and brings it to her mouth, she also moans at the taste. "Oh my god… That is the best way to wake up." Santana says breathless.

Quinn smiles and leans down to kiss both brunettes "Now that you're both awake it's time to get ready. We have to be at the club in an hour. Chop chop." She says while climbing off the bed and clapping her hands.

"Jeez Q, give a girl time to recover. I wouldn't be able to walk right now if I tried." Santana whines.

Rachel giggles "I'll shower first love." She says before placing a kiss to Santana's cheek and climbing out of bed.

* * *

 **So this chapter kinda had a mind of its own...** **not exactly how I envisioned it** **... Not really sure how this came about if I'm being honest. Hope you like it anyways, it is my first EVER attempt at smut... so I hope I did it justice** :/ **. Next chapter will be the bar scene, and I've already started to write it** ;) **.**

 **Please don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts and if you want me to continue.**

 **A big thanks to Forevergleek9615**


	20. Sex on the Beach

Previously:

 _Quinn smiles and leans down to kiss both brunettes "Now that you're both awake it's time to get ready. We have to be at the club in an hour. Chop chop." She says while climbing off the bed and clapping her hands._

 _"Jeez Q, give a girl time to recover. I wouldn't be able to walk right now if I tried." Santana whines._

 _Rachel giggles "I'll shower first love." She says before placing a kiss to Santana's cheek and climbing out of bed._

* * *

Despite being the last one to take a shower, Santana is the first one ready and sitting on the couch; feet propped up on the coffee table, left arm draped over the back, right arm laying on the armrest with the remote in her hand flipping through the channels. She leans her head back and yells in the direction of the bedroom. "Come on you two... You'd look fine in a damn burlap sack, we are going to be late."

Footsteps are heard from behind her, "Easy for you to say," Quinn says with her hands on her hips whilst admiring the Latina's outfit. She's wearing black skinny jeans that are ripped above the knee, a red satin sleeveless shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair is pulled back into a high pony much like she wore for the Cheerios. "Rach should be out in a sec she's just picking out an outfit," she informs.

Santana stands from the couch and pulls Quinn into her by the waist. "I have to admit this," she gestures to Quinn's outfit "Is better than a burlap sack."

Quinn stands further back from the brunette "You think so?"She does a twirl for show. She's wearing light denim ripped shorts and an electric blue shirt with half sleeves that accentuates her bust just right. Her hair is done in loose curls that fall just below her shoulder blades.

"Mmmm definitely." Santana husks while dragging Quinn back into her front and kissing her deeply.

Rachel walks out of the room brushing her shirt down "Sorry! Are we good to go?" She looks up to the duo still in a lip lock.

Hearing her voice the end the kiss and look in her direction. Their breaths hitch in their throats, "Oh my..." The both say barley above a whisper.

Rachel looks down at herself and frowns "I know, but I can't fit into anything. Half of my pants don't button and my dresses make me look like I just ate a really big meal... Give me a minute I'll try to find something else," she pouts before turning back for the bedroom.

Santana stops her in her tracks and grabs her right arm gliding her hand down to the divas hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Rach you look amazing," she says while roaming her eyes from head to toe of the diva. She's wearing a dark grey, low cut spaghetti strap, billowy tank top. Dark blue skin tight capris and gladiator sandals. Her makeup is done just right with a smokey eye and her hair is blown out and framing her face perfectly.

Quinn reaches with her left hand for Rachel's unoccupied one, her right wrapped securely around the Latinas waist. She pulls the tiny diva into the two, leans her forehead against hers. "She's right baby, you look absolutely gorgeous ... your... your glowing." She says with a smile before claiming the insecure girls lips in her own.

Rachel blushes before removing herself from the former cheerleaders and walking around them. "You're just saying that," she says whilst grabbing her purse from the side table.

Santana looks to the blond kisses her cheek, before walking towards Rachel and wrapping her arms around her and dipping her her left hand settling it around her neck and right, securely around her waist. Rachel squeals from the sudden movement that is quickly drowned out by the Latina kissing her passionately. They only end the kiss once the need for air becomes to much, Santana stands the diva upright and leans her forehead against hers cupping her cheeks "Now do you believe us?" She asks before claiming her lips in a less needy but still as passionate kiss.

Rachel moans, "I guess so." She admits after ending the lip lock and laying her head on the Latina's shoulder whilst looking at Quinn with a smile. She reaches her hand out for the blond to take.

Quinn doesn't hesitate and takes the offered hand being dragged to the two brunettes. She wraps her arms around them and places a kiss to Rachel's temple. Santana's moves her left arm to settle around Quinn's waist and Quinn rests her cheek against the top of the divas head.

Rachel sighs, "I love you both, so much," whilst snuggling into her baby mammas more. Quinn and Santana instantly return the sentiment.

* * *

They've been at the bar for the past hour and a half. Everyone is having a good time and a bit intoxicated, all except Rachel of course. They've been dancing for the past thirty minutes when Rachel decides she needs a drink "I'm gonna go get something to drink, do you guys want anything?" She asks Santana and Quinn.

"No baby, I'm good thank you." Quinn answers before she goes back to dancing.

"I'm fine too, but I'll go grab you something." Santana offers.

Rachel shakes her head no, "No love, you continue to dance, I need a break for a minute"

She walks to the other side of the bar where the computer is in hopes off getting served sooner. From where she's standing she can see the two former cheerleaders dancing it up and can't help but smile. She can see Tina and Mike, a couple bodies next to them and Sam doing some of his old white chocolate moves, which makes her smile wider and laugh a little.

"Sex on the beach." Say the bartender whilst placing the drink in front of Rachel.

She's brought out of her own little world, she didn't even see him come over. "Oh sorry, I didn't order that." She says whilst sliding it closer to him. "l'll just have water please, I'm DD tonight," she informs before looking back to her dancing girlfriends.

"I know ma'am... He did..." He points in the direction she's looking and sees a guy just off to the side, he smiles and waves at her 'Oh shit, he probably thinks I've been smiling at him' she thinks. "Ah well in that case, how much is it? I'll buy it... But I would still like water please." She says whilst reaching for her card.

"It's already bought ma'am. Here's the water. Let me know if you need anything else," the bartender says before moving on to the next customer.

She sends the guy a smile to be nice, picks up the water turns her back to the bar and pulls out her phone.

Brittany walks towards her and asks, "Hey Rae, whatcha doing?"

"Oh hey B... I just came to get a-" Rachel is cut off by the guy who bought the drink.

He grabs the drink from behind her and tries to hand it to her. "I don't mean to be to forward but you look gorgeous..." He lets his statement hang in the air.

Rachel looks away from Brittany and up at the man who just interrupted her mid sentence "...Thanks... Sorry but I'm designated driver tonight." She dismisses the guy and turns back to Brittany.

"Ew... I'll take it, I love sex on the beach" Brittany squeals, while reaching for the glass.

The man chuckles, "Something we have in common," he smirks.

Rachel is about to make an excuse on why they have to leave when her phone vibrates in her hand 'perfect timing she thinks' she looks down at the screen and it's the director of funny girl. "Huh why is he calling me so late?" She whispers to herself aloud. "Sorry I don't mean to be rude but I have to take this," she says holding up her phone before spotting the restroom hoping its quieter than where she is. By the time she makes it to the bathroom the call has stopped, a second later she's notified of a voicemail.

* * *

Brittany watched her tiny friend go into the bathroom, after telling the guy she has a fiancée she follows Rachel. She's waiting outside the door for a few minutes but the diva still hasn't come out. After waiting a minute or two longer she decides to go in. She opens the door and sees Rachel leaning with her back against the counter, phone in left hand covering her mouth, and right hand splayed out on her stomach. She walks over to the distraught looking girl and stands next to her with her back also against the counter "What's wrong Rae, who was it?" She asks.

Rachel didn't even notice the blond come in, too caught up in her thoughts. "Huh, what, oh... ah... That was my director of Funny Girl..." She stumbles out.

Brittany nods, "Ok... So what did he want, and why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" She asks while looking around the restroom to see if she really had seen a ghost.

Rachel stares off in the distance not giving what she's saying much thought. "Um he.. He left a voicemail... He said ... He said there doing a remake of Funny Girl the movie and they want me to be Fanny. They want to start shooting next month."

Brittany turns back to her friend "Ah.. That's awesome Rae! You're going to do great! Wait how's that gonna work with the baby?"

At the word "baby" Rachel's head snaps to look at the blond for the first time since she entered the bathroom "Wh... How.. When... Who told you?"

Brittany shrugs "Lord Tubbington... But really Rae you'd have to be blind not to know. I mean you really are glowing. Plus you were the self proclaimed DD for tonight." Says Brittany as if it were the most obvious thing.

Rachel shakes her head and laughs lightly "I don't know B, I don't know," she sighs in an answer to the blonds previous question. "Oh and it's babies actually... We're having twins, we'll sort of." She adds not seeing the need to keep that a secret since the cats already out of the bag.

Before Brittany can respond the bathroom door swigs open. "Finally I found you two... We have to go Santana just punched a guy!" Tina says frantically while pulling Brittany and Rachel out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **Flash back to 10 minutes earlier... back on the dance floor:**

 _After Brittany left the guy alone at the bar he set his sights on a slightly shorter blond on the dance floor._

 _Santana and Quinn are completely immersed in one another and grinding against each other like they're the only two people there when this tall slightly balding guy comes up behind the blond and starts grinding against her back. "You look so sexy out here I was drawn to you like a magnet." He whispers into Quinn's ear while grabbing onto her hips roughly._

 _Quinn jumps at the contact instantly realizing it's not Rachel and then jumps again at the unfamiliar voice realizing it's not either of her two male friends she nearly screams "Excuse me, but I am dancing with my girlfriend." She emphasizes the word girlfriend for good measures while trying to remove the mans callusey hands from her hips, she fails miserably his grip only tightens. "Seriously your starting to hurt me."_

 _Santana stopped dancing as soon as the guy appeared knowing Quinn can handle her own she gave the blond a chance at first but hearing her admission of pain she jumps into action. "Excuse me! Who do you think you are?! Take your hands of my girlfriend right now! She asked you nicely once already... Don't make me tell you the hard way!" She stands up tall and looks the guy dead in the eyes putting her hands on her hips._

 _Tina, Mike, and Sam stopped dancing hearing the Latinas Lima heights attitude come out ready to jump in at any second._

 _The guy scoffs, "Please she's only with you because she hasn't been with a real man yet... Ain't that right baby?" He questions Quinn while trying to wrap his arms around her waist._

 _But Santana is too fast for him she's pulled Quinn out of his grasp pushed the blond behind her safe from harm's way and lands a punch to the guys right eye splitting the side of it open an blood gushing out. "I warned you you son of a bitch!" She says before turning back to Quinn and inspecting her for any signs of harm the guys hands may have done._

 _"I'm fine babe, let's just find Rach and go home." Quinn pleads no wanting the situation to escalate further._

 _The guy grabs his face in disbelief. "You bitch!" He yells before grabbing Santana's shoulder and punching her in the side of the face._

 _Mike and Sam jump on the guy pulling him back before he can land another punch and before Santana has the chance to really set into the guy._

 _Santana's hand cups her cheek, she pulls it away noticing the lack of blood and scoffs, "Is that all you got?" She torments while trying to step closer to the guy._

 _Quinn reaches for the Latina pulling her back, "Come on San, we need to leave and you need to get ice on that!"_

 _Santana turns to the blond, "Are you kidding me Q? You think I'm gonna let him grope you like that and then punch me and get away with it?" She turns back to the guy ready to lay into him._

 _"Santana!" Quinn screams and grabs the fiery Latinas arm pulling her back. "We are leaving! Let's find Rachel and get out of here!" She turns pulling her away not giving her a chance to argue._

 _Tina chimes in. "I'll go find her and Brittany we will all go. You two go outside and we'll come find you when I've found them." The couple agrees and head for the door with Sam and Mike following them._

* * *

 **Present Time:**

"Oh my God Santana! What were you thinking?!" Rachel's scolds while inspecting the Latinas face delicately tracing the already forming bruise.

Santana grabs the divas hand from her face "I'm fine." she says while leaning in for a kiss. The adrenaline having left her body she is now feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system again. "I wants to get my mack on."

Rachel turns her head and pushed the inebriated brunette back. "Santana now is not the time, let's get you two home." she says before taking both Quinn and Santana's hands in her own. "Do you guys need a ride?" She asks the other couples.

"No we're good we already called a cab." Informs Mike.

"Yeah and I haven't had a drink for the past hour so I can drive me and Brit home." adds Sam.

Rachel nods. "Okay, thank you guys for stepping in before it got worse. I'll call you tomorrow Brittany to finish our conversation." she says before ushering her drunk girlfriends to the car.

Quinn and Santana get in the back and Santana insistence of wanting to get her mack on. They only pull apart when Rachel opens the back door to tell them they're home.

* * *

It takes longer than it should to make it to the apartment door with Santana and Quinn trying to get Rachel to stop and join them, the events earlier in the night all but forgotten. "Come on you two, we need to get inside its late and we have neighbors!" She scolds in a whisper.

Santana and Quinn make it to the couch never separating. Rachel comes back from the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas. "Think you two can cool down long enough to put this on your cheek for a few minutes San?"

Santana pulls away from the blond takes the bag of peas and puts it on the side table. "I have a better idea." she says before pulling the tiny diva into her lap and zeroing in on her pulse point.

Quinn does the same to the other side of Rachel's neck. Rachel sighs "Come on! I am not in the mood!" She says frustrated while pushing herself from the Latinas lap and out of both there embraces stomping her foot for good measure.

Santana and Quinn instantly sober up at the divas outburst. "What's wrong baby girl?" Quinn asks while standing from the couch and running her hand along Rachel's left arm.

Santana feeling regretful for pushing and thinking it's her fault for Rachel's foul mood apologizes. "I'm sorry mi amore. I tried to warn the guy..."

She trails off not coming up with the words to express her regret.

Rachel sighs. "It's fine...you two carry on I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed." and with that she walks towards their bedroom.

Quinn and Santana feel horrible, Santana especially. They slump back on the couch. "What should we do?" Santana asks.

Quinn shakes her head in uncertainty "I don't know babe... Maybe just give her a couple of minutes."

* * *

They're sitting on the couch for 15 minutes before they decide to settle in for the night as well. They've locked the apartment up, turned off all the light and are making their way into the bedroom. "She's still in the shower." Quinn says hearing the water running.

They both walk over to door and knock softly. "Rach..." There's no answer. Santana reaches for the door knob and to her surprise its unlocked. They strip off their remaining clothes and climb in the shower with the diva, only to discover she's crying.

Santana immediately wraps her arms around the emotional girl and sits on the built in ledge pulling her into her own lap. "Shh, it's ok baby. Everything's gonna be ok." She says trying to sooth the smaller brunette.

Quinn is standing in front of the two and bends to her knees, her hands rubbing on the smaller brunettes thighs trying to comfort her. "What's got you so down baby girl?" She questions with worry.

Rachel doesn't answer. She hides her face more into the crook of the Latinas neck and sobs harder. Quinn and Santana share a worried look.

"Come on love let's get you dried off and in bed." Says Quinn while pulling Rachel off of Santana's lap. Rachel reluctantly let's her.

* * *

After Rachel's breakdown in the bathroom, they're all laying in the bed with Rachel in the middle, Santana on the left and Quinn on the right. Rachel is staring up at the ceiling not looking at either of her girlfriends. Quinn and Santana are turned on their sides heads propped up on their hands looking between the distraught girl and each other.

Santana is the first to break the silence. "I'm really sorry baby... I know I shouldn't have punched the guy..." Thinking this is the reason for Rachel's mood and it's all her fault.

Quinn tries to help her out. "The guy was being a complete dick and wouldn't take his hands off me. She did warn him first." She finishes just above a whisper knowing that Rachel doesn't condone violence but wanting her to know it was a last resort.

Rachel is brought out of her trance and looks down at her two guilty looking girlfriends. She sits up a bit to be able to see them better which prompts the other two to do the same. "I'm sorry. It's not about that. Although I am not happy you punched a guy San, never mind one who would punch you back!" she shakes her head from the absurdity.

"Then what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" The latina questions while brushing some of Rachel's hair behind her ear.

Quinn nods also wanting to know the answer. "Yeah baby girl, what's got you so upset that you were crying in the shower?"

Rachel lets out a breath "I got a call from Michael while we were at the bar..."

Quinn and Santana share a look "Michael your director from Funny Girl?" Quinn asks. Rachel only nods her response.

"What did he say that has you this upset? So help me God I will march down there right now and give him a piece of my mind!" Santana says while actually trying to get out of bed. Rachel stops her before she can though.

"He left a voicemail... I'll play it for you." She says while leaning over to grab her phone from the bedside table.

Rachel unlocks the phone and plays the voicemail on speaker. "Hey Rachel... I'm sorry to be calling this late but I just got an email... And I know if I were you I'd want to know as soon as possible, any ways... There doing a remake of funny girl the MOVIE and you're the only one they want as fanny, shooting starts next month! Call me back when you get this! Congratulations girl! Your gonna be an even bigger star!"

Rachel ends the voicemail locks the screen and drops her hands in her lap, her head falling with it not wanting to look either girl in the eyes just yet.

"Oh my god this is amazing baby!" Quinn says before taking Rachel into a bone crushing hug.

Santana joins in the embrace. "Yeah Rach. I don't understand why..." She trails off realizing just what this means.

Quinn has apparently figured it out as well and they slowly let go of the pregnant diva.

"The babies..." Santana says.

Rachel just nods and lays back down silent tears streaming down her face. Quinn and Santana share another guilty look, they've been so happy since finding out about the pregnancy they never really stopped to ask how Rachel felt about it. Or how it would affect her career. The both lay down slowly each laying a hand on Rachel's belly.

Rachel chocks out a sob and places her hands over theirs. "It's not that I'm not over the moon about these two... It's just this is a once in a life time opportunity. And for all we know. This could be to." She says while moving both their hands up and down her own belly.

Santana and Quinn move impossibly closer to Rachel leaning their heads on her shoulders.

"Oh and Tina and Britt know about them." She informs through a lackluster laugh.

Santana lifts her head slightly "So does Momma M..."

* * *

 **Thanks Forevergleek9615**

 **Next update may not be for a couple days :/**


	21. Breakfast

Previously:

 _Rachel chocks out a sob and places her hands over theirs. "It's not that I'm not over the moon about these two... It's just this is a once in a life time opportunity. And for all we know. This could be to." She says while moving both their hands up and down her own belly._

 _Santana and Quinn move impossibly closer to Rachel leaning their heads on her shoulders._

 _"Oh and Tina and Britt know about them." She informs through a lackluster laugh._

 _Santana lifts her head slightly "So does Momma M..."_

* * *

After talking for a little while longer with Rachel sharing how Tina and Brittany came to know of the pregnancy, and Santana about Meredith, they fell asleep around 1 in the morning.

Rachel woke up first fortunately not from morning sickness. She's been better about sticking to a strict schedule with the medicine and after googling foods to minimize the effects; she has found that smoothies and yogurt really work.

Carefully and quietly removing herself from her lovers embrace, Rachel makes her way into the kitchen. She begins pulling out items to make breakfast for her girlfriends. She feels horrible for the way she broke down last night. She doesn't want them to think or feel like she resents them for knocking her up. On the contrary, she couldn't be happier. She had a dream last night about her future; surprisingly it did not feature her as an actress but a loving and devoted mother. She sends a quick email to Michael on her phone requesting a meeting with him later in the day.

* * *

She's mixing the batter for the pancakes. The bacon and scrambled eggs already done and keeping warm in the oven when her phone rings.

"Hey mom." She answers placing the phone on her shoulder and going back to stirring the batter.

"Oh my goodness! I just heard the good news! Why didn't you call your mom to tell her?" Shelby squeals on the other end.

Rachel drops the whisk into the bowl face paleing "Uh we uh... We wanted to wait until later on. How did you find out?" She stutters out turning away from the counter and leaning her back against it.

"It's all over the Broadway blogs! Fanny the movie! This is huge! I'm so proud of you sweetie! Hold on I'm going to put you on speaker Matthew has something he wants to tell you..." Rachel lets out a breath of relief realizing her mother isn't talking about the pregnancy but the movie.

"Congratulations sissy!" Matthew screams to the phone.

Rachel smiles at her brother's enthusiasm "Thanks little man."

There's scuffling heard through the phone and she's taken off speaker. "We're so proud of you Rach! I knew you could do it from the moment you set foot in that choir room." Will gushes his approval.

"Thanks Will, that really means a lot." Rachel replies with a slight blush.

"Of course Rach, here's your mom back she's going to have a conniption if I don't give her the phone back" Will says through a laugh.

Rachel also laughs "Ok talk to you later, love you."

"Love you to, congratulations again!" Will says before handing the phone back to Shelby.

"Ok, so tell me everything! When did you find out? When does production start? Do you know who your co stars are going to be?" Shelby rattles of the list of questions excitedly.

Rachel shakes her head, if there was any questions of where she got it from all she had to do was point at Shelby.

"Well mom I got a call late last night... I don't really know much yet. I emailed Michael earlier to talk about it more." She informs.

Quinn walks in the kitchen wearing boxers and spaghetti strap night shirt, rubbing her temples and she offers Rachel a weak smile before reaching in the cupboard for some Tylenol, her shirt rides up some exposing her stomach.

Rachel gasps. "What's wrong Rach, are you ok?" Shelby asks worriedly. The sound also startling Quinn who jumps slightly and gives Rachel a questing look.

"Uh yeah, mom I gotta go the pancakes are burning I'll call you back. Love you." She hangs up and puts her phone on the counter before Shelby can respond.

"What's wrong Rach?" Quinn questions.

She's answered by Rachel dropping to her knees in front of her and pushing her shirt up her stomach. Rachel gasps again "I-is this from the guy at the bar?" She asks the blond while lightly rubbing her thumbs over the set of fingerprint bruises on both her hips.

Quinn looks down at her stomach and frowns. She shakes her head in conformation. She hadn't realized he left a mark until Rachel pointed it out.

Rachel places light kisses on each bruise her hands resting on the side of her hips, "I'm sorry baby," She says between kisses.

Quinn smiles slightly and cups the side of Rachel's cheek with her left hand, her right gripping the ledge of the counter. "It's fine baby, they don't hurt, I didn't even know they were there... Besides you have nothing to be sorry for."

Santana enters the kitchen before Rachel can reply in similar attire to Quinn's only she's wearing a white v neck t-shirt instead of a tank top. "Wanky" is all she says in regards to the sight in front of her, while reaching for the previously discarded bottle of medicine.

Rachel stands up and lunges at the Latina wrapping her arms around her neck and claiming her lips in an intense kiss.

Santana is startled at first from the unexpected force but quickly recovers and returns the kiss wrapping her arms around Rachel's lower back.

Rachel is the first to pull back and cups her hand lightly over the brunette's bruised cheek.

Santana opens her eyes slowly "Not that I'm complaining but. What was that for?" She asks before placing a kiss to the side of Rachel's face and giving her a proper morning hug.

Rachel opens her eyes and smiles before kissing the Latina once more, "Thank you." She says barley above a whisper.

Santana cocks her head to the right and gives the diva a puzzled look. "What are you thanking me for mi amore?"

Rachel closes the space in between them and pulls the slightly taller brunette impossibly closer tightening her arms around her. "Thank you for being you. Thank you for always looking out for Quinn and I. Thank you for protecting us." She says into Santana's shoulder.

Santana hugs Rachel tighter and places her chin on the top of her head. "Of course baby, you are both my life. I'll always protect you." She sends a confused look to Quinn who is still standing her back to the counter smiling at the two brunettes.

When Quinn catches Santana's eye she looks off in the distance before pulling her shirt up slowly. She knows the Latina will see it sooner or later, might as well get it over with now.

Santana gasps. "Oh my goodness Q!" She exclaims whilst loosening her hold on Rachel. Walking to the blond with Rachel tucked into her side she tenderly places her left hand over the marks on Quinn's left hip. "I'm sorry I didn't stop him sooner babe." she chokes out trying to fight back tears.

Rachel snuggles closer into the Latina and places her hand on her stomach. Quinn shakes her head no and gently cups Santana's bruised cheek. "You had no way of knowing, there's nothing you could have done differently. Except maybe..." She trails off running the backs of her fingers lightly over Santana's cheek.

Santana laughs, removes her hand from the blond's hip and brings it to the hand that is caressing her cheek. She nuzzles the exposed palm before placing a kiss to it "I'd gladly take another punch if it meant you didn't have to be hurt." She says looking deeply into Quinn's eyes.

Feeling the heaviness in the room and not licking it this early Santana quickly changes the subject. "Mmm smells good Rach, what are you making?" While removing herself from the love bubble and walking to the fridge to grab a drink to take the Tylenol.

Rachel smiles despite the tears streaking down her face."Scrambled eggs with cheese and bacon, which are in the oven. There's cut up cantaloupe in the fridge and pancakes should be ready in a couple minutes". She explains while pouring batter into the skillet to begin cooking them.

Quinn walks up behind Rachel and wraps her arms around her waist and nuzzles the left side of her neck "You made bacon?" She asks while swaying their hips.

Rachel's giggles and places the hand not holding the spatula over Quinn's which is resting on her stomach. "Yes I did... Two meals a day right?"

Quinn nods her head into Rachel's neck before placing a kiss to the side of her cheek. "That's right baby." She says gleefully, happy that Rachel is willingly preparing to eat meat.

Quinn removes herself from Rachel and leans against the counter next to Santana.

"Need us to help with anything baby?" Santana asks before taking a sip from the water bottle.

Rachel nods and points with the spatula. "If you two could set the table, that would be great, I've got this." She finishes while turning back to the cooking pancake not wanting it to burn.

Santana walks to the cupboard with the plates but stops to kiss Rachel's cheek in the process. "I'll get the plates and cups. Q how about you get the silverware and drinks?"

Quinn nods and turns to pull the drawers she's leaning against out.

* * *

They are sitting at the table almost done with breakfast when Santana asks. "So what's on the agenda today?" Knowing Quinn would be taking some time off when she got back from the extended work trip she and Rachel had planned their schedules accordingly so they could all have some time off together.

Rachel is the first to speak. "Well I have a meeting with Michael at 11, and a doctor's appointment at 2:30." She informs before taking another bite of bacon.

Quinn smiles at the divas enjoyment of the bacon. "Do you want us to come with you?"

Rachel shakes her head no. "This is something I think I need to do on my own. But of course I want you both there for the doctor's appointment." She informs while reaching for both of the former cheerleaders hands.

Santana and Quinn smile at the diva they knew what she meant but know Rachel wouldn't be Rachel if she didn't feel the need to clarify.

Santana nods. "Do you want us to give you a ride to his office? Quinn and I can hang out around there and then we can all go to lunch before the doctors."

Rachel smiles. "That sounds lovely baby. Thank you." She says whilst standing from the table and gathering her cleared dishes.

Quinn stops her. "Ah ah ah, you cooked we'll clean. Why don't you go queue up Netflix, we can watch an episode or two of Orange before we have to get ready." The blond says while shooing the tiny diva out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **Sooo slightly shorter fluffy filler chapter but still just a little under 2,000 words, I think the frequency of my updates makes up for a shorter chapter here and there :P.**

 **I want to make sure everyone is on the same page… When Rachel fainted in the apartment it was a Monday, Tuesday was spent in the hospital, Wednesday was last chapter. Which puts this chapter at Thursday… Is everyone liking the pacing of the story? I think I have plans to finish off this week day by day but have been toying with the idea of doing time jumps… like a chapter or two for each month of the pregnancy, what do ya'll think?**

 **Also as I stated at the beginning of the story I have no idea how or when I will end the story, as it is now I know I want to see it through the pregnancy… if people are still interested that is.**

 **Let me know your thoughts and what you thought of this chapter in the comments section please. Till next time.**

 **Thanks forevergleek9615**

 ****Also so there is no confusion...** **Sam and Brittany are engaged. Shelby and Will are married, Will is Matthews father and Rachel's step dad.**


	22. Smoothies

**I apologize in advice to those who thought this was a second chapter of the day. I noticed reviews have been made but they are not appearing. I read that one way to correct that is by deleting the chapter and reposting, that sometimes there is a glitch. Hopefully this works.**

* * *

Previously:

 _Santana nods. "Do you want us to give you a ride to his office? Quinn and I can hang out around there and then we can all go to lunch before the doctors."_

 _Rachel smiles. "That sounds lovely baby. Thank you." She says whilst standing from the table and gathering her cleared dishes._

 _Quinn stops her. "Ah ah ah, you cooked we'll clean. Why don't you go queue up Netflix, we can watch an episode or two of Orange before we have to get ready." The blond says while shooing the tiny diva out of the kitchen._

* * *

Santana and Quinn have finished rinsing the dishes and loaded them in to the dishwasher. They walk into the living room and see Netflix queued up and ready to select episode 7 of Orange is the New Black.

Rachel is not in the room but they can hear her on the phone in the bedroom. They sit down on the couch together Santana on the far left side against the arm with Quinn to her left leaning into the Latina.

"Ok, yeah that sounds great we'll be there at 6:30. Love you bye." Rachel ends the call walking into the living room with two small blankets. "Mom wants us to come over for dinner tonight." She informs while covering the former cheerleaders with one of the blankets before laying down on the couch herself resting her head in the blonds lap and using the second blanket to cover her lower half, settling in to begin the show.

* * *

By the time they have finished two episodes, Rachel is in the shower getting ready for the day leaving Quinn and Santana in the living room.

"I still can't imagine what Norma did to land herself in prison." Quinn comments while folding one of the blankets.

"Me either. What about that Lolly character. Something's not right about her, my Mexican third eye is never wrong." Santana adds while folding the other blanket.

Quinn chuckles. "Yeah something's fishy with her that's for sure..." Quinn lays the blanket on the back of the couch before continuing "Hey babe, while you go get ready I'm gonna go check the mail and spend a couple minutes on the tread mill in the gym. I'll be back in a half hour." She adds while placing a kiss to the Latinas cheek and grabbing her iPhone and headphones of the table.

Santana nods. "Sounds good". She turns for the bedroom "And don't forget to grab water." She reminds the blonde not wanting her to overdo it and get dehydrated.

* * *

Santana walks into the bedroom to find Rachel wrapped in a towel, her wet hair up in a bun and staring into the closet her hand on her hips and her head cocked. She walks to the diva hugging her from behind, places a kiss to the crook of her neck before settling her chin on her shoulder. "What's wrong mi amore?"

Rachel lets out a sigh and leans back into the embrace. "I don't have anything to wear, nothing fits. I've gained like 5 pounds already this week." She finishes and rests her arms over the Latinas.

Santana laughs softly and turns Rachel around so they are face to face. "Sweetie you are growing two little humans in here." She places her hands lovingly on Rachel's stomach.

Rachel looks down to her stomach. "I know I just didn't think I'd get too fat for my clothes... This soon anyways."

Santana loosens the towel around Rachel making it fall to the floor and drops to her knees. She places her hands on Rachel's stomach her thumbs and pointed fingers touching. "Bugs, tell mommy to stop being so silly. It's good she's growing it means you guys are growing big and strong." She finishes by placing two kisses to Rachel's exposed stomach before resting her chin on her stomach and looking up into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel looks down with a smile and places her hands on either side of Santana's face. "I know it's a good thing..." She leans down and kisses Santana on the top of the head before walking to the dresser. "It just ... It doesn't make today any easier, you know?" She says while putting on her bra and panties.

Santana stands up from kneeling down. "Let's see what we have here..." And turns back to the closet. She looks for a minute before grabbing a pair of black leggings and a red loose fitting low cut shirt with the sleeves quarterly cut. She walks back to the bed, puts her hand out for Rachel who willingly takes it, lays the outfit on the bed and brings Rachel in front of her so she can hold her from behind. "See the pants are stretchy and the shirt is loose fitting, but it's still nice enough for a meeting with your director..." She lets the statement hang in the air.

Rachel shakes her head "How do you do that?"

Santana tightens her grip on the diva, "Do what Estrella?"

"I had been staring at the closet and looked at that shirt for the past 10 minutes and nothing worked. You come in here and in 10 seconds you have an outfit put together." She says while gesturing to the clothes laid out on the bed.

Santana laughs and kisses the side of Rachel's head, "It's a gift babe." She says while lightly slapping Rachel's behind and heading for the bathroom. "I better hurry before Quinn comes back up from the gym."

Rachel nods despite Santana not being able to see her. "I think I'm going to make a smoothie, do you want one San?" She asks a little louder seeing as the Latina has turned on the radio.

Santana peaks her head around the door. "No thanks baby." She says with a smile. "I'm gonna shut this door though, don't want the steam escaping."

Rachel is pulling the top over her head before she answers. "Ok, thanks again San." She says with a loving smile.

Santana returns the smile. "Any time Estrella." She responds with a wink.

* * *

Rachel is pouring the smoothie into a glass when Quinn comes through the front door.

The blonde walks into the kitchen with her head phones on singing to herself and hasn't noticed Rachel yet, she walks to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water. She shuts the door and turns and almost runs the diva over.

"My goodness Rach you scared the shit out of me!" She exclaims while placing her hand over her now thumping heart.

Rachel laughs. "Sorry love I was calling your name and waving. You were just in the zone."

Quinn is taking a large drink of the water before answering. "Sorry baby." She apologizes after downing half the bottle of water in one go before giving Rachel a chaste kiss.

Rachel dismisses the apology "Do you want a smoothie?"

Quinn's eyes widen and she nods like a child, she loves Rachel's smoothies. No matter how many times she tries she can never make them as good as the tiny brunette.

Rachel laughs and walks to the cupboard to grab another glass before walking back to the breakfast bar and pouring one for Quinn.

Quinn follows her and takes a seat on the stool and picks up the previously discarded mail to look through.

"Here you go baby." Rachel says whilst sliding the glass to the blonde.

"Thanks sweetie." She replies before taking a big gulp and scrunches her eyes. "Brain freeze!" She gasps whilst trying to get rid of her thumping headache that has formed.

Rachel laughs and shakes her head. "Every time."

Quinn pouts. "Hey you can't blame me... There just sooooo good!" She says while getting up and walking around the counter to Rachel.

Rachel stops her planting her hand on the blondes chest. "You're all sweaty."

Quinn ignores her and tries to bring their bodies closer. "You like me sweaty."

Rachel dodges the kiss and brings her other hand up to her chest to keep the blonde at bay. "Yes, but not when I have a meeting with my director in less than an hour and I'm wearing perhaps the only thing left in my closet that fits."Quinn's response is a pout.

Rachel sighs but quickly kisses the blonde before removing herself. "Now you go shower I'm going to go and write a rough draft of what I'm going to tell Michael."

Quinn grabs the cups from the counter and rinses them out. "Fine." She says exasperatedly.

"Santana may still be in the shower... No funny business we have to leave in 30 minutes." Rachel says over her shoulder while walking out of the kitchen.

Quinn perks up at the news. "That's plenty of time." She says under her breath.

"I heard that!" Rachel yells from the office across from the kitchen.

* * *

Quinn makes her way to the bedroom and sure enough Santana is still in the shower. She quietly opens the door and is hit with a wall of steam. She makes her way further into the bathroom. Santana has yet to realize her presence with the music going. She opens the shower stall and steps in.

Santana is rinsing the shampoo from her hair when Quinn locks her arms around the Latina and brings their fronts together. "Using up all the hot water I see." She teases.

Santana smirks and returns the embrace her arms falling on the blonds shoulders. "From the feel of it you could use a cold one anyways."

Quinn starts to place light kisses to the Latinas collar bone. "I know something better than a cold shower." She says between kisses.

Santana grabs the blonds face and kisses her desperately which results in a moan from the blonde. Santana ends the kiss far too soon in Quinn's opinion. "Sorry babe, but cold showers gonna have to do the trick I'm not catching the wrath of Rachel for making her late." And with that Santana leaves Quinn in the shower alone.

Santana walks into the office looking for Rachel. "Hey Rach, I was thinking we could go to Target or something after the doctors, kill some time before we have to be at mom's and maybe find you a couple off maternity outfits" She says while towel drying her hair and sitting on the corner of the desk.

Rachel looked up from the computer when she heard her girlfriend's voice. She rests her chin in her hand and looks at Santana "That's sounds good love. Is Quinn in the shower? We have to leave in 20 minutes."

Santana smirks thinking about her and the blonde's encounter moments ago. "Yeah she is, I don't think she'll stay in there for too long though... What are you doing here?" She questions while gesturing to the computer monitor.

Rachel has a word document typed up with a couple of paragraphs written and some bullet points. "Just preparing for the meeting with Michael."

Santana nods her response. "Ok well I'm gonna leave you to it then. I'll finish getting ready and hurry Quinn along." She kisses the diva before retreating back to the bedroom.

20 minutes later and they are walking in the parking garage heading for Quinn's car.  
"Actually, can I drive please? I read it helps keep the morning sickness at bay if you're the one driving versus riding." Rachel asks Quinn.

"Of course baby." says Quinn while handing Rachel the keys.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, and sorry if this chapter is to short for some (its 1,866 words) but it's been a week since the last update and it may be another week till the next. I didn't want to have you guys waiting two weeks for an update so here it is... please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Thanks Forevergleek9615!**

 **A big thanks to ilovecandy and jenmar61977 + guests for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Thank you to Alex and Fapezberry Fan for continuing to review and letting me know your thoughts. Im glad you both are enjoying the story!**

 **Tiffo: Yay! Happy you caught up, and are still enjoying the story!**

 **And thanks to all the new followers and favorites! Story been up for a month with just under 150 followers almost 60 favorites and over 100 reviews. Im amazed! Thank you all!**


	23. Bookstore

Previously:

 _20 minutes later and they are walking in the parking garage heading for Quinn's car._  
 _"Actually, can I drive please? I read it helps keep the morning sickness at bay if you're the one driving versus riding." Rachel asks Quinn._

 _"Of course baby." says Quinn while handing Rachel the keys._

* * *

They make it to Michael's office with 5 minutes to spare. Santana gets out first and puts enough money in the meter for two hours, not knowing how long it could take and not wanting to run the risk of being ticketed.

"Are you guys sure you want to wait, I could always call you when I'm done or take a cab to meet you." Rachel asks.

Quinn shakes her head no, "We'll be fine Rach." she reassures the diva.

"Yeah, there's a book store further down we'll walk there and have some coffee. Call us when you're done and will meet back at the car." Santana adds.

Rachel looks at the building to her right, "Ok if you're sure. Well I better get up there; I don't want to keep him waiting."

Quinn and Santana step up to Rachel and each place a kiss to either side of the divas face.

"Everything's gonna be fine baby." Quinn tries to calm Rachel's obvious nerves.

"You're gonna do great, you've got your talking points your ready. And if you need anything from us we are just down the road." Santana adds.

* * *

Santana and Quinn walk in to the little book store/coffee shop and make their way to the line.

"Geez it's pretty busy for a week day." Santana comments.

Quinn nods, "Yeah but it is lunch time, people are probably needing there coffee fix."

"Yeah you're probably right." Santana agrees.

After 5 minutes in line, Santana orders for the two of them then turns to say something to the blonde only to discover she's no longer beside her.

"Two iced mochas ma'am," the barista says while holding the drinks out for the Latina to accept.

Her attention is brought back from searching from the blonde. She thanks the man and takes the drinks before setting out to find Quinn.

She finds her a few minutes later with three books in hand already and looking at a wall full of pregnancy books reaching for one on a top shelf.

"Let me," Santana says while walking closer to the blonde handing her one of the coffee cups before reaching for the wanted book. "Twins 101," she chuckles while reading the title. "Good choice I suppose... What else do you have there?"

"Let's go find a spot to sit and I'll show you," Quinn says while making her way out of the isle of books. "Sorry for leaving you like that I just saw the sign and made a bee line for it," she adds while pointing up to the sign hanging from the ceiling that read 'Pregnancy'.

"No worries, I was confused at first until I saw the sign too. Oh over here there is a nice looking couch and a coffee table," says the Latina.

* * *

They make their way to the lounge area. Quinn sits first against the arm of the couch and places her drink on the side table. Santana sits next to her on the middle cushion and puts her drink on the coffee table and the book she was holding in her lap. "So what else did you grab," asks the brunette.

Quinn smiles, "Ok well there are lots of good titles to choose from but I just picked the basics for now." She pauses and looks at the stack of books in her lap and she picks up the top one. "What to expect when you're expecting," she says while handing Santana the book.

"Of course," the Latina comments with a smile.

Quinn continues, "and then just a book of each boy and girl names... And you already saw the twin one," she finished before reaching for her coffee to take a long sip.

Santana also grabs her coffee and takes a sip. "Well you picked some good ones... By the end of the pregnancy I'm sure we will own that whole wall between you and Rach."

Quinn nods and places her cup back on the table, "Yeah you're probably right."

Half an hour later and the former cheerleaders are still sitting on the couch working on their second cups of coffee and each looking through a book. Quinn is in her previous spot with Santana's head in her lap and feet propped up on the arm at the other end of the couch crossed at the ankles.

Santana is looking through the book of girls names. "What about Chloe?" She asks and lays the book on her chest and looks up to the blond.

Quinn scrunches her nose and shakes her head no. "Frannie had a dog named Chloe and all I can picture is its face." Santana chuckles and goes back to the list of names.

Quinn is running her fingers through the Latinas hair when it's her turn to suggest a boy's name from the book she's looking through. "Max?" She asks and looks down at Santana.

Santana shakes her head no," My uncle had a cat with that name"

"Ugh what is it with people in naming animal's human names?" The blonde asks rhetorically.

* * *

15 minutes later, another 20 names marked off the list and Santana is almost asleep when Quinn forces her up, "I have got to pee soooo badly."

Santana grumbles while sitting up running her fingers through her hair to tame it after the blonds ministrations. "I don't know why you opted for a second cup of coffee."

"Shut up..." Quinn stands from the couch smoothes out her shirt and looks around, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Down that aisle and to the right," Santana directs.

"Thanks I'll be right back," Quinn says before turning in the direction of the restrooms.

* * *

Santana moves to the previously vacated spot of Quinn's and leans back against the couch resting her head on the back. A second later she is greeted by two hands settling over her eyes and a head moving next to hers stopping at her ear, "Guess who?" The voice says.

Santana turns her head in the direction of the voice and blindly presses her lips to the offenders. Rachel's hands move from the Latinas eyes, wrap around her neck a settle just above her chest. Santana pulls back from the kiss first, "What are you doing here... Did the meeting go ok?" She asks worriedly.

Rachel nods, removes herself from Santana and walks around the couch sitting to the left of the Latina her right leg pulled up practically on Santana's lap and left leg hanging over the couch she leans in for another kiss to which Santana complies. Rachel is the first to pull back this time. "The meeting went splendid. Where's Quinn? I want to tell you both at the same time."

As the kiss is ended Santana catches the eye of an older gentleman sitting in a high chair at a table against the wall reading the newspaper and shaking his head at the brunettes display. She sends him a death glare.

"San... Hello? Santana, what are you looking at?" Rachel asks while turning to look in the direction her girlfriend is looking in.

"That guy is an ass" Santana comments  
Rachel sees the guy Santana is referencing and turns around claiming the Latinas lips in another passionate kiss. "Ignore him baby," she says after ending the kiss and leaning their foreheads together.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," a man's voice is heard a few feet away from the duo.

Rachel and Santana's little bubble is popped and the Latina snaps moving Rachel off of her she stand up "Excuse me?!" She asks loudly.

The old man folds his newspaper. "You heard me, you should be ashamed of yourself... Leading that poor girl on like that, when your blonde friend is just in the bathroom!" He responds at a level equal to Santana's.

Quinn comes up just as the man is finishing and doesn't hear his remarks. She walks over to Rachel looping one arm around her waist and places a kiss to her temple. "Hey baby, what's going on over there?" She asks about the scene in front of her.

Rachel doesn't respond to Quinn instead walking up to the confrontation stepping in front of Santana before things progress further. Places her hand above her chest and a kiss to the side of her face and whispers in the Latinas ear, "I've got this love."

She turns to the older man. "As much as I appreciate your concern, you have the wrong impression. Santana is not leading me on, nor cheating on her "blonde friend"," she uses the air quotes for emphasis. "Now if you'll excuse us, my girlfriends and I were about to go enjoy a lovely meal. Good day sir," she says before turning away from the man lacing her fingers with the Latinas and walking back towards the blonde.

Santana can't help but look over her shoulder to send the man one more evil eye.

They pay for the books and make their way to the car.

* * *

"So how'd the meeting go Rach?" Quinn asks the diva.

Rachel smiles but shakes her head no, "We'll talk about it over lunch."

They all pile into the vehicle, Rachel in the driver's seat, Santana in the passenger and Quinn in the back.

"How does Olive Garden sound?" Rachel asks hopeful.

The former cheerleaders have no objections, so they make their way to the restaurant that's half an hour away, in the direction of the doctor's office.

They've been at the restaurant for about forty minutes and are finishing up their meals

"Oh my gosh Rach this is terrific news!" Santana gushes after Rachel recalled what happened.

"Yeah baby, this is amazing!" Quinn adds while pulling her wallet from her purse to pay the tab.

Rachel is smiling the biggest smile, "I know, I honestly can't believe it… and that it was at Michaels insistence at that."

The waitress comes over to take the bill. "Can I get you ladies anything else? A couple togo boxes or drinks?" She asks.

"Actually I would love a glass of water to go please," Rachel responds.

"Make that two," Quinn says.

"Actually three please," Santana adds.

* * *

They make it to the doctor's office 15 minutes early. Rachel has finished filling out the paperwork and she and Quinn are sitting on the couch looking through a magazine waiting to be called back, while Santana is outside on a phone call.

A nurse opens the door with a chart in her hands. "Rachel, Rachel Berry," she asks without looking up from the chart.

Quinn stands first and offers her hands to Rachel, "Ready baby?"

Rachel looks a bit nervous, "What about Santana?" She asks while standing.

"I'll send her a text letting her know what room we are in," Quinn answers and Rachel nods her response.

They walk to the nurse that called them who is talking to a woman down the hall. She turns realizing the patient she called has come, "Rachel Berry?" She asks for confirmation.

Rachel nods, "That's us," Quinn says with a smile and places her hand to the small of Rachel's back.

"Perfect, third door on your left," the nurse instructs.

Before they make it through the door Santana comes back into the office and notices her girlfriends are no longer on the couch. She sees them walking through the door and goes to join them.

She is stopped by the nurse who reaches the arm still holding the chart out in front of the Latina. "I'm sorry but the rooms are pretty small and we ask that it is family only and or one guest"

Santana scoffs, "You must be high if you think you can stop me from seeing my babies," and attempts to walk through the door again.

"Ma'am I'm sorry but it is protocol," the nurse stops her again.

"Protocol my ass! That is my girlfriend and those are my kids, I will be in that room," Santana says loudly.

Rachel and Quinn who were already in the room with the door shut, come out into the hall upon hearing their girlfriends raised voice.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" Rachel asks while looking pointedly at the nurse.

The nurse looks a little flustered but responds, "I was just explaining the protocol is for family only or one guest as the rooms are small."

"Well then there is no issue seeing as how she is family and one of the mothers. We will be in the room waiting for the doctor thank you very much," Rachel responds while reaching her hand out for Santana to take.

Santana looks to the nurse who is just standing there mouth moving up and down like she wants to object but doesn't know what to says. She takes Rachel's hand and they all walk into the exam room.

They are in the room for about 5 minutes when a different nurse than before comes in. She is a familiar face for Rachel as she is normally her nurse when she visits. "Good afternoon ladies. I just wanted to apologize for my colleague earlier. She's new and between us four, she won't be here much longer."

Rachel responds for the trio, "We appreciate the apology Ashley, thank you."

Ashley is washing her hands with the foam sanitizer on the wall. "So I hear you've got a bun in the oven Rachel?" She asks while leaning down to pull out a paper gown from under the sink.

Santana responds first, "Two actually," she says before taking Rachel's hand in her own.

"Yep, found out on Monday after a fainting spell an a trip to the E.R," Rachel adds.

Ashley is now standing next to the exam table that Rachel is sitting on. "Oh no! I'm sorry you had to find out that way, but it is terrific news nonetheless," Rachel smiles and nods. "Alright if you could please change into this, make sure the ties are at the front. The doctor will be in, in a couple of minutes. She is new to the practice but has an amazing resume and the patients love her," she says reassuringly whilst handing Rachel the garment. Rachel takes the gown and says thank you. "Alright, well I'll leave you to get changed and the doctor will be in shortly."

* * *

To pass time, Quinn is reading the book of girls names aloud and they have a couple selected for the maybe column; some good choices for the middle names but haven't found the right first name. After ten minutes of waiting, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in," they say in unison.

A familiar red head walks in "Well well well, long time no see Miss Berry… Santana, Quinn," Doctor Montgomery greets while shaking their hands.

"So you work here too, when do you sleep?" asks Quinn.

Dr. Montgomery laughs. "Well this is my main employment. Most emergency deliveries are done at the hospital and I do a couple E.R. shifts a week. I just moved back to town. My best friend actually owns the practice," she informs.

"Well it's nice to see you again. I'm glad we have someone who knows what they are doing," Santana comments.

Dr. Montgomery nods, "Likewise. I'm happy you are happy. Shall we get started?" She asks while sliding the little rolling stool out from under the counter.

Rachel lays back on the table with Quinn and Santana standing to her left. Quinn by her chest holding her hand and Santana holding Quinn's hand with her other laying on Rachel's leg massaging it gently.

"Alright, since we have already confirmed everything at the hospital today is just a formality. I will also give you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins and send you home with some more pamphlets," Dr. Montgomery informs while preparing the machine. She continues, "I reviewed your chart and I see that you did not mark any special eating habits, I'm correct in assuming you took my previous warning to heart?"

Rachel looks up to her girlfriends who are just smiling. "Yes ma'am. I have stopped with the vegan diet, and have been incorporating small amounts of meat into at least two of my daily meals. I had bacon for breakfast and chicken Alfredo for lunch," she informs smiling proudly.

Dr. Montgomery nods, "Excellent." She has the machine ready to go and pulls the gel out of the warmer. "I believe you know the drill?" Rachel nods and unties the paper gown. "Don't worry the equipment here is fairly new so no cold gel today," she says with a wink.

"Alright well everything looks good. Keep up the new diet Rachel and I will see you back here in two weeks. Don't forget to stop by the front desk and get your prescriptions from Ashley before you leave."

They all say their goodbyes and walk to the front desk.

* * *

They are walking back to the car after stopping at the pharmacy on the first floor to fill Rachel's prescriptions.

"Okay so we have about an hour and a half to kill before we have to be at mom's. Did you still want to go to Target Rach?" Santana asks.

Rachel nods, "Yeah unless Quinn has any objections…," she says while looking at the blonde.

Quinn shakes her head no. "You know me, I'll never turn down a trip to Target." she says purposely pronouncing the stores name in a French accent.

Quinn fishes the keys out of her purse to hand to Rachel once they've reached the car.

"Actually could one of you drive, work is letting out and you know how I get when driving in traffic," Rachel asks shyly.

Santana and Quinn both laugh. "I'll drive Estrella," Santana offers before reaching for the keys.

Quinn closes her hand around the keys quickly. "Oh no you don't. The only thing worse than Rachel in traffic is you miss road rage," she teases while opening the passenger door for Rachel.

"Hey, it was one time!" Santana defends herself.

"One time my ass. More like One thousand times," Quinn retorts while ushering the Latina into the back passenger seat.

* * *

 **Soooo, what did you guys think? Longer chapter today 3,092 words. Was trying to add the shopping and dinner scene in this chapter but didn't have enough time. Bright** **side... that means I have the next chapter mostly thought out so it should be up fairly quickly.**

 **Please leave a review! :)**

 **Thanks again to all that have reviewed/followed/favorited!**

 **And a special thank to Forevergleek9615 for proof reading!**


	24. Family Dinner

As they make their way to Target, a comfortable silence falls over the car. Quinn is in the driver seat keeping a watchful eye on the road, Rachel in the front passenger seat looking out the window with her chin propped up in her right hand that is resting on the doors arm, and her left hand subconsciously rubbing her slowly growing baby bump. Santana is in the back driver seat having scooted over from earlier and is playing candy crush on her phone.

As they come to a red light, Rachel lets out a nervous breath and announces, "I think I wanna tell mom and Will at dinner tonight..." She trails off without taking her eyes away from the side window.

Quinn and Santana who were in their own little world didn't hear the tiny diva clearly.

"What was that baby?" Quinn asks while looking at Rachel as the light has yet to change from red.

Santana pauses the game realizing a conversation is taking place.

Rachel turns away from the window and looks both of her girlfriends in the eyes before repeating herself. "I was thinking about telling mom and Will about the babies tonight at dinner... I mean if you two are ok with it that is. I know it's not really fair to tell my parents before yours, but since we are going to be there tonight and talking about the movie, I think it will be kind of impossible to avoid the subject. I mean we don't have to if either of you are uncomfortable I was just-"

She is cut off by Santana and Quinn shushing her. Quinn reaches for the pregnant girls hand that is still sprawled out on her own belly, brings it to the center console and laces their fingers together. Santana mimics the blonds' actions and places her hand over there joined ones.

Santana looks at Quinn and then Rachel.  
"Rachel baby, I think I speak for Quinn and myself when I say it doesn't matter who we tell first. Of course it makes sense to tell them first since they are the only ones in town," she says while rubbing her thumb over there joined hands.

Quinn nods in agreement with the Latina, "Yeah and I was actually thinking with the time that San has let off we could go back home to Lima and tell everyone there..."

Santana nods her head excitedly, "That's an excellent idea Q. We could take the train tomorrow stay three days, one day at each of the rents. Then have two days to our selves at home before work gets in the way again."

Rachel is smiling at this point, "You two are the best girlfriends anybody could ask for" she leans in to kisses each of them. The kiss with Quinn is cut short from the driver behind them honking. The light had turned green at some point.

"Oops." Quinn says. She waves to the driver behind them as an apology and presses her foot on the gas.

* * *

They make it to Target 15 minutes later. Santana grabs a buggy, while Rachel grabs a couple sanitizer wipes, and Quinn checks out the under five dollar sections that's always at the front of every Target store.

Once Rachel is satisfied that the buggy is clean, they let Quinn know they will be back in the maternity section once she's done looking at all the little knickknacks she doesn't need but insists she has to look at every time they come here.

Quinn joins her girlfriends about ten minutes later in which Santana and Rachel have three pair of pants, two tops, a night gown and a dress chosen so far.

"Should I really be getting this many maternity items when I'm only halfway through the 1st trimester?" Rachel questions insecurely.

"Rach, you're having twins, plus you are extremely tiny. You barley have an ounce of fat on you, it's normal to need new clothes during pregnancy," Quinn says trying to comfort the insecure brunette.

Santana nods in agreement before adding, "Yeah, plus the clothes we got so far should last you until at least the 4 months mark I would think. The pants have an expandable belly section and the shirts and dress are loose fitting... But if it'll make you feel better we could always just grab a couple things from the normal section just go up a size or two from what you are now."

Rachel nods her head, "Yeah I think I like that idea San," and hugs both her girlfriends and says thank you.

After picking another two pairs of pants, two shirts, a second dress and a belt. They make their way to the dressing rooms.

Rachel notices the sign on the dressing room attendant's desk "They only allow 4 garments per person"

"Perfect. Four for you, four for me and four for San." Quinn says while handing four items each to the brunette and leaving four for herself to carry.

"And that's why she went to Yale ladies and gentleman," Santana teases.

Quinn lightly slaps the Latina on the shoulder as she walks by heading towards the dressing room.

The attendant doesn't look up from her phone but asks, "How many?"

Quinn looks back to her girlfriends and discretely moves her head in the direction of the attendant silently asking them 'Can you believe this chick?'

The brunettes laugh before joining the blonde at the desk, "We each have four." Rachel informs while resting her hand on the back of Quinn's left arm.

The attendant looks up briefly before placing three green number four placards on the desk, "Here you go, don't leave anything in the rooms."

Quinn takes the cards and leads the way to the largest dressing room available.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Rachel has tried on all the clothes. Receiving approval from both her girlfriends and herself, they return the numbered cards and hangers to the dressing room attendant and go about shopping for some needed items, "I need more lotion and we are almost out of toilet paper and tooth paste." Rachel informs while pushing the buggy.

Santana turns to her left and talks over her shoulder, "I'm grabbing some more boxers real quick. That other stuffs at the front."

Quinn and Rachel stop in the aisle waiting on the Latina. "Hey babe, grab me a pack too please," the blonde calls after Santana.

A minute later Santana returns with two packs of boxers in hand. "Super heroes for you and the villains for me," she announces proudly before placing them in the buggy.

"How fitting," the blonde replies with a smirk.

They are strolling down the aisle when Santana is attacked by a little Asian boy.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He rushes out.

"Oliver Jackson Chang! You do not go running off like that." Tina's voice is heard from around the corner before she is seen.

"But mamma I saw Aunt San and wanted to say thank you, the boy whines while taking Santana's hand and meeting his mother mid stride with Quinn and Rachel following.

The angry mother does not acknowledge her friends, but continues to scold her son, "I don't care who you saw; you do not take off running. Do you understand?"

He bows his head, "Yes mamma."

Tina crosses her arms and nods her head "Good... Hello girls."

They exchange pleasantries. Rachel ruffles the boys hair and asks "So what did you want to thank San for Oliver?"

Oliver looks up his embarrassment of being scolded quickly forgotten when he remembers what they are at the store for. "Oh yeah! Aunt San talked to mom and dad and now I get to go to the summer camp my friends are going to this week!" He says quickly not able to contain his excitement and hugs the Latina tightly again.

Tina nods her head. "Yeah so now we are here to get a couple things they said to bring," she says whilst fishing out her list from her purse. "A sun hat, a new sleeping bag since he's out grown his, and shower shoes. Might as well pick up new toothpaste and sunscreen too," and scribbles the last two items on the list so she won't forget. "The list goes on and on."

Oliver still failing to control his excitement over his trip, jumps in right after his mother "It's gonna be soooooo much fun we get to swim, farm, ride horses, there's a movie night and-"

He's cut off by Santana who squeezes his shoulder slightly. "Breath little man."

He takes a long deep breath, "It's gonna be so awesome!"

"I bet it is. Your gonna have to tell us all about it when you get back. How long is the camp for?" Quinn inquires looking to the boy's mother for an answer.

Tina looks to Santana squinting her eyes a little before answering the blond. "It's a week long. He gets picked up on Monday and dropped off on Friday."

"Oh wow that's a long time," Rachel comments.

Tina nods her head, "Yeah you can see why Mike and I were apprehensive at first."

"Like I said before T he's gonna be fine. He's getting older. All his friends are going and it's only and hour and a half a way." Santana reiterates herself from their earlier phone conversation noticing the protective mothers decision wavering a bit.

Oliver looks to his mother. "Yeah mom, I'm not a baby any more."

Tina just rolls her eyes and changes the subject. "So What have you girls been up to?"

Santana and Quinn look to Rachel waiting for her to lead the conversation not wanting to say something she's not ready to have out yet. "Just a bunch of errands today. Now we're killing time before we have dinner with Shelby and Will," the diva informs.

Tina nods, "Tell them Mike and I said hello."

"Will do," Rachel replies.

Tina's phone goes off alerting her to a text. "Well we better get a move on, daddy will have dinner ready soon and we still have to pick Olivia up from Aprils house."

Quinn looks at her watch and notices the time, "Yeah us too. We've got 20 minutes till we have to be at moms Rach."

"Oh wow where did the time go?" The diva asks rhetorically. "Be safe Oliver. We'll all have to get together for lunch or something when your back so you can tell us all about the fun things you did." She hugs the little boy and then his mother. They all say there good byes and the trio makes there way to the front of the store. Quinn went to grab the couple toiletries they were low on while the brunettes got in line.

* * *

They pull up in front of Shelby and Wills house 35 minutes later. Santana and Quinn quickly jump out of the car. Santana opens the back door to grab the case of beer and hands Quinn the bottle of wine. Knowing they were going to be late they opted to stop at a liquor store on the way. If your going to show up late it's better if you not empty handed.

Rachel is still sitting in the car her seatbelt on. The former cheerleaders sit the drinks down in the grass before opening the divas door.

Rachel is staring at the house eyes wide, "Rach, are you ok?" The blonde is the first to speak.

Rachel doesn't answer. "Estrella if your not ready we don't have to tell them tonight. They already know about the movie so you can keep that as vague as possible, and if they start to pry for details Quinn and I will jump in to steer the conversation," the Latina adds.

Rachel hears her girlfriends voices and shakes her head, "No it's fine. I just freaked out a little bit. I'll be fine. I want to tell them it'll be easier. Besides mom will know something is up when I'm not drinking wine with her," she laughs at herself and unbuckles her seat belt. She kisses them both quickly before stepping out of the car. "Shall we?" She says while walking to the front door. Santana and Quinn pick the drinks back up and follow the diva.

Rachel rings the door bell, "It's unlocked!" Can be heard from the other side of the door.

Rachel turns the handle and walks in. They are taking there coats off in the foyer when they hear Shelby rounding the corner. "You're late," she says while drying her hands on the towel hanging from her apron.

"Sorry mom we lost track of time," Rachel replies while hugging her mother.

Santana is next in line and holds up the case of beer. "But we're not empty handed, and Quinn has the wine," she says leaning in to kiss the woman on the cheek, but is stopped by the hand that is grabbing her chin and turning her face.

"What the hell happened to your eye young lady?" Shelby questions in a tone only a mother can possess.

'Shit I forgot to reapply my foundation' the Latina thinks to herself. She smirks before saying, "Well Rachel likes it rough sometimes, things got a little out of hand last night."

Rachel blushes and instantly covers her face with her hands. Quinn laughs from behind the Latina before slapping her on the shoulder. "Don't listen to her Ma, a guy got a little to handsey on the dance floor last night," she says truthfully before kissing the older woman on the cheek and hugging her.

Shelby lets out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank god! I mean I know your girls have sex but I don't need to know any of the details."

This causes a round of laughter from everyone except Rachel who is even redder than before.

"What's so funny in here?" Will asks as he and Matthew enter.

Rachel is quick to answer not wanting to be embarrassed further when they haven't even made it past the foyer. "Oh nothing. Hey Will." she says before hugging her former glee coach/Spanish teacher turned step dad. She kneels down to hug her little brother "Hey little Matty"

He returns the hug instantly, "Hey Rachie, I missed you!"

She picks the five year old up placing him on her hip. "I've missed you more little man, she tells him while giving him another hug.

Alright well let's eat shall we?" Shelby says ushering everyone into the kitchen. "Rachel I made a small vegan lasagna for you dear and there's salad on the table. Don't worry every one there's a regular lasagna as well." Shelby informs while taking glasses out of the cupboard. "Will take the wine glasses to the table would you?" He nods and takes the glasses from his wife grabbing the wine bottle from the counter and waving to his son to follow him. "Okay you three wash up. There's water already at the table." Shelby tells the trio while grabbing three of the beer bottles and heading to the dining room. They take turns washing there hands.

"See its a good thing you already filled your meat quota for the day huh Rach?" The blonde teases and bumps Rachel's hip with her own.

Rachel nods, "I didn't realize how hard it would be to keep this a secret I'm glad we are telling them tonight."

The blonde nods her understanding before moving to wash up after the Latina. Santana stands next to Rachel and kisses her cheek "Every thing is going to be fine mi amore," she reassures the diva.

"Come on you three!" Shelby yells from the dining room.

"Sorry mom." Rachel apologizes as the three take their seats at the table.

* * *

They are about half way through dinner when Shelby says, "Rach you haven't touched your wine," and raises her eyebrow at the end indicating its more of a question then a statement.

Rachel chokes on the bit she's chewing briefly before taking a sip of her water. She swallows her food completely before answering. "Yeah I'm driving home so no wine for me tonight," she takes another drink of her water before continuing "So Will how is summer school treating you?" She tries to change the subject.

Will nods and swallows the food in his mouth "Surprisingly well, the batch of students this year are there by choice so it's a bit refreshing knowing that everyday I'm going into teach kids that actually want to learn and aren't being forced to take summer school so they can graduate."

"That does sound nice," Quinn adds trying to keep the change of subject going.

They make it through dinner with out any more unwanted questions being thrown out. Rachel is upstairs reading Matthew a bedtime story. Leaving Santana, Quinn, Shelby and Will having a night cap in the den.

"So Quinn, you happy to be back after such a long trip?" Shelby asking while topping off her own wine glass.

"Absolutely. And I'm happy to say that there won't be any more of those in the future," the blonde responds with a smile and looks to the Latina before placing her hand on her knee.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asks.

"Well, um... I won't have to go on any more away trips because I ah... I quite my job."

Shelby nearly spits out the drink she had in her mouth "You quit? Why?"

Quinn looks to Santana before answering. The both think of Shelby and Will as their parents as well so it can be a little daunting telling your parents that you quite a perfectly stable job no matter how good of a reason you have for doing so. Santana places her hand over the blonde's that is still resting on her knee and squeezes it lightly giving her the reassurance she needed. "Well I had told Ryan many times in the past that I was not comfortable with the contest away trips but he kept sending me on them and they kept getting longer and longer. And then the day I get back he tells me I have to leave for another week the next day when I was suppose to have the week off... It just got to be to much. Rachel and San weren't happy about the away trips either and with the news I just decided it was time for a change."

"What news?" Will asks from his seat across from his former students.

"Huh?" Quinn and Santana both take a sip of there beers and try to avoid eye contact. Quinn didn't realize her little slip up until it was to late.

And just then Rachel walks into the room 'perfect timing!' Quinn thinks. "He's out like a light," the diva says while taking a seat next to her blond girlfriend.

"Yeah he played pretty hard at the park today," Will informs.

"What news Quinn?" Shelby pries.

Quinn looks to Rachel ignoring the older woman's question for the moment. "I'm really sorry Rach!"

Rachel looks back and forth between her two girlfriends and is able to tell from the looks on there faces and the question her mother just asked that now is the time to spill the beans.

"Ok enough you three. I can tell your hiding something, and I want to know what it is right now." Shelby says while placing her now empty wine glass on the table next to her.

Rachel closes her eyes takes a deep breath and scouts to the edge of the couch. Quinn places a comforting hand to the divas lower back and Santana takes the blonds left hand in her own. "Mom, Will... I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise to keep it to your selves. At least for a little while. you're the first people we are telling and we want to be able to tell the others ok?"

"Of course Rach," Will says.

"Ok... Rachel you're really starting to scare me," Shelby says.

"Sorry mom. It's nothing bad I promise." Rachel tries to reassure her mother. 'Ok just rip the bandaid off Rachel' she mentally tells herself. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, I've been super sick this past week and only just now getting over it. Hopefully will be 100% in another day or so. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be Shelby and Wills reaction and them getting ready for the trip to Lima.**

 **If you haven't already please check out the prequel to this story. Only the first chapter is up now. I'm working on the next chapter and will probably have it posted before the next one of this one. I hope to not have such a long time between updates again.**

 **Let me know your thoughts in the review section please :)**

 **Until next time.**


	25. Afternoon Delight

**Ok so since it took me so long to update I decided to give ya'll two chapters today _also some smut :)_ so be sure to go back and read chapter 24 if you haven't already. Also check out the first chapter to the prequel that was posted a week ago. Enjoy. **

* * *

_Previously:_

 _Rachel closes her eyes takes a deep breath and scouts to the edge of the couch. Quinn places a comforting hand to the divas lower back and Santana takes the blonds left hand in her own. "Mom, Will... I'm going to tell you something but you have to promise to keep it to your selves. At least for a little while. you're the first people we are telling and we want to be able to tell the others ok?"_

 _"Of course Rach," Will says._

 _"Ok... Rachel you're really starting to scare me," Shelby says._

 _"Sorry mom. It's nothing bad I promise." Rachel tries to reassure her mother. 'Ok just rip the bandaid off Rachel' she mentally tells herself. "I'm pregnant."_

* * *

"Oh my goodness Rach this is amazing!" Will stands from his seat and Rachel does the same. He hugs her tightly before moving on to the other two girls.

Shelby has not said a word and hasn't moved from her chair.

Rachel takes a couple steps in her mother's direction, "Mom?"

This seems to snap the older woman from her thoughts as she quickly stands from her chair and throws her arms around her daughter. "I'm going to be a grandma...,"she says whilst pulling back from the hug but not letting go. "Oh I don't like that... I call dibs on Nana," and with that she pulls Rachel in for another hug.

Rachel lets out a sigh of relief with Quinn and Santana doing the same. She had them scared for a moment.

The initial excitement calms down and Shelby leads Rachel back to the couch and sits down next to her. Quinn and Santana scoot over for the two leaving very little room.

Shelby places her hands on Rachel's knees and smiles. "So tell me everything! How far along are you?" She looks to the other two on the couch, "Do you know who's the other mother?" She gasps then quickly places her hand over her own mouth, she slowly takes it away and asks, "The movie. That is why you had to talk to Michael this morning?"

The trio all have large smiles on their faces happy to see the mother's excitement and happy with the answers they have for her.

Rachel grabs her mother's hand, "Take a breath mom. We'll tell you everything," she looks to Will who currently has a couple tears falling down his face. He's come to see these three as his own as much as Matthew is and couldn't be happier for them, and the fact that he gets to be a grandpa as well. "Aww, Will are you crying?"

He chuckles slightly and wipes the tears away, "I'm just so happy for you girls. Ignore me, carry on I want to know everything as well."

Rachel nods, "Ok well I think we'll answer the second question first," she turns to her girlfriends. "Ladies," she gestures to the duo to fill the parents in.

Quinn and Santana share a look before turning to Shelby, "We're both the mothers," they say in unison then turn to Will.

Shelby nods, "Well obviously of course you are both going to be a mother to the baby, but do you know which one is biologically responsible? I know you mentioned in the past that tests had come back negative, so this is quite unexpected I would imagine?"

The girls laugh, "More than you know," Santana comments.

"Rach you wanna field this one?" Quinn prompts.

Rachel looks between Shelby and Will while she explains. "So there's a little more you don't know yet... Apparently I have this condition where I have two uteruses."

Will just nods oblivious to what the significance of this revelation could mean. Shelby seems to catch on though and covers her mouth with her hand.

Rachel continues, "So we're not just having one baby, we're having two. And Quinn is the biological mother of one and Santana is of the other."

Shelby hugs her daughter for what feels like the hundredth time that night. "This is so incredibly unbelievable. I'm so happy for you three!"

"This is awesome. I'm gonna have two little grand-babies... Oh god there each gonna be little heathens. I mean Rachel, Santana and Quinn on their own are bad enough, but now imagine mixing that. They're going to give their teachers a run for their money!" He says through his laughter.

"Hey we weren't that bad!" Santana defends.

Will raises his eyebrows, "Please I don't think I had one glee rehearsal where one of you three didn't decide to test who's diva storm off's were better."

"Nobody could hold a candle to Rachel's though," Quinn joins in on the teasing.

Shelby cuts it off there, "We can reminisce later. Right now I want to know more about my grandchildren!"

"Fine. But I'll remember that Schuester," Santana concedes.

Rachel begins to fill in the rest of the story. "So we found out on Monday. I hadn't been feeling well and thought that I had got food poisoning from the new restaurant San and I had tried the night before. Santana came home early to check on me and that's when I fainted. Santana called 911 and they took me to the hospital. I woke up around three hours later and that's when the doctor told me I was pregnant."

Shelby only seems to here the bad; "My baby fainted and was unconscious in a hospital bed and you didn't think to call me Santana?!"

"I know I'm sorry I was an idiot. I left both our phones at the apartment and when Quinn got there her phone was dead." Santana rushes out not wanting to be in trouble.

Quinn quickly adds, "We were going to call you at 5 if she hadn't woken up. Little miss diva over here held out until 4:30. And once the news was out we were kind of oblivious to the outside world."

Shelby still doesn't look pleased. "If one of my kids are in the hospital I'd like to know first thing... And that's the same for you two misses," she says pointing between Quinn and Santana.

"Yes ma'am," the trio say in unison.

Happy that she seems to have gotten her point across, Shelby continues with her questions. "Ok so why did you faint and why were you unconscious?"

"Well obviously it wasn't food poisoning. It seems I had just entered 6 weeks with one of them and was experiencing morning sickness. So I was losing nutrition and my vegan diet couldn't support me being pregnant with twins. So now I have to learn to eat meat with at least two meals a day." Rachel answers.

Santana places her hand on Rachel back, "And she's being a trouper about it to,"  
she says with a smile that Quinn mirrors.

"Wow!" Is all Shelby can respond.

"You said one of them is six weeks... Does that mean that the other is a different age?" Will asks.

Quinn takes this question, "Yep. Apparently with the two uteruses they can have two different dates of conception. So one is six weeks and the other is a little over two weeks...Well now 7 and 3." The blonde adds as an afterthought.

"That's incredible," Will says.

Shelby's doing the math in her head, "So if the second is three weeks now, that must mean Santana is the mother."

Santana smiles proudly, "That's right. And I was visiting my mother 7 weeks ago...," she trails off.

"So I guess that's one good thing that came out of this away trip Ryan sent me on," Quinn says aloud when the thought hits her.

"I hadn't though if it like that before," Rachel says.

"Oh wow I just realized you guys are going to have to move!" Shelby says dramatically causing both Santana and Quinn to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Why is that so funny?" Shelby asks.

Rachel smiles and shakes her head. "They are laughing at me as I said the same thing."

Shelby nods her head in understanding, "So have you started looking?"

Rachel waves her hand back and forth saying yes and no. "I've been looking through some real estate books but we haven't gone to see any yet."

"Hey aren't the Thompson's moving Shel?" Will says from his chair across from the woman.

"Oh yeah!" Shelby quickly stands from her seat and goes to find her purse. She comes back with a flyer in hand. "You remember the Thompson's home right girls? We did the Fourth of July there a couple of summers ago."

"Oh yeah they had that awesome swimming pool!" Santana replies excitedly.

Shelby sits back on the couch and hands Rachel the flyer, "That's the one. They are having an open house the week after next. It's right down the road and I think it be perfect for the five of you!"

"Thanks mom," Rachel says glancing at the flyer before passing it to her girlfriends to look over.

"So tell me what happened with Michael this morning." Shelby pries yet again.

"Well I told him about the pregnancy." Rachel says vaguely.

"And..." Shelby draws out.

"He said that it didn't matter. I was the only person they wanted to play the part after my performances of Fanny on Broadway. Filming would start next month and we will shoot as many of my scenes as quickly as possible, and then when I can no longer be filmed, they will do everyone else's scenes and piece it together. Hopefully we get to finish before I show that way I don't have to go back right after they are born." Rachel says in one breath smiling through the whole thing.

Shelby hugs her daughter again, "This is so awesome honey I'm so happy for you and proud of you!"

"Thanks mom," Rachel says into her neck.

They talk for a little while longer before the trio decides it's time to head home. It's 10 o'clock when they make it home.

* * *

"I'm gonna go do a couple loads of laundry and wash your new ones Rach." Quinn says while walking from the bedroom with an overflowing laundry basket in hand and a book at the top of the stack. She enjoys doing laundry especially late at night when no one else is monopolizing the machines. She sits and reads her book while listing to the hum of the machines.

Rachel is spooning some ice team into a bowl for herself when Quinn walks in and sits the basket on the counter. "Thank you love." Rachel says before kissing the blond. She licks the ice cream of the scooper when she's finished.

"Keep doing things like that and I may change my mind about the laundry." Quinn says while wrapping her arms around the brunette's lower back.

"Is that a promise?" Rachel says in a low voice before claiming the blonde's lips with her own.

The blonde moans into the kiss. "Oh god I wish Rach, but if we want to leave tomorrow we're gonna need clothes to pack," she removes her arms from the diva and grabs the basket yet again.

"Such a tease!" Rachel says to the blonde as she exits the kitchen.

Quinn stops at the door, "I'll show you how much of a tease I can be tonight," she winks and leaves the apartment.

Rachel is standing by the counter eating her ice cream while watching her Latina girlfriend sitting at the office desk chewing on the end of a pen; her hair up in a messy bun, glasses at the edge of her nose dressed in a wife beater and cheerio sweatpants. "Damn she looks sexy!" She says aloud but not at a level the other girl could hear. She thinks for a minute before deciding she can't wait for tonight and quickly sheds her own clothes.

She walks to the office door and clears her throat. Santana looks up at the noise, the pen she was chewing on falling to the floor.

Rachel slowly makes her way to the brunette who is sitting in the chair. She walks behind the chair and starts to kiss the Latinas neck paying close attention to her pulse point and earlobe. "What are you doing love?" She asks while her hands move to caresses the other girls' breasts.

Santana closes her eyes in pleasure "I-I just ordered... Mmmmm... Ordered our train tickets for tomorrow. We have to be at the station at one," she breathlessly stutters out between moans.

Rachel removes her hands and mouth and walks around to the front of the chair; she places her knees on either side of the Latinas legs and slowly sits on her lap. She snakes her hand down between their bodies and cups the other girl through her sweatpants. "Mmmm somebody's ready," and attacks the girls exposed collarbone and massages her right breast with her free hand.

Santana throws her head back and moans, "Oh god, what do you expect when my incredibly gorgeous girlfriend comes in completely naked and is now sitting on top of me, gah, doing the things she's doing," she says whilst running her hands along the divas exposed back lightly.

Rachel makes her way up to the desperate girls' ear, "Do you want me to stop?" She teases.

Santana grabs the girls' ass and bucks up bringing their centers closer together before kissing her. "Don't you even think about it!" She says once the kiss has ended.

Rachel kisses her once more before getting up.

"Ugh, where are you going Rach?!" The Latina whines.

"Down here love," Rachel says while dropping to her knees in front of the girl. She pulls her legs a little more to the edge of the chair. "These need to go," she demands.

Santana lifts up slightly and the two quickly remove the offending garment. Rachel licks her lips at the sight in front of her, "No boxers, someone knew they were getting lucky tonight."

"None were clean," Santana confesses

Rachel reaches for the extremely hard and sensitive 9" cock in front of her. Causing the Latina to hiss in pleasure. "Lucky for me," she says before kissing it, licking the precum that has already drizzled out and about halfway down the shaft. She quickly takes the entire 9" in her throat, her nose flush with the Latinas pelvis.

"Oh goddd! I will NEVER get tired of this! Your mouth is amazing baby!" Santana cries out while collecting Rachel's hair in one hand to not obstruct the view.

Rachel bobs up and down a couple times before releasing the Latina with a pop. "I want you to fuck my throat baby," she says in a low voice looking up through her lashes.

"Are-are you sure Rach?" The Latina doesn't want to seem too eager she wasn't lying before when she told Shelby that her daughter sometimes likes it rough.

Rachel only nods before deepthroating the girl again. Santana awkwardly stands from the chair, her hands on either side of Rachel face pulling her up with her to have a better angle.

Santana looks Rachel in the eyes and asks "Ready baby?" Rachel nods slightly causing the Latina to moan at the movement.

That's all the encouragement Santana needs she begins to pound into the girls mouth at a brutal pace she doesn't want to break eye contact but it feels so good she's forced to close her eyes and throw her head back in pleasure. "Oh god Rach you're amazing. Your throat is amazing! I don't know how long I will last!" She never loses the pace she set.

Rachel knowing the girls recovery time doesn't mind so she starts to swallow causing the walls of her throat to get tighter around the large cock and massage it.

"Oh god! Here it comes! Ugh, yeah take it all Rach!" The Latina yells out as she thrusts three more times before exploding her seed deep in the divas throat.

Rachel releases the Latina once she's sure she's released all she has to offer at the moment, wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and smiles at the brunette. "Mmmmm still one of my favorite flavors," she confesses.

Santana sighs and falls back into the desk chair. "You're so good at that," she says while trying to catch her breath.

Rachel stands up and reclaims her spot on the Latinas lap. Her center brushes with the now exposed dick causing both girls to moan, "You're still hard,"

Santana nods and places her hands on the divas hips "And you're still naked," she points out.

Rachel looks down at herself, "I suppose I am... And it's not fair. This should have been gone a long time ago," she says while reaching for the hem of Santana's shirt.

Santana laughs and removes her shirt throwing it somewhere in the office. "Better?" She asks before kissing the diva. Her hands move to the perky breast in front of her and starts to massage them again. Rachel breaks the kiss and moans. Santana trails kisses down the girls' collarbone to her left breast before wrapping her lips around the stiff peak.

Rachel wraps her arms around the Latinas neck pulling her closer in and threading her fingers through her hair, "Oh god don't stop!"

Santana releases the nipple with a pop. "Wouldn't dream of it baby," she says between kisses as she makes her way to the neglected breast.

Rachel is grinding on the Latina, the large cock gliding between her extremely wet folds bumping her clit everywhere now and again "Oh god San! San I need you..."

Santana makes her way up to the divas jaw and asks, "What do you need love?"

Rachel removes her hand from the Latina's hair and snakes it down between their bodies, grabs the other girls' dick and lines it up with her own entrance. "I need you inside!" She breaths out looking desperately in Santana's eyes.

Santana claims the girls' lips in an intense kiss and thrusts up sheathing herself completely in one trust. Rachel throws her head back and moans loudly.

"Yes baby! Yes fuck me!" Rachel screams while bouncing up and down.

Santana tries to match her thrust for thrust but the chair they are in doesn't leave much room, "Your wish is my command"

"Oh god I need more. Baby fuck me harder!" Rachel pleads.

Santana stops the girl mid bounce, her hands on her ass, "Stand up babe I can't get a good angle."

Rachel quickly scrambles off the Latina and stands in front of the desk facing Santana.

Santana stands up and kisses Rachel before spinning her around and bending her over the desk. Santana takes the diva's arms from her sides and directs them to grip the edge of the desks. She leans over Rachel her nipples dragging along the girl's sweaty back, "Ready baby?" She whispers in Rachel's ear while lining herself up. Rachel lets out a desperate moan.

Santana takes that as a yes and plunges her full nine inches inside completely immersed in Rachel's glorious wetness. "Oh god baby your pussy is even better than your mouth!" She confesses while taking the diva from behind. One hand lay in between the diva's shoulder blades and the other on her left hip letting her pound into the girl harder.

"Yes San just like that... Oh god... Oh god... I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" She screams into the desk.

Santana speeds up her thrusts even more, wanting to prolong the girls orgasm as much as possible, "Cum for me Rach. Cum all over this cock! Be the good little slut I know you are!" She ends every sentence with an even powerful thrust.

Hearing the Latinas words of encouragement, Rachel lets herself go and before she knows it, she's thrown into another mind blowing orgasm immediately after. "Oh god... mmmmmmm... I love you... Yeah fuck me, fuck me San. Harder, Harder!" She begs.

"Yeah I know you like it rough!" She slaps Rachel's ass with her left hand a couple times sending the diva into a third consecutive orgasm.

Feeling the divas walls clamp down for a third time in such short time frame Santana releases her second load of the night deep inside the brunette falling on top of the girl both panting trying to catch their breaths.

"Oh my god San that was amazing!" Rachel says still trying to catch her breath.

Santana nods her head on the divas back and kisses her shoulder blade, "I wasn't too rough?"

Rachel blindly reaches behind her looking for the Latinas hand. Santana realizes this and helps her out, "Absolutely not love. I'll let you know if you do."

Santana kisses her back once more before pulling out of the diva. The both moan at the loss.

Rachel stands up and turns to face Santana, "What do you say we take this to the bedroom?" She snakes her arms over the girls' shoulders and kisses her deeply.

They break the kiss and Rachel raises her eyes in a challenge.

Santana pulls back a little, "I just gave you three consecutive orgasms and you're already ready for more?" She teases lovingly.

Rachel nods and brings there centers together, "Seems like you are too."

"Well you are still naked," the Latina parrots her earlier statement.

Rachel turns and takes the Latinas hand and heads for the bedroom. As soon as they step foot into the room Santana has Rachel pinned up against the wall and sheaths herself in one clean thrust. "Oh god!" They both say. Rachel wraps her legs around Santana's waist her arms falling over the girls shoulders and hangs on for the ride.

Rachel throws her head back against the wall with a load thump.

Santana instantly stops her thrusts when she hears the sound, "Oh my god baby are you ok?"

Rachel only nods and kisses the Latina for reassurance before saying, "How about we take this to the bed?"

"Of course," Santana says while staring to pull out.

Rachel pulls the Latina closer, "No I want you to stay in. Fuck me on the way to the bed," she nips at the brunette's earlobe causing her to moan loudly.

"You're gonna be the death of me woman!" Santana says jokingly.

They make their way the bed slowly with Santana keeping up with her thrusts as best as she can.

Neither of them notice the blonde's presence in the door way. Quinn quickly removes her own clothes and walks up behind Rachel. She slowly trails her hands up and down the girls sweaty back while placing light kisses to her spine.

"Oh god Quinn!" Rachel moans.

Quinn briefly pauses her attention on Rachel to kiss the Latina on the lips.

Santana thrusts have slowed down which Rachel is not too happy about. She bounces lightly in the brunettes arms, "Fuck me. Both of you. I need you both!" The diva pleads.

This causes the former cheerleaders to stop all movement they look at each other before Quinn asks, "Are you sure Rach? What about-"

Rachel cuts her off knowing where the question was heading, "The babies will be fine now will you two just fuck me already!?" She bounces once more to further her point.

They both laugh before agreeing. Santana resumes her thrusts while Quinn grabs the lube from the bedside table. She quickly prepares herself before walking back to the brunettes she's closer than she was before and her dick settles in between Rachel's ass cheeks "Ready baby?" Rachel moans at the contact and nods.

Santana stops her thrusts completely and adjust her grip on Rachel ass to give Quinn better access. Quinn pushes the head of her eight inch long three inch wide dick into Rachel's back passage making both release a long moan.

Quinn pushes in further and is fully sheathed after a couple more thrusts. Rachel's head falls to Santana shoulder she's trying to catch her breath from being so full and so turned on.

"You ok Rach?" Quinn asks worriedly. "I can pull out," she moves to do just that.

Rachel reaches her left hand behind her effectively stopping the blond, she picks her head up from the brunettes shoulder and locks eyes with Quinn: "Don't you dare! I just needed a minute to adjust," Quinn nods and kisses the brunette on the lips.

Santana starts to suck on Rachel's exposed neck. The kiss only ends when the need for air becomes too much. "Ok you can both move now," Rachel says before kissing Santana.

Santana is the first to pull out but not completely she thrust back in when she's about half way. "Oh god Q I will never get use to being able to feel you!" She moans laying her head on Rachel's shoulder to stabilize herself better.

Quinn kisses Rachel's shoulder blades and begins her own thrusts never pulling out completely. "I know what you mean. You both feel amazing!" She says breathlessly.

Their speed increases slowly until they are sending Rachel into not one but two earth shattering orgasms back to back.

Santana and Quinn both reach their limit and seemingly the same time thrusting desperately at a brutal pace and releasing inside the diva filling both holes completely.

This causes Rachel to moan her loudest moan of the night and have a 6th orgasm of the night squirting all over the other brunette. Her head falls back, her mouth open no longer able to make sounds as she rides out the most intense feeling she's ever had.

"Oh my god did she just squirt?" Quinn asks for confirmation.

Santana has a shit eating grin on her face, "Yep."

Rachel rides it out for another minute or two before both girls pull their now soft dicks from her cum filled holes and slumping into each other's bodies.

"She's exhausted," Quinn comments.

Santana kisses the top of Rachel's head before responding, "Yeah well 6 orgasms in a little over an hour will do that to a girl."

"Six?!" Quinn nearly screams. "You two were busy without me." Quinn fake pouts.

They climb into bed completely exhausted with Rachel practically asleep before her head hits the pillow. "Love you," she says aloud before sleep claims her. Santana and Quinn each kiss the diva goodnight before kissing each other.

"And it's always better when you're with us babe. Just look at what we accomplished tonight," Santana says before laying back down on her own pillow.

"Yeah I can't believe we got her to squirt. That's a first," Quinn adds.

"Yeah she probably won't believe us in the morning. Night babe love you." Santana says tiredly before moving to spoon Rachel from behind.

Quinn move to her side laying an arm on both brunettes and her left leg tangled between both brunette's legs.

* * *

 **So this is only my second time ever writing smut and the first time was kind of a copout since it was just a blow job so please go easy on me.**

 **Till next time.**

 **Please don't forget to review.**

 **Thanks Forevergleek9615 for reviewing/editing :)**


	26. Lazy Morning

Quinn is the first to wake up in the morning. She seems to have shifted to her back in the night with Rachel moving with her. The diva is lying halfway on top of her and her leg is not so innocently brushing against her morning wood. As much as she'd like to continue their activities of the previous night, she knows now is not the time. It's already 9am having slept in, and they still have to eat breakfast, shower and pack before they have to be at the train station at 1.

She slowly maneuvers herself out from under the tiny brunette, grabs her robe from the back of the door and heads to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

Knowing that they are pressed for time, she settles on a quick fruit salad, some toast and yogurt for Rachel with cranberry juice to drink. She puts it all on a tray and makes her way back to the bedroom. The sleeping brunettes haven't been disturbed too much by her absence. Rachel is clutching the blonds' pillow and Santana's hold on the diva seems to have tightened, but other than that they don't seem to have shifted.

Quinn sits the tray at the end of the bed and goes about trying to wake the two sleepy heads. She rubs Santana's arm that's wrapped around Rachel with one hand and brushes the hair out of Rachel's face with the other. "Rise and shine lazy bones, we still have to pack before we leave for the station."

Santana groans and burrows her head into the brunettes' neck more tightening her grip around her waist but Rachel isn't fazed.

Quinn huffs "Come on you two we're already off to a late start," she pushes up and down on the bed a little as she speaks but still nothing. She sighs and gets of the bed. She carries the tray over to the long dresser before turning back to the bed. She stands at the end of the bed and gets a firm grip on the corners of the blanket and sheet before yanking it completely off the two sleeping brunettes.

"Ah what the hell Quinn!" Santana screeches as she sits up. Rachel just rolls to her stomach and covers her head with the pillow.

Quinn shrugs and moves to grab the tray again. "Sorry but it's already 9:20 and we still have to pack and shower," she informs while sitting on the edge of the bed placing the tray next to her. "I have breakfast ready, and coffee should be ready in just a minute," and with that she pops a piece of watermelon in her mouth.

Santana is sitting with her back against the headboard and her head leaned back; her eyes closed. "Ugggh, we don't have to be at the station till 1 Q," she whines.

Quinn is picking another piece of fruit when she replies. "I know. But it's gonna take us 40 minutes to get there, an hour and a half to get ready, and at least another hour and a half to pack everything." She eats a piece of cantaloupe next and addresses her sleeping diva girlfriend, whilst rubbing her legs trying to coax her awake. "Come on Rach it's time to get up baby."

Rachel reluctantly removes the pillow from her head and slowly sits up moving next to Santana. She lays her head on her shoulder and rest her hands on her thighs. "Ugh why am I all sticky?"

This causes the blond to smirk and make the Latina chuckle waking her up more in the process. "You mean you don't remember Q and I making you squirt last night babe?" Santana says a bit smugly.

Rachel's eyes widen, "I did not!" She sits up straight, her exhaustion a thing of the past.

Santana and Quinn giggle some more with the blond nodding her head before eating a grape. Santana sits up and scouts further down the bed as she places her hand on Rachel's lower back before kissing her temple. "Sorry to break it to you mi amore but you did. The evidence is all over you and me for that matter," she picks a strawberry from the bowl and begins to eat it slowly.

Rachel hides her face behind her hands and groans. Quinn moves closer to the diva and pulls her hands away from her face. "There's no need to be embarrassed baby it was hot," as she claims the girl's lips in her own to further her point.

Santana brushes Rachel's hair away from her neck and shoulder and whispers in her ear. "Very HOT! And bits the diva's ear lobe playfully.

"Ok, can we change the subject now please?" Rachel brushes them off and reaches for a piece of fruit for herself.  
They eat in relative silence for a little bit. Rachel finishes her yogurt and the large bowl of fruit is about to be empty.

Santana leans into Rachel's side and sighs "I need coffee…"

"Oh yeah I forgot, I'm sure it's ready by now. I'll go grab it." Quinn says whilst standing from the bed and grabbing the breakfast tray.

When Quinn is out of the room Santana scrambles off the bed quickly. Rachel giggles, "What are you doing San?"

Santana tosses the sheet back on the bed and wraps the comforter around herself, before jumping back on the bed pinning Rachel underneath her resulting in a squeal of surprise from the diva. She kisses her quickly before moving to the side facing her. She covers them up with the blanket.  
"San what are you-" Rachel is cut off by Santana's finger pressing against her lips.

"Shhh if we fall back asleep she'll have to shower first," she kisses her again and pulls her close.

"You're evil," Rachel responds but doesn't object. Instead, she burrows further into the Latina's chest.

"Mmm but you love me," Santana retorts

* * *

"It was cold so I brewed some mo-" Quinn enters the bedroom to see her two brunette girlfriends snuggled in bed under the covers again. "You have got to be kidding me," she says as she sits the three coffee cups on the night stand and stands next to the bed putting her hands on her hips. "Seriously you two, we have got to get up and start getting ready. We have to leave in two in half hours."

Rachel sits up quickly pulling the blanket with her earning a moan from Santana in protest. "Oh my gosh it's that late?!"

Quinn nods before turning for the bathroom. "I'm going to get in the shower and when I get up one of you better be ready to take my place we still have to pack," her voice getting louder as she moved further away.

Santana waits until she hears the water running. "See I told you it would work," she says while sitting up slowly and rests against the head board. She grabs a cup of coffee for herself and hands one to Rachel.

Rachel brings the coffee up to her mouth and blows on it to cool it down but before she can take a sip she is hit with a sudden urge to vomit. She hands the Latina the coffee cup and hurries off to the bathroom.

As soon as Santana realizes what's happening, she sits the cups on the bedside table and rushes after the sick brunette a second later.

Rachel barely makes it to the toilet in time. Santana right on her heals holds her hair back away from her face and rubs her back as she heaves.

Quinn hearing the sound, peaks her head from the shower. "Aww, baby I thought the yogurt and fruit was a safe bet, I'm sorry," she says, lip out in a sympathy pout.

Santana is rubbing along the entire length of Rachel's back with her right hand and holding her hair back with her left. "I think it was the coffee," she offers.

As Rachel finishes up vomiting, she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and slumps back into Santana and nods, "I don't think they like hazelnut," as she lays her hand on her stomach whilst speaking.

Santana wraps her arm around her waist and rubs her side. "I think that's a safe bet," she says and kisses her temple, laying her head against the diva's.

"Come on baby hop in the shower and I'll wash your hair." Quinn says while extending her hand out in the brunette's direction.

Santana helps Rachel up and walks her to the shower. Rachel takes Quinn's hand and steps in. Before Santana leaves the bathroom she pours some mouthwash for Rachel. "Here Estrella," she peaks in the shower and hands Rachel the top of the mouthwash bottle.

Rachel is standing with her back to the sprayer with Quinn behind her lathering the shampoo in her brown locks. She takes the mouthwash, knocks it back and swishes it around a couple times before turning to spit it out behind Quinn which is where the drain is placed. She hands the top back to Santana, "Thanks love."

* * *

Rachel resumes her previous position in front of the blond. Quinn works the shampoo into her hair more and massages her scalp. She works the suds from her scalp to the ends that lay in the middle of the brunettes back. Once she's satisfied the others girls hair is soaped up enough, she places her hands on her shoulders and gives them a few firm squeezes "Come on baby…," she moves to the side so as to not obstruct the flow of water. "Tilt your head back some," she says, slowly running her hands through the girl's lose curls and rinsing the soap out; being careful not to get any in Rachel's eyes. After a few minutes all the soap is out and it's time for the conditioner.

Rachel reaches for the bottle sitting on the built in shelf but before she is able to pour some into her own hand, Quinn places her hand over the brunets so the dollop lands on hers instead. "You have to shower too sweetie," Rachel reminds the blond.

Quinn begins to work the conditioner into Rachel's hair starting at the routes. "I washed my hair before you got in."

Rachel leans her head back further, "Mmmm that feels good."

Quinn twirls the end of Rachel's hair and lays it over her right shoulder. She begins to place light kisses along the girls other shoulder working up her neck slowly. Her hands move to Rachel's hips and she's pulls the diva closer to her front. "Feeling any better baby girl?" she asks between kisses.

Rachel moves her head more exposing more of her neck to the blond. "Mmm much," she says and turns in the embrace and claims the blonds lips in a heated kiss. She pushes Quinn's back against the shower wall and breaks the kiss briefly before trailing light kisses along her neck to her collarbone stopping to nip and suck along the way.

Quinn senses are quickly being over taken from the brunette's actions so she doesn't notice Rachel reaching for the body wash. Rachel pumps a couple of squirts into her hand before rubbing her hands over the blonds' chest innocently. She removes her lips from the girl and starts to wash her properly. "Sorry, but we have to leave in two hours," she reminds her of their time crunch.

Quinn lays her head on the divas shoulder. "Ughh, what is it with you two leaving me horny in the shower!" she whines.

* * *

While Quinn and Rachel are in the shower Santana puts her robe on and goes about getting things ready for their trip. She prints the tickets first so they won't forget since she had a certain gorgeous girl distract her from said task last night. She pulls out three suitcases and starts to pack her bag for the next couple of days.

Once Rachel and Quinn have finished she jumps in and washes away the previous nights activities. Once she's done cleaning up and getting dressed she finds her girlfriends in the kitchen. Rachel is making smoothies and Quinn is sitting at the breakfast bar playing on her phone. The bags are ready and waiting by the door.

"Is one of those for me?" the Latina questions as she enters the kitchen in a pair of capri leggings and v-neck shirt, her hair still slightly damp and pulled up. They are going to be on a train for the next 14 hours she's going for comfort, not style.

Rachel is pouring the pink concoction into three different to go cups. "Nope there all for me, I am eating for three after all," she teases.

Santana walks into the kitchen and hugs Rachel from behind placing a kiss to her exposed neck. She too went for a more dressed down look today she's wearing a pair of booty cut work out shorts a Nike shirt, her hairs up in a pony tail and she wearing a bright pair of Nike tennis shoes to complete the look. "I guess I'm ok with giving my smoothie away too one of these bugs," she says and moves her hand across Rachel's stomach.

Rachel slides a mug to Quinn and picks up a second one turning her head to look at the Latina and holds up the cup. "I was only teasing baby, but that is very sweet of you," she said and gives her a chaste kiss.

Santana takes the cup and takes a long sip, Rachel doing the same. They sit their cups down at the same time; Santana places her arm around Rachel again and lays her head on her shoulder. "What are you doing over there Q?"

Quinn is taking a drink of her smoothie but still manages to keep her eyes on her phone her right thumb tapping away. She sits the cup back down when she's done and turns her phone off. "I was just ordering a cab, it should be here in 15 minutes," she informs.

15 minutes later the cab is pulling up in front of their apartment complex, having decided to be waiting on the curb with their bags to make it easier. The driver puts the luggage in the trunk and the girls pile into the back seat. Santana gets in first sliding all the way to the left, with Rachel in the middle and Quinn on the right.

Santana's looking out the window when she says, "Lima here we come bitches," earning laughs from the other two.

* * *

 **So light and fluffy chapter for today. The prequel will be updated next. Hope everyone is enjoying the story still.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters, they brighten up my day! :)**

 **Special thanks to the awesome Forevergleek9615 :P**


	27. Train Ride

They make it to the train station right on time; only to find out their train has been delayed by half an hour.

"Ugh see Q, I could have gotten my sleeps on for longer," Santana whines as she slumps into one of the chairs.

"Yeah and we could have finished in the shower," Rachel whispers into the blond's ear before taking the seat next to the Latina.

Quinn blushes thinking about the little tease before huffing. "How was I supposed to know the train would be delayed?" She defends as she sits in the chair next to Rachel.

Rachel places her hand on Quinn's thigh. "Aww baby we are only teasing you," she ends with a kiss to the blond's cheek.

"Yeah babe... I'm gonna go grab some lunch from the shake shack while we wait," Santana informs while standing and kisses each girl before leaving.

Santana returns about 10 minutes later with two bags and a drink holder with three shakes. She sits the bags down in her previous spot and hands out the shakes. "My ladies, strawberry for you babe, and vanilla for you Estrella."

She sits her own in the seat and starts to hand out the food. "Turkey burger for miss prego," she says with a wink. "And double cheese burger with bacon for you Q... And this bag is full of fries." She holds up the second bag while sitting down to enjoy her own double cheeseburger and chocolate shake.

Rachel takes a long sip from her shake and moans from how good they taste. "Mmmm their shakes are soooo good! Thanks for going San."

Quinn nods her head while taking a second large bite of her burger. "Yep and they have the best burgers! Thanks babe," she manages while still chewing on her food.

"You two are really going to have to work on your table manners before the babies are able to copy you." Rachel chastises before taking a bite of her own turkey burger.

"Train A to Ohio will be arriving in 10 minutes," is heard over the stations intercom.

Quinn stands brushing her hands together and wiping the crumbs from her lap. "We better get to the platform." She gathers the trash and throws it away in the nearby bin, before gathering her luggage and taking one of Rachel's.

Santana does the same with her own and takes Rachel's other bag.

"I can carry my own bags guys," Rachel pouts with her hands on her hips.

"We know baby but why would you when we can?" Quinn kisses her cheek before heading in the direction of the train.

"And you think she's gonna let you help move," Santana says while laughing and follows after the blond. She notices Rachel isn't beside her and stops to look over her shoulder. "You coming babe?"

Rachel just rolls her eyes, picks up her purse and catches up with the Latina.

* * *

They take their seats, Rachel by the window with Quinn to her left. Santana takes the window seat across from Rachel after storing the luggage.

"So we will be arriving in Lima at 3:30 now. Have you told your dads about the delay yet baby?" Quinn questions.

"Um about that..." Rachel looks between the two guiltily.

"Oh god, what did you do?" Santana asks.

"So I figured since we would be getting in so late, we could rent a car and stay at the Dragon Fly for the night; get up and have breakfast. I also thought of a cute way to deliver the news, so we will need to stop by the mall first and then each of us would show up on our respective parents door steps. That way they will all be surprised." Rachel confesses her little plan.

Santana and Quinn just laugh at the diva's quick winded explanation.

"So what is this cute way of delivering the news?" Quinn turns in her seat better to see the diva.

"Yeah what other surprises have you cooked up in that pretty little head of yours?" Santana adds.

Rachel smiles, "So I thought we could wake up early tomorrow have breakfast at IHOP and then go to the mall and pick out little onzies that have cute little saying on them like 'world's greatest grandpa', and then wrap them up with a copy of the sonogram pic and give them to them at dinner." She looks between her girlfriends for approval.

Santana and Quinn share a look each smiling before replying.

"That is a very cute idea Estrella, I'm game ... But don't you think Shelby will feel left out?" Santana points out.

Rachel looks a little saddened that she hadn't thought of that herself.

Quinn places her hand on the divas knee. "We can get her a onzie also I'm sure they have ones that say "world's greatest nana" or something, we can get her and Will one and give it to them when we get back." She reassures her.

Santana nods, "Yeah I'm sure she'll understand and well tell them to keep it a secret until we get back just in case... So have you thought of how or when we should tell them Rach?"

Rachel perks up after having the little set back resolved. She sits up straighter and folds her hands tougher in her lap. "Actually I have, after seeing how difficult it was to get through the dinner with mom and Will before telling them, I think we should do it as soon as possible."

"Yeah I think that's wise," Quinn agrees.

"We could organize a dinner for everyone tomorrow night and tell them all at once," Santana suggests.

"That's an excellent idea San! I'll start working on the menu," Rachel says while rummaging through her purse for a notepad and pen.

* * *

They've been on the train for the past 4 hours. After finalizing the menus for the dinner they each went about on their own little tasks. Santana is going back and forth between the books of names, Quinn is reading the book about twins and Rachel was looking over the script Michael gave to her at their meeting before falling asleep on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn begins to fidget in her seat. Ever since the accident, she has problems with her back. The train seats aren't that comfortable especially when you have been sitting on them for four hours and her back is starting to feel the effects. Her movements wake the sleeping brunette.

Rachel sits up and rubs her hand over her eyes. "Mmm what's wrong baby?"

Santana hearing the question sits the book down and looks at Quinn.

Quinn stands from her seat and tries to stretch some wincing in the process. "Nothing just these seats aren't all that comfortable, that's all," she tries to mask her pain, not wanting to worry the overly hormonal and emotional brunette.

She sits backs down with another wince that doesn't go unnoticed by the diva. "Here let me massage it baby, lean forward," knowing better than to argue, Quinn scoots to the edge of the seat and lays down on her legs wrapping her arms under her, a stretch she would do for Cheerios.

"I'm sorry babe I didn't even think about it when I booked the tickets. I'm gonna go grab a drink so you can take some medicine." Santana feels horrible for not taking the blonds previous injury into consideration when buying the tickets. Had she remembered how uncomfortable the chairs were or how long the ride was going to be she would have booked for a cabin instead.

"It's fine babe, I just didn't have time to do my stretches or work out this morning so it's just a little tight that is all," Quinn tries to reassure her girlfriends, however it comes out as a groan. She hates to be doted on and knows how Rachel feels about the accident, she doesn't want this to become some big thing when everything was going so well.

"Still, I'll be back with a bottle of water," Santana says before heading in the direction of the dining cart.

She returns a couple minutes later with a key card and a bottle of water in hand. "They only had a single cabin left," she opens the bottle and hands it to the blond after Rachel gives her two muscle relaxers to take.

"San it's fine really. I'm already feeling better after Rachel's massage and the pills will kick in soon enough," she says trying to dissuade the Latina.

Rachel stands from her seat. "Nonsense, come on Quinn let's get you settled in, and I'll have more room to massage your back better." Rachel holds her hands out for the blond to take.

Santana leads the duo to the cabin. "It's not the coziest or the biggest but it's the last one left," she says while holding the door open for them to walk through.

Quinn takes a seat on the cot. "It's fine San, thank you."

"Now take your shirt off baby and lie on your stomach, I'm gonna rub some icy hot in." Rachel instructs while grabbing the tube of lotion from her purse.

Quinn reluctantly complies and lies down on her stomach with her arms crossed under her head.

"I'm gonna grab your bag Q, I'll be right back." Santana says before leaving.

Santana returns a second later with the bag and Quinn's phone. "Are you sure you don't need anything else babe?"

Quinn shakes her head know as best she can. "I'm fine thanks S"

"Ok if you change your mind just call me or send me a text." Santana kisses them both before leaving the cramped cabin and heading back to their seats.

Rachel is straddling the blond's lower half with her knees on either side of her behind working the medicine into the skin. She's slowly traces the fading scars from the incision lines when Quinn feels a tear drop hit her exposed back.

She turns her head and sees Rachel wiping the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands careful not to get any of the medicine in her eyes. "Aww baby, please don't cry," she coos and rolls over slowly. She sits up wrapping Rachel's legs around her waist and pulls her into a hug.

Rachel buries her face into the blond's neck "I'm so sorry Quinn!" She chokes out between sobs.

Quinn rubs along the divas back with one hand while holding her neck with the other. "Shh baby, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. The accident wasn't your fault. Please don't cry," she says trying to console her.

"But if I-" Rachel starts to speak but Quinn cuts her off.

"Shh," Quinn pulls back and lifts Rachel's chin so she can look her in the eyes. "Rachel I thought we were past this baby. The accident wasn't your fault. You have nothing to feel guilty about, ok?"

Rachel nods and hugs the blond again. "I know I'm sorry. Here you are in pain and I'm making it all about me. I didn't mean to I swear."

Quinn tightens her grip around Rachel's waist and hugs her tight. "Don't apologize baby, your hormones are all over the place right now, I understand and I'm not in pain any more. You and San made it all better."

Rachel snuggles into Quinn a little more "Promise?"

Quinn nods her head. "Now how about we lay down and get take a little nap before dinner?" She doesn't give Rachel a chance to answer before she's laying down pulling the diva with her.

"Quinn, this bed is barely big enough for one and with your back I do-" she is cut off by Quinn again.

"It's fine Rach I promise, now close your eyes and get some rest." she moves Rachel's head back to her chest with her left hand before settling it on the divas arm that's laying on her stomach, her right wrapped securely around the brunette shoulders.

* * *

Figuring Rachel fell asleep with Quinn, Santana didn't go and bother them. It's been a little over two hours now though and they will be serving dinner in the dining cart soon. She decides to finish the chapter she is on and then wake them up.

"What is a pretty young thing like you doing sitting all alone?" A middle aged slightly balding man with a beer gut asks from the aisle.

Santana doesn't look up from her book but waves him on, "Keep walking."

He doesn't listen and instead sits down in the seat next to her."Oh you're a feisty one, where you headed baby?" he finished laying his arm behind her neck.

Before Santana can tear into the guy her phone goes off, it's a text from Quinn

 **Hey, Rach got sick can you bring her toiletry bag please?**

She still hasn't acknowledged the guy; she's got more important things on her mind. She sends a quick text back letting her know she's on her way before standing up to retrieve the supplies. She moves to walk out into the aisle when the guy stands and blocks her way.

"Whoa how about you and me go grab a bite sweet cheeks," he moves his hand down in attempts to grab Santana's ass.

Santana grabs his arm before he can and pushes him back. "You are SOOO lucky my _pregnant girlfriend_ needs me right now," she emphasizes the words pregnant girlfriend and leaves in the direction of the cabin not giving the guy a second glance.

* * *

 **B** **ack in Quinn and Rachel's cabin:**

Rachel wakes up with a feeling she's become all too familiar with as of late with one hand over her mouth, she sits up looking around the room for a trash bin she spots one next to the small table and moves to reach it kneeing Quinn in the groin in the process.

This wakes the blond up one hand shooting between her legs and the other helping her sit up "What are you-"she stops short realizing what woke her sleeping girlfriend.

She sits up and helps to hold the trash can in Rachel's lap while rubbing her back, after fixing her hair into a bun.

Rachel sits the trash can on the ground and leans into Quinn's side. "That turkey burger tasted so much better the first time."

"Aww I'm sorry baby girl I guess we missed your last does of medicine?" The blond inquires.

Rachel shakes her head no. "I took it but with the movement of the train I've felt even more queasy. I took some motion sickness medicine also," she reaches for the box of tissues on the small side table to wipe her mouth.

Quinn brushes the brunette's bangs from her face. "I'm sorry baby, why didn't you say anything to San or I?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulder. "It was nothing, I took some medicine and there's nothing either of you could have done for me. Plus your back was hurting." She throws the used tissue in the trash can.

Quinn cups her face in her hands. "Rach, if you aren't feeling well I want you to tell me, I don't care what I'm doing or what's going on. We could have gotten you some saltines and sprite or something." She places a kiss to her forehead before continuing, "Promise me if you start to feel bad again, you'll tell us please?"

Rachel puts her hands on Quinn's forearms and leans into her hand turning her head to place a kiss to her palm, "I promise."

"Good." Quinn leans in to give Rachel a kiss.

Rachel moves her head slightly making Quinn kiss her cheek instead, "Baby, I just threw up."

Quinn pulls back a little and pouts. "I don't care," and with that she leans again this time effectively claiming the brunette's lips with her own.

There a soft knock at the door before Santana enters the small room. "Geez you two are seriously getting it on in here with that smell," she gestures to the duos intimate embrace and the blonds lack of a shirt.

Rachel hides her face in Quinn's neck out of embarrassment.

"No, I just didn't put my shirt back on after Rachel was done giving me a massage." Quinn explains.

Santana gives her a disbelieving look. "A likely story," she says while tying the bag and sitting the entire can outside the door. She re-enters the room and sits on the bed in between Rachel and Quinn. "How are my two amores feeling?" She asks while handing Rachel the toiletry bag and Quinn her shirt.

Quinn answers first. "My back is feeling much better thanks to you two. Thanks again babe," she says while putting her shirt on and kisses the Latinas cheek.

Santana nods and sits back a little leaning against the wall. "That's good… What about you Rach?" She turns to the diva.

Rachel holds up the clear plastic bag. "Oh you know nothing a little mouth wash and tooth brush won't fix. I am tired though."

"Well let's go eat a little dinner and you two can come back in here and finish what I walked in on," she teases the brunette before kissing her and standing holding a hand out for each girl to take while standing. "I'll even put the trash can back in here to set the mood for you," she adds.

Rachel jaw drops. "Santana! That's just gross and like Quinn said we weren't doing anything," she slaps the Latina on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Santana puts her hand on her shoulder in mock pain.

Quinn hits her other shoulder making the brunette hold her other shoulder, "So abusive!" Santana cries.

"You deserved it…She's only teasing you baby," she tells the diva while walking in front of the duo to open the door." She held her hand out to Rachel, "Now come on lets go freshen up before we eat"

Rachel and Quinn find the nearest bathroom while Santana heads to the dining hall to grab a table.

* * *

 **Holy cannoli 195 followers, AMAZING! Thank you to every one of you. I'm sooo happy you all are enjoying the story, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

 **For those of you who haven't already, don't forget to check out the first 3 chapters of the prequel ;)**

 **Also I just finished re-watching Gilmore Girls so the Dragon Fly Inn was in my head figured I'd pay a little homage.**

 **Special thanks to Forevergleek9615 for your time, suggestions and input!**


	28. Grey Skies

They eat a quick meal in which both Santana and Rachel have yawned at least 100 times through.

"Why don't you two go back to the cabin and get some rest? You're both about to pass out on the table," Quinn offers.

Santana shakes her head while yawning. "No babe, I'm fine. You and Rach go; I don't want your back...," she pauses to yawn again.

Quinn jumps in, "That settles it. My back is feeling much better now; I can stand to sit in the chairs for a little while, while you get some sleep."

All the while Rachel is sitting at the table her chin propped on the palm of her hand and her eyes closed.

"But-" Santana tries to argue more but is cut off.

"No buts. Come on," Quinn stands and walks to the other side of the table holding her hand out for Santana to take. "Rach baby, come on, get up, you and San are going to go lie down."

Rachel opens her eyes at the sound of her name. It's not until she sees the duo standing that the blonds other words sink in. She nods while standing up, "Ok," she takes the offered hand and let's them lead her back to the cramped cabin.

* * *

It's a little past midnight. The train is quite and Quinn is reading over Rachel's script knowing the diva will want one of them to run lines with her sooner or later.

She is suddenly brought out of her little bubble by a large man who reeks of alcohol. "Hey baby what do you say you and me go back to my cabin and have a little fun?" He slurs out.

Quinn doesn't acknowledge the guy. She knows better than too especially in his state, she smelled him coming before he even reached her. She presses a button for one of the trains' assistants and continues to ignore the man.

He stands at the entrance and holds himself up placing his arms over the back of the dividers, "Did you hear me baby? We can go back to my-"

His thought is cut off by a very angry Latina. "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" She screeches walking quicker than she had been to the scene in front of her.

Quinn hearing her girlfriend's voice, stands up but is too late to stop her from pushing the guy back.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! It wasn't enough to get rejected by me you come back to try and get my girlfriend to sleep with you?!" Santana practically screams while throwing in some rather obscene curse words in Spanish.

Quinn steps in between the two holding her hands up. "Babe stop! He's wasted probably doesn't even know his own name. I already paged for somebody. Look here they come now," she says while pointing behind the brunette and trying to turn her around.

He takes in the scene in front of him, the man practically lying on the ground too drunk to keep his balance when shoved and apparently hasn't thought to stand back up. "Is there a problem here ma'am?" He directs his question towards Quinn.

She steps around Santana trying to get her to sit down and answers the man. "Yes sir, this gentleman here seems to have overindulged at the trains bar car. I'd appreciate it if you took him back to his cabin to sleep it off and keep him away from my girlfriends and I for the duration of our ride," Santana fights back a fit of laughter but a few escape her lips. Quinn gestures with her hand behind her telling the brunette to stop.

"Certainly ma'am I apologize. He will not be bothering you ladies again." He moves to help the man up who has apparently fallen asleep, "Come on, up you go."

Once the men are out of ear shot, Santana lets out the laughter she was holding. Quinn rolls her eyes and sits in the seat next to her "What? What is so funny?"

Santana waves her hands and continues to laugh once she has gotten most of it out of her system she tries to speak. "You, You sounded... Just like...," she's hit with another round of giggles. She catches her breath before continuing, "Oh my god that was hysterical! I could have sworn I left Rachel back in the cabin," she teases her blond girlfriend.

Quinn just rolls her eyes. So what if she sounded like her intelligent, gorgeous somewhat melodramatic at times girlfriend. After nearly 6 years with somebody, surely you'd pick up some of their tendencies.

She ignores her remark, "Speaking of which, why are you out here and not cuddled up with her?"

Santana leans her head against Quinn's shoulder, "It's so stuffy in that room, and there's no circulation plus the little furnace was lying on top of me. I woke up sweating," she pulls her shirt away from her abdomen as proof.

Quinn chuckles, "You should have taken your shirt off."

Santana grunts her response she's too tired to do much more, the adrenaline having left her body as soon as the guy was out of their sites.

Quinn rests her head a top of the Latinas and they soon drift off to sleep.

* * *

A couple hours later they are awoken by the conductor announcing they will be arriving in Ohio within the hour.

They stand up and stretch some. "I'm gonna go check on Rach," Santana informs while pulling Quinn into a hug by her side and placing a kiss to her temple, before moving to exit the little cubicle.

"Yeah I'm surprised she hasn't come out here yet," Quinn responds.

Santana chuckles. "No kidding, I-" she stops short seeing the very brunette walking towards them rubbing her eyes.

Quinn looks up at the Latina, "She's right there, isn't she?" She asks knowingly.

Santana nods her response to the blond and holds her arms out to Rachel for a hug, "Hey baby."

Rachel walks into the hug and lays her head on the Latinas chest with her eyes closed. "I woke up and you were gone," she mumbles still half asleep.

Santana tightens her grip around the diva's waist and kisses the top of her head, "I was just about to come check on you mi amore."

Rachel nods her head against Santana's chest and moves into the seating area. She takes the Latinas previous seat flips the arm rest up and manages to curl up into a ball on the seat with her head in Quinn's lap.

"Somebody's still sleepy," Quinn comments while lightly running the back of her fingers along Rachel's arm.

Santana moves in and sits across from the duo, "She's not the only one, I cannot wait to get to the inn and fall asleep in a real bed."

* * *

They arrive at the station in Lima. Rachel apparently had a rental car waiting for them already. So they loaded their luggage into the back and got in the car. Rachel sprawled out on the back seat while Santana took the driver's seat and Quinn the passenger.

By the time they make it to Dragon Fly, Rachel has fallen back asleep and Quinn isn't far behind.

Santana puts her hand on Quinn's knee, "I'll be right back babe. I'm going to go check in," she tells the blond before kissing her quickly and exiting the car.

While Santana is checking in, Quinn decides to grab a couple things from their luggage they will need tonight and in the morning instead of having to unload it all tonight only to have to load it back up in less than 6 hours. She's just closing the tailgate when she spots Santana returning, "That little sneak already had a room reserved," she informs while leaning against the car.

Quinn laughs, "Well did you expect anything less?"

Santana stands up straight, "I guess not. You go on ahead, its room 7. I'll grab Rach and meet you there," she hands her a room key. Quinn nods and heads off to the room.

Santana opens the door and hears Rachel's soft snores. She smiles to her self and moves to pick up the exhausted pregnant girl. "Come on baby, we're here, lets get to bed," she says softly while placing Rachel's arms around her neck and scoping her up from the back seat with one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. Rachel groans but doesn't open her eyes, she leans her head against Santana's chest and resumes her slumber.

Santana enters the room, the door being left slightly ajar to find Quinn already asleep on the bed stripped to only her boxers and not even being able to make it under the covers. She shakes her head at the blonds tiredness and closes the door with her foot, before carefully pulling the blankets down as best she can on the other side of the blond and laying Rachel down. She pulls the girls shoes and socks off and removes her pony tale. She decides the outfit she is wearing isn't too far from pajamas and decides to leave her be.

She grabs an extra blanket that is hanging over the sitting chair and covers Quinn before stripping herself and climbing into bed next to Rachel. Quickly joining her girlfriends in some much needed hopefully uninterrupted rest.

* * *

The trio woke up around 8:30. Rachel of course was the first to wake. Her excitement quickly forcing her girlfriend's to follow. They ate breakfast at IHOP like Rachel wanted and are now at the mall. Having already stopped by the pharmacy to make copies of the sonogram.

"I can't believe we were able to find enough onzies that were all different," Rachel says excitedly while walking with her girlfriends through the mall. Right arm locked with Quinn's and left hand wrapped in Santana's. The former cheerleaders each carrying two bags.

"Me neither Rach. Even though a couple of them say Grandma and Grandpa, the phrases are different. I didn't realize there would be so many to choose from," Quinn comments.

"We could be having triplets and there would still be enough," Santana adds with a laugh.

Rachel freezes in places causing her girlfriends to stumble back, her eyes wide she turns to Santana, "Don't even joke about that!"

Both Santana and Quinn laugh good naturally, "Look baby girl, theres the gift wrapping store," Quinn points to the store across the way.

Rachel looks to where the blond is pointing, "Perfect! Now we can have these all wrapped and ready before dinner," she says happily before starting to walk again dragging her girlfriends along.

* * *

They have just finished loading the car with their purchases.

"You guys dont need a cab, I can take you to your parents home," Rachel says with a pout not happy to be leaving her girlfriends.

Quinn steps up and hugs the diva, "Its fine baby, the cabs already here."

Santana rubs Rachels arm, "Besides that would put a damper on your plan to surprise them all at the same time. Do you really think that our moms would let you leave if they saw you dropping either one of us off?"

Rachel leans her head against Quinns chest, "I guess not... but you guys could drop me off at my dads house and then take the car," she reasons trying to prolong her time with the girls.

"Baby, we'll be at the house in no time," Quinn reminds her.

Santana nods, "Yeah, were just going to go say "Surpise, I'm home. Oh BTW we are having dinner at the Berrys in two hours so be ready,"" she jokes.

Rachel laughs at this and finally lets them leave.

* * *

The parents were indeed surprised by their children visits and a bit concerned about the impromptu dinner, but they all rearranged their schedules in order to attend.

Quinn and her mother showed up about half an hour ago and are helping Rachel's father, Leroy, prep for dinner while Rachel keeps them company and tells them about the news of Funny Girl.

"I'm so proud of you honey!" Leroy gushes.

"Me too dear, I knew you were destined for bigger things," Judy adds.

Rachel blushes at the comments, Quinn just smiles at her girlfriend too proud for words. They lock eyes both thinking the same thing and eager to see their parents reactions to the even bigger news this evening.

"Oh no, we are out of zucchini," Leroy comments his head in the fridge.

Rachel steps off the stool, "I'll run to the Farmers market and get some daddy," she offers.

"Thank you princess, Can you pick up some squash also?" He asks.

Rachel is putting her purse over her shoulder, "Certainly, anything else?"

Leroy shakes his head no, "I think that should be it, unless you can think of anything else."

She fishes the car keys out of her purse, "I'll see what looks good and fresh. I'll be back in a jiffy," and walks over to Quinn giving her a quick kiss.

Quinn takes her apron off, "I'll go with you baby."

Rachel smiles, she doesn't know what got into her earlier. She was being super clingy 'hormones' she thinks. "It's fine baby, stay and catch up with your mom. I won't be gone long."

Quinn wasn't expecting that response after what happened at the mall. She cocks her head to the right, "You sure?"

Rachel laughs softly, "Positive," and leans in to kiss the blond, "I love you."

Quinn smiles, "I love you too. Drive safe."

* * *

Rachel is driving back from the little farmers market, where she grabbed a few fresh vegetables for tonight's dinner when all of the sudden the car starts to sputter and smoke comes billowing out of the hood. She pulls off to the side and calls Triple A. They advise they are sending a mechanic with a tow truck and it shouldn't be too long.

She calls her daddy's cell phone. Santana is still with her mother, Quinn is helping prepare the dinner and her Dad had to take a last minute meeting. Plus she didn't want to worry them; she's fine she just needs a lift she reasons.

"Hey Baby…" Quinn answers the phone.

Rachel pulls the phone away from her face and looks at the screen to confirm she dialed the right number.

"Rach, Baby, is everything alright?" Quinn asks on the other line in a panic.

Rachel brings the phone back up to her ear, "Uh, Yeah sorry I just wasn't expecting you to answer daddy's phone that is all," she answers honestly.

"Well he just stepped outside to start the grill. Is everything ok Rach?" the blond repeats her earlier question.

Rachel nods despite the blond not being able to see her. "I'm fine. Everything's fine… well the cars not but-" before she can explain Quinn cuts her off.

"What?!" Quinn is already taking off her apron and looking for her keys "Are you hurt? We're you in an accident? Where are you?"

Rachel can hear the unmistakable worry in the blonds' voice and the sound of keys rattling in her hand. "No, there was no accident," she rushes out trying to calm the other girl. She hears a huge sigh of relief from her girlfriend and continues, "I was on my way back when the car over heated. I called Triple A and they have a tow truck on the way. I just was calling daddy to see if he could come and give me a lift home."

"You're sure you're ok?" Quinn questions again needing further confirmation.

Rachel nods again, "I'm fine baby, I promise. I pulled off to the side as soon as I realized something was wrong."

Quinn is walking back into the kitchen where she left moments ago in a panic as Judy and Leroy walk back inside from the patio.

"Who's on the phone? Is that Rach? Tell her not to forget-" she cuts him off with her hand.

She walks around the island and starts to wash her hands that are still covered in dough and flower from the biscuits she was making, "Where are you Rach? I'm coming to get you."

Rachel tells her blond girlfriend her location and they end the conversation with Rachel under the impression that Quinn is the one coming to get her.

* * *

It's about 10 minutes before a tow truck shows up. Rachel gets out of her car and stands next to it waiting on the driver to get out. She looks back to her phone to read the last message from Tina and doesn't see the man that's walking towards her.

"Oh my god Rach, is that you?" the man asks.

Rachel's thumbs hover above her phones keyboard, as she registers the voice. She'd recognize it anywhere. 'It can't be! I didn't even think he still lived here.' She thinks. Her ears did not deceive her; sure enough she is face to face with her ex-fiance Finn.

"It is you!" He pulls her into a bone crushing hug.

She isn't able to form words. She's standing there, his arms around her, her arms falling to her sides. "Finn… I can't… can't breathe," she manages to get out.

He instantly releases her moving his hands to her shoulders instead, "It's so good to see you. What are you doing back in town?"

She steps back out of his reach before answering. "We came back to share some news with our parents," she answers truthfully. "I didn't know you lived here," she gets out before she realized what she's saying.

Finn laughs and pulls his gloves from the back of his coveralls, "Yeah, I moved back earlier this year. I've been helping Burt out at the shop." He puts the gloves on and opens the car door to pop the hood.

Rachel steps back giving him some room and nods at his answer, "That's nice." She's at a loss for words. She hasn't spoken to him since the night of her now step dads almost wedding to Emma.

He shuts the car door and turns back towards Rachel, "Yeah I guess so. Well let me get this taken care of and then I can give you a ride home."

She shakes her head no, "That won't be necessary. Quinn is on her way."

At the mention of the blond he instantly recoils, "Oh, ok… We'll let's see what we have here." He moves to the front of the car and lifts the hood.

"I'll just be over here," Rachel points to the rear of the car. She hears him say ok and walks to the back leaning against the trunk. She instantly resumes her texting with Tina.

 _OMG! The mechanic is FINN!_ – Rachel

 _The reply is instant, WHAT! As in Finn Hudson?!_ \- Tina

Rachel rolls her eyes and scoffs, _Seriously Tina, what other Finn do we know?_

 _Sorry! I just was not expecting that. I didn't even know he was back in Lima_ – Tina

 _Yeah me either._ – Rachel

 _What are you going to do?_ – Tina.

Before she could reply, she is interrupted by Finn, "Hey Rach?" He calls out to her.

She takes a breath before walking to the front of the car, "Yes?"

He's leaning against the front of the car with his hands looking into the engine. "I'm going to tow it. I have to take it back to the shop to fix it, plus we have to order a part," he informs.

"Okay…" she answers with a semi confused look on her face.

"So I'm going to have to hook it up and load it onto the tow truck," he adds.

Rachel throws her arms up in annoyance. "You mean that's not what you've been doing? I called for a tow not a mechanic," she chastises and stomps her foot.

Finn looks like a puppy that's just been reprimanded, "Sorry, I just thought-"

She cuts him off, "Finn I'd like to get this show on the road, I have an important dinner I have to get ready for," she crosses her arms to let him know she's not playing around.

Finn nods, "Ok I'll go as fast as I can."

She uncrosses her arms. "Thank you," is all she says before returning to the rear of the car wanting to put as much distance between herself and him as possible. She resumes her text conversation with Tina and is too immersed to realize another car pulling up in front of her.

Santana steps out of the car and walks towards the diva, "Need a lift pretty lady?" She says with a smirk on her face while moving her sunglasses to the top of her head.

Rachel freezes for a millisecond before shoving her phone in her back pocket and rushing towards the Latina. "I swear I had no idea. I didn't know that they would call his shop. I'm sorry San," she rushes out knowing her brunette girlfriends feelings for the man she almost married.

Santana settles her hands on Rachel's hips and cocks her head in confusion, "What are you going on about baby?"

Before Rachel can answer or warn the Latina Finns voice is heard. "Hey Rach, I've got it all-" he stops speaking once he sees Santana.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Hey there orca," I say as I pass Finn in the hallway._

 _"Hey Santana! You look like an assless J-Lo," he says with a constipated smile on his face seemingly happy with his burn. All I can do is laugh at his pathetic attempt._

 _While the Irish kid throws one of his own, "You're skinny like all the crops failed on your family's farm."_

 _I stop laughing hearing this, "That is the lamest thing I didn't understand a word of." I look back to Brittany and she agrees, "Is that really all that you can come up with? You seriously think that you can out insult me? I'm from Lima Heights, I was raised on insults. It's how mi abuela put me to sleep at night. And she is not a nice lady." I turn to the Irish kid, "You know she tried to sell me once," he has a scared look on his face. I turn back to Finn. "And it wasn't till I got to kindergarten till I learned that my name wasn't garbage face," I put everything into this performance; in all honesty she couldn't be a nicer woman._

 _Finn has a dumb look on his face while he's trying to formulate a plan in his head. "Then we'll have to settle this another way. Uh, today after school. Bring your Troubletones."_

 _Brittany has joined me and we share a look, "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"_

 _"Yeah I am. Dodge ball!" Finn answers._

 _The school day couldn't end soon enough. I was so ready for the dodge ball game. Needless to say I dominated. I was an animal. (Quinn put up a good fight; she even managed to get a couple of the Troubletones out before I delicately pelted her with a ball in her ass) Yeah sure I felt a little bad about hitting the Irish kid in the face but I wasn't going to let anyone see that._

 _After the Torubletones meeting, I sought out the Frankenteen. I spot him with the leprechaun in a crowded hallway, "Hey Tubs, can I talk to you for a second?"_

 _Before he can answer the red head answers "Hey listen here! You can't make fun of Finn anymore."_

 _Is this guy serious who does he think he is? "Shut your potato hole, I'm here to apologize." I turn to Finn, "Rachel was right. I haven't been fair to you. You're not fat you just look like a taco addict whose had one too many back ally liposuctions."_

 _The Irish fairy interrupts me again, "Please stick a sock in it or ship yourself back to Scotland. I'm trying to apologize to lumps the clown." I address Finn again, "I am sorry Finn. I mean really, I'm sorry that the New Directions are going to get crushed by the Troubletones. I'm also sorry that you have no talent. I'm sorry that you sing like you're getting your prostate checked and you dance like you've been asleep for years, and someone just woke you up. Have fun riding on Rachel's coat tails for the rest of your life." I look to the other boy who is standing shell-shocked, "Although, you know what? I would just watch out for her come holiday time cause if I were him. Because if I were her, I'd stick a stint in one of those boobs and let the Finn blubber light the Honokaa lamp for eight magical nights." And with that I walk away leaving them both with blank expressions on their faces._

 _I honestly wasn't planning on my apology taking that kind of a turn. I just kept thinking about how he isn't good enough for Rachel. I know Quinn will not be happy once she finds out, but I couldn't help it. I'll just have to convince her Snixx took over._

 _I'm too caught up in my thoughts to realize Finn is talking to me. I only register the last couple of words "…Come out of the closet." I stop dead in my tracks; I'm having an internal freak out. The halls are still just as crowded as they were a few minutes ago and I know everyone heard him since they have all stopped talking and are now looking in our direction._

 _He continues and I can hear his voice getting closer, "You know, I think I know why you're so good at tearing everybody else down. It's because you're constantly tearing yourself down because you're in love with Brittany and she might not love you back, not to mention the thing you have hidden between your legs." I'm still standing with my back towards him, I can't make myself face him, sure he was wrong about the first thing I can see why he may think that, Quinn and I haven't exactly come out to anyone but how the hell did he know I had a dick? I hear gasps and whispers all around me. It's all I can do to not break down right here._

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Santana is brought out of her memory by the sound of Rachel's voice, "Santana… San… Baby. Talk to me. I swear I didn't even know he was in town."

Rachel is standing in front of her between the brunette and Finn trying to get the Latina to say something.

Santana takes in the scene in front of her, her pregnant girlfriend standing less than two feet away from her ex fiancé. Suddenly the memory of Rachel's pregnancy scare freshman year floods her mind. She closes her eyes to wish it away before opening them.

She realizes she is still standing with her hands on the girls hips from earlier so she moves the diva to the side of her and places her arm around the other girls waist possessively and hardens her facial expression.

"Hi Sant-" Finn tries to greet her but is cut off by a intimidating glare from he Latina.

Santana turns to look at Rachel ignoring Finn "Are you ready to go? Do you have anything in the car?" She asks wanting to leave memory lane as quickly as possible.

Rachel looks at her with sad questioning eyes but nods. "I have some vegetables for dinner and my purse. Dad took the luggage out already," she makes a move to grab them, but is stopped by Santana's hand on her arm.

Santana looks in her eyes pleadingly, "I'll get them. You just go get in the car... Please," she adds realizing how harsh her words came out by mistake.

Rachel looks between Santana and Finn. For once he's had enough since to stay quiet. She looks back to Santana and nods before walking to the car.

Santana gathers Rachel's things from the car and shuts the door. She glances at Finn before walking and putting the items in the back seat and opens the driver side door. "I'll tell the rental company where the car is. We won't be needing it anymore," she informs before getting in her mother's car.

Santana gets in the car and buckles up. "San, I honestly didn't-" Rachel's starts but stops short.

Santana is having an internal freak out she grips the steering wheel tight and leans her head back against the head rest. She lets out a breath before starting the car and driving off.

* * *

All the way home Rachel tried to get Santana to speak to her but the Latina stayed quiet.

They are pulling into the driveway of Rachel's childhood home when she pleads, "Baby, please talk to me."

Santana cuts the ignition off and gets out of the car. She walks quickly to the front door and flings it open walking faster than she was and straight to Rachel's room.

"Oh good, they're here," Quinn's voice is heard from the kitchen.

A second later Rachel comes through the door and closes it shut just as forcefully as it was opened. "Santana Lopez, this is not fair please you have to talk to me," she calls after her upset girlfriend while she sprints after Santana.

Meanwhile the women and Leroy share a look in the kitchen, with Santana's father and Hiram outside tending to the grill. "Uh, I think maybe I should..." Quinn speaks as she's takes off her apron.

Maribel walks over to Quinn and places her hand on her shoulder, "Mija, I think you should give them a minute."

"But-" Quinn tries to argue she doesn't like seeing her girls fight. And she really confused as to what could have started it. They had had such a lovely start to the day.

Rachel reaches the top of the stairs and notices that her bedroom door is open she walks to it "San pl-"

Santana cuts her off, shutting the door and pinning her against the wall kissing her with all she has. To which Rachel responds after only a second.

Santana pulls away breathless and leans her forehead against Rachel's looking deep into her eyes, "You are mine," she says firmly. "Mine and Quinn's," she continues.

Rachel's eyes are darting between the Latina's taking in her words. She places her hands on either side of Santana's face before placing a kiss to her lips. She pulls back and looks into her eyes again, "Always..." She leans in to claim the girls lips yet again in hopes of washing away any doubt that may have risen with the sudden presence of her ex fiancé. She pulls away feeling wetness on her cheeks and looks to see that Santana is crying.

Rachel dries the tears with her thumbs, "Baby, please don't cry I promise I-" there is a knock at the door.

"It's me," Quinn says from the other side of the door.

Santana pulls back from Rachel and turns around to wipe her tears. Rachel pulls down her shirt that was disturbed by the Latinas roaming hands and opens the door for Quinn. She smiles weakly and leans her face against the side of the door.

Quinn walks into the room and looks between her two girlfriends with a very confused expression on her face, "Is everything ok?"

Santana turns around all evidence of her breakdown seemingly vanished. "We're fine. I'm going to go say hi to everyone," Santana informs before walking out the door. She doesn't want to get into it right now.

Quinn looks to Rachel with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel walks to the blond and kisses her cheek, "We'll talk about it tonight," she tells her before taking her hand and leading her back downstairs to their awaiting parents.

* * *

 **Sooo what did y'all think?**

 **This is the longest chapter to date :)**

 **BTW I changed the date Rachel gave the doctor back in the hospital in chapter 5 to Monday; May 24, 2018 not Friday; May 29, 2022.**

 **And as an FYI there are things mentioned in the scenes of this chapter that will be expanded on in the prequel**

 **There will be a surprise appearance of another Gleek in the next chapter. Think you can guess who it is?**

 **As always special thanks to the awesome Forevergleek9615 ;)**


	29. Hot Tub Time Machine

Quinn and Rachel enter the kitchen hand in hand where they see the mothers and Leroy laughing and drinking wine around the island. Maribel hands Quinn and Rachel each a glass of their own and fills them without being distracted from the conversation. No one is mentioning the early display of anger and frustration from the young brunette's.

"Hey! That's not fair we were young!" Quinn joins in whilst taking the glass. Rachel hesitates but takes the offered glass not wanting to give anything away just yet. She takes a whiff and cradles the glass in her hands. '9 more months she thinks'. She sits it on the island and leans her head against Quinn's shoulder. Santana, Hiram and Antonio enter the kitchen from the patio, each carrying a plate of various meats.

"So are we ready to eat?" Antonio asks while rubbing his hands together after placing the plate on the counter with the others. The girls share a look with one and another, discretely nodding their support.

Rachel takes a deep breath, "Okay, so we have a confession to make. We didn't come down here just to visit. We actually have some news to share. Before dinner if that's alright."

Maribel laughs, "Leroy already spilled the beans Mija."

Leroy shrugs, "Sorry sweetie but you know I can't keep a secret to save my life." Everyone laughs at this.

"This is true Daddy. It is also why I didn't tell you the real news until we could all be together. " Rachel sends her loose lipped father a wink, which causes another round of laughter to erupt in the room.

"So what is the news honey," Hiram questions after the laughter has died down.

Rachel looks to her girlfriends for support suddenly nervous. Quinn puts her hand on the small of Rachel's back. "If we could all head into the living room, we have a present for each of you first," the blond speaks.

They all head into the living room, drinks in hand and find a seat. The girls pass out the gifts to each set of parents. Each gift is in a rectangular white gift box with a green lace ribbon wrapped around it and tied into a bow.

Santana hands the box for her parents to her mother. "Mom, wait until everyone has theirs, she says through a laugh.

Maribel pouts, "Well hurry up mija. You know I can't resist a present."

Each set of parents have their box and the girls are standing off to the side holding hands anxious of their reactions. "Ok mom you can open it now," Santana teases.

"All of you can, its better if you do it at the same time," Rachel adds.

They open their gifts, with Maribel being the first done, she lets out a high pitched squeal before bringing her hand to her mouth.

Inside are two onzies, wrapped in yellow tissue paper. Each one with a different saying on them catered to each set of grandparents, all gender neutral of course. Judy's has an onzie and bib to match. They take the garments out of the boxes and inspect them closer.

The girls are anxiously awaiting some type of verbal confirmation that their parents understand what this means. No one has said an actually word. They look at Judy delicately tracing the stitching of the word grandma outlined on the bib. Each grandparent with visible tears in their eyes.

Leroy is cradling the outfit in his hands and looks up to his daughter, "R-Rachel sweetie, are you... Are you pregnant?"

Rachel bites her lip and nods her answer the grips on the hands in he own tightening with her confirmation.

Leroy and Hiram jump up and run to Rachel hugging her tightly, "This is amazing sweetie!"

The Berry men each hug Santana and Quinn. "I can't believe it! I don't even know what to say. How far along are you Rach?" Hiram asks.

Rachel smiles happy of her father's reactions, "Well that's the tricky part. Why don't you both sit back down and we'll explain everything."

"That sounds cryptic Rachel..." Leroy notes.

"It's nothing bad daddy, I promise," she reassures her father.

"Mom, you haven't said anything?" Quinn questions timidly.

"Yeah mami, papi... Why are you guys being so quiet?" Santana adds.

Maribel and Judy share a look before Judy speaks, "We are happy for you girls really, we just..."

Maribel picks up where Judy left off, "We're just a little confused. Both of you girls were tested. Is this something that you three had been planning for a while and chose a donor?" The brunette's mother asks and looks to Rachel who looks to her girlfriends, before shaking her head no.

"I-I don't understand..." Maribel is at a loss for words.

"Honey, you know as well as I do that tests aren't always accurate," Antonio speaks.

Maribel looks to her husband with hope in her eyes. She had long given up the idea of having a biological grandchild of her own. "You mean..."

Antonio takes his wife's hand. "I don't know dear, how about we let the girls finish telling us," he laughs playfully.

Judy looks up to Quinn who is sitting on the arm of the chair she is sitting on. "Quinine is it...?" She doesn't want to verbally speak the last part of her question. She will love the child no matter what but she really wants to know if it is biologically related to her and her daughter.

Quinn places her hand on her mother's back and rubs it softly. "Well, we actually have one more gift for you guys that will answer just about all of your questions," she tells everyone before standing up and walking to the closet where the girls had stashed another stack of boxes matching the ones their parents had already opened. However, these have a yellow lace ribbon around them instead.

The trio pass the new gifts out. "Mija as much as I love presents, I would much rather you girls tell me about my grand baby," she tells Santana while handing the box to her husband.

"Mom, like Quinn said, this should answer most of the questions you guys have," Santana reminds her mother.

The girls take a seat next to their respective parents. "Ok you guys can open them now," Rachel says anxiously.

They open the boxes to find a white envelope resting above green tissue paper. "Should we open the card first?" Judy asks.

Quinn looks to Rachel for the answer, "Um, I hadn't really thought about it to be honest..."

"I don't think it matters really..." Santana adds.

Hiram and Antonio take the envelops from their boxes leaving Leroy and Maribel to unwrap the tissue paper. Judy opted to save the envelope for last. Wrapped in the green tissue paper is another set of onzies much like the others, but they each have different saying on them, and in the envelope is two copies of the sonogram picture.

Another round of gasps are heard. "Does... Does this mean what I think it means?" Judy looks to Quinn for the answer. Quinn nods her answer while biting the inside of her lip. "Oh my gosh Quinine, I'm so happy for you," she squeals as she hugs her daughter tightly. "All of you," she adds after ending the embrace. The early questions of fertility no longer at the forefront of her mind.

Maribel looks to her husband and asks, "Is it true?"

He nods and shows her the sonogram. "See here, there is baby A and there is baby B," he tells her with tears in his eyes.

"I don't believe this mija, you're not only having one baby, but twins!" Maribel pulls her daughter down from the arm of the chair and hugs her.

"Ma, I can't breathe," Santana gasps out.  
The excited mother let's her go, "Oh sorry baby, I'm just so happy for you."

"I can't believe you're having twins Rachel!" Leroy speaks up.

Rachel places a protective hand over her stomach and smiles, "Me neither daddy."

"I can't believe my baby girl is pregnant!" Hiram adds.

Everyone laughs. "Dad I'm not a baby anymore," she says while blushing.

Hiram wraps an arm around her and kisses her temple, "You'll always be my baby, sweetie."

"Ok, so I want to know everything. How far along are you Rachel?"

The girls each take turns fielding the questions that are thrown at them. Needless to say once the news broke that both Quinn and Santana were biologically responsible there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Every ones excitement grew tenfold.

* * *

A half hour later after the news is broke and everyone has reined in their excitement, they sit down to eat before the dinner gets colder than it already is.

"Can you pass the steak please?" Rachel asks her father who was handing it to Antonio in the opposite direction.  
Everyone at the table goes quiet and all eyes are on the diva. Rachel shrugs her shoulder, "Doctors orders."

Antonio smiles, "I like this doctor already," he says as he holds the plate out to Rachel.

The eight adults enjoy their meal together with the subject of babies is all that is talked about.

Once dinner is finished, everyone says their goodbyes and the Lopez's and Judy leave, only after the girls promised to let Maribel and Judy take them shopping for baby things tomorrow.

After the others left Hiram, Leroy, Santana, Quinn and Rachel all settle in to watch a movie in the media room before bed.

They are all pretty tired once the movie end as it's been a long day and the girls didn't get much sleep and the Berry men are up past their bed time.

Leroy stands up and stretches prompting the girls to do the same, "Ok girls, well we are going to head up to bed. Don't worry about the kitchen, I'll take care of it in the morning." He gives each one a hug and kiss on the cheek with Hiram doing the same.

Rachel returns the embrace, "Night dad."

"Goodnight princess," Hiram pulls away slightly and looks at his daughter. "Congratulations again," he looks to Quinn and Santana, "To all of you, you're going to be amazing mothers."

They share another round of hugs before the Berry men head up the stairs.

* * *

"Do you guys want to watch another movie or go to bed?" Rachel asks through a yawn before resting her head on Quinn's shoulder.

With everyone gone, Santana closes up again. "You two go on up and get ready for bed. I know you're tired. I'm going to go clean up the kitchen so your fathers won't have to do it in the morning before breakfast," she says as she turns towards the stairs.

Rachel reaches for her hand effectively stopping her, "San you don't have to do that. I was going to do it before everyone woke up in the morning."

Santana shrugs, "Now you won't have to." She kisses her on the cheek and does the same to Quinn. "I'll be up in a little while."  
Rachel tries to stop her again but Quinn stops the diva shaking her head no and offering a compassionate expression.

Once Santana is out of ear shot Quinn speaks, "I'm not sure what happened Rach, but just give her some time."

Rachel pouts and tears form in her eyes. "I just wish she would talk me," her breath hitches at the end and the tears break free.

Quinn pulls the brunette into her chest, "She will baby." She tightens her grip on the girl when she feels her sobs greaten, "Please don't cry baby." She runs one hand along the brunettes back while the other is stroking her hair. "Come on let's you and I go enjoy that large jacuzzi tub. What do you say?" She asks against the brunette's hair where she placed a kiss to the top of the diva's head.

Rachel is still crying but nods her head in the blondes chest. Quinn pulls back and cups Rachel's cheeks drying the tears with her thumbs: "She just needs some time to get out of her own head Rach. She will come talk to us soon. Ok?"

Rachel sniffles but nods ok. Quinn smiles and leans in to kiss the diva. "Now let's go and have a nice soak in that tub you've told us so much about."

Quinn leads her to the stairs and they make their way up with the blond following Rachel. They hear music playing softly in the kitchen and the sounds of dishes being moved once they reach the main floor.

Rachel pauses and looks like she is about to move towards the sounds. Quinn comes up and wraps her arms around her from behind, she kisses her neck and whispers in her ear. "Remember what we talked about baby?" Rachel sighs but nods yes. "Good, now let's put a move on it. I wants to get my tubing on and I wants it now," she says in her best Lima Heights Santana impression, which earns a giggle from Rachel before slapping the brunettes ass lightly signaling her to keep walking.

They make their way up the stairs that lead to the bedrooms with Rachel leading the way again. When they reach the top of the stairs Quinn reaches out and pinches Rachel's ass causing her to squeal and turn around quickly.

Quinn pulls her in to a hug with her arms draped around her waist as she leans and kisses her softly, which earns her a moan in response. "Sorry, but you know I can't resist that ass," she tells her with a smirk when they pull apart.

Rachel puts her finger over the blonds lips. "Shh Quinn, my fathers are just down the hall," she hisses, although she can't hold back her smile.

Quinn kisses the finger that is pressed to her lips and shrugs. "It's not like they don't know we have sex. I mean you're pregnant for God sakes," she leans in and starts to kiss along the brunettes neck.

Rachel exposes more of her neck. "Quinn we are not having sex in my father's home" her protest is futile as she is unable to suppress her moan.

Quinn kisses up Rachel's neck till she gets to her lips where she immediately dives in. "If you be quiet we can," she teases when they break free for air.

Rachel scoffs and pulls out of the blondes embrace heading towards her childhood room with Quinn following, a smirk plastered on her face.

Rachel closes the door once they are both in the room. She walks to Quinn draping her arms over the blonds shoulders, "My volume doesn't have anything to do with it baby. My room is sound proofed remember?" She claims the girls lips in a kiss before pulling away and moving to grab her night clothes from her luggage, which earns a groan of protest from Quinn at the loss.

She sends her own smirk and wink to her trouble maker girlfriend. "But that doesn't change the fact that this is my father's home and they are just down the hall."

She puts her clothes on the bed. "Now how about you go start the bath that you wanted so much," she says as she places a kiss to the blondes cheek and moves to the other suitcases to pull out something for her girlfriends to wear to bed.

Quinn is staring at Rachel's ass as the brunette is leaning over digging through the luggage. "Fine. But this conversation isn't over," she tells her before slapping her in the ass and running quickly to the bathroom laughing.

Rachel shakes her head with a smile on her face. "I'll get you back for that," she threatens playfully.

She walks over to her vanity and sits her makeup bag on it. She pulls out some cleaning wipes and is about to start removing her eye makeup when she notices a particular picture stuck in between the mirror and the frame.

It's one of her and Finn after their big Regional's win dressed in their black and gold outfits. It's maybe only an hour before they were going to get married. She stands up and rips it from the mirror before ripping it into a bunch of pieces and throwing it in the waste bin next to the dresser. She falls to her knees and starts to sob.

Santana had quietly snuck in the door and was standing with her back to it when she saw Rachel reach for the picture. Before she could make her presence known, the diva dropped to her knees crying and she quickly ran to the girl pulling her into her lap. "Shhh mi amorè, don't cry."

Rachel only cries harder feeling Santana's arms wrapped around her. Not because she isn't happy because she is, but these past few hours with the Latina being there but not really being there has been hell for the diva. She wraps her arms around Santana and cries into her neck.

Santana tightens her grip on the hormonal diva and rocks her. "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just needed some time," she says through tears of her own.

Rachel shakes her head no into the crook of Santana's neck, "I'm sorry. I swear I had no idea he was even in Lima. If I did I would have made sure they didn't call Burt's shop." She cries harder and tightens her grip more, "I love you Santana. You and Quinn are who I want, you're who I need. It's always been you. I was young and naive when I was with Finn. You and Quinn had each other and I didn't think I could have you both too. Please don't leave me San."

Santana instantly pulls back from the diva after hearing her words. She puts her hands on either side of Rachel's face and looks deep into her eyes. "I would never leave you Rachel. Never! Do you hear me? I love you too much. I couldn't survive without you and Quinn. I wouldn't know what to do with myself," she tells her whilst wiping away some of the diva's tears with her thumbs before pulling her into another hug. "I'm so sorry I made you feel that way or even think that baby," her tears are coming faster now as she realizes how much pain she caused the girl without even realizing it. "I know you love me. And I know you love Quinn. I was stupid earlier. Seeing him again just brought back some many memories. And then it got me thinking about the future."

She pulls back again so she can look at Rachel in the eyes. "I promise baby I'm not mad at you or anything like that," she wipes away some more of the diva's tears. "I am so sorry for the way I acted. I just needed some time to wrap my head around some things. I should have talked to you and told you that instead of instantly shutting you out. It's not even really about Finn. I mean yeah I'll admit that I did get a little jealous seeing you with him, but I know you would never do anything like that. I'm still not ready to talk about it just yet, but I promise the second I am, you will know. So please stop crying Estrella." She pulls her in for another hug.

Rachel is sniffling now trying to stop her tears, "You promise?" She asks her head resting on the Latina's chest.

Santana lets out a little laugh through her tears. "I promise baby. I love you and nothing could ever change that," she promises and kisses the top of the diva's head.

Rachel pulls back and tries to dry the Latina's tears. "I'm sorry I tried to push you to talk about it when you weren't ready. I just... It kills me to see either of you upset and not knowing what I can do to make it better," she tells her with one hand cupping the Latina's right cheek with and the other resting on her chest.

Santana shakes her head no and moves the diva so that she is straddling her. "You have nothing to apologize for baby. Like I said I was an idiot earlier, and I'm sorry for that."

With Rachel's arms now resting over the Latinas shoulders after the change of position she cups the back of her neck before claiming the girls lips in her own. "You are not an idiot love, you are entitled to your feelings," she tells her once the kiss has ended.

Santana leans her forehead against the divas. "Let's agree to disagree. Either way, can we put it past us and move forward with our vacation? I hate that I made it start off bad," she pouts

Rachel pecks the girl's pout. "You didn't make it bad baby. I'll drop it for now as long as you promise me that when you are ready, you will talk to us about what made you upset."

Santana presses another light kiss to the divas lips, "I promise."

Just then the bathroom door opens, "Rach are you coming? The bath is re-" she stops seeing the brunettes sitting on the floor their cheeks clearly tear stained. "Is everything ok?" She asks softly.

Santana nods. "Everything's fine," she pats Rachel's hips a silent request for the diva to get up. Once they are both standing, Rachel leans her head against the Latina's shoulder. "Now what's this about a bath?" Santana questions, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Quinn smiles and picks up on Santana's meaning. She saunters over to the duo. "Well I figured since we are here, we could enjoy this fancy tub Miss Berry always talks about," she husks, placing a kiss to the Latinas lips while wrapping her arms around her waist. "Will you be joining us babe?"

"Absolutely," she kisses the blond again before squeezing Rachel's ass with the hand that is in her jean pocket. "Can't let you two have all the fun," she winks at the blond.

"As you said the other day, it's always more fun when you are with us," she takes both of their hands and leads them to the bathroom.

"Guys, we are not having sex when my fathers are just down the hall," Rachel protests.

Santana kisses Rachel's temple, "Whatever you say baby."

* * *

Quinn opens the door and reveals what she was working on while Santana and Rachel were having a heart to heart.

"Damn Q, somebody came prepared." Santana says as she takes in the multiple candles around the room and the smell of lavender in the air.

Quinn takes off her shirt, "Don't look at me, I found these underneath the sink"

Santana looks to Rachel who is blushing, "What? I liked to make the experience as relaxing as possible. Is that so wrong?" She says, taking off her pants as she speaks.

Quinn and Santana both laugh. "There is nothing wrong with that at all baby," Santana confesses and helps the diva out of her shirt.

"Baby, the towels are in that closet behind you, will you grab some out for us please?" Rachel asks Quinn while she sits on the edge of the tub adjusting the jets speeds.

"Got em," she sits the stack of towels on the edge of the counter and stands next to Santana who is standing by the tub waiting on Rachel's ok to enter.

Santana admires the large almost triangle shaped tub that looks to be at least three feet deep and has a built in seat at each corner. "This can't seriously be a tub Rach. It's more like a hot tub."

Rachel shrugs, "I guess it is. My father's wanted me to be able to relax and unwind after my dance classes. That's why I offered it to you Quinn... After your accident..."

Quinn cups Rachel's chin. "Hey, none of that now," she tells her and kisses the girl to distract her from her thoughts.

Santana sees where Rachel was headed and assists Quinn in her distraction tactics. she lifts the tiny diva up in her arms, earning a squeal in surprise, and steps in the tub with Quinn following. She sits Rachel down on the middle seat and kisses her before moving to the chair on the left.

They all sit relaxing for a while letting the jets massage their muscles "Mmm, I should have taken you up on your offer Rach. This is amazing!" Quinn says with her eyes closed.

Rachel lets out a less than innocent moan of her own in response, causing both Santana's and Quinn's eyes to pop open, revealing instant darken pupils. They share a look both thinking the same thing.

"Rach your bathroom isn't sound proofed like your bedroom is it?" Santana asks trying to keep her voice at a normal octave.

Rachel doesn't open her eyes, her head leaned back on the tubs edge. "Mmmm yeah it is. As you know I like to sing in the shower and with how early I would get up to start the day the neighbors weren't too happy. So daddy had them do the bathroom as well. Why do you a-"

She is cut off by not one, but two sets of hands groping her chest and massaging her thighs. Both Santana and Quinn were inching their way towards the diva during her little speech being careful not to give away their movements.

Santana takes Rachel's right ear lobe between her teeth, "No reason."

Quinn is licking and sucking along the left side of Rachel's neck, "No reason at all."

Rachel moans in pleasure. "Mmm we can't, Mmm, can't... Oh god, my fathers are just..." she lets out a long moan when Quinn's hand slips between her lower lips and circles her clit.

"Baby, there are two soundproofed rooms between us and your fathers. And if you're quiet, I think they will be able to mask the sounds of your moans," Quinn says, her voice dripping with sex.

"Think you can be quiet for us Rach?" Santana asks not waiting for an answer as she makes her way down the brunette's collarbone nipping along the way, soothing it with her tongue, before wrapping her lips around the stiff nipple.

"OH GOD! No which is why, ahh... We shouldn't be... Mmmmmmm," the diva tries to keep up her protest but it's useless.

"Judging by the wetness surrounding my fingers Rach, that has nothing to do with us being in the tub by the way. I think you want this just as bad as we do," Quinn teases as she runs her fingers along Rachel's soaked folds.

"Oh god. Just shut up and fuck me!" Rachel half yells when Santana switches to her other breast and Quinn slips two fingers into her core.

Santana pulls away with a pop. "You heard the lady," she speaks to Quinn before claiming the blonds lips and palming and squeezing her right breast. Quinn moans into the kiss and squeezes the Latinas ass cheek.

They break apart and focus their attention back on Rachel. Quinn slips in between her legs and lifts her up slightly. Rachel wraps her legs around the blonds waist and moans at the feeling of her cock sliding through her folds.

Santana scoots behind the duo to take Rachel's previous seat. She's tugging on her equally hard cock getting more turned on at the sight of her lovers. She reaches out and pulls the duo back by Rachel's hips and sits the tiny girl on her lap. She kisses up the left side of her neck before reaching her lips. She pauses to kiss the blond before claiming the brunet's lips while Quinn works down the right side of her neck.

"Ready baby?" She asks once the kiss has ended.

Rachel nods. "More than ready," she says breathlessly.

Quinn hearing the exchange snakes her hands down Rachel's body till she reaches her ass. She cups both her cheeks and lifts the girl up slightly to give Santana room to maneuver.

Santana runs her dick along Rachel's exposed ass and in between her soaked folds.

Rachel breaks away from the kiss with Quinn, "Ughhhhh stop teasing!" She whines.

Santana kisses the diva's shoulder as an apology and lines her dick up with the far from virgin asshole of her girlfriend. She pushes up slightly causing the tip to slip in and a earning a gasp from Rachel. She is slightly smaller in girth than their blond girlfriend and about an inch longer, but both are bigger than average. So neither one of them are easy to take at first, especially up the ass. No matter how many times either of the girls take her in the ass she still just as tight the next time as she was their first time.

Quinn pulls her hand away from Rachel's left ass check and starts to rub circle on the girls clit to relax her more.

Santana pushes about half way in on the next thrust. "Oh god. You're so tight baby," she gasps and leans her head against the back of Rachel's shoulder to catch her breath and keep from blowing her load too soon. She places lazy kisses along the diva's back, giving her time to adjust.

Rachel is not happy with the slow pace and wants her girlfriend's entire length in her as soon as possible, so she slams down on the dick in her ass without warning. She rips away from the blonds lips when Santana's full 9" bottomed out in her ass.

Santana grips Rachel's hips tightly digging her nails into her flesh and moans loudly. She was not expecting that from the tiny diva. "Damn, baby. You're gonna make me blow before we even begin," she says after she's caught her breath.

Rachel pulls away from Quinn's chest. "Sorry, but you were taking too long," as she wiggles her ass on the Latina's lap.

Santana grips her hips tighter stopping her movement. She scoots to the edge of the seat and wraps her right arm around Rachel's waist her left hand coming up to forcefully cup her breast. "I thought you wanted us to go slow and be quiet," she says as she pulls out till just the tip is in Rachel's puckered hole. "I guess I was wrong," she plunges all the way back in, in one thrust

"Oh god yes. Fuck me!" Rachel's head falls to the blonds shoulder.

Santana and Quinn share a look before sharing an intense kiss all the while Santana is pounding in and out of Rachel's ass at a relentless pace .

When the former cheerleaders pull away, Quinn spreads Rachel legs wider and lines her pulsing dick up with Rachel's smoldering center.

"Get ready baby," Santana warns the diva and slows her trusts some from the brutal pace she had set.

"Oh goddddddddd I'm so close." Rachel throws her head back against Santana's shoulder panting.

Quinn takes the brunettes left nipple between her teeth and bites down, before plunging all the way to the hilt in Rachel's center sending the diva into her first mind numbing orgasm of the night.

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKK!" Rachel screams out as she bounces up and down on the two cocks that are fucking her into oblivion.

'If the soundproofing doesn't work, her father's defiantly heard that' both Santana and Quinn think to themselves.

Quinn and Santana set off on a brutal pace fucking into the diva as fast and hard as they can.

Rachel throws her head back in pleasure "OH FUCK! Yes. Oh god oh god oh god." She yells bouncing up and down on her lovers cocks. "OOOHH GOD YES! Ugh! FUUCCKKK! Oh god San, Quinn that's – ugghhh – so good! I'm going to cum!"

Hearing the brunette's words, Santana and Quinn quicken their thrusts to an unimaginable pace and thrust in and out of the girl intent on sending the diva into another mind blowing orgasm before they release themselves.

Rachel leans her head against the blonds shoulder mouth open, "Uuuuh fuck, fuck yes! I'm gonna cum again! Oh god! Don't stop! Don't ever stop!"

Santana and Quinn thrust in and out of the diva as fast as they can sending her into her second mind blowing orgasm of the night. UGGGH! Shittttt!" Rachel cums long and hard on the cocks inside her.

The former cheerleaders both quicken their pace wanting to prolong the brunette's pleasure as long as possible. "Oh fuck Rach, your ass is so fucking tight! Ughhh I'm gonna cum!" Santana gasps

Wanting her lovers to cum with her, Santana's moves her right hand that was gripping the divas waist to between her legs to put pressure on her clit while her left reaches up and gropes the blonds left breast while tugging at the hardened nipple.

Quinn throws her head back at the added pleasure of the Latinas groping, "Oh god! You both feel amazing!" Quinn quickens her pace pulling out to till just the tip of her penis is inside Rachel before slamming back in to the hilt hitting her G spot with every thrust.

Santana feels the new pace the blond has set and tries to match it. She grips Rachel's hip tighter her nails digging into her skin as she pumps the brunettes ass as hard as she can. "Fuck. Oh fuck. Oh god," Santana moans when Rachel's anal walls tighten, choking her cock.

She rips her hands away and roughly palms the diva's bouncing breasts, wanting the diva to come once more before she blows and secretly wanting to make the girl squirt again.

The water is sloshing side to side running over the sides with the force of their movements.

"Fuckkkkkk," Santana grunts. She feels her dick tightening and thick ropes of cum shooting into her girl's anus. Her body shutters with jerky movements as she rides out her orgasm, before collapsing on the brunette's back her dick still buried deep in the divas ass.

"Oh Fuckkkkkk Sannnnnn!" Rachel moans at the feeling of Latinas cum filling her back passage.

Quinn follows only a second after Santana, her movements becoming jerky as she struggles torn between holding back not wanting the feeling to end finally erupting. "Oh fuck oh fuck Rachhhhh!" Thick endless hot ropes of cum shot into the girls pussy. She bites down on Rachel's shoulder in attempts to quiet her moans.

Rachel's walls tighten greedily milking every last drop of cum the blond has to offer, before she is thrown into a third mind blowing orgasm of the night at the feeling of being so thoroughly fucked and full of cum. She locks her legs around the blonds waist and cums long and hard on the girl's dick her head thrown back on the Latina's shoulder mouth open but no noise is coming out.

Rachel slumps forwards after what was possibly the most intense orgasm of her life. She slumps forward into the blond, her body only being held up by her lovers miraculously still hard dicks inside her and their arms securely wrapped around her. "Oh god that was amazing!" She manages while still trying to catch her breath.

Santana kisses the brunettes shoulder, "The water is getting cold, what you think about continuing this in the bedroom?" She asks while running her hands along the divas thighs.

Quinn kisses the top of Rachel's head, "You up for another round Rach?"

Rachel sits up slightly. "I think I have one more in me," she kisses each of her lovers for further assurance.

Quinn slowly pulls out, both girls moaning at the loss before she helps lift the diva off of Santana newly rock hard cock.

Rachel is extremely sensitive after three intense orgasms and with the added pleasure of the water and jets she cums again when she about half way up the Latinas shaft. "Oh shit!"

Santana slams the girl back down on her cock, "Fuck yeah Rach! Take it all! She screams emptying her second load of the night deep into the diva ass."

Quinn leans down and kisses the diva deeply. She grew hornier watching the quick release of her girlfriends.

The trio quickly scramble out of the tub. Santana stops to dry up some of the water that spilled before joining the duo in the bedroom.

* * *

 **So first off SORRY for the long wait! I had a very crazy week. Hopefully the length and content of this chapter makes up for it.**

 **Secondly: Wow! The response to the last couple of chapters for both stories has been AMAZING! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time out of their day to review. It really means a lot.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has Favorited/Followed/Read.**

 **It has only been a week in story time and its already at 29 Chapters :/ I want to reassure you all that I have full intentions of finishing both stories, even if I only have one reader by the end. So please bear with me. Once they get back to New York the there will be time jumps and the story will progress quicker than it has.**

 *****As always a very special thank to Forevergleek9615.**

 *****And shout out to boompow123 :)**


	30. Hot Tub Time Machine Part 2

**To the guest review that asked if Quinn and Santana fuck each other... hope this answers your question ;)**

* * *

When Santana enters the bedroom she is greeted by the sight of Quinn's bare back, her head thrown back in pleasure. She can see Rachel on her knees in front of her bobbing her head up and down the blonde's 8 inch cock.

She walks up behind Quinn, her dick settling between the girl's ass cheeks and wraps her arms around her cupping each breast with her hands. She starts to kiss from Quinn's shoulder to her neck.

"Oh god!" Quinn moans and exposes more of her neck for Santana and unknowingly bucking harder in to Rachel's throat.

Santana is humping against Quinn's plump ass; she abandons her left breast and brings her hand down to Rachel's that's cupping Quinn's left ass cheek. She laces their fingers together and squeezes a little.

Rachel looks up to see Quinn and Santana making out, Santana's tongue deep in the blonde's throat. She release Quinn's dick with a pop and starts to stroke it with her free hand. "You two are so hot!" She says breathlessly, before wrapping her lips around the deliciously leaking cock in front of her face.

She sucks hard and fast focusing on the tip of Quinn's penis moaning at the taste of the blonde's precum.

Quinn whines, she's so close to blowing but she wants to hold off just a little bit longer. She ends the kiss with Santana and looks down at Rachel who is staring up at the two her right hand between her legs easing some of the built up tension. Her left still in Santana's hand that she can feel against her ass. 'Bad idea', she thinks. "Oh fuck I'm gonna cum!" She warns.

Santana grins into the hicky she is working on at the base of Quinn's neck. "Cum for us baby," she breathes out and removes her right hand from her breast and trails it down to her ass cupping her right ass cheek, pulling it away from her left allowing her own dick to grind into Quinn's ass better. She leans her forehead against Quinn's shoulder and looks down at Quinn's ass, causing a spurt of precum to release allowing her cock to move easier against her exposed ass hole. She starts to hump faster, and her dick catches on the tight ring of Quinn's ass hole.

Quinn moans. "Oh fuck I'm cumming..." she can't even finish her sentence before she's emptying her load down Rachel's throat.

Rachel moans around Quinn's dick at the taste and focuses on the tip wanting to drain the girl of her delicious cum while her right hand works the portion of Quinn's shaft in that isn't in her throat. Rachel's grip on Santana's hand tightens causing her nails to dig into Quinn's ass.

Santana continues to hump against Quinn's ass while working on a matching mark on the other side of the girl's neck.

Quinn continues to thrust against Rachel's hand and throat cumming the hardest she has tonight. "Oh god I love you. Ugh!" Her grip tightens in Rachel's hair at a particularly hard suck she just received. Santana's cock snags against her ass hole again and she can't take it anymore. "Fuck me Santana!"

Santana freezes. "I didn't pack any lube babe," she says in a whisper, angry with herself.

Rachel releases Quinn's softening cock satisfied she's drank all that Quinn has to offer at the moment. Quinn moans when her wet dick meets the cold air and slumps back into Santana.

Rachel lets go of Santana's hand and climbs on the bed seductively. She spreads her legs and shows off her completely soaked pussy. She runs two fingers between her folds and holds them up. They are completely drenched glistening in her juices. "I've got the lube loves."

Quinn's cock twitches at Rachel's words, already half hard from the little show she just put on.

Santana is standing behind Quinn her chin rested on her left shoulder, her arms wrapped around her waist and her rock hard cock nestled between her asscheeks.

Rachel is lying on the bed propped up on her left elbow, feet at the edge of the bed, knees spread and rubbing her pussy. "Come and get lubed up San."

Santana moans and presses harder into Quinn.

Quinn steps away from Santana and starts stroking her own cock. "You heard her S. Go get lubed up so you can fuck me," she says with a smirk.

Santana growls and steps forward to kiss Quinn forcefully before pulling away and walks over to Rachel. She grabs the diva's calves earning a squeal from Rachel and wraps her legs around her she leans forward so her pole is sliding through the sopping folds of her girlfriend's. She pushes Rachel down gently and leans down trailing kisses from her navel to her lips stopping at her breast to give some attention to each erect nipple.

She kisses Rachel on the lips eagerly, her hand coming up to cup her sensitive breasts, her dick rubbing against her pussy but never entering.

Rachel moans and arches her back trying to get Santana where she needs her.

Santana grins and pulls back from the kiss. "I thought you wanted to get me all lubed up babe. Watch me fuck Quinn with my cock dripping in your pussy juices," she husks out, her words causing both Quinn and Rachel to moan.

She looks over to Quinn who is jacking off and fighting the urge to cum while watching her two hot girlfriends grind against one another. She winks at Quinn before turning back to Rachel. "Isn't that what you want babe? Wanna watch me pound Quinn's ass? Oh I've got a better idea. Come here Q!" She orders and holds her right hand out to the blond her left holding her up hovering over Rachel.

Quinn obeys and walks closer to the bed. She whines when Santana stills her hand against her dick.

Santana takes Rachel's left hand away from her breast and brings it to her lips to place a soft kiss to her knuckles before placing the divas hand on Quinn's shaft.

Rachel instantly wraps her fingers around Quinn's dick and starts jacking her off.

Quinn bucks into Rachel's hand her head thrown back her left hand cupping Santana's right ass cheek.

Santana grinds down harder into Rachel. "You wanna watch me fuck Quinn while Quinn is fucking your pussy baby?" She says punctuating each word with a thrust, the tip of her dick hitting Rachel's engorged clit.

Rachel squeezes Quinn's shaft and arches her back. "Oh god yes! Yes! I want Quinn to fuck my pussy, while you fuck her ass!"

Santana and Quinn moan hearing Rachel speak so vulgar. They love it when she gets this worked up. She has such a potty mouth and it turns them on much more.

Santana rubs her hand along Rachel's side. "How bad do you want it babe?"

Rachel whines and closes her eyes, a tear spilling down her cheek from how worked up she is. "Ugh. Oh god! So bad! I need to cum! I need to cum around Quinn's cock while yours is buried deep in her ass! Please!" She begs.

Santana smiles at Rachel and then looks to Quinn. "You heard the lady. You better get that tight asshole ready for my cock baby."

Quinn grins and leans over claiming Santana's lips, her right hand sneaks between her girlfriends centers and she cups Rachel's sex under Santana's dick. She applies pressure to Rachel's clit but not enough to make her cum. She collects enough of Rachel's juices to lubricants her fingers before bringing them to her own ass prepping it for the pounding she is going to receive from Santana.

Rachel whines, "Please one of you make me cum, I can't take it anymore!"

Hearing the desperation in Rachel's voice, Santana gives in and lines her pulsing dick up with Rachel's entrance. "Gotta get my cock nice and wet for Quinn's ass Rach," she grunts out while sheathing herself inside Rachel's warm center.

Rachel tightens her legs around Santana's ass and arches her back, "FUCK!" She screams out from the feeling of finally being filled.

Santana moves some of Rachel's hair away from her sweaty face. "Shh baby, we don't want your dads to hear," she slowly states to trust in an out.

"Oh god! I don't, oh, I don't care about that right now... Fuck! I need to cum! Please make me cum San!" Rachel bucks up against the dick inside her desperate for release.

Santana leans down and trails kisses between her breasts to her naval. "Not yet baby," and she thrusts in and out of Rachel a couple more times before pulling out completely.

"NO! I need to cum!" Rachel cries.

Santana looks to Quinn who is pumping her own ass with three fingers and chocking the base of her dick trying not to blow. "Don't worry you will Rach. But like you said, you wanna cum on Quinn's dick".

Santana reaches out for Quinn bringing her between herself and Rachel. She removes Quinn's fingers from her ass and places her hands on Rachel's upper thighs. She positions Quinn's dick at Rachel's dripping hole. "Don't move," she husks into Quinn's ear.

Both Rachel and Quinn whine. They are so built up that the littlest bit of friction will have them seeing fireworks.

She puts her hand at the back of Quinn's neck gently pushing her down. Quinn has to move her hands from Rachel's thighs to her sides to keep herself from crushing their pregnant girlfriend.

Santana has one hand on Quinn's shoulder and her other on the blonds left hip she ruts her dick against the girls loosened ass hole and Quinn bucks back against the Latina wanting to be filled.

Rachel runs her hands along Quinn's glistening back her pussy contracting around nothing waiting to be filled again.

Without saying anything Santana surges forwards popping the head of her dick in Quinn's clenching anus. "Ok god so tight babe!" She moves slowly back and forth never going deeper than the head of her penis.

Her movements causing the same between Rachel and Quinn. "Please San! Quinn whines the feeling of Rachel's walls clenching around her cock and Santana's dick in her ass is quickly becoming overwhelming, and if she wasn't seconds away from cumming a few minutes ago, she definitely is now.

Rachel is pulling Quinn down close towards her, arms wrapping around the blonds shoulders and humping up in to the girl trying to take her deeper. "Please!"

Santana moves her right hand to Quinn's hip and pushes all the way into Quinn's ass. Once she's fully sheathed, she leans her forehead against Quinn's sweaty back and takes slow deep breaths. She is just as worked up as her girlfriends' but she knows that it will be worth the wait. She is determined to set them off before she explodes.

When Santana takes Quinn's ass, Quinn is forced forward leaning on her forearms head nestled in Rachel's neck, her dick gliding through Rachel's warm, wet, contracting pussy sending both girls into an instant orgasm. They moan their pleasure in unison. Quinn releases her seed deep inside Rachel. Rachel's walls massaging the cum out of her sack.

Their moans went straight to Santana's dick. She started a brutal pace of pounding in and out of Quinn's ass. Causing Quinn to move in and out of Rachel. She loves this. Being able to fuck both her girlfriends at the same time. Her thrusts quickly building up both girls again and with the overstimulation sending them into yet another orgasm, Quinn emptying for a third time that night in Rachel's pussy.

With Quinn's anal walls tightening around her shaft and the sounds of her lovers coming undone, Santana thrusts a couple more times before bottoming out in Quinn's ass and releasing her seed deep in to the blond. She slumps forward resting on Quinn's back, being held up by her arms not wanting to crush Rachel. The trio lay there in silence coming down from their highs.

Rachel rubs up and down Santana's left arm and draws her fingers along Quinn's right side. Her eyes closed, perfectly content with her girlfriends lying on top of her with Quinn's softening cock still inside her. "Love you," she breathes out.

Quinn grunts her response and buries her head deeper in Rachel's neck and hair completely exhausted.

Santana kisses Quinn's back in between her shoulder blades and slowly stands up her half hard cock still buried in Quinn's ass. She slowly pulls out and moans at the feeling of the tight ring desperately trying to suck her back in. Quinn shudders at the felling of Santana pulling out and feeling her cum dripping from her stretched hole.

Quinn doesn't move she is still lying on top of Rachel buried inside her. Santana leans down and kisses the back of Quinn's neck her hands on the blond's hips. "Come on baby lets go to bed."

Quinn allows Santana to pull her up and out of Rachel before falling to the bed next to the tiny pregnant diva. Rachel closes her legs together trapping the copious amount of Quinn's seed that started to spill out when Quinn's dick was removed. Santana leans down and kisses both girls on the lips before helping them get properly situated on the bed underneath the covers. Rachel on the left, Quinn in the middle and Santana on the right each some spooning the other.

* * *

 **Ok so that was round two of the smut. Hope you all enjoyed ;)**

 **I had planned on making the chapter longer and not just the smut, but since it's been a minute since I updated (and after talking it over with Forevergleek9615) determined it would be ok to post a slightly shorter chapter. Hope you guys don't mind.** **The story will resume next chapter.**

 **If you haven't already, be sure to check out the Prequel. 7 chapters are posted now (chapter 7 was posted on the 9th)**

 **OMG, the response from the last chapter was amazing! BIG thanks to everyone that took the time to review!**

 **Thank you to DennisJayHawthorne and dagron45 for your very thoughtful reviews. It really means a lot!**

 **Fapezberry Fan and Alex, YAY your back! I thought I lost you guys. :)**

 **As always special thanks the best beta ever, Forevergleek9615**


	31. Flashbacks

_"...that_ _must hurt to not be able to admit to everyone how your really feel or who you really are." Finn is standing directly behind me now. I can't make myself turn around. I can't believe he just outed me and spilled my biggest secret in the middle of the school hallway. All I can do is stand here and listen to him, "You know what I think you are... a coward. I'll see you at the mash off. " I hear him turn an walk away just before the bell rings._

 _Everyone is whispering and staring at me. It takes everything I have not to break down here in the middle of the hall way. If I run away or shed a tear it will make everything that much worse. Right now it's all just speculation. If I react that will just add fuel to the fire. So I stand still in the middle of the hall way as the bell rings and everyone around me scurries off to their classes._

 _I'm freaking out. I know in a matter of minutes everything that Finn just said will be around the entire school. McKinley high's rumor mill has nothing on twitter. I cannot go to class now. Instead I decide to spend the period in the janitors closet._

 _It's about 10 minutes into 5th period when there is a knock at the door. I try and quiet my sobs so as not to give away my presence. The person knocks again, "San, it's me baby. Can I come in?" Quinn asks softly from the other side of the door._

 _I should have known Quinn would find me. After all we have 5th period together. There is no doubt in my mind that she's heard what went down in the hall way. I get up off the ground and unlock the door. I don't open it though, and walk back to the corner and slump to the ground hiding my face in my knees._

 _Quinn slips in the room quietly and locks it behind her. She walks to me and stands in front of me, "Can I sit down?"_

 _I know she means well but I honestly just want to be alone right now. I don't tell her that though instead I just shrug my shoulders not looking at her. She stands next to me and slides down the wall. She rests her hand on my back and moves it up and down, "Do you wanna talk about it?" she whispers._

 _I start to cry again. This has been my worst fear ever since I could remember. I know Quinn has feared the same. We live in a small minded hick town. There's no way people are going to be ok with me being gay let alone having a penis._

 _Quinn wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her, "Shhh baby. It's ok, don't cry. Everything's going to be ok."_

 _I stop crying when I hear her say that. Is she serious? How can she even say that? "Are your fucking kidding me? Don't sit here and tell me everything's going to be ok! What about this situation makes you think everything is going to be ok? The whole fucking school knows I'm gay! Finn just screamed it in the middle of the crowded hallway. He told everyone! Everyone knows Quinn! Everyone knows I have a dick!" my anger gives way and I breakdown all over again falling into Quinn._

 _She grips me tighter, "I'm sorry baby! I didn't mean it like that." I only cry harder soaking her uniform top. "Hey look at me," she tries to pull my chin up so she can see my face but I bury it further into her chest. "Come on baby. Look at me... please," I let her lift my chin this time and slowly open my eyes._

 _She wipes some of my tears away with her thumb, "I know its seems like the worst thing in the world right now. But we have to play this the right way. You can't let them see you break down right now baby. That will only make them believe what Finn said. You have to go out there and show them that you aren't fazed by what Finn said. They will think he was just making stuff up. They will forget about it soon enough. "_

 _I scoff. It's easy for her to say that. No one knows that she's just like me, or that she is actually my girlfriend and not Brittany. I sit up and move off her lap, "And how do you suggest I do that?"_

 _She cups my cheek and wipes more of my tears away; I haven't been able to stop crying. "I'm not saying that it's going to be easy. But I'll be with you every step of the way baby, if they want to get to you they'll have to go through me!" she tells me with a wink doing a tuff guy impression and balling her hands into fists and placing them on her hips._

 _I can't help but laugh a little. Quinn's right. Who is going to believe him. I just have to go back out there and hold my head high. We are the head bitches of this school. Even if people do believe Finnonence Quinn and I can make their high school carriers a living hell. I'm happy that its Friday and after sitting through The New Directions mashoff performance, I can go home and have the weekend to hopefully have this blow over._

 _Monday is pretty normal. If people believe Finn they aren't showing it that much. There is an occasional comment or glance in the hall but no one is coming right out with anything. Maybe Quinn was right maybe I overreacted on Friday. I've made it through the first full school day since mine and Finn's little show down and I'm still standing._

 _I only have glee practice left; which is where Brittany and I are headed when I get summoned to Coach Sylvester's office by Becky. As I walk in I see Mr. Shue and lady faces dad. 'What the hell?' I think as I walk into the office._

 _"What's going on?" I ask confused._

 _"Have a seat Santana," Sue tells me, so I do._

 _"I'm afraid we have some bad news and I think I might be to blame. In my campaign to become Ohio's newest congress woman I've said some things that are not true and I don't feel good about it." Sue stands up and walks closer to me sitting on top of her desk directly in front of me._

 _I'm freaking out right now. What the hell is going on. What are they talking about. I start listening to Sue again, "I set the tone for this campaign, and now I'm afraid my slanderous chickens have come home to roust. "_

 _Will chimes in behind me, "Santana you should know I have the phone number of a counselor that specializes in this."_

 _"It's something that I've been through first hand. I'd be willing to talk your family though it," Burt offers._

 _Ok what the hell is happening? "Wait what are you...what are you talking about?"_

 _"Reggie the sauce Salazar sent me an advanced copy of his latest campaign add..." Burt puts a VHS tape in the TV Sue uses to critique our Cheerios performances._

 _Sue starts talking again, "It turns out he has a niece that goes to this school, and she overheard a conversation a couple of days ago between you and Finn Hudson."_

 _Oh my god! It can't be! Burt presses play on the VCR and the campaign commercial starts playing. Because of Finn not only does the whole school know my secret, but now the whole town is going to know. I can't help but start to cry, "I can't believe this is happening."_

 _I can't be in this room any more, I have to get out. I stand up, "I'm so sorry," I hear Sue say._

 _Seriously does she think that will make any of this better? My two biggest secrets are about to be broadcasted on national television I haven't even told my parents I was gay. Oh my god, "I haven't even told my parents yet!" I say aloud before running out of her office crying._

 _I want to get the hell out of this school but I can't. It's the Troubletones turn to perform their mashoff; Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. Seriously could we have picked a more fitting song for this time in my life right now, never the less I'll be damned if I let Finn win by forfeit. I quickly change and join the rest of my teammates on the stage in the auditorium._

 _Throughout the entire performance I can't stop thinking about that commercial airing. My life will be ruined! I see Finn whispering to Rachel and I snap. I jump off the stage in front of Finn and Rachel, "What did you just say to her?!"_

 _"I said I thought you were great..." he's lying I can tell._

 _I shake my head, "No, you're lying."_

 _"No he literally just said that," Rachel defends Finn._

 _" You tell her too? Everyone's gonna know now, because of you!" I scream._

 _"The whole school already knows, and you know what, they don't care," he says smugly._

 _"Not just the school you idiot! EVERYONE!" I yell again._

 _"What are you talking abo-" I cut him off with a slap to his face. I can't take it anymore. He's sitting here trying to act all innocent while my life is being torn apart at the seams because of him._

 _"Santana, Figgins office NOW!" Mr. Shue yells and points to the door._

* * *

Santana wakes up covered in sweat and breathing hard. She looks around and realizes she's in Rachel's childhood room. In bed with Rachel and Quinn. "It was just a dream," she's whisper to herself while brushing her sweaty hair away from her forehead. 'Can it really be classified as a dream if you actually lived it? I guess a flashback is more accurate' she thinks.

She looks at her phone and sees that its only 5:30 in the morning. She decides to try and go back to sleep for a couple more hours. She rolls back over and wraps and arm around Quinn and closes her eyes.

* * *

 _"I'm sorry, but since a student had lit fire crackers stuffed down his pants three years ago, we've had a zero tolerance of physical violence policy," Figgins says from behind his desk._

 _"Is that why you've suspended all the kids who've been tossing slushies in our faces for the past two years," I point out._

 _"Slushies are not on the school boards approved list of suspend worthy weapons," he defends._

 _I roll my eyes at his cop out, "Here's what you have to understand, I didn't do it."_

 _"We all saw what happened, you slapped Finn in the face. Unprovoked," Mr. Shue interrupts from behind me._

 _I turn to face him, "No see you don't get it, when I get really pissed off Santana gets taken over by this other evil personality. I call her Snixx. Her wrath of words is called Snixx juice. I'm kind of like the Incredible Hulk you can't blame me for anything Snixx does."_

 _Figgins doesn't back down, "I'm suspending you and this Snixx for two weeks, no arguments."_

 _"Sectionals is in next weeks. If you suspend me I won't be able to beat grimace and Mr. Shue's butts. Ms. Corcoran I highly recommend you do something about this!" I plead._

 _"I'm sorry Santana sectionals is important, but you need to be punished for what you did," Mr Shue agrees._

 _"I hate to say it but I agree," Rachel's mom adds._

 _I throw my hands up, "This is garbage! Hamburglar Finn is fine."_

 _"She didn't slap me!" Finn chimes in from his spot on the couch in Figgins office._

 _Ok now I'm really confused._

 _"I know that it, it looked and sounded like she did, but she actually didn't," he adds while standing from the couch. "What, what is it called in a play or a movie when you pretend to hit someone but you don't?" he asks no one in particular._

 _"Uh, a stage slap," Mr. Corcoran answers._

 _"It was a stage slap! That's what it was," Finn directs to Figgins._

 _"What is your angle here Finn?" Mr. Shue asks. To be honest I'd like to know that as well._

 _"The truth. If she didn't actually hit me then you can't suspend her right?" he asks the principle._

 _Figgins looks just as confused as I am, "No."_

 _Finn smiles, "Then that's what happened."_

 _They dispense Finn and I, and we leave the principal's office. "I'm a mischievous bitch, but I can't for the life of me figure out what this is about?" I turn to Finn once we're alone in the hallway._

 _"Well I want sectionals to be a fair fight and that can't happen without you on the Troubletones," he tries to explain._

 _"Well actually it would only be a fair fight with me off the team."_

 _"And I kinda feel bad for you. Look I know we've been at each other a lot over these past couple of years, but the truth is I think you're awesome. And when you hide who you are, you hide part of that awesomeness with it. And that's why you act out. Because you hurt inside every day." What is he trying, some new mental tactic, trying to get in my head?_

 _I'll bite, "That's sweet... but if you think that in exchange for keeping me from getting suspended im going to come ba-"_

 _He cuts me off, "Back to the glee club, exactly. You and all the Troubletones. I have an idea for a lesson but it won't work if you're not there."_

 _Ok, I'm even more confused than I was two minutes ago, "Did Ms. Corcoran and Mr. Shue already agree to this?"_

 _"Look, it's up to you. Either you can come back to the choir room and embrace your awesome, or take a two week vacation and enjoy your seat in the audience for sectionals," he gives me an ultimatum._

 _I can't get suspended, my parents would kill me. Before I answer he walks away._

 _Quinn and I talk that night. I explain what happened in Figgins office and why I slapped Finn in the first place. She offered to come out as well as both gay and intersexed, as a way of softening the blow on me. I couldn't let her do that. I love her for the offer but there is no need for her life to be ruined in high school too. Plus if I'm being honest, it would probably only make things worse._

 _The next day was pretty much the same. People still whispered and stared but nothing really over the top. After talking with Quinn and thinking it over some more I decided to join the rest of the Troubletones in the choir room after school._

 _Finn's writing something on the white board._

 _"Can someone tell us what's going on please?" Mercedes asks aggravated. I can tell she's not happy about the current situation either._

 _Finn finishes the sentence and caps the dry erase marker. "This week the Troubletones and New Directions will both be singing music by ladies and for ladies."_

 _"Oh hell no!" I see where this is going._

 _Finn ignores me and continues, "Next week all of us will be going to sectionals and one of us is probably going to win... but, Santana we're worried about you."_

 _What the fuck? "Worry about yourself fetus face," Quinn can't help but laugh a little at that._

 _He keeps going, "Glee is about learning how to accept yourself for who you are, no matter what other people think. And that's what this music is all about. "_

 _"So wait I don't even get a say in this? Not cool," suspension isn't sounding that bad right now._

 _"Everybody in this room knows about you Santana, and we don't judge you for it. We celebrate it because it's who you are. And look I know not everybody outside of this room is as accepting and cool, but we're doing this assignment this week so that you know in this rotten stinking mean world that you at least have a group of people who will support you and your choice to be whoever you wanna be. That's it. That's what we're doing here."_

 _He turns to the flaming twins, "Blaine, Kurt"_

 _The duo stand up in front of the group, "Santana, Kurt and I have a song we like to sing to each other in the car, and we wanna sing that for you right now."_

 _Oh my god, this day just keeps getting better and better. "While there's nothing I'd love more than having two pretty ponies serenade me I think we'd get further staging a gellervention for Blaine than singing lady music."_

 _"I know it's hard, It was hard for me too. But you can get through this," Kurt says._

 _"If you would just stop being so defensive," Blaine adds._

 _"I'm trying!" I snap out. "But your hideous bowties are provoking me."_

 _Mr. Shue chimes in trying to get us back on topic, "Kurt, Blaine, why don't you kick us off with what you got."_

 _They start in on their rendition of Pinks song Perfect. At first Blains overzealous dance moves and facial expressions have me ready to hack. But by the end after listening to the words and putting my feeling aside for a moment, I realize what they are trying to do. I can't help but smile a little._

 _But I can't forget what's going on so easily, or why we are even here in the first place. "Thank you guys. Thank you Finn especially. You know with all the horrible crap I've been through in my life, now I get to add that."_

* * *

Santana wakes up sweating again. Its 6:10 now. She decides to get out of bed and take a shower not wanting to take the chance of falling back asleep again and reliving the worst couple of days of her life.

She slowly climbs out of bed and quietly makes her way into the bathroom. She turns the shower on and stands in front of the mirror while it warms up.

She looks at herself in the mirror. She's standing in the middle of the bathroom completely naked seeing as how none of them bothered to put clothes on after their sexathon last night.

She gets in the shower and starts to wash her body. Her hands glide down her stomach and ghost over her junk. She freezes and starts to cry. She backs up against the wall and slides down the wet tile pulling her knees to her chest and continues to cry.

Quinn starts to stir. She reaches behind her to feel Santana but is met with empty space. She squints, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room she looks at the clock it's 6:25. She notices the light coming from underneath the bathroom door.

She waits a couple minutes to see if Santana is just using the bathroom and will be back in a second.

After 5 minutes she decides to see what she's doing. She slowly untangles herself from Rachel and gets out of bed. She covers the sleeping brunette back up hoping her absence won't wake her.

As she opens the door she realizes the shower is running. She closes it quietly behind her. "Morning babe, what are you doing up so early?" she asks while opening the steam covered shower door.

She looks in but doesn't see anything until she looks down. "Oh my god San! What's wrong baby?" she kneels down in front of her crying girlfriend and places her hands on her arms.

Santana shakes her head, not sure if she's ready to open up.

Quinn moves to the left of Santana so that her back is against the shower wall. She sits criss crossed and puts her hand on Santana's back, "I'll be right here when you're ready."

They sit in quiet for a little bit only the sound of the water hitting the tiles in front of them splashing them in the process. Santana had her head laying on her crossed arms and Quinn had her head leaned back against the tile while her right hand rubbed along the length of Santana's back.

Santana takes a deep breath and turns her head towards Quinn. "When I went to pick up Rachel yesterday, I saw Finn. Apparently he's working for Burt, and Triple A called his place to tow the car."

Quinn looks at Santana when she starts talking, her hand stills on her back. She doesn't say anything, she just lets her finish talking.

Santana lifts her head and sits a little straighter. "It brought back so many memories... It made me think. Really think. What are we doing Quinn?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrow, "what do you mean?"

Santana shrugs, "I mean what are we doing? What are we thinking bringing children into this world?"

Quinn's shocked, she pulls her hand away from Santana's back like she was just burned, "where is this coming from Santana?"

Santana throws her hands up, "you know what it was like for me... for us, what are we thinking bringing two kids into this world... into our unconventional relationship. We might as well paint a bullseye on their backs we are opening them up to so much ridicule."

Quinn doesn't really know what to say. She opens and closes her mouth trying told find the words but she can't. Santana sees this and feels even worse. This is why she didn't say anything to her and Rachel earlier.

She's happy Rachel is pregnant, she really is but being back here in Lima, running into Finn she can't help but think back to her childhood, her being outed. What their children will go through. How their friends will react to them having three parents, three moms. What will they say when they tell them that she and Quinn have penises.

"Oh god what if the babies are like us Quinn!" she starts to cry again. She doesn't want their children to have to experience a second of bullying or self doubt. She hides her face in her hands and turns away from Quinn moving further into the spray of water.

Hearing the words, Quinn realizes what Santana's going through. She's thought the same thing. Her experience of coming out wasn't as public as Santana's but it was still difficult. She too had her struggles growing up different. But most of that went away when she met Santana.

She finally found somebody that was like her in every way. Who understood her, who understood what she had been through.

She puts her hands on Santana hips and try's to turn her towards herself, "San look at me..."

Santana reluctantly lets Quinn move her. She sits with the water hitting her back her knees against her chest her chin resting atop her knees and arms wrapped around her legs.

Quinn puts her palm against Santana's left cheek, "San, I get what you're saying."

Santana wasn't expecting that, "you do?"

Quinn nods, "yeah I do. I worry about that too. But we will be ok. You, me and Rachel will be ok. We can get through anything. I worry that one or both of the babies will be like us, I don't want them to have to go through what we did, what you did..."

Quinn tries to dry Santana's tears but with shower running and her still crying its useless, "but do you remember what happened after that?"

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Finn corners me at my locker, "so what do you think of the new assignment?"_

 _I slam my locker door shut, "do you realize you're basically forcing me out of the flannel closet?!"_

 _"Salazar's ad's gonna run, that's what's forcing you to deal with this," he reminds me._

 _I roll my eyes, "why are you getting so worked up about this?!"_

 _"Because I don't want you to die!" What is he talking about? I look at him like he's crazy._

 _He elaborates, "a few weeks ago, some kid who made one of those it gets better videos killed himself. Alright, you deal with your anxiety surrounding this stuff by attacking other people and someday that's not gonna be enough and you might start attacking yourself."_

 _"Yeah well thanks, but that's never gonna happen. I'd miss me too much." I tell him honestly. No matter how down I've gotten I've never even considered suicide._

 _"Look, I know this is basically all my fault. I'll never be able to take it back. I'm sorry that this is happening. But I like you Santana, you and everyone in the glee club are like my family. And that means something to me. You mean something to me. If something were to happen to you and I didn't do everything that I could to try and stop it, I'd never be able to live with myself," again he just walks away leaving me to think about his words._

 _I know we fight and everything, but I don't really have anything against Finn. Other than the fact that he's with Rachel. Yeah I'm totally pissed that I'm in the situation I'm in right now but that's not entirely his fault. I provoked him that day in the hallway. If I hadn't been such a bitch, maybe he wouldn't have said the things he did and Salazar's niece wouldn't have overheard us._

 _I follow Finn to the choir room shortly after. For his song he chose a rather depressing but sill beautiful and moving version of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. All the boys join in on the harmony. My resolve is breaking, by the end of the song it's all I can do to hold back my tears._

 _Salazar's ad ends up running the next day. The school is all a buzz. Everywhere I go, people stare. I stop at my locker._

 _"Hey freak! I saw the commercial," a baby faced guy in a letterman jacket stands next to me._

 _"Who the hell are you?" I ask._

 _"Josh Coleman, sophomore rugby captain," he says like I'm supposed to be impressed._

 _"You know, all you need is a little nip tuck, and the right guy to straighten you out and I'm just the man to do it." he says with a cocky smile._

 _"Move your busted creeper ass!" Mercedes and the rest of the girls appear out of nowhere._

 _"Now!" Tina adds._

 _"Easy girls, I'm just trying to make her normal," the sophomore continues._

 _"She is normal," Brittany says from behind me._

 _"It's not a choice you idiot, but even if it were you'd be our last choice," says Quinn sending me a supportive smile._

 _"Oh I get it your all a bunch of freak lezbos," God, he doesn't know when to quit._

 _"So what if we are, you don't stand a chance either way!" Rachel says standing next to me. If we were anywhere else and under different circumstances I'd like to see if I could get her to elaborate a little more on that._

 _Before I can think too much about Rachel possibly being into girls, she turns to the rest of the gang and leads us in a pretty hot performance of Katy Perrys, I Kissed A Girl. We start in the hallways, spectators be damned all the way to the choir room where the boys already were waiting for us so the lesson could begin._

 _When we finish, Quinn finds me and gives me a hug. I decide now's a good time to tell them the news. Quinn and I are standing in the front of the room in the middle of the rest of the girls arms around each other. We share a look before I start, "Ok, ok, update ya'll," I announce trying to get everyone to quite down their cheers so they can hear me._

 _"First off, Finn you were wrong about one thing. It's not Brittany who I'm in love with. It's Quinn," I tighten my grip around Quinn's waist._

 _She smiles at me, "and I'm just as equally in love with her," she speaks without tearing her gaze away from me._

 _We decided last night that we didn't want to keep our relationship a secret anymore, but we aren't going to announce to everyone that Quinn is packing also. She's more than welcome to tell whoever she wants to when she wants to, but for the time being we're just happy to finally be able to be ourselves together out from behind closed doors._

 _I hear several gasps and I'm pretty sure I hear Rachel whisper, "I knew it," next to me._

 _I don't let them dwell on that portion of the news to long, "I told my parents last night, and they were actually ok with it."_

 _"No way!" Brittany says excitedly. She's been such a trooper, Quinn and I are really lucky to have her as a friend._

 _I smile, "yep, apparently they already had their suspicions, so it wasn't that much of a shock."_

 _Quinn laughs remembering their reactions, "my mom pretty much said the same thing."_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Quinn smiles remembering the relief she felt when finally being able to tell her friends about her relationship with Santana. "I know the reason behind you having to come out and your secret being revealed wasn't something you had planned or wanted to do at the time... But everything worked out in the end."

Quinn brushes some of Santana's hair that has fallen into her face away and tucks it behind her ear, "as long as we have each other, we can get through anything... Besides do you really think any child of Rachel's will give into the bullying."

This makes Santana laugh a little, Quinn's right. As long as she has Rachel and Quinn everything will be ok, they can get through anything as long as they are together.

Santana pulls Quinn into a hug, she wraps her arms around the blond tight and kisses her neck, "you're right. I was being stupid."

"You weren't stupid San, I get where you were coming from. I worry about those things too," Quinn confesses.

Santana tightens her grip around Quinn more happy to hear she's not alone in her fears, "I'm so happy Rachel's pregnant. We're going to have the most amazing kids. You're right with Rachel's genes they are going to be tough little cookies."

Quinn giggles, "yep, and I feel sorry for anyone who even thinks about picking on one of your little bugs."

Santana smiles, "the Lima heights will most definitely be brought out." Santana pulls back from Quinn but keeps her arms wrapped around her neck, "please don't tell Rachel I said anything."

Quinn pulls back and looks in Santana's eyes. She's confused, they don't keep secrets from each other.

Santana explains, "I'll tell her why I acted the way I did yesterday I promise. When we get home, I'll sit down with her and explain everything, do you think you can keep it from her until then? I know I'm asking a lot I just... I just don't want to ruin the trip for her, you know?"

Quinn nods and pulls Santana back into a hug, "I won't say anything."

They sit on the shower floor holding each other, the water cascading down on them for a couple minutes before deciding to stand up and actually take a shower before all the hot water is gone.

* * *

 **By the way, how I envision this story, many of the story lines that happened in the show also happened in this version. The flashbacks in this chapter were obviously scenes taken from the show (that I do not own) and tweaked/added to, to fit my vision of the story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Very glad everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter! :D**

 **For those who may be wondering, I do plan on seeing the story through with the pregnancy. I'm thinking a chapter, maybe two for each month of pregnancy. I may skip a month here or there depending on what ideas I come up with but it will not just be highlighted really... at least I don't think what I have in mind so far is considered highlighting lol. I'd say all in all around, at least 18 more chapters. There will be one possibly two more chapters in Lima and then they will be back in New York and that's when the time jumps begin.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorite/followed, I still can't believe so many people are actually reading this.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **Special thanks to Forevergleek9615**


	32. The Lima Bean

**\- To those who are following/favorited I deleted the authors note after updating the story so instead of it showing 33 chapters it shows 32, sorry for the confusion, but there are only 32 chapters. – Thanks dagron45 for pointing it out.**

* * *

Santana stands in front of the mirror wrapped in a towel brushing out the ends of her wet hair with Quinn sitting on the edge of the tub, towel drying her hair. She looks up at Santana and can practically see the gears turning in the girl's head. She gets up and walks over to the Latina and wraps her arms around her midsection. She places a kiss to the left side of Santana's neck before resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Stop beating yourself up baby," they lock eyes in the mirror. "It's ok to be scared, this is all new territory." She tightens her grip and kisses the crook of Santana neck. "I'm scared too. I'm sure Rachel's nervous; remember when she found out about the movie?" Santana nods her response, and Quinn continues, "We never thought we'd be in this boat. Not unintentionally anyways..."

Before Santana has a chance to respond, the door swings open and Rachel runs through the bathroom just barely able to lift the seat before emptying the contents of her stomach to the porcelain gods.

Quinn moves over to Rachel and holds her hair back, resting her left hand on the small of her back.

Santana prepares a cup of mouthwash and Rachel's tooth brush.

After a couple of more forceful heaves, Rachel closes the lid, flushes the toilet and sits on top of it. "Why do they call it morning sickness if it wakes you up when you're sleeping?" she whines as she props her right arm against the sink counter and rests her head against her palm tiredly.

Quinn brushes Rachel's hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry baby, is there anything we can do?"

Rachel shivers a little but shakes her head no, "you are both perfect, I'm just being a baby."

"No you're not mi amore; you're growing two tiny humans inside you. You're incredible!" Santana corrects placing a kiss to Rachel's temple and draping a robe around Rachel's shoulders, having noticed the goose bumps forming over her skin.

Rachel smiles weekly and puts her arms through the sleeves, accepting the cup of mouthwash from Santana and moving in front of the sink. She swishes it around a couple times, before spitting it out in the sink and turning the water on and letting it run over the tip of her toothbrush to wet the toothpaste.

"What are your two doing up so early?" she asks before beginning to brush her teeth. She turns around to face her girlfriends and leans against the counter.

Santana bites her lip and turns to Quinn.

Quinn doesn't want to lie, but knows Santana needs a little more time before she's ready to open up to Rachel, "I woke up a little bit ago and this one was already in the shower. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you." Quinn moves closer to Rachel placing her hands on her hips and leaning their foreheads together. "How are you feeling today?"

Rachel blushes and leans over to spit out the tooth paste. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. "A little sore, but in a good way," she confesses.

Quinn smirks before connecting their lips. Rachel pulls away for air and pulls the blonde into a hug. She notices Santana still standing there with a guilty expression on her face.

She ends the embrace with Quinn and moves in front of Santana, cupping her cheek with her right hand. "Are you ok baby? Why were you up so early?"

Santana leans into her hand and nods her head yes. She brings her left hand and rests it on the Latina's chest, her right still cupping her cheek. She searches her eyes for more answers but doesn't want to push her. Santana promised last night that she would talk to her when she is ready and Rachel agreed not to push the subject.

Santana brings their foreheads together, "I'm ok baby. I promise," and presses her lips to Rachel's lightly.

She tries to reassure her noticing Rachel hesitance to accept her previous answer. She feels guilty that she didn't tell Rachel the whole truth, but she's still trying to process her emotions herself. She doesn't want to say the wrong thing and possibly hurt Rachel.

With Quinn it was a little easier. They were together when the Finn drama went down, and she has experienced many of her same fears first hand. It's not that she loves or trusts Quinn more than Rachel. She wouldn't have even confided in Quinn just yet, if she hadn't been the one to find her sobbing on the shower floor. She's not a very emotionally opened person. She needs to work through her feelings herself before she's able to open up to others. Otherwise she says the first thing that comes to mind, and those things don't always come out the way she intends them to.

Rachel just nods, wraps her arms around Santana and rests her head against her chest. Santana kisses the top of her head and tucks it under her chin and looks to Quinn for help. She doesn't like hurting Rachel, but she knows if she were to say the things to her that she did to Quinn, the way she said them, she would hurt her worse.

Quinn comes up and places her hands on each of their backs. "Why don't you go ahead and get in the shower Rach, I was thinking we could stop at the Lima Bean for old time sake before meeting up with our moms."

Rachel nods her head against Santana chest and Santana does the same against Rachel's head.

Quinn smiles. "Great!" she kisses both brunettes quickly before stepping back and starting up shower for Rachel. "Baby girl, you hop in the shower and San and I will finish getting ready," she says cheerily trying to ease the tension before leaving the bathroom to do just that.

Rachel nods and pulls away from Santana moving towards the shower.

"Hey," Santana reaches for Rachel's wrist before she's out of arms length and pulls her back towards her gently. She cups both her cheeks and looks into her eyes before saying, "I love you."

Rachel closes her eyes, her hands clasped around both of Santana's wrists. She rubs her thumbs across the back of Santana's hands and leans in to connect their lips in a kiss, trying to convey all her feelings in the one kiss. Trying to let Santana know she can tell her anything. "I love you too," she says barely above a whisper once the kiss has ended and they are standing there with their foreheads connected looking into each other's eyes.

Santana kisses Rachel lightly one last time before exiting the bathroom leaving her to shower in peace.

They leave the house 45 minutes later leaving a note for the still sleeping Berry men.

* * *

They arrive at the Lima Bean at 7:40 in the morning. They each open up their doors once the car is stopped. Santana and Quinn get out on the driver side and meet at the trunk of the car.

"I can't believe it still looks the same," Quinn says in amazement, that from the outside at least nothing has changed over the 6 years since they left Lima.

Santana nods looking at the building. "Well, hopefully the coffee tastes better, I'm getting to old to have to put in 6 packets of sugar for one small cup to make it drinkable," she teases.

Quinn laughs and slaps Santana on the shoulder lightly. Realizing Rachel has yet to join them she looks back towards the passenger side of the car and sees the door opened some and that Rachel has one leg out of the car.

"Rach, you coming?" Quinn asks pulling the car door open further with Santana right behind her.

Rachel puts her phone back in her purse, "Sorry I was just texting Tina back. She's worried about Oliver"

Santana rolls her eyes and takes Quinn's hand leading her girlfriends to the door. "The little squirt is going to be fine. It's only for a week and he's with all his friends. Momma Chang needs to learn to cut the cord, or at least give him a little slack to be a kid."

Quinn laughs and enters the little cafe.

Rachel stops at the door and turns to Santana. "I have a feeling you're going to be singing a different tune when the roles are reversed love."

She gives the Latina a chaste kiss, before walking through the door that Santana was holding open.

Once in the cafe and standing in line, Rachel is hit with all the different smells of the different types of coffee and flavored creamers that do not bode well with the increase sensitivity to smell in a pregnant woman. She excuses herself to the restroom. "I'll be right back, order me a ginger tea please."

Santana and Quinn are standing in line. Even though there drinks have never been that good it's one of only two coffee shops in town so they are always busy.

Santana wraps her arms around Quinn from behind and rests her chin on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Quinn leans into the embrace and turns her head to be able to see Santana's face, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

Santana lifts her chin and kisses the blonds temple. "For this morning. And for giving me time to tell Rach. Just... thank you," she tightens her grip a little more and rests her chin back on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn leans her head against Santana's and places her hands over the Latinas that are locked over her stomach.

The line moves up a few more people and they are third in line now. Santana lifts her head from Quinn's shoulder and looks toward the bathrooms. "I'm going to go check on her, she's been in there for ages"

Quinn nods and removes her hands. "Your usual?"

Santana smirks, "you know it," and kisses Quinn lightly; pulling away quickly when she hears a high pitched scream.

They share the briefest of looks, the others eyes confirming each of their suspensions before abandoning the line and moving into the direction of the squeal.

They find Rachel in the hallway just outside the bathroom standing behind a tanned muscular man with a shaved head. "Excuse you, why do you have your hands on-" Santana cuts herself off when the man turns around.

"Puck?" Both Santana and Quinn ask at the same time in disbelief.

"The one and only. Come here!" he moves to hug both Quinn and Santana at the same time lifting them a couple inches off the ground one in each arm.

"Ok, if he did that to you Rach I see why you screamed" Quinn says through a laugh once back on the ground.

Rachel giggles, "yeah only I didn't see it coming. He got me from behind!" she explains wrapping an arm around Santana's waist.

"What are you doing back? I thought you were on tour?" Santana asks.

Puck shakes his head no. "I just got back last night. Finished my last tour. I got honorably discharged after my plane went down and left me in a coma for a month, but I'm all better now."

"What?! Why didn't we here about this?" Rachel exclaims with Quinn and Santana echoing the same sentiment.

Puck shrugs, "I had mom promise not to tell anyone if something like that happened. No use worrying everyone unless there is really something to worry about."

"Are you kidding me?! You were in a -" Rachel cuts herself off when she feels Santana's hand on her hip squeeze a little. She looks at Santana who discreetly nods to Puck. He has a pained expression on his face. Obviously it's something he's not comfortable speaking about just yet, and maybe won't ever be. "Well I'm glad that you are ok Noah," Rachel changes her tone.

"Me too, were you coming or going? You should join us for a coffee and catch up," Quinn offers.

Puck rubs his shaved head but answers. "I just got here but had to take a leak first though. Why don't you guys grab a table and I'll come find you."

The coffee machine they are standing next to starts, the barista is making a particularly potent smelling concoction. Rachel brings her hand up to her nose discreetly trying to block the smell.

Santana notices the divas movement and puts two and two together. "Well I vote we sit outside," Rachel looks up and smiles her thanks.

"That sounds good, I'll meet you guys out there," Puck informs, before walking towards the restrooms.

Quinn stops him short though. "Did you want anything to drink Puck?"

He turns around hearing her voice. "Oh yeah uh, coffee, black is fine thanks."

Quinn nods and turns to her girlfriends. "Why don't you two go find a table and I'll get back in line."

"Thanks baby."

"Thanks babe."

Rachel and Santana respond accordingly.

Santana and Rachel make their way outside to a round wrought iron metal table.

Santana pulls a chair out for Rachel. "My lady."

Rachel laughs and slaps Santana's shoulder lovingly before taking her seat. "Thanks for suggesting we sit outside San."

Santana sits in the seat to the left of Rachel. "Of course mi amore. Even I felt a little queasy with all those flavors mixing in the air."

Rachel smiles and reaches for Santana's hand while resting her head against the Latinas shoulder.

Puck and Quinn join them soon after. After relieving himself, Puck decided to keep Quinn company in line.

"Ginger tea for you," Quinn announces while placing Rachel's drink in front of her.

"Ice mocha latte with extra whip cream for "miss I'm getting to old for 6 packets of sugar in my coffee,"" Quinn teases while handing Santana her drink.

"We also got some blueberry muffins," Puck informs holding up the brown paper bag while taking his seat next to Rachel.

"Yum!" Rachel eagerly takes the bag from Puck.

They spend the next 20 minutes or so catching up. Each side leaving out certain details of their lives.

"Are you in town long?" Quinn asks.

Puck shrugs, "I haven't really thought about it. I came home to visit with mom but I'm not really sure where I should go from here." The girls nod their understanding.

"Well you should come to New York on the 4th of July if you don't have any plans. Everybody is going to be there." Rachel says when Santana's half eaten muffin catches her eye. "You gonna finish that?" she asks with a blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Rach of you're still hungry I can go in and get you some real food," Quinn offers. Rachel bites her lip slightly embarrassed.

"Puck!" a man's voice off in the distance is heard.

"I thought that was you man! What are you doing here?" the voice is clearer the closer it gets and then the owner pulls a chair from a nearby table flips it around before sitting down in it backwards.

Santana slides the muffin to Rachel. "It's ok Q. Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore."

Both Rachel and Quinn place their hands on Santana's knee trying to calm her.

It's not that they haven't made up, but with everything that is going on and with Santana's dreams last night, it's like the wound is fresh and she really doesn't want to see Finn's face today.

Puck oblivious to the sudden tension replies to Finn. "Hey man. Yeah I just got back last night. I was actually gonna drop by the tire shop when I left here."

Finn nods his head, "that's cool. So what going on?"

"Rach was just telling me about a fourth of July party in New York, that everyone is going to be at," Puck gestures for Rachel to continue.

Both Rachel and Quinn feel and see Santana visibly tense when the words come out of Pucks mouth.

Not one to be rude Rachel continues, "uh, um yeah... Tina and Mike are throwing a 4th of July party at their house there's going to be fireworks, BBQ, swimming, the works."

"Sounds fun, I don't have any plans that I know of, I'll try and make it," Puck accepts the invite.

"Yeah same here," Finn chimes in.

"Great. Well we have to get going. See you on the 4th," Santana stands and makes her way to the car.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your patience. I'm still slammed at work but have been adding a paragraph or two to this chapter every couple of days and wrapped it up this afternoon.**

 **My focus is going to be on Unexpected for a while and not the prequel, simply because that is the universe my brain is stuck in at the moment.**

 **I have a bunch of ideas for the next few chapters and hope to have them out soon, the July 4th chapter is going to be pretty big and have a major surprise in it. I have started writing it, but there is 1 maybe 2 more chapters before it. I'm going to work as hard as I can to get them out to you all soon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Till next time.**

 **Special thanks to Forevergleek9615**


	33. Parent Trap

Rachel pushes the chair back and stands up immediately stalking after the angry Latina. "Santana wait!" she pleads.

Santana closes the door behind her and hits the sterling wheel with her palm a couple times.

A minute later Quinn and Rachel get in the car on the passenger side. Rachel in the front and Quinn in the back.

"I'm sorry San, I didn't think he would invite himself. I'm going to go tell him he can't come," Rachel is sitting in the front passenger seat her left leg pulled up looking at Santana tears threatening to spill.

Santana looks at her briefly before turning her head, "It's fine, it a free fucking country. Finnocence can come if he wants to." She puts both hands on the steering wheel and grips it tightly before buckling up.

Rachel frowns, "No, I'm going to go tell him not to come." She moves to open the door.

"I said it was fine, just buckle up so we can go!" Santana hisses out.

"S!" Quinn scolds.

Santana turns so fast in her seat her hair flipping with her, her bangs out covering half her face, "What?!"

Quinn's eyebrow shoots up in surprise and a bit of a challenge. Santana's growing anger is something neither of them has seen in a while. Sure she slammed the door the other day, but she hasn't snapped at them. "Stop yelling! Rachel didn't invite him. She invited Puck. I know it is your favorite holiday, but... Fuck!"

"You don't understand! He-" Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She looks between Quinn and Rachel.

Rachel is sitting there hands in her lap looking out the window willing herself not to cry. Quinn has her arms crossed over her chest staring at Santana expectantly.

Santana turns back around and bangs her head against the seats headrests. She grips the steering wheel with both hands again and squeezes it a couple times, "Can you two please just buckle up?"

Quinn scoffs but scoots back in the seat and buckles up.

Rachel sniffles and buckles up herself never tearing her eyes away from the window.

They ride to the mall in complete silence. Santana somehow manages to get the parking spot next to Quinn's moms car. She parks the car, turns the ignition off and gets out; walking to the front entrance.

Quinn rolls her eyes at the action. She gets out of the car and opens Rachel's door. She catches the diva wiping away tears trying to make it look like she hasn't been crying.

Quinn sighs she hates to see either of her girlfriends cry. And to know that Rachel is crying because of Santana, it pisses her off more. She leans over, unbuckles the diva's seat belt and holds her hands out for Rachel.

Rachel takes one of Quinn's hands and step out of the little sedan. She turns to follow in Santana's footsteps, but Quinn stops her pulling her back.

The blond wraps her arms around her shoulders and hugs her. Rachel melts into the embrace and squeezes Quinn tight.

After a few moments with no words being said, they end the embrace. Quinn locks the car, before reaching for Rachel's hand and leading her to the entrance.

They spot Santana at the front of the building leaning against the wall; her left leg bent, her foot on the wall and arms crossed over her chest.

When they are close enough, Santana pushes herself off the wall and holds the door open for Quinn and Rachel to walk in first.

They immediately spot Judy and Mariel sitting in the lounge area at the front.

Rachel walks in the sitting area first hugging both older women, "sorry we're late."

"No worries dear, we just got here ourselves," Judy tells them letting go of Quinn and hugging Santana.

"Cool so how 'bout we get this show on the road?" Santana wants to get this over with as soon as possible. She's pissed. She pissed at herself for blowing up. Yes the 4th is basically her favorite holiday, but that's not the reason she's so angry that Finn invited himself. But either way, she knows she fucked up and now she's angrier with herself than anything.

Judy and Maribel share a look before turning back to their kids. "We figured we would start on our left and work our way around stopping at all the stores with baby things. How does that sound?" Maribel asks.

"Perfect," Santana exclaims and starts walking in that direction expecting the others to follow.

Maribel and Judy share another look, but don't say anything and follow Quinn and Rachel.

* * *

They are leaving the 5th store with Santana and Quinn carrying a bag each. They had to talk the mothers out of buying everything in the stores. They don't even know what they are having yet and they don't have a place for all the big furniture or swings that babies need. But after much insistence from both mom's they have two large bags filled with unisex items that they absolutely had to get now and a double stroller ordered to be shipped to their apartment in New York.

"Well I need to go to the ladies room. I'll be right back," Judy says as they stood in the mall looking around.

"I'll come with you," Maribel adds.

"Ok. Well we're going to rest for a bit," Quinn tells them motioning to a second lounge area in front of them.

"I'll be right back," Santana mumbles, before walking in the opposite direction of the restrooms.

Quinn and Rachel sit down on the couch and Rachel lays her head against Quinn's shoulder.

"I just wish she'd talk to me," her voice quivers trying to hold back her tears.

Quinn's stomach knots. She wraps her arm around Rachel and kisses the top of her head, "I know baby. She will. You know San. She just needs some time to gather all her emotions so they make sense to her before she's ready to explain it to others."

Rachel sighs, "I know but it doesn't make the waiting any easier," she pouts.

Santana walks back and sees her girlfriends sitting on the couch their backs towards her. She stops in her tracks and frowns. She feels absolutely terrible for snapping at them.

She looks at the box in her hands and then back to the couch. "I hope this works," she lets out a breath and keeps on walking.

She sits on the leather ottoman in front of the duo. Placing the bag to her side and the box in her lap. She hasn't made eye contact yet, she slowly opens the lid and looks up.

She holds the box out showing the words 'I'm Sorry' written in red icing on top of a large chocolate chip heart shaped cookie.

She slowly lifts her head to make eye contact with Rachel first, "Please forgive me. I'm sorry for snapping..." her eyes dart to Quinn. "I'm sorry for snapping at you both," she turns back to Rachel and puts her left hand on the divas knee, "You didn't do anything wrong Estrella. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm sorry."

Rachel breaks eye contact to look at the message on the cookie again before looking at the tanned hand on her knee.

Santana's heart breaks at having not received a response yet. Rachel brings her right hand to rest on top of Santana's still on her knee. She runs her thumb across the girls knuckles, her eyes following the movement before returning to Santana's eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry too San. I should have stopped talking or at the very least changed the subject when he showed up," Rachel breaks eye contact and looks to their joined hands again.

Santana puts the cookie to the left of her and kneels in front of Rachel. She cups her chin so she can't break eye contact again. "You have nothing to be sorry for Rachel. There is no excuse for the way I acted. I should not have snapped at you. At either of you," she looks to Quinn briefly then back to Rachel.

Santana stands to place a kiss on Rachel's lips. She tucks some of the other girls hair behind her ear and rubs her thumb up and down her cheek bone. "Forgive me?" she whispers.

Rachel leans up and pecks Santana lips softly, "Always."

Santana leans her forehead against Rachel's for a few seconds before kissing her again quickly moving back to the ottoman to apologize to Quinn.

She puts both hands on the blondes knees and stares into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn can't stop the small smile that starts to form. She breaks eye contact and looks to her left with a slight blush to her cheeks. "Only because you got a cookie," she teases trying to lighten the mood. She knows Santana hasn't had the easiest of mornings she's not going to dwell on her little outburst.

Santana smiles and stands up moving her right hand to the arm of the couch for support she kisses Quinn on the lips, both staring into each other's eyes.

Quinn brings her hand up to rest on Santana's right cheek their foreheads still leaning against one another, lips millimeters apart. "Don't let it happen again," she warns.

Santana closes her eyes and nods her head yes against Quinn's forehead. She slowly sits back down on the ottoman.

"So are we ready for the next store?" Maribel asks breaking the silence.

She and Judy had been waiting for the trio to make up on their own. After spending nearly two hours already shopping and seeing no signs of that happening, she and Judy concocted a plan to get them by themselves. They waited off to the side out of view of their daughters until apologizes were said.

Santana laughs, "Very clever mom."

They spend another three hours shopping; taking a break for lunch at the food court which was cut short by Rachel's nausea.

* * *

At four o'clock they decide to head to Quinn's mom's house to spend the evening, watch a movie and maybe take a nap before meeting everyone at Breadsticks for dinner later in the afternoon.

Maribel had some things to do after the outing, so she had Judy drop her back off at home, but will be rejoining them for dinner.

Quinn and Judy are in the kitchen baking a pie and catching up. It was also Quinn's subtle attempt at giving Santana and Rachel some alone time. Hopefully Santana would actually talk to her.

It's impossible not to see the stress Rachel is going through because of this. And from what Quinn has gathered from her reading, stress isn't a good thing for a pregnant woman to be experiencing. It's never a good thing, and with the condition she found Santana in this morning she's has no doubt her stress level is off the charts. So she really hopes that Santana will take this time to explain things to Rachel.

Santana and Rachel are lying together on the couch. Rachel in front leaning back against Santana's chest. The TV is on but neither of them are actually watching it.

Santana has her right arm bent with her head propped up looking down at Rachel. Her left arm draped over the pregnant girls stomach her thumb moving back and forth in a calming motion.

Rachel's has her hands together her head laying on them. She's looking at the TV, but not actually watching it to consumed with her thoughts and enjoying being in Santana's arms after the stressful morning.

"I'm sorry," Santana's whispers, catching Rachel's attention.

Rachel tilts her head some and leans further into Santana to be able to look at her face, "I know San... I have already forgiven you," she answers in confusion. She truly had forgiven the Latina for her outburst when she apologized in the mall.

Santana sighs and puts her forehead to Rachel's shoulder. "I'm sorry for making this trip less enjoyable. I didn't expect... I don't know l..." Santana sighs and lifts her head back up to look in Rachel's eyes. "I'm going to say something, but I want you to promise me you won't get upset. Not until I get everything out and explain okay?"

Rachel rolls over more to where she is laying on her back, her left arm bent and under her head, she looks up at Santana and knows she is ready to open up now.

The Latina's hand is still on her stomach, so she uses her free hand and laces their fingers together and nods yes.

Santana mimics her nod. "That means you have to let me finish before speaking. Let me get everything I'm trying to say out, before you react please," she squeezes Rachel's fingers with her own in what she hopes is a reassuring way.

Rachel brings her left arm up and strokes Santana's hair, "I promise baby."

Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "When I saw Finn yesterday it was like the flood gates opened and every negative thing that happened when I was growing up came rushing back. Before I met Quinn I thought I was alone in this world. A freak of nature. Yes I was only 5, but I knew by all the doctor's visits and sleepover's that I was not normal," she has to break eye contact with Rachel and settles for laying her head back down, still on her side looking at their joined hands.

"When I met Quinn, that all changed. I had finally found someone who understood, who was the same as me. I wasn't alone any more. But then when things progressed past friendship, it scared me. I was already a freak but it was something that I was able to hide to the outside world for the most part. But to be in a relationship with a girl, in Lima," she scoffs.

"When I really think about it, I always knew I was gay. I mean aside from the fact that I have a penis and no guy would ever want me... I never felt an attraction to any guy. Don't get me wrong I can appreciate a hot guy as much as the next, but it's not for me, it never was. After seeing what Kurt went through, I wasn't sure I was ready for all the ridicule. To be out in the open with her was a whole other ballgame. I... And then when Finn, when he said those things in the hall way, in front of every one... All the years of being so careful of making sure I crossed my legs or I didn't let me eyes linger for too long, they went out the window in a flash. I thought my world was going to end."

Rachel wants to cry. She knows it wasn't easy for either of her girlfriends growing up, but hearing Santana poor her heart and soul out makes it that much more real. She doesn't say anything keeping good on her promise, when Santana briefly looks back up at her she nods to let Santana know she is following her.

Santana continues, "When I saw him yesterday it was like for a second everything I have. Everything we've built; you me and Quinn, it was all vulnerable. All the emotions I felt seeing you with him in high school and knowing I couldn't have you, the time at the loft when you thought you might be pregnant," she pauses to run her hand along Rachel's stomach. "It all just hit me like a ton of bricks. My insecurities growing up..."

Rachel rolls to her side facing Santana she tucks a few pieces of fallen hair behind her ear, and cups the Latinas right cheek.

Santana moves her hand to Rachel's hip with the change of positions. They stare in to each other's eyes for a few moments, before Santana closes hers and starts speaking again. "I had these dreams last night, these flash backs to high school… I'm scared Rach, what if the babies are like me and Quinn… I don't want our kids to have to go through the same self doubt and ridicule I did. We already live an unconventional life as it is. I don't think I would be able to handle my kid coming home crying because she was bullied, bullied because of me, because of who I am," a single tear falls from her eye.

Rachel quickly wipes the teardrop away with her thumb, "May I speak now?"

Santana only nods her head.

"San, I don't want you to ever feel like you can't talk to me. I get that there are some things that Quinn may be better at understanding, and I know that you two had each other long before I came along... but I don't want you to be scared of telling me your feelings. Scared that I'll have a diva melt down and storm off. If you haven't noticed those days are few and far between," she smiles a little trying to get Santana to do the same. "Believe me I understand how you are feeling I'm scared too."

Santana sighs and closes her eyes, turning her head away and from Rachel and laying on her back again.

"Hey look at me..." Santana shakes her head no.

"Please..." Rachel begs.

Santana lets out a breath, but turns back to face Rachel.

Rachel places a light gentle kiss to Santana's lips and wipes away the stream of tears as best she can. "Baby, I'm not scared that they may be born like you and Quinn. Honestly the thought never even crossed my mind."

"You're- It didn't?" Santana asks surprised.

Rachel shakes her head no, "Not once."

"How?" Santana asks still not believing that Rachel hadn't feared the same.

Rachel shrugs her shoulder, "I don't know. It just didn't. I don't mean to imply that what you or Quinn have had to overcome isn't incredible, or down play it by any means but it honestly isn't a fear of mine. If one or both of the babies are born intersex I will love them just the same as I would if they weren't. I get where you are coming from but you know what?"

"What?" Santana asks softly.

"If either of them is inter-sexed then they are going to be pretty darn lucky," she smiles.

"How can you say that?" Santana asks louder this time, sitting up slightly propping herself up on her elbow.

Rachel's eyes followed Santana's movements, "Because they have two of the most amazing women I know in the corner. You and Quinn didn't have anybody until you met each other and that was scary, but these babies have both of you as their mothers, and that makes them incredibly lucky."

Santana lays back down on her side wrapping her arm around Rachel, pulling her closer. " _You_ are amazing," she cups Rachel's cheek and leans in for a kiss, "I love you Estrella"

Rachel connects their foreheads and pecks Santana's lips " And I love you baby."

They lay there not saying anything for a couple minutes, before Santana's asks, "So if you're not afraid of them being like me... What are you afraid of?"

"Everything else..." Rachel admits.

Santana cups Rachel's cheek, "What do you mean?"

Rachel raises her hand from Santana hip and drops it back down softy, "I've never done this before San, everything's new... I mean suddenly my body isn't my body anymore. I've already failed them once... what if it happens again? What if I'm not a good mother? What if-"

Santana cuts Rachel off with a kiss, "Mi amore, you are going to be a great mom. You already are. You didn't fail them and you're not going to. When the doctors said you had to change your eating habits, you did. Look at how you are with Olivia and Oliver and Matthew."

Rachel thinks about it for a minute, "I guess so. But it's still scary."

Santana nods her understanding

Rachel brings her hand up and threads her fingers through dark locks, stroking Santana's check with her thumb, "Promise me that if you get scared again, you'll come talk to me."

Santana's kisses Rachel's forehead, "I promise"

Rachel scoots closer to Santana and lays her head against Santana's chest. Santana kisses the top of Rachel's head and wraps her arm around her, resting her chin on her head. The lay in silence before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"So what's this I hear about me becoming an aunt?" Frannie asks walking into her childhood home. Her almost eight year old Gracie at her side and 18 month old daughter Stella in her arms.

Quinn comes out from the kitchen, wine glass in hand needing to see with her eyes that she heard correctly. She wasn't expecting to see her sister this visit as she lives two towns away.

"Aunt Quinn!" Gracie takes off towards Quinn in a sprint.

Quinn squats and holds her arms out towards the young girl. "I've missed you Gracie," she wraps her arms around her mindful of the wineglass.

"I missed you too," Gracie tells her against Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn pulls back to look at her niece's face, "You know I think there are two more people who miss you in the living room."

Gracie smiles and makes a bee line for the living room saying a quick, "hi," to her grandmother with a wave.

"What are you doing here?!" Quinn asks hugging Frannie after sitting her wine glass down on the little table in the foyer.

They end the embrace, "Mom called me this morning," Frannie replies.

Quinn looks to her mom shaking her head with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe how big the girls have gotten. Video chats do not do them justice... Hi Stella," Quinn coos holding her arms out intending on taking the almost 2 year old in her arms.

Stella shakes her head no and lays it against her moms chest clinging to her shirt. "She's a little shy," Frannie explains and Quinn nods.

"Quinn, why don't you let your sister come into the house," she teases her, turning for them to move further into the house and out of the foyer.

The woman walk into the living room, where they see Gracie talking to Rachel and Santana who look like they haven't fully woken up yet, but have smiles on their face any ways at their niece's excitement of her purse.

Both brunettes look up briefly with a smile greeting their blonde girlfriend when she enters; their attention immediately redirected back to Gracie who tells them all about what they have missed since their last Skype call.

"Gracie why don't you breath for a minute and let them say hi to everyone else first," Frannie pats her daughters head as she speaks.

Gracie pouts but nods.

Santana and Rachel stand from the couch in order to great Frannie properly. When Rachel pulls away from the hug, Stella puts her arms out wanting Rachel to hold her.

Rachel reaches out for the baby immediately. "Well hello there little one," she sits her on her hip and smiles at the blonde haired little girl who from the baby pictures she's seen at least looks exactly like Quinn when she was her age. Gracie puts her head on Rachel's chest and sucks her thumb.

"Hey I thought she was shy!" Quinn pouts.

Frannie shrugs, "I guess she likes Rachel better than you." She teases her little sister.

Santana rubs Rachel's back sending her a smile. They have a silent conversation with their eyes, before Rachel blushes and looks away, "She's absolutely precious"

"Yeah just wait till she has a temper tantrum. She's hit the terrible twos already I swear," Frannie sits on the couch pulling Gracie into her lap, "So I want to hear all about how I'm going to be an aunt."

They all talk for a little bit, the trio explaining everything about the pregnancy in detail before its time to leave for Breadsticks.

After Breadsticks, the girls head back to the Berry household to spend the night again. They end up deciding to just stay there every night they are in town so they don't have to keep lugging around their things night after night.

They spend two more days in Lima alternating their days between each family member.

Frannie and the kids stayed at Judy's Sunday night so the sisters could catch up. Rachel and Santana even babysat the girls on Monday, so Quinn and Fran could have a day to themselves. They took the girls to the park and to the movies to watch the new Disney movie Inside Out.

Rachel had to keep shushing Santana during the movie because every time the girl would have a mood swing shed make comments about the movie being all about a bipolar kid.

On Monday night they had another family dinner at the Lopez's to which everyone came; including Frannie and the girls. When it was time to leave Stella was in tears and didn't want to let go of Rachel.

And on Tuesday, Rachel's dad drove the girls to the airport. They opted to take a plane home instead of spending another 14 hours on the train.

* * *

 **Big thanks to Forevergleek9615**


	34. Sugar Cookies

Rachel woke up to light kisses along her neck and the smell of pancakes in the air. She pulled Quinn closer with the arm that was wrapped around her and snuggles impossibly closer to the blondes front. "Mmm morning," she says sleepily without opening her eyes.

Quinn continues to trail light kisses along Rachel's neck and shoulder, across her jaw line and to her lips, "Morning, how did you sleep?" she asks once the kiss has ended.

"Good, we didn't wrap until almost 1:30, I got home a little before 3, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow," Rachel finishes with a yawn.

Rachel rolls over further to where she is laying flat on her back and Quinn slides up next to her kissing, nipping and sucking along the crook of her neck and collarbone, "Did you guys get to finish the scene at least?"

Rachel rubs her left arm along Quinn's back and nods her head a little, "Yeah, I was the reason we stayed. We actually got through two more scenes. I convinced them we should shoot them now since I only have another two months, three at the most until there is no doubt you would be able to tell I'm pregnant."

Quinn nods, "That's good, but you can't keep pushing yourself like that. It's not good for you, or the babies," she moves to straddle Rachel, her lower half resting in-between the divas legs and her top half resting on her forearms.

Rachel runs her hands along Quinn's back underneath her shirt, "I know, I take breaks I promise, but I really want, no I need to get through filming before the babies are born. I can't be the reason filming goes on hiatus," she pouts at the end.

Quinn brushes some hair out of Rachel's face, "Baby, they picked you, Michael wanted you. Even after you told him you were pregnant, he still wanted you to be the star," she reminds her.

Rachel's pout turns in to a smile when she really thinks about Quinn's words, "You're right," she leans up and kisses the blond on the lips, "Thank you love," Rachel lays her head back down on the pillow and tucks some of Quinn's hair behind her right ear and rests her palm against the blonde's cheek.

Quinn smiles and turns her head to kiss Rachel's palm, "You don't have to thank me for telling the truth," she leans down and connects their lips in a kiss.

The kiss quickly turns passionate and more needy. Quinn moves her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip requesting entrance which was immediately granted. Their tongues did a dance for dominance with Rachel relenting.

After a couple of minutes, Quinn was forced to pull away for air resting her forehead against Rachel's shoulder, nuzzling her neck while Rachel continued her assault along Quinn's neck and collar bone.

When her lungs no longer burned, Quinn resumed, but not before leaving a sizable mark at the base of the diva's neck on the right side. Her lips began to make their way south, while her right hand palmed Rachel's breast through her cotton shirt, her upper body being supported by her left so as not to crush her pregnant girlfriend.

Rachel pulls away with a pained groan, "Not so rough baby."

Quinn stopped her groping immediately, her hand moving to the side of Rachel's head for support, "I'm so sorry Rach!"

"It's ok, now where were we," Rachel puts her hands on either side of Quinn's face leaning up to kiss the blond.

"Quinn," Rachel moans against her girlfriend's skin. She bucks up against the blond's growing erection wishing the barriers between them were gone.

Quinn worked her way across the exposed area of Rachel's collarbone and back up the left side of her jaw reconnecting their lips.

Rachel rakes her nails against Quinn's back underneath her tank top, trailing her hands down her back, to her stomach and up to knead each breast in her hands.

Quinn broke the kiss briefly, "Oh god Rach, mmmm," she moaned out while humping her now full hard on against Rachel's pussy the dampness seeping through her boxers.

Quinn worked Rachel's shirt up with her left hand having alternated to her right for support until the material was bunched above her breasts exposing both beautiful mounds.

She repositioned herself to where she was now - straddling Rachel's left leg - so she could better support herself and have full functionality of both hands to caresses Rachel's exposed torso.

Quinn decides against ravishing the beautifully exposed breasts in front of her in order not to hurt the overly sensitive brunette, and makes her way down trailing and placing many kisses along Rachel's visibly growing baby bump, her hands following along Rachel's sides till they reached the elastic band of Rachel soaked panties.

Rachel tangles her hands in Quinn's golden locks and arches her back pushing her hips in Quinn's face further, "Babyyyy," Rachel whined desperately.

Quinn smirked against the her hip. She pulled away and looked into Rachel eyes; the brunette's pupils completely blown, no doubt marching her own, "Patience baby," she smirked.

"Please," Rachel begs breathlessly; her right hand rubbing up and down Quinn's arm and her left playing with the blonde's hair.

Quinn slipped her fingers under the top of Rachel's underwear on either side of her bump and worked her way back up to the divas lips, "I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss*"

Rachel pulls Quinn closer deepening the kiss as Quinn slowly started to remove Rachel's ruined panties.

Before she was able to get them half way down her ass, Rachel's cell phone rang lyrics to 'You and I' filling the room an homage to when Shelby and Will sang a duet in the auditorium, signifying Rachel's mother was calling and/or someone using her mother's home phone.

"Nooooo!" Rachel cried her hands dropping to her sides slapping the mattress.

Quinn's hands stilled against Rachel's hips, her head dropping to the divas shoulder clearly being frustrated.

Quinn blindly reached out grabbing Rachel's phone off the side table swiping her thumb across the lower half of the screen without looking and bringing the phone up to Rachel's left ear. "Hello?" Rachel spoke with aggravation evident in her voice.

"Happy fourth of July Rachie!" Her younger brothers voice bellowed through the phone.

She smiled despite having just been interrupted she couldn't stay made at him especially; not with the hormones coursing through her body. "Happy fourth buddy! You excited for the fireworks?"

Realizing Rachel was talking to her 5 year old brother, the blond slides off of her and settles to the left, her head propped up against her hand, facing Rachel.

Rachel sends her and apologetic look, before moving to sit up some, pulling her shirt back down in the process.

Rachel nods her head, "Yep, Tana's ready too. She's got a bunch of fireworks for today," she tells the excited little boy. He and Santana share the same love for the holiday simply for the fireworks and being able to blow stuff up she's sure. "You guys are still coming today right?"

Rachel has a smile on her face as she listens to Matthew. She looks to Quinn, who smiles in return, then her expanding belly. She brings her right hand up and rubs her stomach.

Quinn follows Rachel's gaze and her smile widens. She moves her left hand and rubs it across Rachel's stomach before lacing their fingers together, leaving them resting palm down over their growing babies.

Rachel laughs lightly at something her brother says, "Is mommy or daddy next to you buddy?"

She waits for his answer. "May I speak with her for a second please?" Rachel giggles again at something he said, "Ok we will see you later today. I love you too."

"Hey, so he's super excited huh?" She moves the phone to rest between her shoulder and ear so she can use her left hand to play with Quinn's hair. The blond has scooted closer and has her head laying on her stomach next to their joined hands.

"It's ok... We were ah, we were up," Quinn laughs at her girlfriends choice of words. "So what time did you plan on heading to Tina's?" Rachel asks her mother.

"We will probably leave her around 10:30 if Santana makes it that long. Lunch will be around 12:30 and then dinner is before the fireworks at 8," she replies. "Ok we will see you then. Love you too. I will. Bye," Rachel untangles her hand from Quinn's hair and presses the end button on her phone. She lays it on the bed next to her, before returning her hand to the blonde's head to massage her scalp.

"Mom said to tell you she loves you," Rachel echoes her mother's closing words.

Quinn hums her response. "Hey no, you can't go back to sleep," Rachel pats Quinn's back, "come on, let's go see what San's up to, those pancakes smell amazing," Rachel wiggles herself out from under Quinn and stands next to the bed, her hand out expectantly.

Quinn sighs but brings her arm up to hold Rachel's hand and lazily climbs out of bed.

* * *

They follow the scent of breakfast out of the bedroom through the hallway, Quinn's front pressed to Rachel's back with her hand underneath her shirt, her thumbs moving up and down against her stomach. Her lips are attached to her skin and she gently bites down on Rachel's shoulder, before soothing it with her tongue.

Rachel suppresses a moan and stops walking right outside of the kitchen, "Baby come on, I already have one I have to cover up. Please don't leave another one. Especially today of all days when I'm going to be in a bathing suit for 95% of it."

Quinn disconnects her lips with a slight pop and places a light kiss to the discolored skin, "Sorry baby girl," she kisses Rachel's cheek.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "I'm sure you are." She hears signing coming from the kitchen. She puts her finger up to her lips telling Quinn to be quiet.

They peak around the corner and see Santana swaying her hips with her back towards them dancing and singing to Selena Gomez's 'Good For You'. The brunette is dressed in her old faded red and white McKinley t-shirt with a hole at the neck line and navy blue boxer briefs with white stars all over them. Her wireless red Beats headphones sitting on top of her head.

She grabs the can of whip cream and starts to top three different plates of pancakes, before tipping her head back eyes closed and filling her mouth with what looks like at least half the can of whip cream.

Rachel and Quinn pick that moment to make their presence none. Rachel walks in first slipping on the left side of the Latina her right arm resting against her lower back.

Santana's leans back up opening her eyes sitting the can of whip cream on the counter, before grabbing Rachel's chin and connecting their lips in a kiss quickly requesting entrance with her tongue.

"Well good morning," Rachel says when she pulls away bringing her left hand up to wipe away the residual whip-cream from her lips before sucking it off her finger.

Santana watches for a second before turning to her right where Quinn slid in during the kiss. Santana swipes some of the sugary topping from the stack of pancakes in front of her with her pointer finger and then smears it across Quinn's lips with a smile. She happily clean the mess up with her mouth.

Quinn laughs at first which gives Santana the access she wanted to slip her some tongue before pulling away.

Santana slides the headphones off her head resting them around her neck, "Morning sleepy heads. Breakfast is ready."

She motions to the three plates on the island that each have a stack of pancakes topped with whip-cream, blue berries and sliced strawberries.

Quinn turns to the food, "Looks delicious babe," her hand sliding into the back of Santana's briefs with just her fingertips.

"It sure does. And beautifully presented. Thank you baby," Rachel moves to her tippy toes slightly to place a kiss on Santana's cheek.

* * *

Santana sits on top of the counter while Rachel and Quinn clean up the kitchen, "So I figured we could leave here in like an hour. I want to make sure I have enough time to set up the displays up and have everything wired properly."

Rachel puts the last pan in the dishwasher before replying, "San, I still have to make the cookies and we have to stop and get some zucchini and squash for dinner. We won't be ready to leave that early baby."

"Oh come on, we can pick up some cookies from the store when we get the vegetables," Santana whines.

Rachel's washing her hands when she answers, "I promised I'd make my sugar cookies for Matthew."

"Well can't you make them at Chang squared house?" Santana really wants to leave as soon as possible.

Rachel giggles at her girlfriend child like eagerness, "Sorry love, no can do. I'm already making the macaroni cheese over there for dinner."

Santana jumps down from the counter "But-" she tries to offer another options but Quinn cuts her off.

Quinn had been leaning against the countertop arms crossed over her chest smile on her face observing the conversation before contributing, "Babe, it's only 8:30. We will leave around 10:30, it's only an extra hour. You will have plenty of time to set up your explosives."

Santana throws her hands up in the air in defeat, "Ugh fine, but I'm going to call Mike and Sam and make sure everything was delivered," She starts to walk out of the kitchen.

Quinn just shakes her head, "You do that" she slaps Santana on the ass as she walks past her. "I'm gonna go change. I want to get a run in," she tells Rachel who is still in the kitchen.

Rachel is pulling out the ingredients she needs to make her cookies, "Ok, but I wouldn't run too far you know. She's going to be standing at the door at 10:29," she laughs just thinking about it.

Quinn smiles and shakes her head, "I won't, I'm just going to do two or three blocks today, I'll get the rest in at the pool," she kisses Rachel's cheek and starts to walk out of the kitchen.

Rachel nods her head, she is doing a mental inventory of her ingredients making sure she has everything before she starts, "Hey, can you grab the mixer off of the fridge before you go please?"

"Sure thing shorty," Quinn teases.

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Well I could have just grabbed the step ladder, but I didn't really feel like being reprimanded this early in the morning," she turns her body following Quinn's movements and crosses her arms over her chest.

Quinn laughs and pulls Rachel close to her, her hands settling on her panty covered ass. "But you're not opposed to a little reprimand later on?" She squeezes Rachel's ass cheeks, a smirk spread across her face.

Rachel can't help but smile. She shakes her head and puts a hand to Quinn's chest pushing her away gently, "Just go get changed."

Quinn returns her smile, "Yes ma'am," she kisses Rachel's temple and leaves the kitchen.

She returns a couple minutes of later wearing a lose fitting pair of sweatpants and a sports bra. Head phones around her neck and her phone in an arm band. She grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, "I'll be back."

Rachel only nods wanting to make sure she does her recipe correctly.

Santana enters the kitchen to see Quinn in her exercise clothing, "Hurry please," she says defeated.

Rachel rolls out the dough and uses a cookie cutter to shape them into stars, "You could help you know."

Santana shakes her head, "It's more fun watching you do it."

Rachel pulls out a second smaller star shaped cookie cutter and points at it, "You know if you helped, it would go faster and maybe we could leave sooner"

Santana hops off the counter and starts to cut smaller stars out of the excess dough between the spaces of the bigger stars.

Rachel closes the oven door and turns around to see Santana eating some of the raw cookie dough off her finger, "Santana! You could get salmonella!" she scolds.

Santana rolls her eyes and uses her finger to gather more dough from the side of the bowl, "Live a little babe. Plus I don't really believe that, how else would you explain cookie dough ice cream? That shits legit."

Rachel's moves to stand next to the Latina, "Yeah you're right. The FDA would have recalled it a while ago if that were the case. But I don't think-"

Santana cuts her off, she holds her finger covered sugar cookie dough in front of Rachel's lips, "Come on. It's delicious I promise."

Rachel looks at Santana then to her finger and back at Santana, before deciding to go for it. She leans forwards wrapping he lips around Santana's finger and licks the delicious goodness off, "Mmmm that is good. I can't believe I've never tried that before."

Santana smiles, "Not even when you make them vegan?"

Rachel shakes her head no, " I guess the thought never crossed my mind," she reaches out with her own finger to gather some more.

Santana laughs and lifts Rachel up stopping her. Rachel squeals in surprise. Santana places her on top of the counter and stands in between in the diva's legs. She uses her own finger to get more of the cookie dough and holds it up for Rachel, who sucks it off her finger.

When Rachel is finished, she leans in for a kiss. They spend the next several minutes making out on the kitchen counter.

Santana pulls away for air leaning their foreheads together.

Rachel smiles, "You know this isn't helping your cause at all."

Santana smiles and nods her head, "I know, but it's worth it."

Rachel smile widens before she leans in, "such a romantic," she whispers against Santana's lips before claiming them with her own.

They continue their make out session until they are interrupted by the timer on the stove telling them the cookies need to come out.

Rachel pulls away giggling, "Wow I guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

Santana laughs and turns around grabbing the ovenmit to take the cookies out, while Rachel gets down off the counter to grab the cooling racks from below.

Rachel stacks them up on the counter, "Can you move them to the cooling racks? That way they can be cooling while I'm getting ready and I can ice them when I'm finished."

Santana nods before taking a bite of a cookie, "Ah! Hot, hot, hot!" she pulls in air through her mouth trying to cool it down.

Rachel shakes her head, "Spit it out you goof."

Santana shakes her head no, "It's too good."

Rachel shakes her head in disbelief and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and opens it before handing it to Santana.

She swallows the cooled down cookie and takes the bottle, "Thanks!"

"You're suppose to let them cool Santana. Besides those are for the party," Rachel scolds.

Santana downs half the bottle of water swishing it around to sooth her burning tongue, "But they taste so good when they are all gooey," she pouts.

Rachel laughs a little, "Just make sure there is enough for the party when I get back please," and with that she leaves the kitchen.

Santana moves the rest of the cookies to the racks before deciding to call Sam and Mike to make sure they aren't messing with her share of the fireworks.

* * *

A half hour later, Rachel finds Santana in the living room watching TV, "You wanna help me ice the cookies?"

Santana looks up at the sound of her voice, "Damn!" she takes in Rachel's outfit. She's wearing a white v neck cotton shirt that you can see the red and white stripped bathing suit top in and a pair of maternity short shorts that are frayed at the bottom. How she managed to find that, Santana had no idea, but she knows that under them are a pair of navy blue bottoms with white and red stars all over them.

Santana had picked out new bathing suits for the three of them for the occasion.  
Rachel giggles, "Come on... We won't get anything done if you start again," she turns for the kitchen.

Santana stands and follows Rachel, "Fine. But I get another cookie... With icing this time!"

Rachel pulls three prepared bowls of red/blue/white icing from the fridge. She made a batch last night before going to bed knowing it has to cool for a couple hours to harden before she can use it. "Yes dear."

They start to decorate the cookies; some solid colors with red white and blue star shaped sprinkles and some cut into thirds with every color. Rachel even pulled out the pastry bags so she could pipe more intricate designs on them.

They are just finishing up when Quinn returns carrying two brown paper bags. She walks into the kitchen and sits the bags on the counter, "I stopped at the produce stand on my way back, so now we don't have to go when we leave. Yummm cookies," she grabs a large blue star cookie with sprinkles.

Rachel slaps at her hand playfully, "Only one before the party. Between the two of you there won't be any by the time we get there," she pulls the produce from the bag and inspects them, "these look good. Thanks baby."

Quinn winks at her and secretly grabs one of the smaller cookies.

Quinn leaves to take a shower and get ready while Santana finishes putting the cookies into Rachel's special Tupperware.

Rachel pulls out all the ingredients she needs for the macaroni and cheese and vegetable dish so she can put everything in the bags for when they are ready to go. She puts the refrigerated things in an insulated bag and back in the fridge and the slices and pasta in a cloth bag she got from the store early that week, which so happens to be themed for today.

Quinn is ready in record time. She finds both Rachel and Santana on the couch, "Well are you going to get ready," she asks Santana placing her hands on her hips.

Santana looks up, "Damn I did good!"

Quinn is wearing a blue strapless bikini top and white swimming trunks with red and blue stars that looks like they were airbrushed on. Her hair flowing down her shoulders.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah... Go get ready. It's already 10," she lifts Rachel's legs from the couch before sitting down and resting them in her lap.

Hearing the time Santana leaps off the couch and hurries to their bedroom. She comes out 15 minutes later. Hair completely dry, dressed in matching swim trunks with her red bikini top visible through her white wife beater. She tosses Quinn a white spaghetti strap tank top that lands in her lap, "Ok, let's go."

"What? How? Did you even take a shower?" Rachel asks.

Santana nods, "Yes I took a shower, I just didn't wash my hair. We're going to be swimming anyways."

Quinn laughs, "Can't argue with that..." She stands from the couch and helps Rachel up.

They all head towards the kitchen to gather the food.

"San, can you grab the crock pot please?" Rachel asks.

Santana groans sitting the two bags she's already carrying back on the counter.

Quinn comes back in the kitchen with her camera bag and grabs the bag of refrigerated items. "We ready to go?"

Rachel looks around. She grabs her purse and the cookies and nods, "Yeah I believe so."

Santana starts walking to the front door, "I hope so cause I'm not coming back."

Quinn pats Santana on the cheek, "Don't worry babe, if we forgot something I'll come back so you don't have to stop playing with your toys," she teases.

Santana sends her the evil eye, "Just hurry up," she kicks her in the butt lightly as she walks past. Rachel brings up the rear and locks the apartment up.

* * *

 **So that was part 1 of the July 4th chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Big thanks to all who took the time to review the last couple chapters; glad to see you guys seemed to liked it! They make me smile :)**

 **RikkuKashi - ;) good eye. This will be explained in the prequel.**

 **To the gest reviewer "what" from chapter 28 - Oops, didn't catch that. It has been fixed.**

 **Also I think I may start naming the chapters... If any one has any ideas about the ones already posted let me know :)**

 **And of course, special thanks to the awesome; Forevergleek9615 for taking the time to edit and make this story better!**


	35. Determined Santana

**Ok so I know it's been entirely to long and I'm very sorry for that. Thank you to everyone who is still following the story. I've been working on this chapter for a while and it's been a very slow progress. I wanted it to be longer and finish off the 4th of July party in this chapter, but if I wait I'm not sure when I would have a chapter out :/ I have 2,000 words written for the last chapter of the party so hopefully I will be able to finish it quickly.**

* * *

They pull into the Chang's driveway at 10:29. Santana opens the door and jumps out before the car is even fully in park. As much as she wants to dart in the house, she doesn't want to be reprimanded for not helping unload the car. So she quickly moves to the back of the SUV and opens the hatch gathering as many things as she can carry at one time. She puts a bag on each arm, balances the cookies on top of the Crockpot and proceeds to try and pick them up.

Quinn and Rachel join her at the trunk of the car. Quinn laughs and stops her attempt. "Just go in, I'll get the rest."

Santana smiles and kisses Quinn on the cheek. "Thanks babe," she places a quick kiss on Rachel's temple before nearly sprinting to the front door, not bothering to knock and wait for someone to answer; just letting herself in.

"Have you noticed she seems a tad bit more..." Rachel pauses for a moment looking for the right word.

"Spastic?" Quinn offers with a smirk while grabbing the bag of extra clothes Rachel had packed knowing they probably won't make it back home tonight.

Rachel slaps Quinn on the shoulder lightly: "No, I was going to say eager."

"That too," Quinn shrugs.

Rachel shakes her head and closes the trunk door. "Ok, as long as it's not just me."

They walk to the front door. "Oh no, she definitely is waaay more enthusiastic this year. But she did say they bought twice as many fireworks as they did last year so she's on like cloud 9 right now I'm sure."

Rachel nods and holds the door open for Quinn. "I guess you're right, I just hope she stays that way"

They walk into the kitchen and see the two bags Santana brought in practically thrown on the counter and the door to the basement left open.

"I doubt he will show Rach," Quinn sits the Crockpot on the counter next to an outlet before grabbing the bag of refrigerated items from the counter and putting them away.

Rachel finishes unbagging the remaining items and turns around leaning against the island. "You don't know for sure Quinn. I don't want him to show up and ruin her favorite holiday. I should have just gone back to the table and told him outright he wasn't invited," she sighs crossing her arms over her chest.

Quinn moves to stand in front of Rachel, placing her hands on the diva's hips. "You know as well as I do that her reaction in Lima was about more than just seeing him. She was working through her own insecurities then. She's doing better now."

Quinn brings her right hand up and brushes a fallen strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek to make the brunette look at her. "Besides I don't think even he would be able to pop her bubble today," she moves her hand that is still on Rachel's hip to her arm and rubs up and down.

Rachel eyes meet Quinn's again. "But-"

Quinn cuts her off placing her finger against her lips. "Shh, no buts baby. Let's not let something that hasn't happened yet ruin the day. Alright Rach?"

Rachel nods her answer. She knows Quinn is right, but it's difficult for her to sit back and wait for the potential chaos to unfold.

Quinn smiles happy Rachel has agreed to drop the subject for now.

Quinn kisses Rachel on the lips before stepping back and holding her hand out for Rachel to take. "Now let's go find everyone else."

Rachel takes Quinn's hand, grabs the bag with the pool supplies from the counter and follows after the blonde. They stop in the doorway seeing Tina, Oliver, and Olivia in the pool facing the opposite direction and watching Brittany make her way down the diving board.

Quinn brings the camera hanging around her neck up and catches a shot of Brittany in the air mid back flip.

She shows the photo to Rachel who smiles. Quinn has always had an incredible eye and impeccable timing and is able to capture even the most fleetest of moments.

"Happy Fourth," they say in unison when they get closer to the pools edge.

"Aunt Quinn! Aunt Ray Ray! Come swim with us!" Olivia screams out splashing around in the water.

They wave at their friends in the water. We will Liv, but first we have to put on our sun block, you don't want Aunt Quinn to look like a lobster tomorrow, do you?" Rachel laughs at her own joke and pulls out the tube of sunscreen and sits down on one of the lounge chairs.

"Okay, but hurry!" Olivia replies before turning her attention back to her brother.

Quinn pulls the beach towels out of the bag and lays them on the chairs. "Where are the boys?" she asks the adults in the pool.

"Hey! I'm a boy!" Oliver calls out defensively causing a round of laughter from the others.

Quinn takes the tube of sunscreen from Rachel and rubs some on her hands before applying it to the brunettes back. "I know that O, I was talking about the bigger boys."

"Oh," he shrugs and throws the ball to Brittany. "They are downstairs setting up the fireworks. I got bored and decided to come out here."

"Did you really need to ask that Quinn? Santana has been calling here all day making sure no one messes with her share. Where else do you think the big kids would be?" Tina teases.

Quinn shrugs in defeat handing the sunscreen to Rachel so the diva can get her back also. "I thought that they would be done by now."

Brittany is out of the pool drying her legs, "Yeah right. You should see the room when it's filled with those things. They've got 6 boards set up already and still plenty left for more. You coming Oliver?"

"Yes!" The excited boy calls out swimming quickly to the steps.

"Where are you all going?" Rachel asks while applying sun block to Quinn's shoulders.

"No running around the pool Oliver Jacob!" Tina scolds.

He slows to a fast walk, stopping in front of Brittany. "We got a new paddle boat this week!" he exclaims.

"Yeah and last one there is a rotten egg!" Brittany declares before sprinting towards the lake that is at the bottom of the yard.

"Hey no fair! Your legs are longer than mine!" Olivier whines trying to catch up with his perky blonde aunt.

Quinn watches on with a smile while Rachel finishes smothering her back, shoulders and arms with half the tube of sun block.

Rachel sees where Quinn is looking and laughs. "Go on you big kid."

Quinn turns to look at Rachel. "What?" she fails to keep her smile from forming.

Rachel shakes her head laughing. "Go. I know you. You're dying to take that thing out for a spin."

Quinn smiles wider. "It's a paddle boat, I haven't been on one since I was 12!" she leans in and kisses Rachel on the lips before springing up to her feat and running down the slight hill. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Olivia shows Rachel how long she can hold her breath under water, when she pops up after 25 seconds and sees Tina climbing out of the pool. "Where are you going mommy?"

Tina rings out her hair when she answers, "I have to start cooking lunch sweetie. Rach, are the Schuster's eating lunch here?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulder and starts to spin Olivia around in the pool. "I talked to mom earlier and she said they had some things to do, but I'm not sure if they will make it in time for lunch. Do you need me to call her?" She comes to a stop, but her world is still dizzy.

"Again, again!" Olivia begs.

Rachel rubs her eyes wishing herself not to hurl. "I need a minute sweetie," she wades to the steps and sits for a minute.

Olivia follows her. "But I wanna spin now!"

Tina is drying herself off when she hears her daughters tone. "Olivia! You do not talk to your aunt that way. Or any one for that matter," she looks at Rachel and immediately can tell she's about two shades lighter than usual.

She makes her way to the pools edge. "Rach, are you okay?" she asks, placing her hand on her shoulder.

Rachel who had blocked everything out, is trying to regain her balance and mentally will herself not to throw up in the pool, is brought out of her head when she feels Tina's hand on her arm. "Huh? What? Oh yeah I'm fine... Just got a little to dizzy that's all."

She stands up and wavers a bit before grabbing the handrail. "Are you sure you're okay? Tina asks.

"Just have to get my land legs again," Rachel laughs it off. She successfully gets out of the pool and grabs one of the towels Quinn had set out earlier.

"But I wanna keep swimming!" Olivia pouts, arms crossed sitting in the highest step at the end of the pool.

Tina turns back to her stubborn daughter, "We can swim some more later. You're gonna turn into a raisin If you stay in any longer."

Olivia looks at her hands. She's been in the pool for almost three hours. Her fingers are pruinier than she has ever seen them. But she loves the water and wants to swim more still. "Promise?"

Tina laughs. "I promise now come on before you shrivel up completely," she holds a Frozen beach towel out in front of her, waiting on the little girl to finally get out of the pool.

"Ok!" Olivia jumps and immediately wraps herself up in the offered towel.

Rachel smiles at their interactions knowing in a few short years that will be her and her kids.

Tina picks Olivia up and props her on her hip before walking over to Rachel. "You good?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "I'm fine. I was just dizzy from spinning."

Tina looks at her skeptically.

"I swear I'm ok. See!" Rachel stands up and walks a few steps away and then back in a straight line as if she were taking a sobriety test on the side of the road, to prove her point.

Tina adjust Olivia on her hip. "Ok, ok. I was just making sure... Since you're ok, can you call and find out if they will be joining us for lunch, so I know how much I need to make."

"Yeah sure," Rachel grabs her phone from the lounge chair. "What on earth?" She tries to unlock her phone. But is met with a black screen that has a yellow triangle with an exclamation mark in the middle and reads 'iPhone needs to cool down before you can use it'.

"Oh yeah, you can't leave it in direct sun light or that happens," Tina informs like it's the most common thing before walking inside with Olivia still in her arms nearly asleep her head resting on her shoulder.

"Thanks for the heads up," Rachel says to herself, before placing her phone in the shade and grabbing Quinn's who's was already there.

She tries to use her finger print to unlock it but since her fingers are to pruned from being in the pool for the last hour and a half, she swipes right to bring up the number lock screen before quickly entering the numbers '0524'. Quinn had switch her pass code from hers and Santana's combines birthdays to the day they found out Rachel was pregnant.

Smiling to herself and placing her free hand on her belly lovingly. She finds Shelby's cell number in Quinn's recent calls and stands to wrap the towel around herself before following Tina inside.

She walks through the back door to see the mother laying a sleeping Olivia down on a kids sized Frozen fold out couch. She watches as Tina expertly removes the matching towel from the sleeping girl and replaces it with a dry matching blanket. All without waking up Olivia.

Tina folds the towel into a make shift pillow and props Olivia's head up so her still wet hair won't soak through her favorite place to nap.

"I can't believe she fell asleep that fast," Rachel whispers when Tina walks back towards the kitchen.

Tina laughs. "You don't have to whisper Rach. That child could sleep through a freight train zipping through the house. But yeah the pool wears her out every time. I'm honestly surprised she lasted as long as she did. We were out there for about an hour before you all got here."

Rachel's eyes widen. "Wow, that is a long time. I already want to take a nap!"

Tina laughs again and starts grabbing things out of the fridge. "Well that has a lot to do with your two little hitchhikers," she says while she puts the ingredients for potato salad on the counter before bending down to grab a pot so she can begin boiling the water to cook the potatoes. "I can't imagine being pregnant with twins. I was exhausted all the time with one."

Rachel grabs a bowl and peeler to start pealing the potatoes. "Yeah, it's definitely takes its toll. I have to take several breaks while shooting. But we are trying to get all my scenes done before I start to show too much," she shrugs.

Tina grabs a second peeler and helps Rachel to make the job go faster. "More power to you. I don't know how you do it," she shakes her head in wonderment.

Rachel sits the peeled vegetable in the bowl with the others before grabbing a new one. "It's not easy, but it has to be done."

Tina nods, "I get that, just be sure you are listening to your body and taking enough breaks. I don't want anything happening to my nieces or nephews."

"I promise I am," Rachel smiles.

"Good," Tina stands and grabs the bowl of peeled potatoes and runs them under cold water before bringing them back to the island and grabbing two cutting boards and knives so they can begin cutting them in to smaller pieces. "Did you get a hold of your mom or Will?"

Rachel munches on a cut piece of raw potato with salt, but nods. "They won't be able to make it for lunch, but they should be here for dinner," she informs, before sprinkling salt on another piece of potato she just cut.

Tina nods. "Save some for the salad Rach," she teases.

Rachel finishes making the potato salad while Tina preps the burgers. They continue catching up while they work.

"Mike can you come start the grill please?" Tina yells down the stairs to the basement.

"Sure thing, just a sec," Mike calls back up.

Tina shakes her head and closes the door. "They are worse than the kids on Christmas Day, I swear."

Rachel smiles from her chair, "I know right!"

Tina joins her before jumping up from the stool, "Oh you know what I want?!"

Rachel holds her hand to her chest, "My goodness you scared me!"

"Sorry," Tina grabs the blender from its spot when not in use and sits it in front of Rachel.

"Oh how I'd kill for a Margarita right now!" Rachel says with a pout.

"I'll make you a virgin one," Tina says over her shoulder while standing on the step ladder to reach the margarita mix and tequila from the top shelf.

Rachel makes a face. "No thanks, it'll just make me want one more," she rests her chin on her hand and continues to pout more.

Tina grabs the bucket of ice from the freezer. "Yeah, that is probably the worst part of pregnancy..."

Rachel shrugs. "It really does suck, and I know I only want it more because I can't have it," she laughs. "Just 7 more months."

Tina nods and pours the alcohol into the blender. "It'll be worth it when you see their beautiful faces"

"Dude it's gonna be epic," Sam tells Mike as the door opens.

They high-five. "We'll win for sure," Mike adds

Tina and Rachel share a look before playfully rolling their eyes.

The boys say a quick hello to Rachel before heading outside to start the grill. Quinn walks in as they are leaving and dramatically sits down on the stool next to Rachel laying her head on her arms.

Tina leans her elbows against the counter resting her chin on her hands. "Had enough of the paddleboat there Quinn?"

Quinn groans not bothering to lift her head and nods before turning to rest her cheek against the coolness of the granite. "I don't know how those two are still out there. Now they are racing the next door neighbor kid around the whole lake. I barely made it up here. My legs feel like jello."

Rachel smiles trying not to laugh. She rubs Quinn's back with one hand and moves her hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear with the other. "Poor baby."

Tina grabs the blender and pours a drink for Quinn. "Maybe this will help," she slides it in front of the blondes face.

Quinn opens her eyes and brings her hand up holding the stem between her middle and pointer finger. She slowly sits up pulling the drink closer to her. "Certainly won't hurt," she takes a sip and rests her head against Rachel's shoulder. "What have you two been up to?" she takes another drink feeling the effects of the alcohol pretty quickly.

Rachel begins to twirl Quinn's ponytail in her fingers. "Just talking. We just finished the potato salad and Mike and Sam are firing up the grill, so lunch should be ready soon."

"Sounds good. I'm starving," Quinn nods.

* * *

By the time it's 1:30 and lunch is ready, everyone, but Santana is out at the patio table making a plate.

"I'm gonna go tell San lunch is ready," Rachel tells Quinn who is standing next to her holding a still sleepy Olivia.

Quinn nods and kisses Rachel's cheek before laying her head back down atop of Olivia's.

Rachel stops at the bottom of the stairs leaning against the door frame watching Santana. The Latina is completely immersed in what she is working on, she doesn't even realize anyone came downstairs.

Rachel watches on for a few seconds, before descending the last step and walking fully into the room. "So this is what has been hogging you all day."

Santana drops the wire strippers she's holding. "Dios mio, you scared me," she quickly stands up moving in between Rachel and the table, resting her hands on the divas waist. "S'up babe?"

Rachel's brow furrows. "S'up babe?" she crosses her arms. "You've been done here since the second we got here and that's all I get?" she shrugs her shoulder dismissively and repeats, "S'up babe?"

Santana quickly glances back over her shoulder. "I'm sorry baby. This is just taking longer than I thought it would and it's kinda stressing me out."

Rachel looks into Santana's eyes and slowly uncrosses her arms. "No I'm sorry. I know you're down here getting ready for tonight, I just didn't think you would be spending the whole day hold up in the basement. I miss you," she pouts.

Santana lifts Rachel's chin up and kisses her on the lips successfully getting rid of the pout. Resting her forehead against Rachel's, she slowly opens her eyes and kisses the tip of the diva's nose.

Rachel wraps her arms around Santana's, moving closer to her. "I love you," she whispers, her eyes nuzzled into Santana's neck.

Santana kisses the top of Rachel's head, "I love you too."

Their moment is interrupted by Brittany calling down the stairs. "Quinn said to stop getting your mac on and come eat some lunch."

Santana laughs. "We're coming," she takes Rachel's hand and leads the way.

Everyone sits down and shares a quick lunch before breaking off into groups and enjoying more of the day.

After a couple of hours, Oliver finally stops begging everyone to go out on the paddle boat with him. Mike and Sam brought the table tennis out from the garage per Tina's request and now she and Quinn are in the middle of a friendly marathon battle. Sam and Mike are tossing the football around and Rachel and Brittany are floating in the water. The kids are playing some game they invented at the shallow end of the pool. The music is going and everyone is enjoying the beautiful day, except Santana who hasn't come back up from the basement since lunch.

* * *

It's a little after 4pm when Quinn closes the door to the basement having just checked on Santana. She catches the tail end of Tina's conversation as she walks by.

"Okay, see you soon," Tina ends the phone call.

"Who was that?" Quinn asks being nosy.

Tina looks up surprised, she didn't realize anybody was around. "Oh just one of the moms from PTA. She has a daughter in Olivia's class and they are going to come for the fireworks."

Quinn nods, "I bet Liv will be happy."

Tina smirks, "I know she will, speaking of Olivia, I'm gonna go find her and tell her the news."

Quinn follows Tina out the back door and spots Rachel lounging by the pool. She snaps a quick photo, which alerts Rachel to her presence.

Rachel looks up from her phone and smiles. "Hey baby."

Quinn leans down to kiss Rachel. "Watcha reading?"

Rachel looks guilty. The script changes for the next scene. Michael just emailed them over."

Quinn sits down next to Rachel on the same chair. "Rach we promised no work today."

Rachel looks at her phone in her hands sitting in her lap. "I know but I have to be off book with the changes. We start shooting on Monday and with my pregnancy brain lately, I haven't been able to commit changes to memory as easily."

Quinn adjusts herself on the chair pulling her left leg up under her and rests her arm against Rachel's legs. "Baby, it's your day off, you're suppose to relax and not think about work."

Rachel sits up. "I know but I have to get these changes memorized," she reiterates.

"Rachel, we are at a party with our friends and it's your first day off in 10 days," Quinn slowly starts to take Rachel's phone out of her hand. "You don't need to be stressing about work right now. Stress isn't good for the babies, or you," she puts the divas phone on the little side table next to her camera.

"But-" Rachel is cut off by the blonde.

Quinn puts her finger to Rachel's lips. "Shh no buts. Let's enjoy the rest of the day and tomorrow I'll spend the whole day running lines with you if you want. Not that I think you need that long... Ok?"

Rachel wants to protest, but says ok.

Quinn smiles. "Good," she stands up pulling Rachel with her, before sitting back down gently pulling Rachel down with her to lay against her chest.

Rachel giggles at the unexpected position change. "What was that for?" she asks looking to her right where Quinn's chin rests on the brunette's shoulder.

Quinn shrugs. "I wanted to be able to hold you," she kisses Rachel's cheek quickly wrapping her arms around the brunette, her hands coming to rest atop the baby bump.

They've been lounging for the past half hour watching their friends enjoy the day with Quinn occasionally snapping a few pictures from where she sits.

"I can't believe Santana is missing this," Rachel pouts.

Quinn sits her camera back down and nods her head in agreement. "I didn't think she would spend the entire day in the basement."

"Maybe the way she was acting earlier was just an act," Rachel sighs worried about the Latina.

Quinn doesn't respond right away wanting to make sure she says the right thing. She too is starting to worry about their girlfriend.

"Maybe we should both go down, maybe then-" Quinn starts. But is cut off by a cold bottle against her shoulder.

"Hello beautifuls," Santana announces her presence handing one of the bottle of Mikes to Quinn giving her a quick peck on the lips before handing Rachel the bottle of Pierre water and mimicking her previous actions.

Rachel thanks the Latina before gulping down half the bottle in one drink.

"We were wondering if you were gonna show your face sometime today" Quinn teases and takes a swig of the refreshing alcoholic beverage, finishing with a sigh of pleasure. "Black cherry, my favorite."

Santana rolls her eyes at Quinn's comment, before straddling the bottom of the chair and sitting down in between Rachel's legs. "I know, that's why I made Tina buy a 24 pack of just those instead of the variety one. And I had to make sure everything was set up perfect for tonight. The timing had to be just right for the finally it was a little tricky but I think I got it, I hope at least..."

Santana moves her sunglasses to the top of her head and pushes Rachel's shirt up to expose her visible baby bump. Placing her hands on the divas stomach smiling, but it quickly turns to a face of worry. "You don't think it'll be too loud for the little bugs do you?" concern evident in her voice.

Rachel smiles and places her right hand over Santana that is splayed out on her stomach. "No love. They'll be ok."

Santana smiles and kisses Rachel's stomach twice. Quinn and Rachel watch on with love. Rachel reaches for Quinn's hand with her left and with her right, locks fingers with Santana's left still on her stomach. Happy that she has both of her girlfriends with her.

Santana starts to talk to Rachel's stomach telling her all about how her firework displays are the best an how her set will blow Sam's and Mikes out of the water. "There's also something special in it for your mommies."

"Oh my god you're pregnant?!"

"You're pregnant?!"

Kurt and Finn say over one another.

The girls look up at the sudden outburst.

"Oh my god Kurt you're back!" Rachel scrambles to get up from the chair pulling her shirt down in the process.

"I can't believe you're here!" she practically runs towards Kurt nearly tackling him with a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?! Where's Blaine?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise. He's inside catching up with Tina. Enough about that," he waves his hands in the air dismissively before moving them to Rachel's stomach. "How come you didn't tell me you were pregnant?!"

"And how were we suppose to do that lady face? You and hair gel weren't exactly reachable during your three month honeymoon," Santana challenges before pulling Kurt into a side hug.

"She's got a point..." Quinn comments while moving in for a hug of her own. Both of them nodding their heads in Finns general direction as a greeting.

Kurt puts his hands on his hips, "We checked emails every once in a while."

Rachel puts her left hand on her hip tilting her head slightly. "Do you really think I wouldn't tell one of my best friends I was pregnant with twins-"

"TWINS?!" Kurt screeches cutting Rachel off.

"Twins?" Finn whispers who has been standing their watching still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his high school girlfriend, former fiancé, who he still isn't over is pregnant.

Rachel glances at Finn hearing his voice. She had actually forgotten he was there over the excitement of Kurt being back. She doesn't acknowledge him any further though admittedly she's a little peeved that he actually came. It's not like he's kept in contact with Sam of Mike or anyone other than Kurt really she supposes. Shaking her head getting back on topic, she rubs her stomach lovingly. "Yeah, now do you get why I didn't want to send an email that you may or may not have read."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Fine but I'm here now and you have to tell me everything!"

"Hey what's everybody talking about?" Puck comes up behind Kurt and Finn slapping Finn on the shoulder before squeezing it and putting his other arm around Kurt's neck.

"Rachel's pr-pregnant," Finn stutters out.

Puck looks at Finn when he's starts to speak then to Rachel, then to her stomach. "Oh my gosh! Jewbabe, that's amazing!" he pulls Rachel into a hug lifting her off the ground about a foot.

Rachel is surprised to say the least. "Um, thank you Noah, but can you please put me down. You're kind of crushing me."

He obliges quickly putting her back on the ground worried he may have hurt the tiny diva. "Oh baby mama I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Rachel settles in-between Santana and Quinn. "It's alright Noah. But please don't call me that again."

Santana smirks and wraps her arm around Rachel's waist. "Yeah, she's our baby mama"

Quinn giggles under her breath while Rachel sends Santana a warning look.

Santana is quick to catch Rachel's look and moves to stand behind her wrapping both arms around her. "I mean only in the most colloquial sense," she kisses Rachel's cheek before resting her chin on the diva's shoulder.

Rachel just shakes her head fighting the smile that's trying to form.

"I still can't believe you have tamed Satan, Rachel". Kurt teases.

Puck can't help but laugh. "No kidding, had you told me freshman year Rachel Berry would have both HBIC whipped and wrapped around her little finger, I would have thought..." he pauses trying to think of something as outrageous as his earlier statement before shrugging. "I don't even know what to think," he finishes chugging down a beer.

"We are not whipped. We just know a good thing when we have it." Quinn wraps her arm around Santana's waist. "Isn't that right S?"

"Damn straight, we aren't letting this one go." Santana tightens her grip on Rachel and kisses the crook of her neck with Quinn kissing the smaller woman's cheek.

"Okay enough of that," Kurt's moves his hands in the air acting as if he's pushing the trio apart. "I want to hear more about these miracle babies."

Rachel blushes. "I promise I'll tell you everything. But first I need to speak with Santana and Quinn privately," she pulls herself out of the duo's embrace grabbing each of their hand. "If you'll excuse us," she leads her girlfriends to a secluded corner of the yard.

"Rach," Santana stops walking making both Rachel and Quinn stop as well. She pulls on Rachel's hand making her turn around.

Rachel's starts to speak, but Santana stops her, shaking her head no. She looks at both Rachel and Quinn, taking a deep breath and releasing. She grips each of their hands tighter. "It's fine. I'm fine. I'm not going to let anything ruin today."

"I can't believe he even-" Quinn starts to talk but stops when Santana grips stops her.

Santana nods her understanding. "I will admit, I am pretty surprised he showed up, but he's here now and there's nothing we can do about it-"

Rachel cuts her off this time pulling her hand away. "He wasn't invited, I will tell him to leave," she crosses her arms and stomps her foot.

Santana smiles and cups Rachel's cheek, brushing her thumb across it before moving her hand to her forearm and squeezing lightly and shaking her head no. She pulls her girlfriends closer to her. "I promise I'm not gonna let him being here get to me."

Rachel looks to Quinn and back to Santana and nods.

Quinn nods to, "I'm ok if you both are."

Not wanting anything to ruin today, Santana smiles and wraps an arm around each of her girlfriends pulling them into a three-way hug.

* * *

 **Well... What did ya'll think? Hopefully it starts to make up for the wait...**

 **If any of you have ideas for chapter names for the previous chapters let me know... I'm eventually going to try and have them all named.**

 **Big thanks to Forevergleek9615 for being patient and sticking with me and making the story better.**


	36. Fireworks

_Previously:_

 _Rachel's starts to speak, but Santana stops her, shaking her head no. She looks at both Rachel and Quinn, taking a deep breath and releasing. She grips each of their hands tighter. "It's fine. I'm fine. I'm not going to let anything ruin today."_

 _"I can't believe he even-" Quinn starts to talk but stops when Santana grips stops her._

 _Santana nods her understanding. "I will admit, I am pretty surprised he showed up, but he's here now and there's nothing we can do about it-"_

 _Rachel cuts her off this time pulling her hand away. "He wasn't invited, I will tell him to leave," she crosses her arms and stomps her foot._

 _Santana smiles and cups Rachel's cheek, brushing her thumb across it before moving her hand to her forearm and squeezing lightly and shaking her head no. She pulls her girlfriends closer to her. "I promise I'm not gonna let him being here get to me."_

 _Rachel looks to Quinn and back to Santana and nods._

 _Quinn nods to, "I'm ok if you both are."_

 _Not wanting anything to ruin today, Santana smiles and wraps an arm around each of her girlfriends pulling them into a three-way hug_

* * *

"I don't mean to interrupt..."

"Blaine!" Rachel yells pulling out of the hug to enter another with her friend she hasn't seen in 3 months.

"Hey Rach," he manages through a laugh wrapping his arms around Rachel.

"Something tells me this is who you were speaking with on the phone earlier," Quinn gives Tina a knowing look complete with an eyebrow lift when she finishes her own embrace with Blaine.

"Alright you caught me. But he made me promise not to tell anyone," Tina points her finger at Blaine.

"We wanted it to be a surprise but from what I hear there's an even bigger one," he shrugs and places his hands on Rachel's stomach.

"Yep, you should know by now you can't out do me," Santana pats Blaine's shoulder.

"Come on you guys were going to play football!" Oliver yells waving his arm for the group to follow.

Everyone moves to the front yard for the game of two hand touch football being that it is flat and does not have a pool you have to worry about.

"So how far along are you?" Kurt asks Rachel as they take a seat on the steps of the front porch.

"Well that's a bit of a tricky answer," she starts before being cut off by Santana.

"Just what do you think you ladies are doing? We've got a football game to play," she reaches down to take both of Rachel's hands pulling her up.

"I was the kicker Santana, and last I checked Tina doesn't have any uprights in her front yard. And Rachel's pregnant in case you forgot."

Santana roll her eyes. "First I'm very much aware that my girlfriend is pregnant, thank you. That's why she's our secret weapon. No one will dare to touch her. Second it's two hand touch, even you could manage that." She guides Rachel over to the group and stops next to Quinn expecting Kurt to follow.

"So what are the teams?" Brittany asks.

"Boys vs. girls!" Oliver yells out.

"No way little man. You know that's not even close to being fair. All the guys were on the football team," Quinn shoots his suggestion down.

"Not all of them," Blaine corrects.

"Close enough," Santana defends her blonde girlfriend. "Captains choose, I nominate Mike and Tina seeing as how we are at their house."

"I'm on daddies team!" Olivia screams grabbing hold of Mike's leg.

Everyone laughs. "I see how it is," Tina teases. "Oliver get over here," she puts her hands on her sons shoulders and turns to her husband, "your turn."

Mike smiles and turns back to the group of friends, "Brittany"

"Rachel," Tina chooses.

Rachel starts walking to Tina's side when Santana follows. "Package deal," she announces daring anyone to complain.

They continue picking team members until everyone has a team.

Tina's team consists of, Oliver, Rachel, Santana, Puck and Blaine.

And Mikes has Olivia, Brittany, Quinn, Sam, Finn and Kurt.

"But the teams aren't even..." Oliver points out counting all his aunts and uncles.

"It's ok O. Even with a man down were gonna kick their butts," she sends Quinn a wink. "Sorry babe."

It's a half hour into the game, Mikes team has the ball. Whoever scores next wins.

"Alright, Blue 32 Q," Mike announces before throwing the ball to Quinn.

Santana comes up behind her slapping the blonde on the ass with both hands causing Quinn to scream and fumble the ball as she spins around. "What the hell San?" she whines, rubbing her butt to ease the sting.

Santana pulls Quinn in to a hug kissing her on the cheek. "Sorry babe, I needed to make you fumble," she turns Quinn so that they are facing the opposite direction her chin resting on the blondes shoulder, her arms wrapped around her waist.

Rachel was in perfect position to be able to pick Quinn's fumble. "Go baby!" Santana cheers watching Rachel sprint towards their side of the yard. Both she and Quinn sending glares to anyone who even looks as if they are going to touch her as they make their way across the yard.

"Touchdown! We win!" Oliver yells, high fiving his teammates.

Santana picks Rachel up, her arms locked underneath the brunette's rear, Rachel's hands on her shoulders for support as she's spun around in celebration.

Olivia runs up to the pair, "NO TANA! Your gonna make Rachie dizzy again."

Santana gently puts Rachel down her hand settling on the pregnant girls hips. "You were dizzy earlier? Is everything ok?" she questions with worry.

"Is it the babies? Should we go to the ER?" Quinn questions brushing Rachel's hair off her shoulder.

Rachel shakes her head no to Quinn's question. "No I'm fine. Everything's fine. I was spinning Liv around in the pool earlier and of course I got dizzy. I would have worried if I hadn't."

"Look its Mr Schue!" Brittany points to the blue minivan that just pulled into the driveway.

"Brittany you know you don't have to call him that anymore," Rachel laughs taking a step back from her girlfriends, happy for the change of subject. She loves how attentive Quinn and Santana are, but sometimes it can be a little overbearing. Especially now outside in front of all their friends. Just because her pregnancy started off with her in the hospital doesn't mean she needs to go every time she feels a little off. She's growing two humans inside her; of course her body is going to throw new things her way from time to time.

"Are you sure? Maybe Quinn's right…" Santana starts only to be cut off by Rachel.

"Guys I'm fine I promise. It was nothing. If it happens again the-" this time Rachel was cut off by Quinn.

"We will be going to the hospital immediately," it comes off a little harsher than Quinn intended so she continues, "No reason to take any chances."

"Agreed," Rachel nods.

With that settled, they head over to rejoin the gang who had thoughtfully given them some privacy and moved further across the yard to greet their new guests.

* * *

It's 7:30 and dinner is just about ready. Mostly everyone is gathered around the outdoor dining area carrying on their own conversations waiting for the go ahead to start plating.

"Aunt Brittany will you sit with me and Matty?" Olivia asks interrupting hers and Santana's conversation.

Brittany turns and sees the little girl has brought out the big guns, the puppy dog eyes no one can say no to. "Sure sweetie, just a sec," she laughs softly.

"It's fine, we'll talk more later," Santana puts her hand on Brittany's elbow guiding her towards the youngest party goers. "Better not keep them waiting"

"Everybody, dig in," Tina announces as she and Shelby walk out the patio door carrying their children's plates of food.

Santana comes up behind Quinn and Rachel who are sitting at the other end of the table. "You, I don't even have to ask," she addresses Quinn kissing her on the cheek before turning to Rachel. "Would you like steak or chicken Estrella?"

Before Rachel can answer Finn interjects from across the table. "Seriously? Rachel is a vegetarian. How do you not know that? And you call yourself her girlfriend," he shakes his head in disgust.

The individual conversations go quiet and even the kids can sense the tension in the air. All eyes are on Santana expecting an outburst, but it's Rachel who speaks first.  
Crossing her arms over her chest and looking pointedly at Finn. "First of all I was a vegan, not a vegetarian. Although I am semi impressed you managed to be in the same realm considering I distinctively remember the one and only time you cooked me a meal you failed to do so.

Secondly, not that it's any of your business, but seeing as how I'm pregnant, my doctor thought it best if I gave up my former dietary restrictions for the health and development of our children. Thirdly when my girlfriend asks me a question I am more than capable of answering on my behalf so kindly keep your comments to yourself, because frankly no one wants to hear them."

Everyone is stunned. Finn looks like somebody kicked his puppy. Surprisingly, he doesn't get up, kick a chair and leave. Probably because Puck is his ride. The individual conversations pick back up like nothing happened.

Rachel turns in her seat and looks to Santana. "Since I had a burger for lunch, I think I'll go with the chicken. Thank you baby," she leans up and captures Santana's lips in her own for a lingering kiss.

Santana pulls away breathless and slightly aroused after witnessing Rachel putting Finn in his place and that kiss who wouldn't be. "You're welcome mi amore," She leans down and kisses Quinn on the lips before going back inside to make their plates, but not before giving Finn a devilish smirk and wink to match.

After dinner is cleaned up, it was time for the fireworks. Everyone grabs a chair or blanket and heads down to the middle of the yard to have a better view of the fireworks over the lake.

Quinn and Rachel offered to help Santana bring out her sets, but Santana insisted she was fine so they are sitting together on a lounge chair watching the organized chaos unfold.

The kids are running around the yard with glow sticks and sparklers, while the big kids argue over the order and whose display will open. Having won the contest last year, one of Santana's sets will be the finale.

Quinn snaps off several more pictures, while Rachel struggles to stay awake after such a large meal and being in the sun most of the day which has drained her energy. She sees Santana lighting a new sparkler for Matthew. "I can't believe they insist on using a blow torch when a simple grill lighter would work," Rachel shakes her head and laughs closing her eyes leaning back into Quinn.

Quinn giggles at Rachel's comment; she too finds it to be just a little bit of overkill. She places her camera next to the chair and runs the back of her fingers up and down Rachel's arms. "You can't fall asleep baby, Santana would never let you, or me for that matter, hear the end of it."

"Mmm just 10 minutes. I'll wake up when the fireworks start going off," Rachel whines and moves to get more comfortable.

"Ten minutes," Quinn concedes being pretty tired herself and kisses the top of Rachel's head, before closing her eyes to take advantage of the short time they have.

* * *

"Ok so Mike will open, then Sam, then me, and so on. You guys will light the finale so I can be up there," Santana mentally checks of a list in her head as she speaks making several hand gestures to go along with her words.

Shelby walks up holding a margarita. "If you want them to make it to the finale, you should probably get a move on it," she gestures up the hill where Quinn and Rachel are laying, eyes closed and cuddled together.

Santana follows Shelby's line of site. "Shit, ok, uh yeah. Let's get this show on the road." They get to work organizing the different boards in order of the lineup they agreed on.

They have fifteen individual displays: 5 for each of them; varying in sizes, colors and types of fireworks. This will by far be the most extravagant show they have put on.

"Ok, we are just about ready to start. Everyone has their score cards right?" Santana address the crowd.

A collective of "yes" and "yeahs" is heard as they all hold up the booklets Santana had specially made for the holiday as proof.

"Ok, so as you all know the rotation is random with the exception of the finale done by yours truly," Santana pauses putting one hand on her hip and doing a little flip with the other for emphasis.

Leaning down to pick up her drink she continues, "At the end of the night the score sheets will be taken and tallied..." She turns to the boys, "don't forget an extra 5 points is added if your set earns the air horn from across the lake."

Mike and Sam nod their heads at the reminder.

It wouldn't be a glee club get together without a little healthy competition after all. Santana has won every year for the past three years. Even the year Sam and Mike teamed up, they couldn't beat her insane rotation and color schemes.

After Santana had finished her speech, Quinn sets about trying to wake Rachel up who actually managed to fall asleep in such a short time. Rubbing her hand up and down Rachel's arm, she whispers softly, "ten minutes is up baby girl, looks like the show's about to start." When her only response is a shift in Rachel's body, she decides to slowly push herself up forcing Rachel up with her.

"I was sleeping," Rachel whines.

Santana laughs as she walks towards her girlfriends having heard the brunette's aggravation. "Trust me Rach, you don't want to miss this year's fireworks," she kisses the top of Rachel's head that isn't nuzzled into Quinn's neck. She leaves a chaste kiss on the blondes lips, before sitting down on the chair next to Rachel.

Rachel shifts to stretch some. "I know. I'll wake up more once the show starts. Not sure I'll be able to last long once it's finished though.

"As soon as it's over, I'll take you to bed myself," Santana rubs Rachel's back.

Matthew runs up to the trio stopping in front of his sisters, frosting above his lip, a half eaten cookie in one hand and two in the other. "Thanks for making the cookies Rachie!"

Smiles spread across all three of the girls faces at the boys cuteness and obvious sugar high.

"You're very welcome sweetie, but does momma know that you have three of them?" Rachel asks knowing their mother's stance on junk food.

He nods his head yes. "I brought these for the babies!" He says while handing Rachel the two uneaten treats.

"Awe!" Quinn and Santana chorus.

Rachel takes the cookies from her little brother. "That is very sweet of you, thank you buddy," she ruffles his brown curls with her free hand.

He smiles a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. "I'm an uncle!" He exclaims pointing at himself with his thumb against his chest.

They giggle at his excitement. Ever since Rachel told her little brother about the babies, he's been so excited about getting to be an uncle. He won't let anybody forget it.

"That you are little dude," Santana pulls the five year old on to her lap.

"You ready for the fireworks bud?" Quinn asks.

Matthew takes another bite of his cookie and shakes his head yes excitedly.

Santana leans in and whispers in the little boys ear, "wanna help me set one of them off?"

"Yes!" He screams and starts jumping up and down in Santana's lap.

The trio jump at the high pitch sound.

Santana laughs shushing the boy while trying to get him to stop jumping. "Ok, ok, ok. Go make sure it's ok with mommy and daddy."

He jumps down and takes off in the direction of his parents.

Rachel and Quinn turn towards Santana with a questioning look.

"What was that about?" Quinn asks.

Santana shrugs, "I asked him if he wanted to set off one of the fireworks with me."

"What?!" Rachel screams nearly reaching the same octave her younger brother hit a moment ago.

Santana laughs and kisses Rachel on the cheek. "Relax babe. If it'll make you feel better we will use the grill lighter for that one," Quinn can't help but laugh. Santana winks at the blonde before getting up and walking back down towards the end of the yard realizing its one minute away from 8:45. The time they determined to be the optimal time to start shooting off the fireworks.

"Be careful!" Rachel calls out after the Latina. She hands one of the cookies to Quinn and takes a bite out of the other.

* * *

The loud and colorful show has already been going off for just under an hour. The air horn has been heard a dozen times (a new record). Quinn has been going back and forth between actually watching the show and seeing it through her camera lens. She made sure to get a couple pics of Matthew lighting one of the sets that earned the air horn approval.

"Great show so far babe," Quinn greats Santana with a smile as she walks towards them during the lull of allowing the neighbors to set off their fireworks.

There's an unspoken rule that if one house is going, the others have to wait their turn. Much like the courtesy rule in bowling, if the person in the lane next to you is up you wait until they finish. Plus it just means the show lasts longer, and there are more fireworks to enjoy.

"Thanks," Santana smiles and comes up and stands behind Quinn and Rachel placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "There's just the finale left."

Rachel brings her hand up to lace her fingers with Santana's, turning her head to look at the Latina. "How long did you make this one?"

Santana smirks. The finale gets longer and longer every year. She's gotten pretty good at being able to tell how long a display will last. "I think 20-25 minutes..."

"Wow!" Rachel's eyes widen.

"No kidding S that's like half the show," Quinn nods her head.

"The best half of the show," Santana says through her smirk causing Rachel to lightly slap her hand.

Quinn shakes her head, she really should have expected that. "Don't you want to be down there to light it, make sure nobody messes it up?"

"It'll be ok. They know I'll kill'em if they mess this one up," Santana shrugs.

"Santana Marie Lopez!" Rachel scolds.

Santana laughs, and leans down and kisses Rachel's forehead. "Relax Rach. They know how important this is. I trust them to not mess it up."

"Well in that case, how about you actually relax and sit down with us?" Quinn scoots over some patting the space between her and Rachel.

Santana shakes her head no, "I'm ok standing"

Quinn arches her eyebrow, causing Santana to look away. She notices Sam setting up the last display. "Looks like it's just about to start."

Quinn grabs her camera ready to capture every burst of color.

Santana gently takes it out of her hand, "just enjoy the show baby. I'm sure plenty of people will have pictures they can send you."

"But-" Quinn starts only to be cut off by Rachel.

"San's right love, you haven't really been able to enjoy the fireworks like they're suppose to be. The pictures are pretty but, it's so much better watching them without worrying when to press the button."

Quinn sighs in defeat; she can't argue that wanting to get a cool picture does take away from actually enjoying the fireworks.

Quinn and Rachel are stunned at the rapid fire of which Santana's chosen fireworks are going. There are so many colors so many with spins. The ones that burst and fade out. Ones that shoot up with a whizzing sound. She's managed to squeeze in every one of their favorites into this finally. Turns out she wasn't being narcissistic when she said it would be the best half of the show.

Just as it seems to be dwindling down, the last tube is shot with a bang and 14 letters fill the air surround by hearts before they fizzle away.

Quinn and Rachel's jaws drop, they make brief eye contact before turning around only to see Santana kneeling on one knee. Their hands find each other's both with tears in their eyes.

Santana struggling to hold back her own as she smiles shyly. She takes a deep breath in and let's it out slowly before speaking.

"Quinn, Rachel... You two have made me the happiest person on the planet. I am so lucky to have found both of you. Quinn you have been my best friend for 21 years. I don't remember life without you, hell I don't want to remember life without you. Rachel the first day I met you, I knew I needed you in my life in some way shape or form. I'm just so lucky that it is in the best way possible. Not only as my best friend, but as the mother of my children...The day we found out about the twins was the best day of my life. I never imagined my life could be this amazing. Everything I am, everything I do is because and for the two of you," she pauses. "I guess four of you now actually."

Rachel and Quinn share a watery laugh, happy tears streaming down their cheeks.

Santana shakes her head clearing her head to get back on topic, "I had a bunch more I wanted to say but as you both know I'm not a very patient person."

She reaches into the pocket of her swim trunks and pulls out a small velvet box. She opens it to reveal two beautiful white gold diamond rings. Both identical in style, but a slight noticeable difference in the hue of blue stones that surround the center diamond.

One of the rings has an alternating halo of faint blue (aquamarine/Quinn's birthstone) and deep blue (sapphire/Santana's birthstone) stones off set with smaller diamonds and a 1.5 carat diamond in the center.

The other is the same design but in place of Quinn's birthstone it has Rachel's birthstone a beautiful rich blue zircon, to go with Santana's sapphire.

Santana holds the box out in front of her girlfriends hopefully soon to be fiancés. "Will you make me even happier and do me the honor of being my wives?"

Rachel and Quinn stand from the chair and pull Santana up with them. They wrap their arms around her both nodding their heads yes. All three girls crying tears of joy. None of them register the camera flashes or congratulations being thrown at them.

Santana pulls back a hand cupping each girls cheek. "Yes?" she asks barely above a whisper.

"Yes," Rachel and Quinn both confirm tearfully.

Santana kisses both of them hard on the lips before opening the ring box again placing the ring with hers and Quinn's birthstone on Rachel's finger, and the one with hers and Rachel's on Quinn's.

"They're beautiful," Quinn breaths out admiring not only the ring on her finger, but the one on Rachel's as well.

Rachel nods her head in agreement, rendered speechless for only the third time in her life, before being pulled into another hug by Santana.

"I didn't get a picture of it," Quinn breaks away pouting.

"Don't worry, I'll send you mine," Brittany chimes in from the side lines holding up her phone with the picture of the sky lit up with 'will you marry me'.

Quinn can't help but laugh-cry joined by Rachel and Santana who pull Brittany into the embrace.

Soon everyone piles in to congratulate the trio and get a glimpse of the rings. All except Finn of course who seems to have disappeared.

* * *

Turns out Shelby and Will were the only ones present who knew before hand exactly what Santana had planned and she was also ready with her phone to capture the written message as well as several pictures of Santana's proposal and a video.

Apparently Shelby had been texting back and forth with Hiram and Maribel all night; the Lima parents wanting to know exactly what was happening and exactly when it was going to happen. So after talking with each set of parents and saying goodbye to Shelby, Will, and Matthew. The gang starts to wind down and settle in for the night.

Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mike, Puck, Finn (who's returned after downing a six pack on his own), Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Rachel are all sitting around the patio table drinking and catching up. Tina went inside earlier to start getting the kids ready for bed.

Rachel is sitting on Santana's lap, both playing cards with the boys.

Everyone starts to lay their hand down. "I suck at this game," Rachel huffs laying down a jack high.

Santana laughs and leans forward speaking in Rachel's ear. "Yeah, but you're my good luck charm baby," she kisses Rachel's cheek and lays her hand down next hers. "Royal flush bitches," she wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and rests her chin on the diva's shoulder.

"No way that's not possible!" Puck nearly spits out his drink.

"I agree, Rachel must be giving Satan her cards," Kurt says.

"I resent that Kurt Hummel. You know I'd never condone cheating in any fashion, let alone actively take part in it," Rachel brings her hand to her heart in true diva fashion.

"Well how else do you explain her hand?" Sam asks.

"I'm awesome," is Santana's only explanation.

Finn just rolls his eyes and finishes off another beer. Apparently he's finally seem to get that he and Rachel are in fact over, for good.

"Ok well hand me the cards, I'm dealing this time. Blaine keep an eye on those two," Mike instructs.

Olivia walks out the door in her pajamas just as Mike starts to deal out the cards. "Brit Brit and Rachie, will you come watch Frozen with me?"

Rachel nods her head yes, "I'll be right in sweetie."

"Me too, I love that movie," Brittany adds.

Santana tightens her arms around Rachel's waist. "You can't go. You're my good luck charm," she turns her head and nuzzles Rachel's neck.

Rachel giggles and pats Santana hand. She turns to her left pulling Quinn back by her shoulder who was talking with Brittany before crashing their lips together in a hunger fueled kiss.

Quinn is forced to break away for air. "Hi," she breaths out.

"Hi," Rachel giggles and pecks her on the lips once more, before turning back to Santana. "Now Quinn's your good luck charm," she kisses Santana before standing up and heading inside pulling Brittany with her.

"Get over here Q," Santana pats her lap. "Let's show these fools how it's done."

Forty-five minutes later, Tina comes inside to find Olivia asleep on top of Rachel, who is also asleep; Oliver and Brittany minutes away from slumber themselves and the movie only a third of the way through.

She picks her daughter up off her best friend, unintentionally waking Rachel in the process.

"Mmm what time is it?" Rachel asks groggy.

"Almost midnight," Tina offers. "I put all of your things in the guest room."

Rachel rubs her face and runs her fingers through her hair. "Thank you... I'm gonna go say good night. Are you heading to bed?"

Tina shakes her head no. "No. I'm gonna go put her and Oliver to bed and maybe stay up for a little bit longer."

Rachel folds the blanket and lays it on the back of the couch. "Ok, well good night."

"Night Rach," Tina turns and starts up the stairs to her daughter's bedroom.

Rachel stretches before walking to the patio door. She sees Quinn sitting in Santana's lap, Kurt in Blaine's lap, and the rest of the guys lounging around. All of them laughing and having a good time. She opens the door and steps out on the patio. "Hey," she manages through a yawn.

Santana and Quinn scramble out of the chair. "You shouldn't be out here baby," Quinn rushes out while waving her hands in the air trying to move the cloud of smoke surrounding them. Apparently Blaine had brought back a couple joints from the Bahamas and was kind enough to share. Santana rushes to open the door and ushers Rachel back inside.

Rachel who's still half asleep didn't even realize what was going on. Once the trio are safely inside, the door securely closed behind them Rachel speaks, "I was just coming to say goodnight," she yawns.

"Oh. well we'll come with you," Quinn offers.

"Yeah," Santana adds making a move towards Rachel.

Rachel shakes her head no finishing yet another yawn. "You guys go back out there and have fun. That's not why I was coming out."

"We know, but we don't mind," Santana rubs up and down Rachel's arm.

Rachel leans in to kiss both of them stopping just shy of Santana's lips nausea taking over. "You guys go on, I'll be asleep the second my head hits the pillow. Just please make sure to shower first before you join me."

Having noticed the expression Rachel made when she was centimeters away from Santana, Quinn fully understands the comment. "We're sorry baby, we'll make sure to shower and brush our teeth."

Rachel pats both their cheeks and smiles. "I love you," she says after yawning again.

"Love you too," Santana and Quinn say to the back of Rachel's head as she walks towards the stairs to go to the guest bedroom.

* * *

For the past twenty minutes? Quinn has been unintentionally grinding on Santana's lap.

Quinn moves her hips again and Santana is about to explode. She grips Quinn's hips tight stopping her movement. Mentally collecting herself before standing up forcing Quinn to stand with her. "I have to pee," she tells no one in particular before quickly (as quickly as she can in her current state) heading towards the bathroom.

Santana makes her way through Mike and Tina's bedroom into the master bath, thinking it'll give her the most privacy. She kicks the door closed and works quickly to untie the knot in her swim trunks as she walks further into the room. She pushes her shorts down just enough to free her incredibly hard member that springs free of its confines hitting her in the stomach smearing precum in its wake.

She steadies herself against the counter with her left hand and runs her right down her torso till she reaches her destination. She swipes her thumb over the weeping tip collecting the sticky white substance to aid her stokes.

Just as she gets a good rhythm going the door opens. She scrambles to pull her shorts up, but stops hearing the voice of the intruder.

"You'd think over the years you would have learned to lock the door," Quinn says smugly while locking the door before turning around and leaning against it crossing her arms.

Santana mimics her stance across the bathroom. "Yeah well forgive me for not thinking clearly after somebody just spent the past half hour dry humping me to the point I almost nutted in my pants in front of all our friends."

Quinn smiles shyly and pushes herself off the door, she stops in front of Santana placing her right hand on the other girls hip and uses her left to cup the still visible rather large bulge through the Latinas swim trunks.

Santana's closes her eyes but isn't able to suppress her moan. "I didn't hear you complaining," she leans in and not so quietly whispers in Santana's ear before sucking on her earlobe. "Would you like me to make up for it?"

Santana only response is another moan, as she uncrosses her arms moving them to settle on Quinn's hips tilting her head to give the blonde more access to her neck that is now being devoured.

Quinn continues her assault, one of her hands slipping in Santana's swim trucks and the other trailing up tanned skin before reaching its destination of a poorly concealed breast, her thumb brushing an equally erect nipple. Earning several more pleasurable groans and breathy moans from her girl-fiancé as she unconsciously bucks into the blonde's hand.

Santana's knees almost give out. After being worked up for the past half hour and now having her fiancé's touching her it is almost too much. She brings her hands from Quinn's hips grabs hold of blonde hair guiding their lips together in a deep and desperate kiss.

After a couple minutes, Quinn ends the kiss but not before trapping Santana's bottom lip between her teeth. She pulls her hand from Santana's length bringing it to the top of her shorts doing the same with her other hand and slowly starts to push the nuisance material down and over a very toned, tanned ass.

"Please," Santana manages to get out her throat dry and not only from the weed.

"Patience baby, let. Me. Show. You. How. Happy. Your. Proposal. Made. Me," she says between the trail of love bites and soothing kisses she leaves down Santana's collarbone working her way over the exposed skin on each breast.

Once she's successfully removed the Latinas shorts, she trails her hands back up Santana's torso and cups each breast in her hands palming and squeezing them, before sliding her fingers under the thin material working it up to free the luscious twins. "Arms up," she orders.

Santana quickly does as she's told before kissing Quinn only breaking apart so the blonde can work the slip of material completely off her.

Santana's arms fall back down to her sides, her hands moving to Quinn's ass to massage the glorious mounds. Pulling their centers together grinding against one another. She slides her right hand under the back of Quinn's matching swim trunks needing to feel her skin.

Quinn breaks away from Santana's nipple with a pop when she feels Santana trying to remove her shorts. "Not yet S," she switches breasts needing to give them equal attention.

Santana drops her head to Quinn's shoulder when she feels her lips on her breast and her right hand kneading the other. "God baby, I can't, ughhh, I need you… Please," she's past the point of being embarrassed about begging.

"I know baby," Quinn brings her hands up to tangle them in dark brown hair, having released it from its pony tail when she took Santana's bathing suit top off. She pulls the Latina's head back from her shoulder by her hair crashing their lips together quickly working her tongue into her lover's mouth.

Both of Santana's hands have found their way into Quinn's shorts roughly palming the voluptuous ass underneath, as she desperately jerks against the blonde embarrassingly close to coming.

Sensing that her lover is close, Quinn breaks the kiss and drops to her knees without a word. She immediately takes Santana's length into her mouth and down her throat. Willing herself to work past her gag reflex to be able to take her fiancé's entire length.

"Oh Godddd," Santana throws her head back, her hands taking residence in blonde hair gripping tightly now wanting not to cum so she can enjoy the feeling of Quinn's throat along her shaft.

Quinn squeezes Santana's ass cheeks and slowly works her head up and down the nine inch dick she loves so much. Constricting her throat muscles and humming wanting to make it feel as good for Santana as possible, she struggles between keeping her eyes open so she can witness the many faces of pleasure the Latina is making, and closing them to relish in the sounds ripping from her lips.

It takes every bit of will power Santana has to keep her thrust slow and short not wanting to hurt Quinn knowing unlike Rachel she does have a gag reflex and that what Quinn is currently doing with her mouth should not be possible. "Ohhh, Mmmm, god baby. I'm gonnna cum," she tries to keep her voice low but fails when Quinn's hands fall from her ass and her dick is no longer encased in the warm velvety throat of the blondes. "Noooo!" she whines trying to move Quinn's head back to her cock with the hand still tangled in blonde hair.

Quinn removes Santana's hand from her head and stands up. "Shhhh," she kisses Santana's pouting lips while trying to get her shorts off. "I need you inside me," she confesses.

Santana quickly melts into the kiss her hands roaming up and down the blondes back before stopping to remove the matching red swim top.

As soon as the material is off, Quinn ends the kiss. Santana having her eyes closed blindly tries to follow the blonde with her lips, but when she doesn't make contact she opens her eyes. "Quinn?!"

Quinn is on her knees rummaging through the bathroom cabinet, "I'm looking for lube, relax."

Santana turns one hand on her hip the other gripping the counter, "ewe gross no I don't want to use Mikes lube."

Quinn laughs. "Well it's a good thing they buy in bulk," she sits an unopened package of K Y yours and mine on the counter top.

Santana picks the package up and starts to open it, "Wanky."

Quinn stands shutting the cabinet door in the process. She moves towards Santana placing her hands on her waist pulling the Latina closer to her, she sinks her teeth into the crook of her lover's neck lulling it with her tongue wanting to leave a mark.

Santana now finished opening the lube, turns Quinn around so they are both facing the mirror. She ghosts her hands up the blondes torso to her breasts palming them as she kisses from her shoulder up her neck to her ear. They lock eyes in the mirror. "You are so beautiful," Santana husks into the blonde's ear.

Quinn is forced to close her eyes again her head falling back onto Santana's shoulder and a moan escaping her lips, as the Latina's right hand makes its way down her stomach and runs along her extremely sensitive erection as the other continues to kneed her breast. Pushing her ass back against Santana. "Please," she begs.

Santana removes the hand that was on the blonde's breast to reach for the lube. She continues her assault on Quinn's neck as she pops the top of the bottle open she pulls back and dribbles a line down her own erection.

She tosses the bottle back on the counter and forces Quinn to bend over the counter top. She uses her left hand to steady her cock and the other to hold the blonde's ass open as she slowly pushes forward she pauses with just the head in moving her left hand up to Quinn's shoulder to effectively pull the blonde on to her dick.

They let out equal moans of pleasure. Quinn's head falling to hang between her shoulders as Santana's forehead rests against her sweaty back her hands settling on the blondes hips both needing a moment to adjust savoring the feeling surrounding her throbbing member.

"Oh goddd," Quinn moaned out when Santana slowly began to pull out.

Slamming back in, "Fuck I love your ass," Santana confesses.

Dropping to her forearms, Quinn started pushing back each time Santana would thrust, urging her to fuck her deeper and harder. "Fuck san harder," she begs.

"Mmmm fuck yes!" Santana grunts, thrusting her hips harder making sure her the entirety of her cock was stuffed in Quinn's clenching anal cavity on every in stroke.

Not being able to take it any more Quinn braces herself on her left arm intending on using her right to give her neglected weeping cock some much needed attention.

"Ah ah," Santana grabs her hand and puts it back on the counter threading there finger together. "You don't get to come until I do," she orders the sound of their bodies slapping together playing like a mantra in her head to go faster.

"Ugggg, mmmph. I can't. I need to cum San!" Quinn begs gripping Santana's fingers tighter.

"Not yet Q," Santana straightens out, her hands settling back on Quinn's hips, Switching between watching the blond's face contort in the mirror and Quinn push herself back on her cock, "Mmm yes, that is baby, fuck that ass on my cock."

"Oh fuckkkk San I… fuck I'm not gonna last. Ugghhh," with the last syllable slipping past her lips, she starts to cum in ropes splattering against cabinet and tile below.

Santana's movements grew jerky as Quinn's anal walls clamped down through her orgasm making it almost impossible for her to move. "Mmmm fuck!" her hips snapped forward as her balls tightened and her cock spasmed sending copious amount of cum deep in Quinn's bowels.

"Fuck baby," Quinn's hips twitched a final rope of cum shooting out at the feeling of Santana filling her up.

Santana's thrusts gradually slowed as she collapsed against Quinn's back her cock slowly softening inside the blonde.

Their breathing slowly returning to normal "Damn babe… you came just with my dick up your ass," she places a kiss between Quinn's shoulder blades before standing to pull out her semi flaccid penis.

Quinn too tired to overcome from her orgasm, responds by pulling her arms up to lay her head on; bent over the counter ass in the air dripping cum until she physically has to move.

Santana looks on with pride for a minute before turning to start the shower. "Come on babe you can't fall asleep here," she teases pulling Quinn up and walking her to the shower. Where Quinn manages a second wind turning the tables on Santana.

* * *

Rachel wakes up at 7am with both Quinn and Santana having an arm securely wrapped around her. She looks over her shoulder and sees Santana practically on top of Quinn, their hair a mess and sprawled out bits, of blond framed by brunette strands. She can't help the smile that spreads across her face when she thinks about last night.

She brings her left hand up to her face and admires the beautiful ring. She kisses it once before deciding it's time to get up. She slowly tries to pry the arms off of her torso without disturbing her sleeping fiancés.

She manages to get out of bed without waking them up. Santana unconsciously finds Quinn's hand and laces their fingers together readjusting and tightening her grip on the blonde.

Rachel's smile widens at the scene. She leans down and kisses each of their exposed shoulders not wanting to risk anywhere else that may make them wake up, before retreating to the bathroom.

She managed to take a shower last night before going to sleep, so after brushing her teeth, making her morning deposit to the porcelain gods, then brushing her teeth again and fixing her hair, she quietly walks back out into the bedroom changes into clothes for the day and sits a pair of clothes out for both Santana and Quinn. Once dressed she quietly leaves the room and heads towards Olivia's bedroom.

Rachel sits on the edge of Olivia's bed and tries to wake the sleeping girl up gently. "Hey Liv, wake up sweetie," she speaks softly moving strands of hair away from the little girls face, tucking it behind her ear.

Olivia grumbles and tries to bury her face into the pillow. Rachel giggles, "Come on Livie, don't you want to get some doughnuts?"

Olivia jumps up at the mention of the sugary goodness. "YES!"

"Well then," Rachel shakes her head and laughs. "Let's go wake up your brother."

Olivia throws the blanket off her and jumps down off the bed. "Okay, can I wear my pj's?"

Rachel makes a show of carefully thinking before shrugging her shoulder, "I think that'll be ok."

"Yea!" Olivia claps her hands and jumps up and down. Doughnuts and she gets to wear her pajamas out, she's having the best morning ever.

Rachel giggles and shushes her excited god daughter. "Shhhh, Liv. We don't want to wake everybody up."

Olivia clamps her hand over her mouth and pulls it away slowly, "Sorry."

Rachel smiles and grabs a brush off the dresser. "Let's fix your hair and then we'll go wake up Oliver"

After putting Olivia's hair into a pony tail, they both leave the room Olivia tiptoeing so she doesn't make too much noise which has Rachel struggling to hold back her laughter. The hall bathroom door opens and out comes Oliver rubbing his eyes.

"We're going to get doughnuts," Olivia whisper yells.

"Huh?" Oliver mumbles out not completely awake.

Rachel pats Olivia's head and clarifies, "Olivia and I are going to get doughnuts for everyone, we were coming to find you to see if you wanted to go."

Oliver nods his head as he yawns.

"Yay lets go," Olivia grabs his hand and pulls him to the stairs.

"Don't we have to get dressed first?" Oliver questions.

Olivia shakes her head no. "Nope," she verbalizes, bouncing down the stairs.

"Alright," Oliver shrugs his shoulders.

They put their shoes on quietly as not to disturb the sleeping guests in the living room.

"Ready?" Rachel asks standing in front of the door. The kids both nod their heads yes. "Alright," Rachel opens the door without looking and starts to walk but runs into Puck. She just barley manages to hold back a scream.

Puck puts his hands on Rachels forearms, "Woah Jewbabe, you alright?"

Rachel brings her hand to her chest "Geez Noah. You have got to stop doing that"

He drops his hands and takes a step back. "Sorry, I was just coming back from my run. Is everything ok?" Rachel nods her head yes.

"We're getting doughnuts," Olivia informs having squeezed past Rachel and Puck with Oliver following.

"Need some help?" Puck offers, not really looking forward to hanging around the house while the current occupants are still asleep and no doubt hung-over from last nights activities.

"That be lovely thank you Noah," Rachel says closing the door.

Rachel unlocks the car with the clicker, "Noah, do you mind grabbing Olivia's seat out of the back please?"

"Sure thing," he opens the trunk to grab the booster seat. "Need me to hook it up or anything?" he asks when he's standing next to Rachel on the side of the car.

Rachel takes the seat and sits it inside the car, "Nope this one doesn't have straps or anything, it's just so the seat belt fits right or whatever."

"Gotcha," Puck nods, before taking his seat on the passenger side.

"Hello there, what can I get for you this morning?" the clerk at Dunkin Doughnuts asks.

They decided to go inside instead of having food for 13 people pushed through the drive through window.

"We'd like 2 dozen doughnuts please," Rachel says with a smile readjusting Olivia on her hip.

"Certainly, would you like an assortment or did you have specifics in mind?" the clerk asks.

"Um, I think an assortment is best, but could you may be split the second dozen into two half dozens, with three being vanilla cream filled and whatever else these three would like?" she asks the clerk while gesturing with her head to Puck, Olivia and Oliver.

"I can do that yes. Do you know what kind of doughnut you would like sweetie?" the clerk asks Olivia after inputting the first dozen in a half of assortment pastries into the computer.

"Chocolate sprinkles!" Olivia answers a little too loudly bouncing up and down on Rachel's hip.

The clerk laughs and puts the order into the computer. "And for you, young man?" she looks to Oliver.

Oliver looks at the wall of sugar "Uh, Boston cream please,"" he decides.

"Excellent choice, and for you sir?" The clerk asks Puck.

"Blueberry please," he answers.

"Ok, so I have one and a half dozen assorted, and a half dozen with 3 vanilla cream filled, 1 chocolate with sprinkles, 1 Boston cream and 1 blueberry. Anything else?"

"Yes actually, can you add two, no better make it three bacon egg and cheese croissants with extra bacon please."

"Oh that does sound good, make it four please," Puck adds. "Hey Rach, do you think we should get some coffee or something. I doubt their coffee maker will be able to make it fast enough for everyone this morning."

Rachel nods her head "Good thinking Noah." She turns to the clerk "Do you have some kind of coffee jug available?" she asks laughing not really liking the idea of carrying 11 individual large coffees back to Tina's.

The clerk's laughs along with Rachel, "Yes, we do indeed. It's called the Box O'Joe. Would you like 1 or 2? Seems like your feeding a rather large group."

Rachel looks to Puck for the answer. "We should probably go with 2 to be safe."

The clerks inputs the drink order into the system, "Anything else."

Olivia whispers something in Rachel's ear, causing her to shake her head. "Your mom is so going to kill me..." she looks to Oliver who's quietly standing next to her, "do you want chocolate milk too or would you like something different?"

He smiles and shakes his head no, "chocolate milk sounds good please"

Rachel rolls her eyes knowing she's going to get an ear full from Tina about the very unhealthy breakfast. Not that she disagrees, but you try saying no to an adorable 4 year old in her pajamas who knows all too well when to deploy the puppy dog face.

"Two small chocolate milks please. And I think that should do it," Rachel tells the clerk while sitting Olivia down so she could crab her Visa card.

"Ok so I have 2 dozen donuts, 4 bacon egg and cheese croissants with extra bacon, two Box O'joes, and two small chocolate milks. That'll be $56.14."

Before Rachel is able to give the clerk her card, Puck gives her his. "Noah you didn't have to do that."

"Neither do you," he waves her off.

They get all the food and beverages into the car in two trips and make the short 15 minute ride back to the Changs with the scent of fresh coffee and pastries filling the car. Surprisingly not setting off Rachel's morning sickness.

* * *

As they are entering the house each kid carrying a small box of donuts, Rachel the box of a dozen and the croissants and Puck bringing up the rear with the two jugs of coffee they hear Tina scream from her bathroom.

Quickly setting the food on the counter the group follows the sound. "What's the matter?!" Rachel asks worried seeing her friend walk out of the bathroom and closing the door

Tina gives her a pointed glare but stops seeing Olivia and Oliver standing next to her both with equal expressions of worry on their faces.

"Why did you scream mommy?" Olivia asks.

Tina steps away from the closed door and picks Olivia up before ruffling Oliver's hair. "Mommy just saw a spider Liv, nothing to worry about."

Olivia scrunches her face, "Ewe, I don't like spiders."

"Woosies, I'll kill it," Olivier teases and turns back to the bathroom.

"NO!" Tina screams reaching her hand out to grab her son's elbow.

Rachel, Oliver and Puck look at her like she has two heads.

"What it's just a spider, I'm not afraid," Oliver tries again.

Tina shakes her head no "This spider your Aunt Rachel needs to take care of-"

"What?!" Rachel screeches cutting her friend off shaking her head no violently she continues "You know how I feel about bugs Tina-" only to be cut off herself by the glare she receives from Tina.

Pleased that she seems to have gotten her point across, Tina turns to the other people in the room, "Is that coffee I smell?"

"And doughnuts!" Olivia informs still very excited that's she's getting to eat doughnuts for breakfast.

"Mmm well what are we still doing standing in here?" She asks rhetorically before taking the lead out of her bedroom towards the kitchen.

They see Mike, Sam, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine sprawled out in the living room all waking up from the noise and smell of coffee in the air.

Santana and Quinn come down the stairs hand in hand, hair a mess. "Whats with all the yelling?" Santana croaks out annoyed she was woken up because of it.

Quinn reaches for a coffee cup on the counter and takes a large gulp not carrying who's it is.

"Mommy saw a spider in her bathroom," Olivia says cheerily with a chocolate milk mustache.

Oliver nods swallowing his bite of food "Aunt Rachel is in there killing it now"

Santana and Quinn share a look Rachel's never been one to take on the creepy crawlers.

"Yeah you two should probably go help her," Tina says while bringing her coffee mug to her lips.

Santana shoves the last bite of doughnut in her mouth and Quinn finishes off the cup of coffee before they retreat to Mike and Tina's bedroom.

Santana knocks on the bathroom door softly before pushing it open. They both squeeze in closing and locking the door behind them. Their eyes scan the room and the events of last night flood their memory.

"Looks like you two had some fun last night," Rachel teases while grabbing another Clorox wipe from the tube.

Quinn notices Rachel kneeling on the ground in front of the sink scrubbing what she can only imagine is her dried cum from the floor and cabinet, her cheeks flush. She walks over to Rachel placing her hand over the brunettes. "I'll finish this," Rachel smiles at her before standing up to wash her hands.

Santana has a smirk on her face remembering just how that stain got there as she picks up the clothes strewed about the bathroom.

"Wipe that smirk off your face and pick up the bottles that you knocked over in the shower," Quinn tells her watching her through the mirror as the washes her hands.

Rachel holds back a laugh as she walks to her Latina girlfriend with an old grocery bag she found under the sink to put the dirty clothes in.

With the bathroom cleaned up they join their friends in the kitchen for breakfast.

"I got you each a bacon egg and cheese croissant," Rachel informs as she reaches for the bag set aside on the counter.

"Extra bacon?" Quinn asks accepting the bag.

Rachel shakes her head. "I knew I forgot something," she teases.

Quinn smiles. "You're the best, Love you," she kisses Rachel on the lips and takes a seat at the island to inhale the breakfast sandwich.

Slowly everyone wakes up and joins the others in the kitchen thankful for the coffee and doughnuts to soak up some of the alcohol consumed the night before. Everyone is gathered around the island, well everyone except Finn who comes through the sliding glass door scratching the back of his neck still half asleep wearing only his birthday suite "morning."

"Oh my god! Put that thing away! No one wants to see that!" Santana screams having been the first to look up when he spoke.

Everyone's heads turn and they too share Santana's feelings. Tina's hand covers Olivia's eyes just in time.

"Dude where are your shorts?" Puke asks ushering him back outside.

"Whoever did that to his face gets an extra Christmas gift from me this year," Santana announces before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Sweet!" Sam holds his hand up for a high five with Mike.

"Please tell me it was permanent marker?" Santana asks.

"You know it," Sam confirms.

After the excitement of the morning calms down, everybody helps Tina and Mike clean up before one by one they start to leave.

"Congratulations again you guys. I'm so happy for you!" Tina says giving the trio a hug before they get in their car. "I don't know which I'm more excited to plan, the baby shower or the wedding shower?"

"Baby shower!" Olivia decides from her spot in Rachel's arms earning a laugh from the four older women.

* * *

 **I am truly sorry this chapter took so long to post. Truth be told I had well over half written for about two months but life got in the way. I won't bore you with the details. I can't believe that is just shy of 1 year that I started this story, it certainly doesn't fell like it (to me at least) and I had no intentions of it taking this long. With that being said there is only about 6 more chapters or so left to go. I will be finishing this one out before picking the Prequel back up. THANK YOU to** _everyone_ **who continues to read and review. I love reading all your comments and you guys are the reason I will finish the stories. As well as an EXTRA special thanks to** _Forevergleek9615_ **for being my sounding board and taking the time to review and edit the chapters making them better. Special thanks to** _Boompow123_ **as well, for the motivation.**


	37. October

Quinn is in the kitchen making popcorn for their traditional Walking Dead catch up marathon getting ready for the new episode tonight. They always watch the last 4 or 5 episodes on the day the new season is set to release so everything is fresh on their minds.

"Hey baby! You almost home?" Quinn asks balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder as she takes the bag of popcorn from the microwave juggling it by the tips between her thumb and pointer finger on each hand.

Rachel sighs audibly, "No... we still haven't finished the scene we started at lunch and were scheduled to shoot one more after this."

Quinn sits the now empty bag of popcorn on the counter having just finished pouring it into a large bowl. "Rach its almost 6 o'clock. You've been at the studio since 7am. That is already 11 hours. "

Rachel sits down in the director's chair with her name on it and grabs the bottle of water from the hanging side pocket. "I know Quinn," she says a bit aggravated and takes a drink. She is well aware of how long she has been at the studio today. All she wants to do is go home, and lay in her bed cocooned by Quinn and Santana. Maybe stopping at Momma M's for a small BBQ pizza she has been craving all day.

"Baby..." Quinn treads lightly knowing full well that Rachel has been a tad bit irritable these past few days. Which is totally understandable being 24 weeks pregnant and all. She hasn't been sleeping well and her upper back has been having a rough go of the new growth on her chest. "... we talked about this. You are running yourself to thin. I know Michael was hoping to get all your close up scenes filmed by no later than middle of November, but you are 6 months pregnant Rach," she pauses wanting to make sure Rachel is fully listening.

"Trust me I am very much aware of that fact," she is mostly to blame for the delays. The crew is constantly having to wait on her to return from the bathroom. Never mind the twice a day naps she has no choice but to take.

Quinn takes a deep breath sitting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of Santana. "You are suppose to be cutting back Rachel. These long days are not good for you. You need your rest baby."

Quinn can hear the cast being called back to set over the loud speaker. "Look Quinn. You know I take naps to ensure I get rest and I stay off my feet as much as possible, but the show must go on. We are almost done filming my scenes. By this time next month I will only have to record the songs in the studio, but I have to go. They just called me back to set."

Quinn situates herself on the couch between Santana's legs and leans back against the Latina. "Yeah I heard."

"I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you both," Rachel doesn't wait for a reply, before hanging up having heard the director asking where she was.

"We love you too," Quinn says looking at the home screen of her phone.

Santana moves her arm from the top of the sofa to settle around Quinn's midsection. "I take it she's not on her way home?"

Quinn shakes her head no and plays with Santana's engagement ring (she and Rachel had went out the day after Santana proposed and got the Latina one to match). "They've been stuck on a scene since lunch, and apparently have one more to do tonight."

Having had this discussion several times over the past few weeks, Santana replies defeatedly, "I really do not like her working such long hours," she stops Quinn's fumbling fingers and laces theirs together.

Deciding to wait until Rachel is home to recap on the previous season and double checking to make sure the new season is set to record, the duo settle in to have an Xmen marathon instead.

Rachel texted around 9 o'clock when they were nearing the end of X-2, to let them know she was wrapping up and just had to stop at her trailer to change and grab her things.

Quinn is woken up by a loud thunder clap. Instantly she realizes she and Santana are still on the couch. She slowly sits up rubbing the sleep away from her eyes and checks the clock on the cable box 12:34 am.

"Shit!" She whisper yells. She quickly stands from the couch and makes her way to the bedroom knowing full well Rachel won't be inside but needing to physically check.

She rounds the corner to see the bed still made "fuck!" She runs back into the living room and picks her phone up from its spot on the ground in front of the couch.

She hits Rachel's name at the top of her recent call log. "San wake up!" She shakes the still slumbering brunettes shoulder.

The call goes to voicemail. She redials and shakes Santana's harder. "Santana wake up!"

She wakes up this time and sits straight up "What's going on? What's wrong?" She looks around quickly, "Where's Rach?"

"She's not here!" Quinn informs and is greeted with Rachel's voicemail yet again. "Fuck!" She screams throwing the phone against the far end of the couch. "She's not answering the phone! She said she was leaving at 9! That was almost 4 hours ago San! It's storming outside!" She paces back and forth in the space between the coffee table and entertainment center.

Santana stands up and puts her hands on Quinn's shoulders stopping her pacing "Ok, calm down babe. Let's think about this," trying to remain calm, as it does no one any good if they are both freaking out... Externally anyways.

A bright flash of lighting lights the room followed by an even louder thunder clap then before. They both jump at the noise. Quinn hurries around the coffee table to grab her phone and try's calling Rachel again, tears slowly starting to roll down her face.

Santana stays standing in the middle of the living room one hand on her forehead trying to think of something they can do. When she remembers that the last time Quinn couldn't get a hold of them, Rachel had set up Share My Location with all of them.

Not wanting to get Quinn's hopes up, if for some reason it doesn't work she keeps it to herself for a moment while she grabs her phone off the end table pulling up their group message. "Oh thank God!" She lets out in one breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Quinn stops her pacing and let's her hand holding the phone fall away from her face and turns to look at Santana, "What? Is she texting you?" She picks her phone back up as she speaks and starts typing away, "I can't believe her! She's pissed at me for not wanting her to work such long hours while she's 6 months pregnant so she's not going to answer my calls?! That's just bullshit!"

Santana doesn't register Quinn's rant until the end. She was checking to make sure that the gps readings were accurate switching between Quinn's and Rachel's. Quinn's showing she was in the apartment and Rachel's the studio lot.

Her brain catching up to Quinn's earlier question she answers. "No, no, she's not texting me. Remember when you couldn't get a hold of me or Rach after you quit dickhead's?" She continues not giving Quinn a chance to answer, "Rachel set up the phones to be able to show their locations." She walks over to Quinn showing her the screen with the map pulled up, "look see it shows she's still at the studio."

Quinn wipes the tears from her checks with the back of her hand and takes the phone from her needing to check for herself. She too goes back and forth between her name and Rachel's before handing the phone back to Santana to check the information on her own phone. She breathes a sigh of relief only to realize what it truly means, "Well it means her _phone_ is at the studio," she starts to pace again.

Santana tries calling Rachel from her phone. "Babe, don't think like that. Besides its Rachel, when have you ever known her to leave a room without her phone let alone a building," she questions trying to calm the blonde.

"I can't _not_ think like that San!" Quinn snaps as yet another thunder clap shakes the window panes. She dramatically gestures with her hands and arms to the window, "It's a fucking monsoon outside and our six month pregnant fiancé is missing!"

Santana grabs Quinn by the wrist and drags her to the front of the apartment. "What are you doing?!" Quinn asks thoroughly confused. Santana doesn't answer as they turn the corner to the hallway entrance and she drops Quinn's arm and bends down grabbing the blonde's shoes, she stand up grabbing both jackets off the hook and handing Quinn's to her. "We are going to the studio," she quickly puts her own jacket and shoes on gesturing for Quinn to do the same when she realize she hasn't moved from her previous position.

"Come on Quinn, I'm not just gonna sit around here _hoping_ to hear from her," she doesn't want to admit it, but a small part of her is wondering if what Quinn pointed out is true or not.

Hearing the desperation in Santana voice and the sound of the rain coming down in sheets even faster, a new round of tears break free. She drops the items to the ground bringing her hands up to her face.

Santana takes a deep breath and tilts her head back trying to keep her own tears at bay. As hard as it is for herself not to cry from the situation alone, seeing Quinn cry makes it ten times worse. She quickly composes herself and steps over the dropped garments pulling Quinn against her chest as she wraps one arm around her lower back, the other smoothes down Quinns bed head. "Shhh please don't cry baby," she tries to console the blonde and presses her cheek against the side of Quinn's head tightening her grip when she starts to sob harder.

* * *

 **Short slightly angsty chapter today, with a cliffhanger... Sorry about that (not really, J/K). We are nearing the end of tahis story and I want to finish it fairly quickly. I know exactly how the last two chapters are going to go but still working out the ones leading up to it. I doubt there will be another long chapter until the last chapter but hey at least the story will be complete right?**

 **Thank you to all the new favorites and followers from the last chapter, and BIG thanks to all that reviewed the last chapter!**

 **Thank you sooooo much;** _Isaiah Flamez, Kutee, redroseangle27, jenmer61977, gabbieg**_ **, and multiple guests for all the support and sticking with me through the long wait!**

 _Tunafish1997_ **, lol I'm very happy you enjoyed the story thus far, and I hope it didn't set you back to far in your studies.**

 **To the 1st guest comment from May 19th, in all honesty I had planned on the wedding being before the babies, so that they would be married when they arrived. I don't want to disappoint but I am still leaning towards it currently and this will more than likely be the case but I am still writing the chapters and have not one word written for any future chapters yet so only time will tell really.**

 _Sidspa,_ **I really appreciate your interest in the prequel (more than you know) and I promise as soon as I finish this one i**

 **t will be updated. I had originally wanted to continue them simultaneously but it got to be too difficult keeping up with two different time lines etc. I don't want either story to be rushed so I thought it best to take a break from the prequel so they both get the time I feel they need to be good enough and what you deserve as a reader.**

 _Annabell39655_ , **you may or may not have had something to do with this chapter being finished/posted today ;P**

 **As always huge thanks to _Forevergleek9615_ for being the best beta ever :)**


	38. October Part 2 - Where's Rachel?

They've been driving for a little over a half hour and the rain has tapered to a slight drizzle now. Santana looks over to Quinn who has been quiet the whole ride so far and is continuing to call Rachel's phone. The blonde's left leg is bouncing up and down a mile a minute. She reaches over and squeezes her knee. "I'm sure she's fine babe, she probably just fell asleep in her trailer," she tries to reassure, running her hand along Quinn's thigh.

They come to red light and Quinn knocks her head against the head rest having gotten Rachel's voicemail yet again. "Hey come on look at me Q," Santana coxes and squeezes her thigh.

Quinn turns her head towards Santana and opens her red rimmed eyes slowly. Santana reaches up and gently wipes away the tears from the blonde's cheeks. "She's probably just sleeping. Let's not worry unless we have to, ok sweetie?"

Quinn nods her response and picks her phone back up to redial Rachel's cell.

By the time they pull up to the studio gate, it has stopped raining completely. Santana rolls the driver side window down and hands the guard her pass.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but these type of passes are only valid during the day when everyone is here," he hands the pass back expecting that to be the end of the conversation.

"Look…" Santana pauses to read his name tag "…Buddy, really," she shakes her head. "My fiancé who is six months pregnant and who happens to be the lead in the movie, did not make it home tonight. Either you open the gate right now or have fun explaining to the studio why it's laying on the ground in the morning," she revs the engine for emphases.

"I'm sorry to hear that ma'am, but I'm not sure what you expect to find. We do not have keys to the studios or trailers," he informs, before glancing back to the small TV playing reruns of Gilligan's island.

Santana looks at him like he has two heads. "Are you really that dense, I have a fucking key. Now let me in."

"Just let her in Buddy," the second guard speaks up for the first time after coming up for air from the doughnut holes he's been devouring.

"Alright, but you can't go by yourself," he grabs a set of keys to the golf carts sitting a few feet from the guard building. "You have 10 minutes, we're not suppose to let anyone on the lot once everyone has left for the day"

Santana waves him off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever just get a move on it."

He ignores her and makes his way to the golf carts. "Which trailer number is she in?" he asks when he pulls next to them.

"Six," Quinn speaks laying her phone down in the middle console finally giving up the endless cycle of calling and getting her voicemail and then calling back.

Santana looks in Quinn's direction a bit surprised to hear her voice. She offers her a sad smile and rests her hand on the blonde's thigh palm up. Quinn's hand quickly finds the Latina's and laces their fingers together.

"Alright follow me," he opens the gate and drives through.

Santana squeezes Quinn's hand and runs her thumb along the back as they pull through the gate.

They pull up in front of Rachel's trailer and barely put the car in park before jumping out. "Remember, ten minutes," Buddy reminds them.

"Yeah, we heard you the first time," Santana snaps back.

Quinn walks around the front of the car and immediately rejoins their hands. Santana leads them to the steps, keys at the ready.

All the lights are off, Rachel's phone buzzes on the counter with a reminder of the recent text messages it's received.

Quinn picks it up and is greeted with 69 missed calls, 14 text messages and 8 FaceTime attempts.

"Quinn," Santana whispers.

Quinn looks up from the phone to see Santana beckoning her. The Latina then points inside the small room at the end of the trailer.

Quinn looks inside and is relieved to see Rachel asleep on the bed, the overhead light still on. She lets out a breath of air, and lays her forehead against Santana's shoulder.

Rachel is laying in the very edge of the bed, her wig haphazardly tossed to the other side of the bed with her bra beside it and her shoes strewed across the floor. She managed to get her blue dress half way off leaving her top half exposed, before exhaustion took her.

Santana takes Quinn's hand and leads her into the room motioning for her to get on the bed behind Rachel while she goes to the other side. She moves one of the shoes out of her way before squatting down in front of Rachel.

Lightly brushing hair out of the slumbering girls face she whispers Rachel's name so as not to startle her.

Quinn runs the back of her fingers along the length of Rachel's back also hoping to wake her gently.

Rachel's skin feels the effects first, instantly getting goosebumps. She tries to curl herself further into a ball for warmth, but her pregnant belly doesn't allow it.

"Baby girl you gotta wake up," Quinn coos switching to using her full hand to run along the length of Rachel's arm.

"Mmm sleep," Rachel grunts out.

There's a knock at the door before its opened. "Ladies time's up. I gotta get back to my post."

Santana growls under her breath. "Q will you please go and deal with him, I really don't feel like going to jail tonight. I'll get her up and dressed."

Quinn gives her a sympathetic look before nodding and climbing off the bed.

Santana stands up placing a kiss to Rachel's temple. "Come on Rach, let's take you home," she shakes her shoulder lightly.

Rachel groans and turns to lay on her back her right arm coming to rest over eyes to shield them from the light.

Santana chuckles lightly before looking around. She spots Rachel's outfit she came to set wearing neatly folded on the small dresser. She grabs it and sits on the bed beside Rachel.

Quinn closes the door when she exits the room not wanting to give him a free show.

" I really need to get back to my post I'm already risking getting in trouble as it is," Buddy says annoyed holding the door open for Quinn.

The blond comes to a stop inside the trailer. "Excuse me? We will leave when we are ready to leave. Have you ever tried to wake a 6 month pregnant woman who literally fell asleep from exhaustion after working a 16 hour shift."

"I'm sor-" Buddy tried to get out a response, but Quinn quickly shuts him down.

"That was a rhetorical question, Buddy." She advances on him intent on closing the door. "Go back to your post, we can find our way out," and with that she closes the door to the trailer in his face before turning and making her way back to the room her fiancés' are in.

As Quinn entered the room ,she sees Santana working Rachel's dress past her hips with no help from the still sleeping brunette.

Having heard Quinn enter the room Santana speaks without turning to the blonde. "She is not coming to work today:"

Quinn nods as she makes her way to the bed. "Agreed," she verbalizes and takes the dress Santana successfully managed to get off and hangs it up.

Santana slides Rachel's sweatpants on foregoing underwear, because if there is anyone on the planet that likes sleeping in clothes less than Rachel Berry, it's a pregnant Rachel Berry.

Quinn helps Santana to pull Rachel up into a sitting position moving in behind her, in order to slide her t-shirt on; this finally manages to wake her.

"Ten more minutes please," Rachel grumbles out tying to bury herself into Quinn's chest.

"Rachel, baby, you can go back to sleep in the car. Can you help us with your shirt please?" Santana coaxes.

Rachel blindly reaches for the shirt in Santana's hands and tiredly puts it on nearly hitting Quinn in the face in the process, who only nearly managed to pull back far enough.

Once Rachel is dressed Quinn scoots back up placing her hands on her hips. "Ok come on sweetie let's get you to the car"

Rachel lets the duo lead her out of the trailer and to the back seat of Santana's Range Rover. Quinn got in on the passenger side scooting all the way over and helped Rachel crawl along the back seat settling her head in the blondes lap.

As Santana closed the door she saw the security guard sitting in his golf cart watching something on his cell phone. She rolls her eyes and gets in the front seat. She buckles up and turns to the back. "We all set?"

Quinn nods and continues to run her fingers through Rachel's hair with her right hand, her left resting protectively over their babies.

Rachel who is slightly more awake realizes she's hungry. "Can we stop and get a barbecue pizza from Momma M's please?"

"Baby girl, it's two in the morning. They closed five hours ago," Quinn replied.

Rachel whimpers and lets out a watery "okay" trying to hold back her tears.

Quinn looks to Santana for help shedding sympathy tears of her own as she tries to comfort their distraught pregnant fiancé.

Thinking quickly, Santana suggests one of Rachel's other common cravings. "We can stop and get some cookie dough ice cream, how does that sound mi amore?"

"Yes please," Rachel sniffles and nods her head in Quinn's lap.

"One pint of cookie dough ice cream coming up," Santana smiles and turns back around to start the car.

* * *

As expected Rachel falls back asleep not even ten minutes into the ride. But Santana isn't taking any chances and stops at a Quick Trip on the way home for three pints of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Santana asks "do you want anything Q?"

Quinn tears her eyes away from the sleeping brunette in her lap and looks up. She didn't realize they had been driving as long as they had and were already at the gas station. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she answers "A Fiji water please."

Santana makes note and exits the vehicle. She returns a few minutes later with two bags holding up the one with a flat square box sticking out of it. "It's not Momma M's, but hopefully it'll do in a pinch," she shrugs showing Quinn the frozen DiGiorno barbecue pizza.

"Ever the charmer Miss Lopez," Quinn nods her head in agreement and smiles.

Santana uncaps Quinn's bottle of water taking a sip for herself before passing it back to the blonde. "You know it," she winks and starts the car.

Deciding not to try waking Rachel up again, Santana carriers her the short walk from their assigned parking spot to the elevator. Fortunately their apartment isn't far from it either. Quinn unlocks the door holding it open for the two brunettes.

While Santana puts Rachel to bed, Quinn puts the frozen items away.

After laying Rachel on the bed and removing her sweatpants (leaving her t-shirt on, knowing she will easily discard of it in her sleep), Santana goes in to the bathroom closing the door behind her so the light does not disturb the slumbering girl.

Quinn soon joins her wrapping her arms around the Latina from behind. "Thank you," she whispers into Santana's shoulder blade.

Placing her left hand over Quinn's on her stomach and bending down to spit out the foam from brushing her teeth coming back up, they lock eyes in the mirror. "What are you thanking me for, mi amore?"

Quinn puts her forehead to the back of a Santana's shoulder and speaks. "For keeping a level head, for being the voice of reason"

Santana slowly turns around in Quinn's arms, her right hand cupping the blonde's left cheek, her left settling on her hip, She brings their foreheads together, eyes locking. She connects their lips in a slow deep kiss. Breaking away, she pulls Quinn closer wrapping her arms around the blonde placing a final kiss to her forehead.

They stay in the embrace for a little while letting all the stress from earlier melt away with the relief that Rachel and their unborn babies are safe and sound asleep in their bed.

As Santana exits the bathroom, she spots the shirt Rachel was wearing on the ground next to the bed. She chuckles and bends down to pick it up, placing a kiss to Rachel's temple in the process. She discards the shirt in the hamper and grabs clothes for her and Quinn to wear to bed.

Quinn joins her in the bedroom accepting the offered clothing and quickly changes, climbing into bed behind Rachel. Santana follows suit, setting the alarm on her phone, making sure the volume is on low, before rolling over and resting her right arm over Quinn and Rachel's waist eager for the few short hours of sleep she can get before she starts tomorrow/today off by giving Michael a piece of her mind.

* * *

 **I know its short, SORRY! I have had very little free time as of late, finished this chapter while bedridden. I wanted it to be longer but thought it better if I split it up and got what was finished out seeing as how I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to write more. I will tell you that we will be finding out the sex of the babies in the next chapter :)**

 **My deepest thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. And holy cow 404 followers my mind is blown. I honestly did not expect to reach any wear close to this many. I hope I'm able to continue to put words together that intrigue each and every one of you.**

 **TunaFish1997:** Thanks for reading. Hope the final was a success!

 **redroseangel27:** Sorry about the cliff hanger. Hope you have some fingernails left ;)

 **bproofmgmt:** Very sorry I was not able to oblige. Believe me when I tell you I wish I was able to get this finished and posted a hell of a lot sooner.

 **The Morrigan Goddess of Battle:** Thank you for the review! More has come ;)

 **tcathing:** Hope this was worth it, if not I have a feeling the next one will be. (Hopefully)

 **Guest from June 9th:** There is a plan, but plans change and evolve ;)

 **Kutee:** :) Your suspicions were correct. Got any for the next chapter? LOL

 **Guest from June 11th:** Thanks for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

 **loveofthe story:** Thank you for your review! So sorry for the wait :(

 **Guest from June 25th:** Thank you for the review! :) The babies will be born within the next 5 or so chapters

 **amerish:** I'm here :) THANK YOU for including my story in the "few good fics category" that means A LOT!

 **Aerize:** Hopefully your alive and enjoyed the chapter ;)

 **Fanvzla:** Sorry for keeping you waiting, I am going to try and not let that long of time pass by without an update again.

 **kinetic-kid:** I am very happy you are enjoying the story! Fapezberry is awesome lol, wish there were more stories out there. Thank YOU for your time in reading and reviewing!

 **ClaceMalezSizzyRilaya:** Thank you so much for the review. Each time I see one especially one that is placed so long after a chapter is written, it makes me want to drop everything I'm doing and work on the story. Unfortunately that is not always possible, but it reignites the spark in the back of my mind ensuring that at least a small percent of my brain is constantly thinking about how the next chapter will unfold.

 **Again thank you to each and every one who reads/follows/favorites. Special thanks to all the new followers/favoriters from the last chapter!**

 **And an extra special thanks to the most awesome beta ever Forevergleek1965!**


End file.
